UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!
1. PROLOG

FF pendek(?) Yuta yang lain yang tercipta(?) karena ke baperan Yuta yang merasa jika apa yang Yuta dapatkan itu tidaklah adil(?) *abaikan *galau abis di hack *eh -,-

Di FF ini banyak adegan(?) manis nya, tapi kalian pasti ingat kalo FF Yuta itu semuanya Rate M *digampar* Jadi.. walaupun FF ini manis, tapi Yuta ga lupa untuk ngasih NC ChanBaeknya err elelele~ *digampar lagi*

Ohiya satu lagi, FF ini terinspirasi dari FF fenomenal "Baby's Breath" ya. Yuta suka bgt sama FF itu soalnya, apalagi sama karakter Chanyeol yang pongo/? hehe *abaikan

Ok, enjoy :^)

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 _ **[Baekhyun POV]**_

Unfair

Tidak adil..

Aku mencintainya, lalu apa aku salah?

Sesuatu yang seharusnya aku jauhi, tetapi entah mengapa begitu menarikku dan membuatku sama sekali tidak mampu pergi untuk menjauhinya.

Dia..

Lelaki tinggi yang berdiri disana..

Bernama Park Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang salah dari dirinya memang, justru dimataku ia terlihat begitu tampan. Walaupun orang lain tidak sependapat denganku, karena dia..

"Tuan muda Baekhyunee.. A-apa pekerjaanku d-dapat a-aku lakukan dengan b-baik?"

Ya, seperti yang bisa kalian bayangkan.. Chanyeol sedikit mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

Ibunya selalu mengajaknya kerumahku karena Chanyeol tidak bisa di tinggal seorang diri, dan keluargaku menerimanya. Ibunya bekerja menjadi asisten rumah tangga untuk keluargaku, beliau sudah lama bekerja disini, mungkin semenjak aku belum di lahirkan kedunia. Entahlah, tetapi yang aku tau dari Umma, Bibi Park sudah bekerja hampir dua puluh tahun untuk keluarga kami. Itulah alasan utama kenapa kedua orang tuaku begitu menerima kehadiran Chanyeol di keluarga kami.

Meskipun Luhan -hyungku satu-satunya- sangat membenci Chanyeol karena kelambatannya dalam berpikir. Sedangkan Luhan hyung adalah seorang yang cerdas dan begitu cekatan dalam melakukan hal apapun. Dan itu yang membuat Luhan hyung selalu membentak Chanyeol ketika ia menangkap bayangan Chanyeol di mata rusanya yang indah.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, hanya saja.. aku tidak sanggup jika melihat buliran airmata nan jernih itu menetes membasahi wajah Chanyeol yang sangat lugu. Jujur saja aku mencintai Chanyeol setelah ia melakukan hal yang membuat nyawaku selamat, Chanyeol menyelamatkanku ketika aku hampir saja tenggelam di kolam renang karena kakiku terkilir. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya hanya memiliki kekurangan, tetapi nyatanya Chanyeol mampu berenang dengan lincah dan menyelamatkanku.

Jantungku berdegup keras ketika aku membayangkan kejadian itu. Pipiku terasa memanas ketika merasakan tarikan tangan kekar Chanyeol yang membawaku ke tepi kolam renang dengan panik. Wajah bodoh Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat tampan ketika pada saat itu ia menyelamatkanku dengan rambut hitamnya yang basah, bajunya yang juga basah membuat tubuhnya terlihat jelas di mataku. Nafasku terengah-engah dan aku membulatkan mataku seketika kala Chanyeol memberikanku nafasnya melalui penyatuan bibir kami. Itu adalah hal pertama yang pernah aku alami bersama seorang lelaki. Dan Chanyeol lah orang pertama yang melakukannya padaku.

Aku sempat menjauhinya karena aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap lancangnya yang mencium bibirku seperti itu. Bahkan bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, tetapi aku merasakan Chanyeol melumat bibirku dan bodohnya aku justru.. menikmatinya?

Sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut tepat di atas permukaan bibirku membuatku tidak bisa berkutik atau mendorongnya sedikitpun. Aku hanya membiarkannya sampai ia merasa nafasku sudah kembali menjadi normal. Dan sedetik setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia menatap lekat kedua mataku dan itu membuat jantungku kembali berdebar semakin keras. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada diriku?

"Syukurlah Tuan muda Baekhyunee sudah sadarkan diri" ucapnya begitu lugu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman cerianya seperti yang sering ia lakukan setiap hari.

Namun pada saat itu, aku segera bangkit dari posisiku yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan sedikit mendorong dadanya karena jarak tubuh kami yang begitu berdekatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucapku sedikit berteriak karena aku emosi dan bahkan aku merasakan airmataku menetes begitu saja.

Bisa kulihat wajah ceria Chanyeol berubah seketika menjadi ketakutan. Ya, dia ketakutan karena aku baru saja membentaknya. Tetapi ia pantas mendapatkan bentakan dariku karena ia sudah melakukan kelancangan yaitu mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Walaupun itu tidak bisa dikatakan ciuman karena aku tidak membalasnya, tetapi tetap saja bibir kami menyatu. Dan menurutku, itu adalah ciuman.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku ti-"

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi!"

Aku memotong perkataannya dan aku segera beranjak darisana. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakiku karena terkilir, aku melanjutkan langkahku melewatinya untuk pergi menjauhinya. Aku tidak perduli jika ia akan bersedih atau bahkan menangis. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli karena aku merasakan perasaan aneh menyerang diriku. Aku begitu kalut dan tidak mengerti kenapa aku menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapku tadi. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya di tepi kolam renang seorang diri dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, aku selalu enggan untuk bertemu dengannya atau bahkan bertatapan wajah dengannya. Kami mengalami beberapa hari dalam kecanggungan dan pada akhirnya Umma menegurku untuk tidak bersikap seperti itu terhadap Chanyeol karena Chanyeol merasa sedih.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindari Chanyeol? Bahkan bibi Park mengatakan pada Umma jika Chanyeol merasa sedih karena di jauhi olehmu" ucap Umma ketika aku tengah menyantap makan siangku.

"Dia sudah berbuat lancang dan aku tidak ingin menerima permintaan maafnya" ucapku datar.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Dia.."

Aku termenung sejenak. Lalu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajah Umma.

"..terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai"

Ya, aku baru saja menyadari perasaanku jika aku memang mencintainya. Semua anggota keluargaku sudah mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol, bahkan bibi Park pun telah mengetahuinya.

Tetapi ini akan menjadi sulit karena sampai saat ini..

Sampai detik ini..

Chanyeol belum bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Tuan muda Baekhyunee?"

Ah, suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kini aku sudah tidak menghindarinya lagi karena mulai detik ini, aku akan mengajarkannya tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.

"Chanyeol.."

Aku menunjukkan senyuman manisku padanya dan kemudian aku mendekatinya lalu merangkul lengan kekarnya.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan muda lagi karena aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekhyunee saja"

Aku tertawa kecil ketika aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar setelah aku mengecup pipinya. Itu sungguh menggemaskan dan kurasa aku..

Benar-benar mencintai lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEXT or DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini baru prolog, dan kalo ada yang minat, silahkan di review~

Chapternya ga panjang kok, mungkin cuma 3/4 aja hehe

Dan ingat ya, ini terinspirasi dari FF Baby's Breath favorite Yuta. Tapi jalan cerita dan alurnya berbeda bgt sama FF itu, yang sama hanya karakater Chanyeol yang keterbelakangan mental aja. Bisa dibilang ini lawannya FF Yuta yang Autistic Love (yang Baekhyun jadi siswa autis). Biar adil aja/? sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang Keterbelakangan mental wkwk *digampar

OK, LAST!

NEXT? or DELETE?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

TERIMA KASIH.

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	2. Chapter 2

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindari Chanyeol? Bahkan bibi Park mengatakan pada Umma jika Chanyeol merasa sedih karena di jauhi olehmu" ucap Umma ketika aku tengah menyantap makan siangku.

"Dia sudah berbuat lancang dan aku tidak ingin menerima permintaan maafnya" ucapku datar.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Dia.."

Aku termenung sejenak. Lalu aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajah Umma.

"..terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai"

Ya, aku baru saja menyadari perasaanku jika aku memang mencintainya. Semua anggota keluargaku sudah mengetahui perasaanku terhadap Chanyeol, bahkan bibi Park pun telah mengetahuinya.

Tetapi ini akan menjadi sulit karena sampai saat ini..

Sampai detik ini..

Chanyeol belum bisa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya.

"Tuan muda Baekhyunee?"

Ah, suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kini aku sudah tidak menghindarinya lagi karena mulai detik ini, aku akan mengajarkannya tentang apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta.

"Chanyeol.."

Aku menunjukkan senyuman manisku padanya dan kemudian aku mendekatinya lalu merangkul lengan kekarnya.

"Kau melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Dan jangan panggil aku Tuan muda lagi karena aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Baekhyunee saja"

Aku tertawa kecil ketika aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar setelah aku mengecup pipinya. Itu sungguh menggemaskan dan kurasa aku..

Benar-benar mencintai lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelako yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sebaiknya menjauhi dia. Hyung tidak ingin kau terus melakukan hal ini padanya"

Luhan berbicara tanpa mau memandang ke arah sang adik ketika mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah. Baekhyun tengah menyantap buah strawberry nya sambil menonton tv, sedangkan Luhan tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Kau pasti sudah tau jawabanku bukan hyung? Aku tidak akan menyerah"

Luhan berdecih ketika mendengar jawaban sang adik. Entah kenapa ia begitu jengkel dengan sikap Baekhyun yang menurutnya itu aneh. Hell! Baekhyun adalah lelaki manis dan ia juga disukai oleh banyak lelaki tampan. Seperti Kris contohnya..

Kris adalah lelaki tampan yang paling digemari oleh banyak siswi disekolah mereka, dan betapa hebatnya Baekhyun karena Kris menyukainya. Tetapi Baekhyun justru menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kencan Kris dan dengan konyolnya mengatakan, "Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih dan itu bukanlah dirimu" pada Kris. Luhan sempat emosi dan memarahi Baekhyun karena kebodohannya.

Itulah alasan kenapa Luhan sangat membenci lelaki keterbelakangan mental yang disukai oleh adiknya itu.

"Jika begitu, kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya? Lalu kau bisa menunjukkan pada semua orang jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang keterbelakangan mental" sinis Luhan.

Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya karena Luhan selalu saja menghina Chanyeol dengan perkataan pedasnya. Namun Baekhyun hanya mampu bersabar dan tidak mudah menyerah.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika sudah datang waktu yang tepat" jawab Baekhyun dengan santai.

"Kau menjijikkan Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menampilkan senyuman tipisnya ketika Luhan beranjak darisana meninggalkannya. Itulah sikap semua orang selama ini terhadapnya. Bukan hanya Luhan saja, tetapi semua temannya menganggapnya aneh karena menyukai lelaki yang keterbelakangan mental. Baekhyun bisa terima itu dan terus menjalankan hari-harinya dengan baik.

 _'Setidaknya aku tidak pernah mengusik kebahagiaan orang lain seperti apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapku'_

Puk

Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak ketika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia langsung mengembangkan senyumannya dan menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, Chanyeol. Duduklah disampingku. Aku ingin bersandar di bahumu"

Ya, seseorang yang menepuk bahu Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Baekhyun karena Baekhyun adalah majikannya yang begitu baik terhadapnya.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, dan tubuhnya menegang ketika Baekhyun meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Bisa kau kecup keningku?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun tersebut hanya mampu menuruti nya. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun seketika mengembangkan senyumannya.

Cup

"Terima kasih Chanyeol"

"N-ne.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun.. Baek.. Hyun"

Terlihat Chanyeol saat ini tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah buku tulis dan pensil di atas pangkuannya. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat amat sangat serius dan hanya terfokus pada apa yang saat ini tengah ia tulis. Hanya huruf yang sederhana memang, tetapi begitu bermakna untuknya.

Byun Baek Hyun.

Hanya nama itu yang selalu ia tulis di dalam buku tulisnya. Bahkan buku tulis dan pensil ini pun adalah pemberian dari Baekhyun ketika ia berulang tahun, yang amat sangat ia jaga hingga sekarang. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol karena Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah anak yang cerdas meskipun ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Tulisan tangannya begitu bagus dan rapih juga ia dapat menyusun kalimat indah di buku tersebut. Entah apa tujuan Chanyeol melakukan hal itu, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia akan selalu mengukir nama Baekhyun di dalam buku tulis itu.

Dengan tulus.

"Mungkin buku ini akan menjadi buku harianku. Dan jika aku sudah menghabiskan buku tulis ini, akan aku tunjukkan pada Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa amat nyaman jika berada di samping Baekhyun. Ia selalu merasa senang jika Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman manisnya padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sering tertawa seorang diri ketika ia teringat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Baekhyun selama ini. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak bersekolah seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan, tetapi ia percaya jika ia akan selalu bersama Baekhyun selamanya. Ia hanya ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun entah sampai kapan, mungkin selama-lamanya? Tetapi apakah itu mungkin?

Chanyeol menyadari jika dirinya adalah orang yang aneh karena Luhan selalu mengatainya dengan sebutan 'lelaki aneh' setiap hari. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersedih seorang diri dan memendam sakit hatinya. Luhan memang benar, ia tidak lah sempurna seperti lelaki seumurannya karena Chanyeol sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia lebih banyak diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya atau tersenyum ceria ketika ada seseorang yang membuat hatinya senang.

Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah kakak beradik yang sama-sama cantik tetapi memiliki banyak sekali perbedaan menurut Chanyeol.

Luhan adalah lelaki cantik yang selalu berkata pedas padanya setiap hari dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun dengan ancamannya. Mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol tidak berani mendekati Baekhyun jika disana terdapat Luhan. Chanyeol hanya akan mendekati Baekhyun jika Luhan tidak ada dirumah. Dan yang membuatnya bingung saat ini yaitu..

Mengapa Luhan begitu membencinya dan seolah tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di rumah ini?

Padahal Chanyeol melakukan tugas dan pekerjaannya dengan baik setiap hari yaitu menjadi asisten rumah tangga yang selalu membantu ibunya membersihkan rumah. Dan juga Luhan begitu sinis jika bertatapan wajah dengannya, seolah-olah Luhan merasa amat jijik dengan kondisinya. Bahkan Luhan tidak membiarkannya masuk kedalam kamarnya yang di penuhi oleh hiasan hello kitty itu, dengan alasan ia tidak mau semua barangnya di rusak oleh dirinya yang keterbelakangan mental.

Huft, hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Chanyeol merasa amat sedih atas sikap Luhan terhadapnya.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun..

Dia..

Bahkan jauh lebih cantik di bandingkan dengan Luhan di mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun adalah lelaki yang sangat manis dan memperlakukannya dengan lembut sehingga ia merasa amat nyaman dan membuang kesedihannya karena sikap kasar Luhan. Baekhyun selalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan itu begitu hangat. Ia sangat menyukai pelukan dari Baekhyun. Namun ia harus mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam karena Luhan baru saja mengancamnya akan diusir dari rumah ini jika ia masih berdekatan dengan adiknya.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk tinggal dirumah ini?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menghisap pulpennya.

Cklek

"Chanyeol.. kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah membantu Umma seharian bekerja?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ketika sang Umma membuka pintu kamar mereka lalu mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya seperti biasa.

"Umma.. Lelah Chanyeol hilang saat Baekhyunee meminta Chanyeol untuk mengecup dahinya" ucap Chanyeol dengan lugu.

Bibi Park tersenyum lemah dan ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang putra semata wayang sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Chanyeol yang begitu lembut.

"Lalu apa Chanyeol mengecup dahinya?" tanya bibi Park.

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan memeluk tubuh sang Umma.

"Um! Chanyeol melakukannya dan Baekhyunee mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol" jawab Chanyeol dengan semangat.

Bibi Park mengusap lembut punggung lebar sang putra dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau jika Tuan muda Luhan tidak menyukai kau berdekatan dengan Baekhyun bukan?" lirih bibi Park.

"Ya, Chanyeol tau"

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol luntur seketika dan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan sang Umma lalu menunduk dalam.

"Jangan dekati Tuan muda Baekhyun dan kau harus sadar dengan posisi kita disini yang hanya menumpang dengan keluarga mereka saja. Kau tidak ingin kita diusir oleh Tuan muda Luhan bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Ne Umma.."

Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari posisi duduknya berjalan pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan sang Umma sendirian. Merenungi kenapa Luhan selalu saja melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia menenangkan dirinya dan merenungi semuanya sambil berjalan ke luar rumah. Walaupun ini sudah malam, tetapi ia rasa tidak akan menjadi masalah karena ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Hahh~

Chanyeol menghirup angin malam sambil memejamkan matanya. Ini begitu menenangkan, tetapi kenapa bayangan Baekhyun selalu muncul di pikirannya? Mungkin ini karena akhir-akhir ia merasa jika ada yang berbeda dari Baekhyun. Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tetapi sebaliknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa Baekhyun semakin sering berada di dekatnya dan sering menyuruhnya untuk mengecup dahinya. Walaupun jujur saja ia merasa senang.

Berbicara mengenai Baekhyun, kenapa saat ia melewati kamar Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak ada disana? Kemana Baekhyun sebenarnya? Biasanya malam-malam seperti ini Baekhyun sudah terlelap di kamarnya dan Chanyeol diam-diam menyelinap masuk hanya sekedar untuk membenarkan letak selimut yang di gunakan oleh Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

"Eo? Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya karena seseorang yang memanggilnya adalah Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam berada di luar rumah seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Jalan-jalan. Baekhyunee sedang apa?" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di kursi yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Aku membeli ice cream. Kau mau?" ucap Baekhyun sambil merogoh kantung plastik yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Enak?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Akan sangat enak jika kita memakannya bersama-sama" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan satu ice cream pada Chanyeol.

"Ini punyamu dan ini punyaku"

Chanyeol meraih ice cream tersebut dan mulai menjilati ice cream itu seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Diam-diam Baekhyun memperhatikan aktivitas Chanyeol yang begitu serius dengan ice creamnya, dan ia langsung merasa jika ia semakin berharap jika Chanyeol akan mengetahui perasaannya karena Baekhyun memang sangat menyukai apapun yang ada pada diri Chanyeol. Walaupun banyak kesulitan yang akan ia alami nantinya, tetapi ia tidak perduli. Asalkan itu bersama Chanyeol, ia yakin ia akan mampu menghadapinya.

"Um.. Chanyeol?"

"Ya Baekhyunee?"

"Apa Chanyeol menyukaiku?" lirih Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, membuat Baekhyun terlunjak kaget dan jantungnya mulai berdebar saat ini.

"Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyunee, tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung memandang Chanyeol dan menunjukkan ekpresi bertanyanya.

Apa yang di ucapkan Chanyeol tadi?

Tidak bisa?

"Tidak bisa?" ulang Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tidak ingin Umma menangis"

Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Chanyeol. Huftt~ mungkin ia harus kembali mengubur perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol dan menyadari jika Chanyeol tidaklah seperti orang biasa yang mengerti dengan arti cinta. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya kembali dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Habiskan ice cream mu dan kita harus segera pulang" ucap Baekhyun dengan lembut. Dan Chanyeol kembali melakukan aktivitasnya memakan ice cream hingga habis.

 _'Aku tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Tetapi aku pun tidak bisa mengubah kondisi ini. Aku tidak bisa mengubahmu Chanyeol, dan juga..'_

Grep

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan mendekatkan bibir keduanya. Membuat Chanyeol terlonjak dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang cantik tanpa melakukan apapun. Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan sangat keras kala ia menatap bibir Chanyeol yang pernah mencium bibirnya itu. Ia ingin merasakan bibir ini kembali dan menyesapnya cukup lama dengan mata yang terpejam. Tetapi..

 _'..kau harus tau jika aku mencintaimu dengan tulus'_

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tangkupan tangannya di wajah Chanyeol merosot begitu saja. Ia terduduk lemas dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

Ya, Baekhyun tidak bisa memaksa perasaan Chanyeol untuk membalas cintanya. Dan juga ia tidak mau mencium bibir Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol tau apa arti dari ciuman tersebut.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium bibir Chanyeol dan membiarkan perasaannya menggantung seperti ini. Perasaannya sungguh tidak menentu jika ia tengah berada di samping lelaki tinggi yang ia cintai tersebut. Dan selalu berakhir seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. aku sudah membuatmu terkejut" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Chanyeol selalu memaafkan Baekhyunee"

 ** _'Satu hari yang indah, diakhiri dengan memakan ice cream bersama Baekhyunee. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar kuat'_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu yang akan membawanya menuju ke lantai pertama rumahnya. Luhan -si pemilik kaki jenjang itu- menunjukkan wajah angkuh kala matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah berada di dapur rumah mereka.

Ini masih pagi, tetapi kenapa Chanyeol sudah sibuk di dalam dapur? Seperti terlihat tengah membuat sesuatu di counter meja yang terdapat disana seorang diri. Luhan mengernyitkan wajahnya dan perlahan ia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ekhem! Sedang apa kau pagi buta seperti ini sudah sibuk di dapur?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada sinisnya.

Chanyeol seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri disampingnya. Lalu dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menghadapkan dirinya pada Luhan dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"C-chanyeol sedang memasak" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. Saat ini Chanyeol merasa ketakutan karena Luhan menunjukkan sikap yang tidak bersahabat padanya. Dan itu membuatnya perlahan melangkah mundur menjauhi Luhan.

"Memasak? Untuk siapa? Untuk Baekhyun?"

Jujur saja, Chanyeol memang tengah menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk Baekhyun sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena Baekhyun sudah memberinya ice cream semalam. Ia hanya ingin membalas kebaikan Baekhyun dengan tulus, tetapi selalu saja gagal karena ada Luhan yang selalu menghalanginya.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan berhasil membuatnya ketakutan karena Luhan melemparkan tatapan tidak sukanya jika Chanyeol masih saja berusaha untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"N-ne. Untuk Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ck! Harus dengan cara apa lagi untuk membuatmu mengerti eoh?!" Luhan mulai meninggikan nada suaranya. Dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai tidak mau menatap Luhan.

"M-maaf.."

"Park Chanyeol. Aku sudah menyuruhmu berkali-kali untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti eoh?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada frustasinya.

Lalu Luhan kembali mendekati Chanyeol dan mengangkat wajah Chanyeol agar menatap matanya. Membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau menatap mata rusa yang cantik itu.

"Kau hanyalah lelaki bodoh dan aneh! Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun berakhir denganmu! Kau harus menyadari posisimu, Chanyeol!"

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah karena ia benar-benar emosi pada lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Ia sudah tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol masih berani mendekati Baekhyun padahal ia sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali. Apakah Chanyeol memang benar-benar bodoh sehingga ia tidak dapat memahami perkataannya? Jika begitu, apakah ia harus melakukan hal yang kasar pada Chanyeol?

"Terpaksa aku harus mengusirmu dari rumah ini. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu!"

Luhan menghempaskan wajah Chanyeol dengan kasar begitu saja dan ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak darisana. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Kumohon jangan usir Ibuku" ucap Chanyeol dengan memohon.

Dengan terpaksa Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali untuk menatap Chanyeol. Namun Luhan menghempaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar dan menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengusir Ibumu jika kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini sekarang juga"

"Aku.. tidak bisa"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak menyangka dengan kerasnya Chanyeol yang begitu egois dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh ancamannya.

"Tidak bisa? Apa alasanmu?"

"Baekhyun.."

"Lupakan dia karena selama ini perhatian yang Baekhyun berikan padamu hanya karena dia merasa iba padamu! Dan aku harus sadar siapa dirimu! Kau hanya lelaki aneh yang menjijikkan, Chanyeol!"

Sungguh perkataan Luhan begitu menusuk kedalam hatinya. Meskipun Luhan sering mengatakan hal kasar padanya setiap hari, tetapi kali ini berbeda..

Lebih menyakitkan karena ia mendengar jika Baekhyun hanya merasa iba padanya. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir apakah perkataan Luhan selama ini adalah benar? Apakah Baekhyun tidak benar-benar tulus melakukan itu semua padanya?

"Ow, atau selama ini kau berpikir jika Baekhyun menyukaimu? Hahaha kau terlalu tinggi bermimpi! Hentikan mimpimu sebelum kau merasakan hal yang lebih sakit lagi daripada ini!"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Luhan sedikitpun. Lebih tepatnya, saat ini Chanyeol tengah merenungi perkataan Luhan yang begitu menohok hatinya.

Namun dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, ia menarik bahu Luhan agar menempel pada tubuhnya, dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus itu cukup lama.

"Chanyeol! A-apa yang ka-"

"Maafkan aku Luhan hyung" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Luhan.

Ini sungguh menjijikkan! Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol lancang memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini. Kemudian dengan cepat Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga pelukan mereka terlepas

"Apa kau gila?!"

Setelah berteriak pada Chanyeol, Luhan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol disana.

Jujur saja Luhan merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sedikit ketakutan dengan Chanyeol saat ini, dan kali ini Chanyeol sudah melakukan hal yang di luar batas. Maka dari itu Luhan menghindari Chanyeol dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sempat emosi tadi.

Brakk!

Deg

Deg

Deg

 _'Haahh~ Apa Chanyeol itu benar-benar gila?'_ batin Luhan setelah ia membanting keras pintu kamarnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disisi lain, terlihat Baekhyun tengah menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan melangkah mundur sambil meremas kedua tangannya, merasa amat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di saksikannya.

Ya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol tengah memeluk hyungnya dengan sangat erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang penuh harap pada saat itu, tetapi ia tidak tau apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan pada Luhan sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan seperti itu.

Ini luar biasa mengejutkan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol beraninya menarik Luhan dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, padahal Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Dan bahkan saat mereka berpelukkan pun, Baekhyun lah yang mengawali pelukan itu, bukannya Chanyeol. Atau apakah Chanyeol menyukai Luhan?

Dan apakah usahanya selama ini bersikap baik terhadap Chanyeol hanya sia-sia?

Ow, apakah ini alasan kenapa Luhan selalu menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol? Karena Luhan pun menyukai Chanyeol?

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya sendiri karena kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening memikirkan hal tersebut. Tetapi apa yang baru saja dilihatnya itu begitu nyata dan tidak ada yang di ragukan lagi jika Chanyeol sepertinya memang menyukai Luhan. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil air yang berada di dalam lemari es. Sekuat tenaga ia mengabaikan cengiran Chanyeol yang terus memandanginya ketika ia berjalan melewati lelaki tinggi tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyunee. Tidurmu nyenyak?" sambut Chanyeol seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika mendapati Tuan mudanya bangun tidur.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi sambutan hangat Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, ia mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan melirik apa yang saat ini Chanyeol kerjakan.

"Tidurku selalu nyenyak. Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum sekotak susu yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari es.

"Aku juga" jawab Chanyeol yang masih terus menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Hahh~ sepertinya ia tidak bisa bersikap acuh pada lelaki lugu ini. Betapa bodohnya ia yang begitu menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi miliknya? Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya.

"Bekal untuk Baekhyunee"

Jawaban Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menghadapnya. Chanyeol tidak menolak dan menatap ke mata sipit Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga. Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras ketika merasakan tangan lembut Baekhyun yang membawa kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping itu, yang otomatis menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Setelah memastikan tangan besar Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan mata mereka yang belum terputus.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak menjawab gumaman Baekhyun yang menyebut namanya, karena jantungnya saat ini tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama dan terus saja berdegup dengan keras. Demi Tuhan, wajah Baekhyun begitu cantik dan imut di mata Chanyeol, terlebih dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan?

"Kenapa kau memeluk Luhan hyung? Aku melihatnya, dan aku tidak suka jika kau melakukan hal itu" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan suara lirihnya agar Chanyeol tidak ketakutan dan mengerti dengan apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"M-maaf" hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol ucapkan pada Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun pun saat ini berdebar dengan sangat kencang sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan ia tau dengan jelas jika apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah perasaan cinta. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi ia harus kembali menyadari jika cintanya terhadap Chanyeol tidaklah semudah itu. Pasti ini akan menjadi sulit, terlebih sikap Chanyeol terhadap Luhan tadi. Membuatnya amat sangat cemburu.

"Jangan membuatku cemburu"

Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya dan meraih wajah Chanyeol agar mendekat pada wajahnya. Kemudian ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya dan bernafas tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun masih tidak ingin melakukan ciuman sepihak pada Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya, terbukti dari sikap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam tidak berniat untuk meraih bibirnya sama sekali. Padahal jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Chanyeol.. jangan membuatku cemburu"

Cup

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lemah ketika ia hanya berhasil mengecup Chanyeol di bagian pipi. Kemudian ia merendahkan tubuhnya kembali untuk memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

Ini sangat nyaman. Dan jika ia masih belum bisa memiliki Chanyeol untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha untuk memiliki Chanyeol nanti. Hingga Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Ia akan setia menunggu Chanyeol sampai kapanpun.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyunee'"

 _ **'Jangan membuat Baekhyunee cemburu'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Preview Next Chap_**

 _"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hiks!"_

 _"B-baekhyunee-"_

 _"Baekhyun! Chanyeol ingin memperkosaku! Hiks!"_

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _"Tidak Baekhyunee.."_

 _"Benarkah kau ingin memperkosa Luhan hyung?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sinetron banget ya haha

Btw, si Baekhyun nafsu banget pengen cium Chanyeol tapi gagal mulu sampe dua kali wkwk

Ah masa absurd gini ceritanya T.T

Entahlah, otak lagi blank. Maklum aja kalo ceritanya jadi kaya sinetron.

Mudah-mudah masih pada minat yaa~ dilihat dari preview next chapnya bakal Yuta kasih konflik.

LANJUT?

PENASARAN?

REVIEW JUSEYOO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	3. Chapter 3

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Hahh~ sepertinya ia tidak bisa bersikap acuh pada lelaki lugu ini. Betapa bodohnya ia yang begitu menginginkan Chanyeol untuk menjadi miliknya? Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasaannya.

"Bekal untuk Baekhyunee"

Jawaban Chanyeol semakin membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menghadapnya. Chanyeol tidak menolak dan menatap ke mata sipit Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah menatapnya juga. Jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras ketika merasakan tangan lembut Baekhyun yang membawa kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang ramping itu, yang otomatis menghapus jarak diantara keduanya.

Setelah memastikan tangan besar Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan mata mereka yang belum terputus.

"Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol terdiam dan tidak menjawab gumaman Baekhyun yang menyebut namanya, karena jantungnya saat ini tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama dan terus saja berdegup dengan keras. Demi Tuhan, wajah Baekhyun begitu cantik dan imut di mata Chanyeol, terlebih dalam jarak sedekat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan?

"Kenapa kau memeluk Luhan hyung? Aku melihatnya, dan aku tidak suka jika kau melakukan hal itu" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan suara lirihnya agar Chanyeol tidak ketakutan dan mengerti dengan apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"M-maaf" hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol ucapkan pada Baekhyun.

Jantung Baekhyun pun saat ini berdebar dengan sangat kencang sama seperti Chanyeol. Dan ia tau dengan jelas jika apa yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah perasaan cinta. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi ia harus kembali menyadari jika cintanya terhadap Chanyeol tidaklah semudah itu. Pasti ini akan menjadi sulit, terlebih sikap Chanyeol terhadap Luhan tadi. Membuatnya amat sangat cemburu.

"Jangan membuatku cemburu"

Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya dan meraih wajah Chanyeol agar mendekat pada wajahnya. Kemudian ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibir keduanya. Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya dan bernafas tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun masih tidak ingin melakukan ciuman sepihak pada Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol masih belum mengerti dengan perasaannya, terbukti dari sikap Chanyeol yang masih terdiam tidak berniat untuk meraih bibirnya sama sekali. Padahal jarak bibir mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

"Chanyeol.. jangan membuatku cemburu"

Cup

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lemah ketika ia hanya berhasil mengecup Chanyeol di bagian pipi. Kemudian ia merendahkan tubuhnya kembali untuk memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol.

Ini sangat nyaman. Dan jika ia masih belum bisa memiliki Chanyeol untuk saat ini, ia akan berusaha untuk memiliki Chanyeol nanti. Hingga Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Ia akan setia menunggu Chanyeol sampai kapanpun.

 _'Maafkan aku Baekhyunee'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelako yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, aku mohon kepadamu. Tolong buat Baekhyun menjauhi lelaki idiot itu. Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan Chanyeol. Kumohon bantu aku"

Luhan memohon pada Kai saat mereka tengah berada di dalam kelas. Kai lelaki berkulit seksi yang memiliki nama lengkap Kim Jong In itu hanya menampilkan ekspresi tidak pedulinya, namun tidak membuat Luhan patah semangat, justru Luhan semakin gencar memohon pada Kai selaku teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Kau berani membayarku berapa jika aku berhasil membuat adikmu menjauhi lelaki keterbelakangan mental itu?" tanya Kai acuh.

Luhan terlihat berpikir. Setidaknya hanya Kai lah yang saat ini bisa membantunya untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol, karena memang hanya Kai lah yang mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol saat Kai tengah berkunjung kerumahnya. Kai memang sering datang ke rumah Luhan hanya untuk bercinta bersama Luhan. Jika kalian berpikir Kai adalah kekasih Luhan, maka kalian salah. Karena mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan apapun selain kata sahabat. Ya, walaupun mereka sering bercinta tetapi itu hanyalah untuk kepuasan masing-masing saja, tidak lebih. Mereka melakukan seks hanya karena mau sama mau, atau bisa di katakan jika Kai dan Luhan ini hanya sahabat dengan ikatan partner seks saja.

"Aku siap untuk melakukan seks denganmu kapanpun kau mau" ucap Luhan dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat Kai mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Hanya itu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya ketika ia menyadari betapa sulitnya membujuk sahabat brengseknya tersebut. Namun Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika Kai mengecup dahinya dan tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Tentu aku akan membantumu"

Luhan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Kapan kau bisa memulainya?"

"Umm pulang sekolah mungkin? Aku akan mampir kerumahmu lagi, dan memberi Chanyeol pelajaran dengan mencium Baekhyun tepat di hadapannya. Aku rasa dengan cara itu, bisa membuat Chanyeol sedikit terguncang dan tidak mendekati adikmu lagi" jawab Kai dengan santai. Dengan cepat Luhan memeluk tubuh Kai dan mengecup pipi Kai singkat.

"Terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah menjauhinya?" tanya Bibi Park pada sang putra ketika mendapati sang putra tengan terduduk di atas kasurnya seperti biasa.

Senyuman Chanyeol luntur seketika ketika mengingat hal ini. Perkataan Luhan tadi pagi masih terus terngiang di kepalanya dan membebani pikirannya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Apakah ia harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini dan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja? Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Chanyeol untuk pergi darisini, tetapi satu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya, yaitu Baekhyun. Lelaki cantik yang begitu baik terhadapnya.

"Ne" Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan sang Umma dengan singkat. Untuk saat ini, bagaimana ia harus mengekspresikan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun? Sedangkan satu-satunya orang yang ia percayai justru memintanya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun. Apakah ia harus mengutarakan perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan pada Baekhyun juga? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Umma mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Umma tau jika kau menyukai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun bersikap baik terhadapmu. Tetapi Umma mohon padamu untuk menghentikan perasaanmu itu, Umma hanya tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya" Bibi Park memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam sambil meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Umma rasa kau sudah mengerti. Umma ingin mempersiapkan keperluan Nyonya Byun yang ingin menyusul Tuan Byun ke luar kota dan mengantarnya ke bandara. Bersikaplah yang semestinya selama Umma tinggal, ne?"

"Ne"

Chanyeol menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya ketika sang Umma sudah keluar dari kamar tesebut. Kemudian tak terasa Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya menuju ke alam mimpi. Ini masih siang, tetapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mampu mengendalikan rasa kantuknya.

 _ **'Byun Baek Hyun dan Park Chan Yeol. Baekhyunee akan selalu berada di hati Chanyeol'**_

Cklek

Brakk!

Baru beberapa menit Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membanting pintu kamarnya dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat Luhan lah yang berada disana.

"H-hyung"

"Dimana Baekhyun?" ucap Luhan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang memerah. Kondisi Luhan saat ini membuat Chanyeol sedikit khawatir dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun belum pulang sekolah" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan berdecih dan kemudian ia menarik leher Chanyeol hingga ia sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya. Sontak membuat tubuh Chanyeol bergetar karena gugup dan juga merasa asing dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Tubuh Luhan begitu panas dan Chanyeol juga mencium sesuatu yang aneh menguar dari bibir Luhan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Luhan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan kuat dan kembali menarik tubuh Chanyeol hingga mereka terduduk di atas ranjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat menahan Luhan, tetapi Luhan justru membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri masih dengan memeluk leher Chanyeol. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini. Ya, Chanyeol berada tepat di atas tubuh Luhan yang berbaring pasrah di bawahnya. Wajah Luhan semakin memerah dan Luhan hanya menatap mata Chanyeol dengan mata rusanya yang sayu.

"Hyung" ucap Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyadarkan Luhan akan perbuatannya saat ini.

"Jangan memanggilku Hyung! Aku bukan Hyungmu, dan aku sangat membencimu Chanyeol!" ucapan Luhan melantur dan ia berbicara sambil tertawa. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres pada diri Luhan. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membuka suaranya, Luhan lebih dulu mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Kau bingung? Aku sedang mabuk Chanyeol~ hahaha hik!" Luhan terus saja tertawa sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya di bawah Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin panik, dan berniat untuk mengambilkan Luhan segelas air karena Luhan cegukan seperti orang yang tersedak. Tetapi Luhan menahannya, dan mengeratkan pelukan di leher Chanyeol dengan dua kaki jenjangnya yang ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin kemana? Cepat lepas seragamku, aku sangat kepanasan"

Chanyeol gugup setengah mati, dan ia hanya mampu menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku menyuruhmu, Chanyeol. Cepat lepas atau aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini?" ancam Luhan. Namun Chanyeol masih terdiam tidak bergeming untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Luhan merasa jengkel dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya. Luhan memandang kearah Chanyeol denga tatapan sinis dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Chanyeol.."

Luhan menyeringai ketika melihat bayangan sosok Baekhyun yang ternyata baru saja memasuki rumah mereka. Sepertinya rencananya akan berhasil.

"..angkat kaki dari rumah ini saat ini juga" lanjut Luhan.

Grep

Brukk!

"Akh!" Luhan menjerit ketika dengan kasar Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan kembali membaringkan tubuh Luhan di atas ranjangnya dengan posisi seperti tadi. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak ingin keluar dari rumah ini. Ia masih ingin tinggal lebih lama bersama Baekhyun, hanya itu. Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk menemani hari-harinya, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Luhan memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk melepaskan kemeja seragamnya bukan? Dan hanya itu yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Baiklah jika seperti itu, Chanyeol akan membantu Luhan melepaskan kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Jangan usir aku Hyung" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang masih bergetar. Kemudian tangan besar itu terangkat untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing seragam Luhan dengan perasaan yang amat ketakutan. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum miring dengan sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu menunggu Baekhyun menyaksikan hal ini.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Hyung" lirih Chanyeol dengan keringat yang sudah membanjiri dahinya.

Satu kancing..

Dua kancing..

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tiga kancing..

"EUGHH! MENJAUHLAH DARIKU, CHANYEOL!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia yakin Baekhyun pasti mendengarkan teriakannya dan sesaat lagi Baekhyun akan menyaksikan ini semua. Dan benar, disana dia. Baekhyun sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dan mencoba untuk memahami kondisi yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

PLAK!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, CHANYEOL?!" Luhan menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan keras, dengan posisi mereka saat ini masih duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang. Ditambah kondisi Luhan yang saat ini sudah amat berantakan, dengan kancing kemeja yang hampir terlepas seluruhnya. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Baekhyun dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Tes

Airmata Baekhyun mencelos begitu saja keluar dari mata indahnya, turun membasahi wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan, dan ia merasa jantungnya tertusuk oleh ribuan paku besar yang tajam setelah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Chanyeol. Dadanya sangat sesak dan bahkan ia kesulitan untuk bernafas dengan benar. Oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya mendadak pergi meninggalkannya dan ia sama sekali tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

Ini.. begitu menyakitkan.

Chanyeol sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pandangan Luhan ketika Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun barusan. Ekspresi Chanyeol pun tak kalah terkejutnya sama seperti Baekhyun. Jujur saja, dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak ketika menyaksikan Baekhyun hanya terdiam berdiri disana dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Entah kenapa perasaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba hancur karena Baekhyun menyaksikan hal ini. Ini.. tidaklah seperti yang Baekhyun bayangkan.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hiks!" Luhan kembali membentak Chanyeol, dan bahkan Luhanpun sudah menangis sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Hyung.." Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan dengan cepat ia berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun.

"B-baekhyunee-"

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol ingin memperkosaku! Hiks!" Luhan berteriak dan berdiri mengancingkan seragamnya masih menangis terisak. Tentu saja Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya karena merasa amat terkejut dengan perkataan bohong Luhan. Bagaimana Luhan bisa mengatakan hal itu? Luhan membohongi Baekhyun!

Chanyeol gelagapan ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun, dan dengan cepat ia meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Baekhyun justru menghempaskan genggamannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk di artikan.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baekhyunee.."

"Benarkah kau ingin memperkosa Luhan hyung?" suara Baekhyun bergetar nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia hanya ingin kejujuran dari Chanyeol saat ini.

"Tidak-"

"Sudah jelas dia ingin memperkosaku, Baekhyun!" Luhan memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuk Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol sudah menghancurkan kepercayaannya saat ini. Chanyeol si lelaki keterbelakangan mental yang ia cintai sudah mengancurkan hatinya hingga berkeping-keping. Dan ternyata benar..

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar.

"Kau membohongiku, Chanyeol. Aku bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas kau melepaskan kancing seragam Luhan Hyung. Semua sudah jelas.."

Akhirnya ia mmebalikkan tubuhnya karena ia serasa ingin pingsan jika ia terus berada disini. Melihat wajah Chanyeol, sama saja melihat harapannya selama ini hancur sia-sia begitu saja. Dan Baekhyun masih sangat menyayangi hatinya agar tidak mati karena perasaan cinta ini. Meskipun hatinya sudah sekarat, tetapi ia yakin ia mampu menjaganya untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Tentunya..

tanpa Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi.." final Baekhyun sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak darisana.

Dengan airmata yang terus menerus mengalir, Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama rumah mewahnya. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol berteriak memanggil namanya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya dan terus berjalan menghindari Chanyeol. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Chanyeol.

Meskipun ia masih tidak percaya jika Chanyeol ternyata bisa-bisanya melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap Luhan. Hyung kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol sungguh sulit untuk di tebak, dan dengan apa yang baru di saksikannya tadi, sungguh-sungguh membuatnya amat sangat kecewa.

"Baekhyunee"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup telinganya tidak ingin mendengar panggilan Chanyeol. Ia bisa gila jika terus memikirkan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Baekhyunee-"

Cklek

Grep

Bruk!

"Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menciummu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika lehernya di tarik begitu saja oleh seorang lelaki yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka. Pinggangnya di peluk oleh tangan besar dan tubuhnya di sudutkan begitu saja ke tembok. Dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat ketika ia merasakan bibir lelaki tersebut sudah menyesap kuat bibirnya. Baekhyun ingin memberontak tetapi tangannya di cengkram kuat oleh lelaki yang ia ketahui adalah teman dari hyungnya tersebut.

Ya, Kai tiba-tiba datang dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat seperti saat ini.

"Umph cpkh!"

Kai tidak peduli dengan rontaan Baekhyun dan terus menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun. Tanpa memperhatikan lelaki tinggi lain yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Chanyeol mneyaksikan semuanya dengan jelas bagaimana Kai datang dari pintu dan mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat.

Chanyeol menyaksikan itu semua.

"Humpphh!" Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika Kai tak kunjung melepaskan ciumannya. Dadanya kembali sesak, bukan karena ia kehabisan udara, tetapi karena ia mengetahui Chanyeol masih berdiri disana menyaksikan semua ini.

Dimata Chanyeol, ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Kai terhadap Baekhyun adalah ciuman murni yang diinginkan oleh keduanya. Karena Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kuat ketika Kai melumat habis bibir tipis itu. Ingin sekali rasanya ia marah dan meninju wajah Kai, tetapi ia kembali teringat ketika Baekhyun mengatakan sudah tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Dan ia sadar posisinya disini bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia tidak berhak untuk menghentikan Kai yang mencium Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Cpkh!"

Kai membuka bibir Baekhyun dan menyapu lidahnya. Tidak bohong, Kai sangat menikmati ciuman manis ini. Dan diluar dugaan, ternyata bibir Baekhyun sangatlah manis. Kai masih belum menghentikan lumatannya pada Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol beranjak darisana, seperti yang di perintahkan oleh Luhan.

Ya, semua ini adalah rencana Luhan.

Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah. Dan setelah rencananya berhasil, mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan benar-benar berpisah seperti yang ia harapkan selama ini.

 _'Maafkan aku Baekhyunee'_

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak darisana. Tubuhnya sudah lemas dan ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap lagi pada Baekhyun untuk saat ini. Mungkin ia harus berhenti dan mematuhi apa perintah Luhan dengan angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Semuanya sudah jelas seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun tadi. Tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan lagi dari semua ini.

Chanyeol akan menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tugasku sudah selesai, dan apakah kau merasa puas?"

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik lalu ia duduk di atas pangkuan Kai sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat menggemaskan, membuat Kai tidak mampu mengendalikan tangannya yang saat ini sudah menelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang dikenakan oleh Luhan.

"Kau menginginkan bayaranmu sekarang?" tanya Luhan berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya, karena ia masih sadar akan kondisinya yang masih berada di ruang tengah.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas Baekhyun mendorong keras dada Kai hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dan melesat begitu saja memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Luhan melihat lelaki keterbelakangan mental itu berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya juga yang terletak di samping dapur. Firasat Luhan saat ini pasti Chanyeol tengah mengemasi pakaiannya dan segera angkat kaki dari rumah ini. Hanya menunggu beberapa saat lagi, ia berhasil memisahkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun.

Sesekali Luhan berpikir, apakah tindakannya ini berlebihan? Karena entah mengapa perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya ketika melihat airmata yang tadi di teteskan oleh Chanyeol. Hal itu adalah yang pertama kalinya ia lihat. Biasanya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah meneteskan airmatanya sekasar apapun perkataan dan perlakuannya terhadap Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf padanya. Dan jujur saja ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat Chanyeol menangis seperti itu.

 _'Ah apa peduliku?'_ batin Luhan menepis perasaan aneh yang tengah di rasakannya. Mungkin perasaan itu hanya efek karena dirinya saat ini sedang mabuk. Ya, mungkin degupan di dadanya yang sedari tadi belum berhentipun karena ia mabuk. Dan juga..

Bayangan wajah Chanyeol saat Chanyeol tengah berada diatas tubuhnya menindihnya yang terus berputar di pikirannya hanya karena efek mabuk. Mana mungkin ia memperdulikan Chanyeol? Hahaha apa yang salah dengan dirimu, Luhan?

"Tidak sekarang, karena aku sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang. Um.. mungkin besok" ucap Kai masih menggerayangi tubuh Luhan.

"Tetapi bisakah aku menciummu sebagai ucapan terima kasih?"

Mungkin ini lebih baik Luhan lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan anehnya. Dan ketika Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, Luhan segera menangkup rahang tegas Kai dan menyesap bibir tebal Kai cukup kuat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kai membalas lumatan Luhan tak kalah kasar hingga Luhan sedikit menghuyungkan tubuhnya kebelakang karena dorongan bibir Kai. Kai tau jika Luhan saat ini hanya tengah terbawa emosinya, maka dari itu ia tidak mungkin melakukan seks dengan Luhan yang tengah kebingungan, ditambah Luhan pun dalam keadaan yang tengah mabuk. Bercinta dengan seseorang yang mabuk sungguh bukan gayanya.

"Ckph"

"Aku harus segera pergi, Lu"

Luhan mengangguk lemah sambil turun dari pangkuan Kai, dan membiarkan Kai meninggalkannya seorang diri disana.

"Akh!"

Luhan meringis keras sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. Ia menunduk dalam karena ia sangat-sangat merasa gelisah. Bukan karena perasaan bersalah, melainkan tentang kejadian gila tadi. Wajah Chanyeol terus saja terngiang di pikirannya, dan saat Chanyeol memeluknya dengan erat di dapurpun, ia masih bisa merasakan pelukan itu dengan jelas. Ini sungguh gila! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Ini sungguh membuat kepalanya pening.

 _'Aku sangat yakin jika aku membenci lelaki idiot itu! Tetapi kenapa hanya dia yang selalu muncul di kepalaku!'_

Cklek

Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, dan disana menampilkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sebuah koper besar di tangan kanannya. Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya ketika melihat Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kepadanya, dan Luhan seakan lumpuh ketika Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya pergi keluar melalui pintu tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Luhan hyung.." gumaman Chanyeol terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Luhan.

Ia memang menginginkan hal ini terjadi, tetapi kenapa ia merasa sedikit..

..tidak rela?

 ** _"Akhirnya Chanyeol berpisah dengan Baekhyunee. Luhan Hyung tidak menginginkan Chanyeol, dan ini adalah yang terbaik"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hiks hiks!"

Baekhyun menangis terduduk di balik pintu kamarnya sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya dengan kasar. Hatinya saat ini merasakan sakit luar biasa, dan hal ini sangatlah tidak terduga. Chanyeol begitu mengejutkan, dan kedatangan Kai justru memperburuk suasana. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan ia tidak mampu mengulang waktu kembali.

Ia sudah kehilangan Chanyeol yang dulu. Ia sudah kehilangan Chanyeol yang lugu dan selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Chanyeol adalah lelaki brengsek yang berpura-pura menjadi lelaki idiot, setidaknya itulah menurut anggapan Baekhyun saat ini. Pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan sangatlah nyata tertangkap oleh matanya. Chanyeol dan Luhan..

"Ternyata kau melakukan hal itu tidak hanya padaku saja hiks! Kau juga melakukannya pada Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun kembali teringat ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya saat ia membutuhkan nafas buatan setelah ia hampir saja tenggelam. Sentuhan bibir yang pertama yang begitu ia dambakan, ternyata berasal dari lelaki yang salah. Ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi kenyataan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Apakah itu terdengar adil?

"Ini sama sekali tidak adil! Seharusnya kau membalas cintaku, Chanyeol! Hiks!"

"Seharusnya kau hanya melakukan hal itu padaku! Bukan dengan Luhan hyung atau dengan orang lain!"

"Hiks! Aku membencimu Chanyeol! Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu! Hiks hiks!"

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja di lantai dengan lemah dan airmata yang terus mengalir membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Merenungi kenapa begitu sulit cintanya untuk diraih. Dan kenyataan ini menjadi pukulan keras bagi Baekhyun karena terlalu lama memendam perasaannya sendiri pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah pergi. Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika hari esok menyambutnya.

 _'Kau menyakiti hatiku, Chanyeol. Kau hanya menganggap perasaanku ini hanya mainanmu saja. Aku.. membencimu mulai detik ini. Lelaki brengsek!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalo pendek. Ini konflik soalnya wkwk

Luhan jahat bgt ya? Udahlah, Yuta no comment. Biar kalian aja yang menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang terjadi sama mereka *eeaa

Yuta ga janji FF ini bakal update tepat waktu, karena kalian tau sendiri, masih banyak FF yang harus Yuta lanjutin. Dan untuk FF ini, hanya selingan Yuta kalo lagi bosen aja.

Semoga masih banyak yang minat. Kalo masih mau lanjut, Review dulu ya?

Kalo reviewnya dikit, ya terpaksa FF UNFAIR ini stuck sampe disini aja :'D

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~ YUTA TUNGGU :)

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	4. Chapter 4

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Ternyata kau melakukan hal itu tidak hanya padaku saja hiks! Kau juga melakukannya pada Luhan hyung!"

Baekhyun kembali teringat ketika Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya saat ia membutuhkan nafas buatan setelah ia hampir saja tenggelam. Sentuhan bibir yang pertama yang begitu ia dambakan, ternyata berasal dari lelaki yang salah. Ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol, tetapi kenyataan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Apakah itu terdengar adil?

"Ini sama sekali tidak adil! Seharusnya kau membalas cintaku, Chanyeol! Hiks!"

"Seharusnya kau hanya melakukan hal itu padaku! Bukan dengan Luhan hyung atau dengan orang lain!"

"Hiks! Aku membencimu Chanyeol! Kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadapmu! Hiks hiks!"

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya begitu saja di lantai dengan lemah dan airmata yang terus mengalir membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Merenungi kenapa begitu sulit cintanya untuk diraih. Dan kenyataan ini menjadi pukulan keras bagi Baekhyun karena terlalu lama memendam perasaannya sendiri pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sudah pergi. Chanyeol sudah meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika hari esok menyambutnya.

 _'Kau menyakiti hatiku, Chanyeol. Kau hanya menganggap perasaanku ini hanya mainanmu saja. Aku.. membencimu mulai detik ini. Lelaki brengsek!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelako yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Park melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Keluarga Byun ketika ia baru saja tiba setelah mengantarkan Nyonya Byun ke Bandara. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak seperti telah terjadi sesuatu. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki rumah mewah itu dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati kondisi kamarnya yang sudah berantakan, dengan lemari yang terbuka dan juga.. ia tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol disana. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi? Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Akhirnya dengan langkah yang tergesa, Bibi Park mencari keberadaan Chanyeol mengitari seluruh bagian rumah lagi-lagi ia terkejut ketika ia melihat Luhan yang tidak sadarkan diri, tengah berbaring di sofa ruang tamu.

"Astaga Tuan muda Luhan!"

Bibi Park langsung menghampiri Luhan dan mengecek suhu tubuh Luhan yang ternyata sangat panas, mengabaikan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari Chanyeol. Luhan sepertinya habis menangis dan mungkin karena terlalu banyak pikiran, akhirnya Luhan jatuh sakit. Meskipun ini hanya demam ringan, tetapi mampu membuat Bibi Park amat panik.

Dengan cepat, Bibi Park membawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan mengompres dahi Luhan agar panasnya turun. Bersyukur karena sepertinya Luhan hanya mengalami hang over pasca mabuk. Luhan memang sering seperti ini jika ia habis mabuk, dan tentunya Bibi Park sudah begitu hafal dengan apa yang menjadi kebiasaan Luhan selama ini. Ia bahkan sudah menganggap Luhan dan Baekhyun seperti anaknya sendiri, karena mereka begitu cantik.

"Bibi.." gumam Luhan.

Bibi Park terhenyak ketika melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba meneteskan airmatanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Luhan meraih kedua tangan Bibi Park dan menunjukkan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Ya, Bibi ada disini" jawab Bibi Park sambil mengusap wajah cantik Luhan dengan lembut.

"Bibi.. maafkan aku. Aku telah mengusir Chanyeol"

Sontak Bibi Park langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan karena begitu terkejut. Ia tau jika Luhan sangat membenci Chanyeol, tetapi ia masih tidak menyangka jika Luhan benar-benar telah mengusir Chanyeol dari rumah ini. Sebenarnya apa kesalahan Chanyeol sehingga ia begitu di benci oleh Luhan? Apa karena Chanyeol keterbelakangan mental? Seharusnya Luhan tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu, karena ini begitu menyakiti perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan Chanyeol. Perasaan Bibi Park sangat terluka. Lalu tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, Bibi Park segera beranjak darisana mengabaikan Luhan yang masih terisak.

Mungkin ini sudah menjadi akhir perjuangannya untuk bertahan di rumah ini. Ia hidup untuk Chanyeol, putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Dan saat ini Chanyeol sudah pergi dari rumah ini, jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya masih bertahan disini.

Ia akan angkat kaki dari rumah ini juga dan mencari Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih Chanyeol dibandingkan dengan keluarga ini. Meskipun ini sangat sulit, tetapi cintanya terhadap Chanyeol lebih besar. Dan itu yang membuatnya yakin untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Bibi Park menangis seorang diri sambil mengemasi seluruh pakaian dan barang-barang berharga miliknya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, akhirnya ia siap untuk angkat kaki juga darisini.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut, karena jujur saja ia begitu ingin menumpahkan perasaannya dan menceritakan semuanya pada Bibi Park. Namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini sungguh di luar dugaannya. Disana.. ia melihat Bibi Park yang terisak dengan sebuah tas besar di sisi tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyunpun berlari dan menghalangi kepergian Bibi Park. Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes saat ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Bibi Park yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Bibi.. jangan pergi. Bibi ingin kemana?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

"Maafkan Bibi. Tuan muda Luhan sudah mengusir Chanyeol, dan Bibi tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal disini. Bibi akan mencari Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak Bi.. jangan pergi dari rumah ini. Aku tidak ingin Umma dan Appa marah karena Bibi pergi darisini" ucap Baekhyun memohon.

"Bibi tidak bisa. Hanya Chanyeol yang Bibi miliki. Bibi sangat menyayangi Chanyeol.. hiks!"

Bibi Park melemah, dan tanpa sadar ia terduduk masih dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama terisak. Baekhyun masih membenci Chanyeol dan keadaan ini sungguh membuatnya bingung. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak rela jika Chanyeol pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi perasaannya yang sakit, terus mendorongnya untuk mengatakan jika ia membenci Chanyeol mulai saat ini.

"Bibi tidak harus pergi. Bibi bisa mencari Chanyeol dan.." Baekhyun bersuara lemah dan ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"..membawanya kembali"

Tentu saja Bibi Park merasa terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun, dan sekarang ia tersadar jika Baekhyun memang berbeda dengan Luhan. Ia yakin jika Baekhyun memiliki hati yang lembut, yang mungkin akan membantunya untuk mempertahankan keberadaan Chanyeol di rumah ini.

Bibi Park mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Tuan muda Baekhyun. Bibi sangat berterima kasih, dan jujur saja Bibi merasa marah dan sedih setelah mengetahui anak bibi di usir. Chanyeol tidak salah apa-apa disini, Bibi yakin itu.. Chanyeol adalah anak yang baik dan penurut. Dia di besarkan dengan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari Bibi. Sama sepertimu, Bibi merawatmu dan Chanyeol dengan kasih sayang. Dan Bibi tidak habis pikir kenapa Tuan muda Luhan tega mengusir Chanyeol"

Bibi Park kembali menangis ketika ia teringat dengan masa lalunya yang sulit untuk membesarkan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia masih memperhatikan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Bibi Park.

"Seperti yang kau tau, Bibi membesarkan Chanyeol seorang diri. Ayah Chanyeol meninggal dunia saat Chanyeol masih berada didalam kandungan. Dan betapa beruntungnya Bibi karena kedua orangtuamu menolong Bibi dan mengizinkan Bibi untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Dengan segala rasa terima kasih, Bibi mengabdi pada keluarga ini hingga 20 tahun lamanya.." jelas Bibi Park pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan masih berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes kembali.

"Chanyeol tidak seharusnya di perlakukan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak bersalah sama sekali.."

Grep

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Bibi Park ketika ia rasa tubuh Bibi Park kembali bergetar ingin menangis. Baekhyun berusaha semampunya untuk memahami perasaan Bibi Park saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Bi.." gumam Baekhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya. Bibi Park mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"6 bulan setelah Bibi tinggal di rumah ini, Chanyeol lahir kedunia. Chanyeol adalah seorang bayi mungil yang lucu, tampan dan juga sehat. Dimata Bibi, Chanyeol adalah bayi laki-laki yang nyaris sempurna. Tetapi Bibi merasa bimbang ketika Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah menangis di hari-hari pertama kelahirannya. Dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur, bahkan untuk minum ASI pun harus Bibi bangunkan. Dan ketika Bibi tidak sengaja memecahkan sebuah piring tepat di dekatnya, Chanyeol tetap tertidur pulas padahal itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras"

Baekhyun tau jika Bibi Park dan Chanyeol telah melewati masa sulitnya. Dan ia tau jika Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang spesial, maka dari itu ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol dan merasa amat kecewa setelah mengetahui ternyata Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

"Bibi hanya ingin semua orang mengerti akan keadaannya. Bibipun merasa amat kecewa ketika mengetahui Chanyeol memiliki keterbelakangan mental seperti sekarang ini. Tidak pernah Bibi bercanda dengan Chanyeol, mendengar tangisannya ataupun ocehannya. Dia selalu berhasil menutupi perasaannya seorang diri hingga sangat rapat. Hingga Bibi merasa Chanyeol telah mendapatkan ekspresi cerianya ketika ia tengah bersama dengan Tuan muda Baekhyun. Senyumannya berbeda ketika ia bersamamu, maka dari itu Bibi membiarkannya untuk selalu bersamamu"

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun bergetar setelah mendengar perkataan Bibi Park, entah kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat.

"Kau tau betapa bahagianya Bibi ketika kau mengatakan pada Bibi jika kau menyukai Chanyeol? Bibi amat sangat bahagia, tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena Tuan muda Luhan ternyata membenci kedekatanmu dengan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Ia masih merasa bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun membawa tubuh Bibi Park untuk berdiri dan kemudian ia mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"Akupun merasa bahagia bisa mengenal Chanyeol. Sekarang carilah Chanyeol, Bi. Dan bawa ia kembali kerumah ini.. katakan padanya jika aku tidak akan memarahinya" ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang lembut. Membuat Bibi Park tersenyum juga dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, Bibi akan segera mencari Chanyeol"

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Bibi Park segera keluar untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Perasaannya kembali khawatir, tetapi ia masih memiliki sedikit harapan untuk bisa menemukan Chanyeol.

Taman kota.

Chanyeol pasti akan selalu pergi kesana jika ia sedang sedih. Chanyeol menyukai anak kecil yang tengah bermain disana, dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol selalu mendatangi taman tersebut jika perasaannya sedang tidak menentu. Chanyeol pernah mengatakannya sendiri pada Bibi Park, dan ini akan menjadi sebuah harapan terakhir untuk Bibi Park. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga yang ia miliki.

Bibi Park terus berlari tidak peduli jika peluh sudah membasahi dahinya, ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dan Bibi Park menghela nafasnya bersyukur dengan airmata yang masih mengalir ketika melihat ternyata Chanyeol benar berada disana.

Chanyeol tengah duduk seorang diri sambil menundukkan kepalanya di sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut taman tesebut. Tas besar berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya dan Bibi Park kembali berlari memeluk tubuh sang putra.

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Umma tidak menyuruhmu untuk pergi dari rumah itu" Bibi Park memegangi wajah Chanyeol dan memastikan kondisinya. Tubuh Chanyeol sangat dingin, dan ia tau pasti Chanyeol sudah berada disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Chanyeol masih bungkam. Ia tidak ingin menatap sang Umma dan terus menunduk sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Jawab Umma, Chanyeol! Jangan buat Umma khawatir.. hiks!"

Bibi Park berusaha untuk menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar berdiri, tetapi Chanyeol menggeleng dan tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Chanyeol!" Bibi Park berteriak frustasi karena Chanyeol begitu keras kepala tidak ingin mematuhi perkataannya. Bibi Park menangis sesunggukkan, sedangkan Chanyeol tetap menunduk sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Katakan pada Umma apa yang telah membuatmu seperti ini! Chanyeol jawab Umma!"

Chanyeol menangis mendengar bentakan sang Umma. Ia meremas kuat pakaiannya dan terus menggeleng. Airmata mengalir deras di wajah lugunya, dan kondisi Chanyeol saat ini sungguh membuat hati Bibi Park hancur.

"Chanyeol! Hiks!"

"Baekhyunee tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol lagi"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia menyebut nama Baekhyun di awal kalimatnya. Dan mulai saat ini, Bibi Park tau jika semua ini hanyalah salah paham. Chanyeol telah salah paham.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun tidak akan memarahimu, Chanyeol. Tuan muda Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol kembali"

"Tidak.."

"Kau salah paham Chanyeol, hiks!" Bibi Park jatuh berlutut tepat di depan Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri. Ia begitu sedih karena ia tau apa yang saat ini Chanyeol rasakan.

Chanyeolpun memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti perasaan Baekhyun, tetapi Chanyeol belum mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakannya. Dan inilah yang membuat Bibi Park bersedih, karena ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun untuk memperjuangkan perasaan putra satu-satunya tersebut.

"Maafkan Umma telah melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Umma tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Kau boleh mendekati Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng.

"Baekhyunee berciuman dengan orang lain.." gumam Chanyeol.

Bibi Park terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun berciuman dengan lelaki lain? Ow, atau..

"Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol merasa marah dan sedih.." ucap Chanyeol lagi. Dan Bibi Park membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Ia menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dan terus meraung-raung. Bibi Park berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol terus saja memberontak.

"Kau mencintainya, Chanyeol! Kau mencintai Baekhyun!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga Bibi Park menenangkan Chanyeol, cukup lama hingga akhirnya Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dengan lemah. Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan dengan Bibi Park yang terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang untuk Chanyeol.

 _ **"Umma mengatakan jika Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyunee"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Maafkan aku.."_**

 ** _"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia lebih membutuhkanku dibanding denganmu. Kau tidak membutuhkanku.."_**

 ** _"Aku membutuhkanmu! Dan apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki sehingga kau lebih memilihnya dibanding denganku? Dia tidak lebih cantik dariku!"_**

 ** _"Maafkan aku"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"_**

 ** _"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti kondisiku"_**

 ** _"Kau egois! Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak! Kau kira itu adil?"_**

 ** _"Kau akan mengerti nanti.."_**

 ** _"Aku tidak akan mengerti, dan aku tidak ingin mengerti sampai kapanpun! Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu, kumohon kembalilah padaku.. hiks!"_**

 ** _"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya"_**

 ** _"Hiks.. Sehun.."_**

 ** _"Jangan menangis. Dan mulai saat ini, anggaplah aku sebagai lelaki yang brengsek. Maafkan aku, Lu"_**

"Sehun!"

Nafas Luhan terengah-engah ketika ia tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Dahinya berkeringat dan jantungnya berdegup dengan keras. Kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika kejadian masa lalu kembali muncul di dalam mimpinya. Itu adalah kejadian masa lalu yang begitu mengerikan. Demi Tuhan, Luhan tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu itu lagi.

Dan juga.. kenapa ia menyebutkan nama lelaki brengsek itu lagi? Kenapa ia masih tidak mampu melupakannya?

Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing, akhirnya ia segera bangkit menuruni ranjangnya dan bergegas mandi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 dan itu tandanya Luhan harus segera bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolahnya. Cepat-cepat ia meraih tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Melewatkan sarapan paginya dan mengabaikan ucapan Bibi Park yang menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Luhan sempat menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Bibi Park, namun ia mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Kai yang ternyata sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Tentu saja sikap Luhan saat ini membuat Bibi Park sedikit heran, karena biasanya Luhan akan memaki Chanyeol atau sekedar mengatakan kalimat pedas yang dapat menyinggung hati Chanyeol. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, mungkin Luhan sudah sedikit merubah sikapnya dan sadar akan perbuatannya yang keterlaluan.

Semoga saja.

"Kai.. kenapa kau hadir pada saat itu? Kenapa kau menghiburku?" ucap Luhan saat mereka tengah berada di perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kai sedikit tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Kau ingin mengungkit hal itu lagi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika kau tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu?" bukannya menjawab, Kai justru bertanya balik pada Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasanmu" cicit Luhan. Kai tersenyum maklum dan ia sedikit menghela nafasnya.

"Pertama, aku paling tidak bisa jika melihat seseorang menangis sendirian karena putus cinta. Kedua, kau begitu cantik dan membuat siapa saja pasti akan tertarik padamu. Dan yang ketiga, akupun tengah putus cinta pada saat itu, tentu saja aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu" jelas Kai. Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kai.

"Tetapi aku rasa kisah cintaku jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada kisah cintamu" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum miris.

"Kekasihku menikah dengan kakak kandungku sendiri. Aku rasa kisah cintaku yang paling menyedihkan"

Jawaban Kai sontak membuat Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang terkejutnya. Apakah Kai berkata jujur? Dan apakah ini yang menjadi alasan Kai memiliki sifat seperti ini? Senang melakukan seks dengan orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan hubungannya dengannya?

"Kau terkejut? Jadi, siapa yang paling menyedihkan disini?" lanjut Kai ketika ia menyadari Luhan tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Maafkan aku jika aku menyinggungmu. Aku kira aku yang paling menyedihkan, ternyata kau lebih menyedihkan"

Kai tertawa dan mengabaikan perasaannya, ia lebih memilih untuk tertawa daripada terdiam dan menangis mengingat masa lalu. Ia pikir ia lebih menyukai hidupnya yang sekarang, bebas dari rasa sakit hati.

"Maka dari itu, jangan bahas masa lalu. Bagaimana jika kita bersenang-senang?"

"Mwo?"

"Mau melakukan seks di rumahku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah kembali ke rumahnya, dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun enggan bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih untuk duduk seorang diri di tepi kolam renang yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Kakinya sengaja di kepakkan di air untuk mengusir perasaan bosannya. Namun tidak berhasil, karena entah kenapa ia masih tidak mampu melupakan kejadian kemarin. Chanyeol selalu terbayang dipikirannya.

Ia sudah memaafkan Chanyeol, tetapi sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih belum menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Mungkin Chanyeol masih ketakutan, dan ia yakin Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar brengsek, meskipun lelaki itu sudah menyakiti perasaannya begitu dalam.

"Temui aku dan katakan sesuatu padaku, Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun dengan suara lirih yang mungkin akan hilang melayang terbawa angin.

Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat air kolam tersebut yang tenang mengulum kedua kaki putihnya. Bayangan wajahnya disana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ingatan masa lalu dimana Chanyeol menolongnya. Pada saat itu, sepulang sekolah ia memutuskan untuk menyegarkan dirinya yang sangat lelah seharian ini. Mungkin dengan berenang, ia mampu mendinginkan tubuhnya. Namun tak disangka, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa kram dan ia menyesali kebodohannya karena tidak melakukan pemanasan sebelum berenang.

Sudah terlambat, semua sudah terjadi dan ia begitu panik ketika ia mulai tenggelam. Udara di rongga dadanya sudah menipis dan ia serasa ingin pingsan karena kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pusing. Ia pikir ia akan mati, tetapi pikiran negatif itu hancur begitu saja ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah tangan besar yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya dengan lembut menemui cahaya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia bisa merasakan udara kembali memenuhi paru-parunya. Tubuhnya terus tertarik hingga ia membuka matanya ketika ia sudah berbaring di tepi kolam renang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena mandapati anak dari asisten rumah tangga di rumahnya lah yang menyelamatkannya dari maut barusan.

Chanyeol menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Apakah aku terlihat bodoh karena menyukai sosok malaikat penyelamatku hanya karena ia tidak sempurna?" Baekhyun tertawa miris masih dengan mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan getaran hebat di jantungnya, dan itu karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat amat sangat berbeda pada saat itu. Rambut hitam Chanyeol yang basah, tubuhnya yang terpampang nyata di hadapanku karena pakaian yang di kenakannya sudah basah, dan juga.. untuk pertama kalinya kau melakukan kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu berbeda, ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental yang mengharuskannya tidak mampu melakukan kontak mata dengan oranglain. Tetapi baru kali ini Chanyeol menatap matanya cukup lama, dan mata hitam milik Chanyeol itu semakin membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Nafasnya terengah-engah bukan karena pasokan udara yang menipis di dalam paru-parunya, tetapi karena degupan di jantungnya. Namun Chanyeol beranggapan lain yang menyangka jika Baekhyun kekurangan udara. Dan Baekhyun seketika membulatkan kedua matanya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya begitu saja. Dapat dengan jelas ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak menuntun bibirnya agar terbuka, ia mematuhinya dan perlahan ia merasakan ada sebuah hembusan udara yang hangat masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Chanyeol memberikannya nafas buatan. Chanyeol begitu lugu dan begitu baik. Chanyeol menyelamatkan Baekhyun dan memberikannya nafas buatan padahal Baekhyun tidak membutuhkannya. Tetapi Baekhyun menerimanya karena merasakan ada perasaan tulus yang coba Chanyeol buktikan padanya.

"Hanya karena kau menyelamatkanku, aku bisa jatuh begitu dalam oleh ketulusanmu" perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jemarinya dan sedikit tersenyum.

Bibir mereka menyatu cukup lama, dan selama itu pula mata Baekhyun terus memperhatikan garis wajah Chanyeol yang begitu tampan. Chanyeol terlihat sangat panik dan terus berusaha untuk memberinya nafas buatan. Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol justru menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Baekhyun. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Baekhyun berciuman dengan seorang lelaki, dan tentu saja ini mengejutkannya. Bibirnya masih terbuka dan ia membiarkan Chanyeol menyesap bibirnya. Jujur saja ia pun menikmati penyatuan bibir ini, dan pada detik itu juga, Baekhyun merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh karena menikmati apa yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya pertama kali terhadapku, Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia kembali menyadari perasaannya terhadap Chnayeol tidak akan pernah berubah. Sekalipun ia sudah merasa kecewa, tetapi ia tidak mampu membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Maaf jika saat itu aku membentakmu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang kedua. Aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuatmu mengerti perasaanku"

Baekhyun perlahan bangkit berdiri dari tepi kolam renang, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku ketika ia melihat Chanyeol sudah berdiri disana saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deg!

Mata Chanyeol kembali menatap matanya, dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tidak mampu melakukan apapun saat ini selain menanti apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Deg Deg Deg!

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya sendiri ketika Chanyeol sudah berjalan menghampirinya. Dan pada saat Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di pinggangnya, Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya membiarkan Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ini adalah pelukan pertama yang di awali oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memulai pelukan di antara mereka, dan Baekhyun begitu mensyukuri hal ini.

"Maaf.."

"Jelaskan padaku"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee jangan menangis"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan ia kembali menatap mata Chanyeol begitu dalam dengan airmata yang sudah menetes.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Chanyeol. Aku.. a-aku" Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, hingga akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyeka airmatanya yang terus saja menetes.

"Ajari aku, Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat. Lalu ia kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berpacu dengan cepat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu mengajari Chanyeol untuk memahami perasaannya? Bagaimana jika ia justru membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya dan bukankah itu lebih terlihat seperti pemaksaan?

"Ajari aku untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaanku" lanjut Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Dan kenapa Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol sedikit berubah?

"Lakukan apa yang hatimu perintahkan. Aku tidak mampu untuk mengajarimu"

Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana. Ia menghindari Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ia hanya menghindari keinginannya untuk mencium Chanyeol saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan hubungannya bersama Chanyeol yang kembali memburuk. Baekhyun hanyalah lelaki biasa yang bisa saja tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan keinginannya karena ia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol.

Selama apapun ia harus menunggu, maka ia akan tetap menunggu hingga waktu itu datang.

Ia akan tetap menunggu hingga Chanyeol lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Baekhyunee tunggu.."

Baekhyun reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan tangannya di taut oleh sebuah tangan besar, dan ia tau jika itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Jangan berciuman dengan lelaki lain lagi"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menutup rapat kedua belah bibirnya, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

 _ **"Mungkin Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyunee.."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WOW :'D

Yuta no comment. Biar kalian aja yang nebak-nebak sendiri gimana nanti kelanjutannya.

Ada beberapa penjelasan yang udah Yuta jabarin di Chapter ini. Semoga kalian makin minat, biar Yuta bisa ngelanjutin FF ini.

Monggo di review bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini. Dan juga kalo ada saran, bakal Yuta jadiin refrensi untuk FF ini ke depannya :)

Tentang alasan kenapa Luhan begitu membenci Chanyeol, dan tentang tadi udah ada sedikit flashback tentang Luhan yang ternyata ada hubungannya sama Sehun. Siapa itu Sehun? Nanti bakal Yuta jelasin.

Dan juga tentang Kai yang ternyata punya masalah.

Lanjut?

Review juseyo~

Terima kasih!

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	5. Chapter 5

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Maaf.."

"Jelaskan padaku"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee jangan menangis"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan ia kembali menatap mata Chanyeol begitu dalam dengan airmata yang sudah menetes.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu Chanyeol. Aku.. a-aku" Baekhyun tidak sanggup untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi, hingga akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyeka airmatanya yang terus saja menetes.

"Ajari aku, Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat. Lalu ia kembali membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berpacu dengan cepat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin ia mampu mengajari Chanyeol untuk memahami perasaannya? Bagaimana jika ia justru membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya dan bukankah itu lebih terlihat seperti pemaksaan?

"Ajari aku untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaanku" lanjut Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Dan kenapa Baekhyun merasa jika Chanyeol sedikit berubah?

"Lakukan apa yang hatimu perintahkan. Aku tidak mampu untuk mengajarimu"

Baekhyun kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana. Ia menghindari Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ia hanya menghindari keinginannya untuk mencium Chanyeol saat itu juga. Ia tidak ingin lepas kendali dan berakhir dengan hubungannya bersama Chanyeol yang kembali memburuk. Baekhyun hanyalah lelaki biasa yang bisa saja tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan keinginannya karena ia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol.

Selama apapun ia harus menunggu, maka ia akan tetap menunggu hingga waktu itu datang.

Ia akan tetap menunggu hingga Chanyeol lebih dulu menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Baekhyunee tunggu.."

Baekhyun reflek menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chanyeol. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia merasakan tangannya di taut oleh sebuah tangan besar, dan ia tau jika itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Jangan berciuman dengan lelaki lain lagi"

Baekhyun hanya mampu menutup rapat kedua bibirnya, dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

 _ **"Mungkin Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyunee.."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai.. kau sudah tiba? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu, kau harus sege-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong ketika ia melihat Kai ternyata pulang bersama seorang lelaki cantik yang tidak di kenalnya. Apakah lelaki berambut blonde ini adalah kekasih baru Kai?

"Aku sudah makan. Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin bercinta dengan kekasihku dikamar"

Dengan acuh Kai berjalan sambil merangkul Luhan melewati Kyungsoo yang masih diam mematung menatapnya. Dalam hati Kai tertawa senang karena mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan. Ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersakiti sama sepertinya yang bahkan harus merelakan Kyungsoo yang awalnya berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, justru menikah dengan kakaknya sendiri. Tetapi dengan bodohnya ia membiarkannya dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Kyungsoo.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa terlukanya Kai pada saat menyaksikan kakak kandungnya sendiri mencium Kyungsoo dengan sangat mesra di atas altar setelah keduanya resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri? Kai bahkan hampir bunuh diri karena hal itu.

Tetapi itu hanyalah masa lalu, ia harus menerima kenyataan jika ia sudah tidak mampu memiliki Kyungsoo lagi bagaimanapun usahanya. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi milik kakak kandungnya dan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kakak iparnya. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai kakak iparnya sendiri. Dan lebih baik ia mencari lelaki lain yang lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo, meskipun dilubuk hatinya yang paling jauh ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, jangan lupa makan malam. Sudah aku siapkan semuanya dimeja" Kyungsoo berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar, dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk pergi ke dalam kamar karena Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin mendengar suara kegiatan Kai bersama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Untuk apa kau memperdulikanku? Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan perhatianmu"

"Kai.." Luhan memperingatkan Kai agar tidak bersikap kasar pada Kyungsoo. Luhan sudah tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo setelah mendengarkan cerita Kai sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kesini. Dan Luhan merasa begitu prihatin dengan hubungan mereka.

"Kau bersihkan dulu tubuhmu dan tunggu aku di kamar, aku akan segera kesana" ucap Kai sambil menuntun Luhan menuju kamarnya. Luhan hanya mematuhi Kai dan ia yakin, jika Kai tidak benar-benar ingin melakukan seks dengannya karena dilihat dari ekspresi wajah Kai, ia hanya ingin menjadikannya perantara untuk membuat Kyungsoo cemburu. Tidak masalah bagi Luhan, karena iapun hanya menganggap Kai sebagai sahabatnya saja, tidak lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol.. kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol sedang duduk seorang diri di kamarnya. Chanyeol terlihat nampak serius dengan buku tulisnya. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ah ne Baekhyunee?"

"Kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan menyembunyikan buku tulisnya diam-diam. Kemudian ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan matanya melirik ke arah tangan Baekhyun yang sepertinya membawa sesuatu. Baekhyun yang menyadari arah pandangan Chanyeol, langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang di pegangnya.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku membawa roti untukmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan ramah, dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada roti yang di pegang Baekhyun.

"Ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyodorkan rotinya pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol mengembangkan cengiran lebarnya saat ia menerima roti pemberian Baekhyun.

"Punya Baekhyunee mana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari Baekhyun hanya membawa satu roti.

"Aku sudah makan roti itu tadi, dan roti ini untukmu. Cepatlah makan"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Baekhyunee harus makan roti ini. Chanyeol tidak akan makan jika Baekhyunee tidak makan"

Baekhyun terlupa.

Seharusnya ia mampu memprediksi jika hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Ia tau jika Chanyeol begitu menyayanginya dan Chanyeol selalu berbagi dengannya dalam hal apapun. Chanyeol memang sedikit berbeda, tetapi hal itu tidak akan mengubah sedikitpun perasaan cintanya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan roti ini satu gigit saja. Tetapi setelah itu, kau harus menghabiskan roti ini ne?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan membuka kemasan roti tersebut, lalu menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggigit roti itu sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Dan setelah Baekhyun memakan roti itu satu gigitan, ia menyerahkannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah memakannya, dan sekarang giliranmu" ucap Baekhyun.

Dengan santai Chanyeol menggigit bekas gigitan Baekhyun, dan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun bereaksi dengan aneh karena Chanyeol melakukan hal itu. Samar-samar ia merasakan ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol, reflek ia menahan tangan Chanyeol dan hal yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun tersebut membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya.

"Chanyeol.. jika aku menggigit roti itu lagi, mau kah kau mengambil potongan roti itu dari bibirku?"

Entah kerasukan setan apa bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jujur saja ia tidak mampu menahan hasratnya ketika ia melihat bibir tebal Chanyeol yang bergerak menggigit roti itu. Ia juga ingin merasakan bibir itu kembali. Awalnya sudah mati-matian ia untuk tidak melakukan hal ini, tetapi reaksi tubuhnya tidak mampu ia kendalikan dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

Dengan polosnya Chanyeol bertanya kenapa Baekhyun memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun maksud.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Lupakan apa yang aku kata-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika Chanyeol justru menempelkan potongan roti itu di bibirnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakkan Chanyeol yang saat ini bahkan sudah mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan keras dan ia merasakan rasa panas yang menjalar keseluruh pipi gembilnya.

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang tadi ia perintahkan?

Baekhyun semakin gelagapan ketika kedua tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menangkup wajahnya. Apakah sesaat lagi ia akan merasakan ciuman dari Chanyeol? Jika iya, maka ia mohon untuk hentikan waktu ini sejenak karena ia begitu ingin menikmatinya.

"Baekhyunee jangan bergerak" peringat Chanyeol ketika wajah mereka sudah benar-benar dekat. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kecil dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Lalu..

Cup!

Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya ketika ia bibir Chanyeol menyentuh sedikit bibirnya. Bibir bawah mereka kembali bertemu dan itu membuat tubuhnya mendadak tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraih pinggang Chanyeol dan menikmati pergerakan bibir Chanyeol yang tengah mengunyah rotinya.

Apakah semudah itu untuk memerintahkan Chanyeol?

Tak lama Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan rotinya, dan bermaksud untuk menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Baekhyun menahan wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun menarik lehernya sehingga bibir mereka benar-benar menempel.

Katakanlah jika Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak kuasa menahan keinginannya lebih lama lagi untuk tidak merasakan bibir Chanyeol. Dan berakhir dengannya yang justru mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol masih dengan mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadapnya, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa bahagia dan senang. Rasa dari bibir Baekhyun begitu manis dan mendebarkan, dan itu terpaksa membuat Chanyeol justru menyesap bibir Baekhyun layaknya sebuah permen. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut dengan lumatan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan segera membalas lumatan itu dengan lembut.

Cpkh cpkh cpkh!

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol semakin ganas mencium bibirnya, dan juga ia pun merasakan tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya. Apakah ia berhasil membuat Chanyeol menciumnya lebih dulu?

Wajah Baekhyun mendadak sayu, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis dan juga karena jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar. Baekhyun sedikit agresif dalam ciuman ini karena ia begitu menginginkannya. Mungkin dengan sedikit usaha lagi, ia mampu membuat Chanyeol menyadari perasaan cintanya?

"Eumphh cpkh!"

Baekhyun sedikit melenguh saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Ia memandang kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan shock. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol mampu melakukan ciuman yang hebat seperti tadi? Nafas Baekhyun masih terengah-engah dan ia terus menatap mata Chanyeol menunggu reaksi yang akan di berikan oleh Chanyeol setelah ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi.

"Manis"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut dengan tanggapan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat ini Chanyeol sedang mengusap sudut bibirnya dan seperti ingin melumatnya lagi, tetapi Baekhyun menahan dada Chanyeol dan membuka suaranya.

"Bukankah kau yang melarangku untuk berciuman dengan lelaki lain? Lalu bagaimana jika nanti aku menginginkan seseorang menciumku?" lirih Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata bulat Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee bisa menyuruhku untuk mencium Baekhyunee"

Grep

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk memeluk Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol hendak mencium bibirnya lagi. Entah kenapa perasaanya mendadak ragu karena Chanyeol melakukan hal itu bukan karena keinginan Chanyeol sendiri. Ciuman yang tadi sungguh luar biasa dan Baekhyun tidak akan melupakan ciuman yang mereka lakukan itu selamanya. Begitu manis dan mendebarkan. Membuatnya ingin terus melakukannya lagi.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol masih dengan posisinya yang duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan memperhatikan wajah Kai yang terlihat berantakkan di sampingnya. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya sambil mengancingkan kemeja seragamnya yang sempat terlepas saat ia sedang berciuman hebat dengan Kai. Namun tidak sejauh itu hingga ia melakukan seks bersama Kai, karena pada kenyataannya Kai hanya menciumnya saja dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menggumamkan nama 'Kyungsoo' di sela ciuman panas mereka.

Tidak masalah bagi Luhan karena ia menganggap apa yang Kai lakukan padanya hanya untuk melampiaskan emosi yang Kai tahan selama ini. Sudah sangat jarang mereka melakukan seks akhir-akhir ini, dan ia yakin alasan Kai melakukan itu semua karena Kyungsoo. Kai sudah membantunya, dan sudah seharusnya ia pun membantu Kai untuk melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

Dengan sayang Luhan mengecup dahi Kai yang masih tertidur. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya karena ia merasa sangat lancang telah tidur di kamar yang bukan miliknya. Ia pun merasa tidak enak hati dengan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu lebih baik ia segera pamit dan meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo membencinya nanti.

"Dimana Kai? Kau tidak mengajaknya untuk makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut ketika mendapati Luhan keluar dari kamar Kai seorang diri. Luhan tersenyum canggung dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Kai masih tertidur di kamarnya, aku tidak mungkin membangunkannya karena ia terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku ingin pulang dan terima kasih.." ucap Luhan dengan nada suara yang sangat lirih merasa amat bersalah pada Kyungsoo yang begitu baik terhadapnya itu.

"Tunggu.." Kyungsoo menahan tangan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sedikit memohon.

"Ya?"

"Um.. apa benar kau adalah kekasih Kai?" lirih Kyungsoo nyaris tak terdengar.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega karena ia tau jika Kyungsoo sepertinya masih mencintai Kai, terbukti dari ekspresi wajah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Aku hanya sahabat Kai. Dan setau ku, Kai sampai saat ini belum memiliki seorang kekasih"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo, Luhan lebih memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena ia mengerti jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, Kyungsoo pasti membutuhkan waktunya sendiri. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap Kai, karena ia pun pernah mengalami hal yang di alami oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

Ya, Luhan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang paling ia cintai hanya karena rasa ego mereka masing-masing.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Terlihat lelaki cantik yang sedang merengut terduduk seorang diri di sebuah bangku taman di malam hari. Bibir merah nan mungilnya mengerucut dan wajah cantiknya menunjukkan ekspresi bosannya. Ow, sepertinya lelaki cantik itu tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang._

 _Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu seseorang tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi orang yang sedang di tunggunya tersebut._

 _Hell, ini adalah malam yang penting karena hari ini adalah hari jadi hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, namun dengan acuhnya sang kekasih justru tidak mengingatnya dan membuatnya harus menunggu seperti orang bodoh disini._

 _"Sehun, kau melupakan janji kita? Aku sudah menunggumu disini lebih dari satu jam"_

 _Luhan -lelaki cantik itu- langsung melemparkan kalimat protesnya pada sang kekasih saat panggilan teleponnya sudah tersambung._

 _'Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Jangan kemana-kemana, sebentar lagi aku tiba disana'_

 _Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya ia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi mengenakan sebuah hoodie tebal berwarna putih sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya, yang ia yakini jika itu adalah Sehun. Kekasihnya._

 _"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat seperti ini? Tidak taukah kau jika hari ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke 3?"_

 _Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun yang menunduk. Sehun menyadari jika ini adalah kesalahannya. Namun ini pun bukan keinginannya. Ia terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ia tidak mungkin terus hubungan ini bersama Luhan. Bukan karena Sehun tidak mencintai Luhan. Bukan. Tetapi karena ia memiliki alasan yang kuat dan ia tidak ingin Luhan terluka nantinya._

 _"Aku selalu mengingat hari kita. Maafkan aku"_

 _"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Sehun. Tetapi bukan hanya sekali kau melakukan hal ini terhadapku. Kau sudah terlalu sering membuatku menunggu.." suara Luhan terdengar sedikit bergetar dan ia memelankan suaranya di akhir ucapannya. Jujur saja Luhan merasa jika ada hal yang aneh dari diri Sehun. Entah apa itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya karena Sehun masih saja menutup dirinya._

 _"Jika kau lelah menjadi kekasihku karena aku terlalu sering membuatmu menunggu, kita bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini, Lu"_

 _Luhan menjatuhkan dagunya setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sangat mengejutkan tersebut. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa berbicara seperti itu? Luhan tau jika Sehun sangat mencintainya, dan mereka saling mencintai. Jadi, yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah Sehun kekasihnya, tetapi Sehun yang seperti orang lain._

 _Ow, atau karena ada orang ketiga yang datang dan ingin menghancurkan hubungan mereka?_

 _"Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini Sehun. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"_

 _'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu. Sampai aku mati, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kau lah satu-satunya lelaki yang aku cintai'_

 _"Aku rasa perasaanku padamu sudah berubah. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Lu"_

 _Ya, Sehun mengatakan sebuah kebohongan besar yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang di katakan oleh perasaannya. Sekali lagi, Sehun terpaksa melakukan hal ini karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Luhan lebih dalam lagi. Sudah cukup ia membuat Luhan bersedih, dan ia hanya ingin melihat Luhan bahagia meskipun itu dengan orang lain. Bukan dirinya._

 _"Sehun!"_

 _Tanpa sadar Luhan meneteskan airmatanya. Memandang Sehun dengan ekspresi tidak menyangka sama sekali pada kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun masih menundukkan kepalanya enggan untuk menatap wajah lelaki yang dicintainya tersebut. Ia pun merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya lebih dari apa yang Luhan rasakan. Namun lagi-lagi, ia yakin jika ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik._

 _"Apa karena lelaki itu?"_

 _Sontak Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan yang sudah berlinang airmata. Darimana Luhan bisa mengetahuinya?_

 _"Maafkan aku.."_

 _"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?"_

 _"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Dia lebih membutuhkanku dibanding denganmu. Kau tidak membutuhkanku"_

 _Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, dan ia kembali teringat saat tidak sengaja ia melihat Sehun sedang mengecup dahi seorang lelaki berlesung pipi di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Sebenarnya ia tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun di Rumah Sakit tersebut karena niat awal Luhan datang kesini adalah untuk menjenguk teman sekelasnya yang sedang sakit. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Sehun mengecup dahi lelaki asing yang tidak di kenalnya di sebuah ruang tunggu. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menampar Sehun saat itu juga, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih bungkam karena ia mencintai Sehun dan tidak ingin meributkan hal itu._

 _Tetapi lama kelamaan, sikap Sehun yang semakin tidak terbuka padanya membuatnya sedikit muak. Luhan sudah mencoba untuk bersabar hingga tak terasa hubungan mereka berjalan hampir 3 bulan. Dan malam ini, tepat malam dimana mereka seharusnya merayakan hari jadi mereka, justru kembali bertengkar dan berakhir seperti ini._

 _"Aku membutuhkanmu! Dan apa yang sebenarnya ia miliki sehingga kau lebih memilihnya di banding denganku? Dia tidak lebih cantik dariku!"_

 _Lelaki yang Luhan lihat di Rumah Sakit nyatanya adalah sepupu Sehun. Namun Sehun tidak ingin menjelaskannya karena ia pikir, kesalahpahaman ini mampu membuat hubungan mereka berakhir dengan mudah._

 _"Maafkan aku"_

 _"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"_

 _"Aku harap kau bisa mengerti kondisiku"_

 _Sehun meremas kantung plastik kecil bening yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membawa tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya, meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin._

 _"Kau egois! Kau mengakhiri hubungan kita secara sepihak! Kau kira itu adil?"_

 _Ingin sekali Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan yang menggantung bebas disini kanan dan kiri tubuhnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ingin sekali ia membisikkan kalimat cinta yang mampu membuat Luhan tenang. Namun semua hanyalah keinginan yang tidak mampu ia wujudkan pada kondisi ini. Sehun tidak mampu melakukannya._

 _"Kau akan mengerti nanti.."_

 _Luhan berdecih karena ia kalah dengan lelaki keterbelakangan mental yang Sehun pilih itu. Ya, lelaki yang ia lihat di Rumah Sakit bersama Sehun adalah lelaki cacat keterbelakangan mental. Dan demi Tuhan, Luhan sungguh membenci lelaki itu karena telah merebut Sehun dari pelukannya._

 _"Aku tidak akan mengerti, dan aku tidak ingin mengerti sampai kapanpun! Yang aku inginkan hanya dirimu, kumohon kembalilah padaku.. hiks!" Luhan terisak keras tepat di hadapan Sehun, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat hati dan perasaan Sehun hancur berkeping-keping._

 _"Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya"_

 _"Hiks.. Sehun.."_

 _"Jangan menangis. Dan mulai saat ini, anggaplah aku sebagai lelaki yang brengsek. Maafkan aku, Lu"_

 _Sehun segera beranjak darisana meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk di kursi yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk menunggu Sehun. Luhan menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Dan mulai detik itu, Luhan membenci dengan semua orang yang memiliki keterbelakang mental. Termasuk Chanyeol. Meskipun pada awalnya Luhan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kehadiran Chanyeol yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Namun saat ini berbeda. Entah kenapa jika ia melihat Chanyeol, ia mendadak teringat pada saat Sehun mengecup dahi lelaki cacat itu dengan begitu lembut._

 _Dan karena hal itu, Luhan sangat membenci Chanyeol._

 _"Arghh! Penyakit sialan!"_

 _Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dalam mobilnya sambil melempar kantung plastik bening yang ternyata berisi obat tersebut. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menangis seorang diri disana. Membayangkan betapa kejamnya ia hingga mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Luhan hanya karena penyakit sialan yang di deritanya semakin parah._

 _Ya, Sehun mempunyai penyakit kanker darah dan ia tidak yakin jika hidupnya akan bertahan lama. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih untuk berpisah dengan Luhan karena ia tidak ingin Luhan menangis ketika melihat dirinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi nanti. Ia sangat mencintai Luhan, dan ia pikir memang benar jika cinta itu tidak seharusnya memiliki._

 _'Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Lu. Maafkan aku..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol.. jika kau kehabisan buku tulismu, kau bisa memintanya padaku lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol dari samping yang terlihat sedang serius dengan tulisannya. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil karena seharusnya Chanyeol yang menemaninya belajar, bukan justru sebaliknya.

"Ulang tahun Chanyeol. Chanyeol akan meminta Baekhyunee membelikan kado buku tulis ini lagi" jawab Chanyeol dengan lugu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tulis miliknya.

"Tidak harus menunggu selama itu. Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu saat ini juga" jawab Baekhyun masih memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol terdiam sejenak dan menggerakkan bola mata bulatnya untuk menatap Baekhyun dan memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejutnya.

"Jinjja?" ucap Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas karena ekspresi wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Tentu. Kau ingin membelinya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias.

"Tapi ini sudah malam" Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya, dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun gemas hingga akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang masih terduduk manis, lalu memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kau takut?" lirih Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol bergidik geli karena Baekhyun sudah menopangkan dagunya di atas bahunya.

"Apa kita tidak akan di marahi?" bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru berbalik bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan kembali tertawa kecil.

"Aku siap dimarahi asalkan aku dimarahi bersamamu" goda Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol menunduk malu. Bukan karena godaan Baekhyun, tetapi karena Baekhyun baru saja mengecup pipinya. Itu sungguh mendebarkan bagi Chanyeol.

Dan entah karena dorongan apa, tangan Chanyeol reflek menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan erat sehingga tubuh Baekhyun tertarik dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang terduduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"C-chan.. a-ap-"

"Chanyeol tidak ingin dimarahi, dan Baekhyunee harus di hukum karena Baekhyunee sudah menjadi anak yang nakal"

Baekhyun yang awalnya terkejut akan sikap tiba-tiba Chanyeol, akhirnya kembali mengembangkan senyuman karena melihat wajah cerah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar sambil menatap matanya.

"Apa kau berani menghukumku, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol karena posisi duduknya saat ini terduduk menyamping di atas kedua pada Chanyeol. Ia begitu senang karena saat ini ia bisa menikmati waktunya bersama Chanyeol tanpa ada yang mengganggu mereka lagi. Hingga tanpa sadar, tawa Baekhyun mulai luntur dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingungnya ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Hey, apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Chanyeol?

Menciumnya?

Apakah mencium dirinya merupakan sebuah hukuman?

Tentu tidak, karena menurut Baekhyun, ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang hangat membelai wajahnya. Ia pun merasakan kedua tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar di pinggangnya dan betapa senangnya jika Chanyeol akan menciumnya lebih dulu.

"Chanyeol hentikan"

Sontak Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Luhan yang menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tentu saja Chanyeol langsung panik dan wajahnya nampak ketakutan setelah mendengar suara Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya mendengus masih dengan posisinya yang berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, sengaja agar Luhan melihat betapa dekatnya ia dengan Chanyeol. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun masih sedikit kesal dengan kakak kandungnya tersebut.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Chanyeol, tunggu aku. Aku akan segera kembali"

"Ne"

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Kemudian ia mengikuti arah langkah Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar Chanyeol hingga disinilah mereka. Di ruang tengah yang sepi karena kedua orang tua mereka yang masih berada di luar negeri.

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali padamu untuk tidak mendekati Chanyeol. Dan apa yang tadi aku lihat? Kau begitu menjijikkan Byun Baekhyun"

"Bisakah aku tau alasan kenapa hyung selalu melarangku untuk berdekatan dengan Chanyeol?"

"Dia cacat! Dia keterbelakangan mental! Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun. Kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga ini?!" Luhan sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, namun Baekhyun justru menunjukkan ekspresi tidak pedulinya.

"Berhentilah mengatur kehidupanku hyung! Kau tidak seperti Luhan hyung yang dulu! Dulu kau tidak seperti ini terhadap Chanyeol! Apa yang membuatmu berubah hyung?"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi begitu menyukai lelaki cacat itu?!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya karena Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Luhan nampak seperti ingin menangis, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung.."

"..apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat hati Luhan terasa tertohok. Bagaimana tidak? Jujur saja ia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Di satu sisi ia tidak tau kenapa ia begitu membenci Chanyeol yang tidak bersalah, dan di sisi lain ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Chanyeol seperti tadi.

Jadi..

Apakah ia merasa cemburu?

"Hyung jawab aku! Hiks! Apakah itu alasan kau melakukan hal itu padaku kemarin?"

Tubuh Luhan terasa kaku. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika ia mengingat kejadian yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol kemarin. Meskipun ia tengah mabuk, tetapi ia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya hingga ia terbaring di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol, juga ia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu menyukai gerakan Chanyeol yang melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahnya?

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki keterbelakangan mental seperti Chanyeol, sehingga mampu menarik perhatian siapa saja termasuk dirinya?

Jadi, apakah ini jawaban kenapa Sehun lebih memilih lelaki berlesung pipi itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya?

Karena lelaki keterbelakangan mental memiliki sesuatu yang special didalam dirinya?

"Hyung.."

"Ya, aku menyukai Chanyeol. Kau puas? Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu menjauhimu dengan Chanyeol. Kau mengerti sekarang, Byun Baekhyun?!"

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun dengan lantang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendekap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri karena ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Luhan yang mengatakan jika ia menyukai Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mendengar jawabanku bukan?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yuhuuuu~ ChanBaek udah kissing :'D

Manis ga kissingnya? Manislah, kan kissing pake roti *digampar

Dan.. Flashbacknya Luhan ternyata seperti itu hmmm. Kok Yuta jadi sedih sendiri ngeliat Sehun ternyata sakit parah hiks

Kalian pengennya gimana nih? Sehun masih hidup atau udah mati aja, biar Luhan bisa gangguin hubungan ChanBaek lagi?

Dan lelaki yang di cium sama Sehun itu pasti kalian udah tau kalo itu adalah Lay *jreengg jreengg

Masalah Kai juga belum kelar.

Masih penasaran? Mau lanjut? Review dulu tapi ya wkwk

Jawab pertanyaan Yuta dulu, kalian pengennya Sehun masih hidup atau udah mati?

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU :'D

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	6. Chapter 6

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Berhentilah mengatur kehidupanku hyung! Kau tidak seperti Luhan hyung yang dulu! Dulu kau tidak seperti ini terhadap Chanyeol! Apa yang membuatmu berubah hyung?"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berubah menjadi begitu menyukai lelaki cacat itu?!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan wajahnya karena Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Luhan nampak seperti ingin menangis, dengan wajah yang sudah memerah dan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung.."

"..apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun langsung melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat hati Luhan terasa tertohok. Bagaimana tidak? Jujur saja ia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Di satu sisi ia tidak tau kenapa ia begitu membenci Chanyeol yang tidak bersalah, dan di sisi lain ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Chanyeol seperti tadi.

Jadi..

Apakah ia merasa cemburu?

"Hyung jawab aku! Hiks! Apakah itu alasan kau melakukan hal itu padaku kemarin?"

Tubuh Luhan terasa kaku. Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika ia mengingat kejadian yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol kemarin. Meskipun ia tengah mabuk, tetapi ia masih bisa dengan jelas merasakan sentuhan tangan Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya hingga ia terbaring di atas ranjang milik Chanyeol, juga ia semakin tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu menyukai gerakan Chanyeol yang melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja sekolahnya?

Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Baekhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki oleh seorang lelaki keterbelakangan mental seperti Chanyeol, sehingga mampu menarik perhatian siapa saja termasuk dirinya?

Jadi, apakah ini jawaban kenapa Sehun lebih memilih lelaki berlesung pipi itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya?

Karena lelaki keterbelakangan mental memiliki sesuatu yang special didalam dirinya?

"Hyung.."

"Ya, aku menyukai Chanyeol. Kau puas? Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu menjauhimu dengan Chanyeol. Kau mengerti sekarang, Byun Baekhyun?!"

Luhan meneteskan airmatanya setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Baekhyun dengan lantang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendekap bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri karena ia bisa melihat kesungguhan Luhan yang mengatakan jika ia menyukai Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mendengar jawabanku bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan terhadapmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Chanyeol ingin meniduriku"

"Aku tidak mempercayainya"

"Kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada Chanyeol"

"Kau keterlaluan hyung! Hiks"

"Mari kita bersaing, Byun Baekhyun"

Lalu Luhan beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana yang masih terisak sambil menunduk dalam. Bagaimana mungkin kakak kandungnya sendiri melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapnya? Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga dari awal jika ini semua pasti akan terjadi. Tetapi memang dirinya yang terlalu bodoh sehingga baru menyadari apa alasan Luhan dibalik perlakuan Luhan terhadap Chanyeol kemarin.

Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan perasaannya saat ini, tetapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol hanya di permainkan saja oleh Luhan, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menangis dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka. Ia begitu menyayangi Chanyeol layaknya kekasihnya sendiri, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Apakah akan terus seperti ini? Apakah ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa memiliki Chanyeol barang sejenak?

 _'Luhan hyung kumohon jangan sakiti perasaan Chanyeol. Aku begitu mencintainya'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol maafkan aku"

"Luhan hyung? Hyung tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang kesana saat Chanyeol tengah duduk seorang diri di taman. Hari sudah sore, dan angin yang berhembus pun begitu lembut, maka dari itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri di taman tempat favoritenya ini setelah lelah seharian membantu sang Umma bekerja membereskan rumah.

Chanyeol memang menyukai anak kecil yang bermain disana, sesekali ia tertawa ceria seolah ia ikut bergabung bermain bersama anak-anak kecil itu. Pemikiran Chanyeol sangatlah sederhana, ia hanya ingin bermain keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar hingga malam hari. Itulah kebiasaannya sedari ia kecil, dan sang Umma pun tentu tidak melarangnya karena jika ia larangpun, Chanyeol akan tetap bersikeras pergi keluar rumah.

Bibi Park awalnya merasa khawatir takut terjadi hal buruk pada Chanyeol, namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, Bibi Park bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada anak semata wayangnya tersebut karena ia pikir Chanyeol hanya sekedar jalan-jalan dan jarak rumah mereka dari taman tersebutpun tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol akan tersesat. Lagi pula Chanyeol sudah melakukan kebiasaan ini sejak ia masih kecil, dan itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar.

Seperti sekarang ini, saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar rumah, ia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Luhan yang meminta maaf pada dirinya. Ini cukup mengejutkan untuk Chanyeol, ia takut Luhan akan memarahinya atau menamparnya lagi.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku" gumam Luhan kembali saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Chanyeol memaafkan Luhan hyung. Hyung jangan menangis"

Chanyeol panik ketika Luhan tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini, dan tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan oleh Chanyeol selain membalas pelukan Luhan dan menenangkannya agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chanyeol. Aku sudah berbuat jahat terhadapmu. Aku menyesal dan aku ingin menebus kesalahanku"

Chanyeol terdiam karena ia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Luhan sedari tadi. Jujur saja, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa marah sedikitpun pada Luhan. Dan bahkan sebelum Luhan meminta maaf pun, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu memaafkannya.

Sedangkan Luhan masih terus memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dan menyamankan posisinya di dada Chanyeol. Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang ia rasakan kala ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Perasaannya menjadi sangat hangat dan itu membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini. Tanpa sadar pipi Luhan memanas ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol merengkuh bahu sempitnya.

"Hyung, sudah gelap. Ayo kita pulang"

"Kau ingin meminta sesuatu dariku? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan saat ini Chanyeol"

"Hyung disini semakin dingin"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan itu berhasil membuat jantung Luhan semakin berdegup dengan keras karena tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Chanyeol jawab pertanyaanku"

"Ayo pulang hyung. Hyung bisa sakit"

Chanyeol terus memaksanya untuk pulang dan mengabaikan semua yang ia katakan. Chanyeol memang seperti itu jika menyangkut dengan orang yang disayanginya. Tidak peduli apapun yang orang itu katakan, karena ia lebih mengkhawatirkan kondisi orang yang disayanginya tersebut. Dan tentu saja sikap Chanyeol saat ini membuat Luhan sedikit jengkel, hingga akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukannya untuk memegang wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chanyeol tatap aku"

"Aku tidak ingin hyung sakit. Ayo pulang hyung"

"Chanyeol!"

Bentakan Luhan sukses membuat Chanyeol bungkam seketika. Chanyeol langsung menunduk dalam dan ia meremas kedua tangannya sendiri, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang di marahi oleh ibunya.

"Chanyeol kumohon. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku"

"Hyung jangan menangis"

Luhan terdiam sejenak ketika Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeol ingin hyung jangan menangis" ulang Chanyeol.

"Kurasa aku memang menyukaimu, Chan"

Luhan mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut dengan ibu jarinya yang masih menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Luhan. Kedua pasang mata itu akhirnya bertemu dan Luhan menatap mata hitam Chanyeol lekat sambil menikmati debaran yang menyenangkan di jantungnya.

"Bantu aku untuk menghilangkan bayangan lelaki itu.."

"..kumohon"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menopangkan kepalanya sendiri saat ia tengah menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya dikantin. Kepalanya mendadak pening karena kemarin adalah hari yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ya, kemarin adalah hari dimana Luhan yang selaku kakak kandungnya sendiri mengatakan jika ia menyukai Chanyeol dan saat ia pulang membeli ice cream di supermarket, tak sengaja ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat di sebuah taman.

Apakah benar yang di katakan oleh Luhan kemarin jika Luhan menyukai Chanyeol? Dan dengan apa yang ia lihat kemarin sudah cukup membuktikan bagi Baekhyun jika Luhan benar-benar mengajaknya untuk bersaing mendapatkan Chanyeol.

Tidak masalah jika Luhan menyukai Chanyeol, namun yang ia permasalahkan adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol membalas cinta Luhan. Terdengar egois memang, tetapi apa salahnya jika ia memperjuangkan apa yang ia cintai? Hey, Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, bukan hanya sekedar perasaan suka. Ia sudah cukup kesulitan untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol, dan saat ini..

Ia harus kembali merasa kesulitan karena Luhan bertekad untuk merebut Chanyeol darinya. Ia begitu mengenal Luhan dan hal yang membuatnya frustasi yaitu karena ia tidak melihat sedikitpun kebohongan dari Luhan saat mengatakan hal itu.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Berdiam diri atau harus cepat-cepat menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol, kau membuatku gila" gumam Baekhyun seorang diri masih dengan posisi menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baekhyun kau baik-baik saja?"

Sontak Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menatap siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara. Dan Baekhyun langsung mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia mengetahui ternyata orang tersebut adalah Kris. Kakak kelasnya yang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Kris hyung?"

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"Ah tentu saja"

Kris duduk di samping Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada wajah manis Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah menolaknya berkali-kali, tetapi Kris tidak mampu menghindari perasaannya yang ternyata masih begitu mengagumi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Bisa di katakan Kris memiliki rasa obsesi yang begitu besar terhadap Baekhyun, jadi apapun yang telah di lakukan Baekhyun terhadapnya, itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali untuknya.

Termasuk saat ini, Kris terus mengembangkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun mengabaikan jika Baekhyun baru saja menggumamkan nama seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal. Entahlah siapa lelaki itu, Kris tidak begitu memperdulikannya karena yang seharusnya ia pedulikan adalah Baekhyun.

Seorang lelaki manis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ne?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak begitu baik. Wajahmu pucat. Apa kau kurang tidur semalam?"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung sambil menyesap susu strawberry yang di belinya tadi, dan berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Kris yang begitu tajam ke arahnya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja hyung" jawab Baekhyun dengan sopan.

"Ah iya, Chanyeol itu kekasihmu bukan? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya? Aku begitu penasaran dengan lelaki beruntung yang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkanmu"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kini giliran ia yang menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingungnya, sedangkan Kris telah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan sedikit tersenyum. Baekhyun menyesali dirinya yang terlalu keras menyebut nama Chanyeol sehingga lelaki tinggi yang berada di sampingnya ini meminta hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Untuk apa hyung bertemu dengannya? Apakah itu begitu penting?"

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan Baekhyun terdiam kaku saat Kris menatapnya dengan tajam cukup lama. Namun tak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega saat melihat senyuman Kris kembali muncul.

"Lupakan. Bagaimana jika kita berjalan sebentar setelah pulang sekolah? Temui aku di koridor pintu utama"

"Ne, baiklah hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambil libur sehari saja? Aku tidak ingin kau terlalu stress dengan urusan pekerjaan" ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut pada sang suami sambil membenarkan simpul dasi yang di kenakan oleh sang suami.

"Aku akan semakin stress jika pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu tidak segera di selesaikan, Kyung. Kau sudah tau jika aku begitu mencintai pekerjaanku bukan?" ucap Suho -suami Kyungsoo- tanpa menatap wajah sang istri.

"Ne, aku mengetahui itu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan lemah.

Suho segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo ketika ia mendengar suara lirih itu, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan dibandingkan dengan nasehat istrinya sendiri. Lalu ia meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger di dasinya, kemudian mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku bekerja untuk kehidupan kita yang lebih layak. Aku sudah tidak memiliki kedua orangtua dan aku masih harus menanggung biaya sekolah adikku. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo"

Perlahan Kyungsoo mengembangkan senyumannya dan ia mengangguk menyetujui apa yang di katakan oleh sang suami.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, suamiku"

Kai meremas kedua tangannya sendiri ketika menyaksikan Suho mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat mesra melalui celah pintu kamarnya. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia berdiri disana, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah setelah mendengar sedikit percakapan antara Kyungsoo dengan hyung kandungnya tersebut.

Hatinya sangat emosi dan marah, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menyakinkan hatinya jika ia tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo. Tetapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih begitu merasa cemburu dan masih tidak terima dengan pernikahan Kyungsoo dengan hyungnya tersebut.

Kenapa Kyungsoo harus menikah dengan orang lain? Dan kenapa orang itu harus Suho hyung?

Kai memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya ketika ia memastikan Suho sudah benar-benar berangkat ke kantor. Ia sengaja melakukan hal ini karena sepertinya ia harus memberi sedikit Kyungsoo pelajaran atas sikapnya tadi.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kai? Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Brengsek. Berhenti bersikap jika kau adalah kakakku. Kau masih kekasihku, Kim Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat dengan tubuh yang menegang kala Kai sudah berjalan mendekati tubuhnya. Wajah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai saat ini terlihat sangat marah, sama persis seperti ekspresi Kai yang ia lihat saat pernikahannya dengan Suho berlangsung. Perasaan Kyungsoo mendadak gelisah, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi saat ini. Ingin sekali ia mengadukan ini semua pada Suho, tetapi ia ragu karena ia tidak ingin melukai perasaan suaminya tersebut.

"Kai.. bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu? Kita sudah berakhir"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakan masa lalu jika masa lalu sendiri itulah yang membawamu pada masa sekarang?"

Kai memojokkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sudut dinding ruang tengah tersebut tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata bulat yang selalu ia puja itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin semudah itu kau bisa melupakan masa lalu kita yang manis hm?"

Kai sedikit menunjukkan seringaiannya pada Kyungsoo sambil meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo menatapnya juga. Bisa dengan jelas ia rasakan tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit bergetar akibat ulahnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena jujur saja ia masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Manis? Apakah dengan melihatmu bercinta dengan oranglain adalah hal yang manis? Kau selalu membuatku menangis. Apa kau masih ingin menyangkal itu semua?"

Entah keberanian darimana Kyungsoo mampu mengatakan itu semua pada Kai dengan pandangan matanya mereka yang belum terputus. Nafas Kyungsoo terengah-engah karena ia pun sedang menahan emosinya juga saat ini.

"Apakah menikah dengan hyungku sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya?"

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui alasannya"

"Kyungsoo.. haruskah aku merebutmu dari Suho hyung? Haruskah aku berselingkuh dengan istri hyungku sendiri?"

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu semua Kai. Kumohon berhentilah bersikap seperti ini dan hormati aku sebagai kakak iparmu"

"Persetan dengan itu semua, Kim Kyungsoo. Kau tau betapa hancurnya aku melihat kau menikah dengan hyungku sendiri? Aku bahkan ingin membunuh Suho hyung pada saat itu juga"

"Kau gila Kai. Kau bisa mencari lelaki yang lebih baik daripada aku"

"Hanya kau yang terbaik dimataku, Kyung"

"Kai.. kumohon"

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya sambil menepis tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mencengkram kuat dagunya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

"K-Kai.."

Dengan cepat Kai merobek pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Kyungsoo dan menyesap kuat bahu putih nan mulus tersebut. Ia yakin jika Kyungsoo pun masih mencintainya, mereka hanya melakukan kebohongan selama ini dan tentu Kai tidak ingin melakukan kepura-puraan ini lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kepalsuan ini semua.

Kai terus menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terus meronta di dalam dekapannya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan isakan Kyungsoo yang terus menggumamkan namanya. Ia memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya jika ia merindukan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk di sentuhnya. Selama ini ia masih tidak berani untuk menyentuh tubuh Kyungsoo karena ia masih menjaga perasaan hyungnya. Tetapi kali ini tidak, ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan ini semua dan lebih baik jika ia menghamili Kyungsoo saat ini juga.

PLAKK!

Kai memegangi pipinya sendiri yang terasa panas dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Apakah Kyungsoo baru saja menamparnya dengan sangat keras?

"Brengsek! Kau adalah lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini, Kai! Hiks!"

Kyungsoo menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya yang sudah robek. Ia memandang Kai dengan pandangan terluka lengkap dengan airmata yang terus mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Penampilan Kyungsoo sangat mengenaskan dengan rambut hitamnya yang sudah amat berantakan juga dengan tanda merah yang telah berhasil Kai ciptakan di atas kulit putihnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan jujur saja telapak tangannya terasa perih setelah menampar pipi Kai dengan sangat keras tadi.

"Aku.. membencimu!"

Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Kai dan berlari meninggalkan Kai yang nampak terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia rasa ia harus meminta Suho untuk membeli rumah baru agar ia tidak tinggal seatap lagi dengan Kai. Karena tinggal bersama Kai, sama saja dengan ia hidup bersama kenangan pahitnya. Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mampu untuk mengubur kenangan itu.

"Arghhh!"

Kai menendang dinding yang berada di depannya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo selalu saja menolaknya. Apakah Kyungsoo menang sudah benar-benar tidak mencintainya dan sudah melupakan semua kenangan mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menantikan moment ini. Aku tidak pernah sebelumnya berjalan bersamamu berdua seperti ini. Dan hal ini membuatku bahagia"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunduk berjalan di samping tubuh tinggi Kris. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan kaki berdua setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi seperti yang mereka janjikan tadi. Melewati sebuah lorong sekolah yang cukup panjang, dan juga kelas-kelas yang sudah nampak kosong karena semua murid sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa saat ini terhadap Kris, dilihat dari sosok Kris yang nyatanya adalah seorang yang cukup banyak di kagumi oleh banyak orang di sekolah mereka. Ya, bisa dikatakan jika Kris adalah lelaki yang populer karena ketampanannya dan juga bakatnya dalam bidang olahraga maupun pelajaran. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun heran yaitu, kenapa Kris selalu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih? Dilihat dari Baekhyun bukanlah siapa-siapa di sekolah tersebut.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menanyakan langsung pada Kris kenapa Kris begitu ingin menjadikannya kekasih, tetapi ia masih belum memiliki waktu yang tepat untuk membahas masalah ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia masih merasa tidak enak hati pada Kris setelah ia menolak Kris pada saat itu.

"Hyung-"

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung, aku bukan hyungmu Baek. Panggil saja aku Kris, aku ingin hubungan kita lebih santai dan tidak terlalu kaku"

"Ah baiklah.. Kris"

Baekhyun merasa asing ketika ia menyebut nama Kris tanpa embel-embel hyung, tetapi reaksi Kris justru sebaliknya yang terlihat senang jika Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nama saja.

"Kurasa begitu lebih baik" ucap Kris.

Kemudian keheningan kembali melanda atmosfer sekitar mereka. Hanya ada suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang menemani. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa canggung, namun ia bisa bernafas lega ketika ia menyadari rumahnya sudah terlihat oleh pandangannya.

"Maaf jika tadi aku membuatmu menunggu, aku ada sedikit urusan" ucap Kris. Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris dan mengangguk maklum.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sedang tidak terburu-buru"

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal karena telah pulang sekolah bersamaku"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kris yang menurutnya sedikit konyol itu.

"Hahaha apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku justru merasa senang karena tidak pulang sekolah sendirian lagi"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung saat mereka sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Jujur saja, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya di antar oleh seorang lelaki hingga sampai ke rumah seperti ini.

"Jika begitu, dapatkah aku mengantarmu pulang setiap hari? Aku bisa membawa mobilku jika kau mau"

"Itu akan merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, Kris"

Grep

Ekspresi Baekhyun yang awalnya malu-malu, berubah menjadi menegang ketika tiba-tiba tangan Kris melingkar di pinggangnya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Baekhyun menatap mata tajam Kris yang juga menatapnya, dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan keras saat tubuh mereka benar-benar dekat seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak ingin hanya kau anggap sebagai hyungmu. Tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku ingin sekali menjadi kekasihmu?"

Deg deg deg

Pipi Baekhyun memanas karena jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kris yang membelai wajahnya. Sehingga Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk meremas kedua tangannya sendiri untuk menetralkan degupan di jantugnya.

"K-Kris, kau bahkan tau jika aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih" jawab Baekhyun terbata.

"Siapa? Chanyeol? Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu Baek"

Satu tangan Kris terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang sudah merona itu dengan sangat lembut,

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu" lirih Kris dengan suara beratnya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kris ingin meraih bibirnya.

Brukk!

"Akh!"

"Kau yang bernama Chanyeol?"

"Kenapa kalian memukuliku?!"

Chanyeol berteriak pada tiga orang lelaki yang berada di hadapannya, setelah ia di hajar habis-habisan oleh mereka. Kini tubuhnya tersungkur di jalanan yang sepi dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

Berawal pada saat Chanyeol melakukan kebiasaannya di sore hari yaitu berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman hanya untuk sekedar merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena habis bekerja seharian. Dan pada saat ia ingin mencapai kursi panjang yang biasa ia duduki, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh tiga orang ini dan tubuhnya terseret hingga ke belakang taman yang jarang di jamah oleh orang-orang.

Chanyeol ingin protes tetapi satu pukulan telak lebih dulu melayang ke arah bahunya. Dan itu berhasil membuat tubuh Chanyeol tumbang begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Tongkat kayu yang mereka gunakan untuk memukulnya sangatlah keras dan panjang. Bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat benda keras tersebut menghantam bahumu secara tiba-tiba? Kalian mungkin akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin bangkit, pukulan lain datang ke arah wajahnya dan tinjuan-tinjuan matangpun bersarang tepat di wajahnya sehingga ia yakin jika wajahnya sudah lebam dan berwarna biru saat ini.

Hey, apa yang terjadi? Apakah ketiga orang preman ini salah sasaran? Ow, tetapi nampaknya Chanyeol salah mengira. Ketiga orang ini bukanlah preman, melainkan seorang pelajar dilihat dari seragam yang di kenakannya. Dan terlebih lagi, seragam yang mereka kenakan mirip dengan seragam yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun setiap hari.

"Kalian teman Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lugunya. Yang mana hal itu membuat ketiga orang yang berada disana tertawa dengan keras menertawai pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat idiot tersebut.

"Jadi benar jika kau yang bernama Chanyeol? Kekasih Baekhyun? Ow, kita tepat sasaran bung" ucap salah satu dari ketiga lelaki tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Apa kita harus menghajarnya lagi?"

"Hajar di hingga mati"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai mengangkat tongkat kayu itu lagi. Namun entah kekuatan darimana, Chanyeol berhasil bangkit berdiri dan menahan tongkat kayu tersebut.

"Kris tidak menyuruh kita untuk bermain-main. Cepat pukul dia"

"T-tapi d-dia menangis"

"Dia bocah idiot! Cepat habisi dia!"

Ya, Chanyeol memang sudah meneteskan airmatanya. Entah kenapa ia menangis dan hatinya terasa sakit setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang disebutkan oleh ketiga orang ini. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat siapa nama tersebut.

Kris. Yang ia ketahui jika lelaki itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun di sekolah.

Chanyeol merasa marah dan dengan kasar ia memutar tangan lelaki yang memegang tongkat kayu itu hingga tongkat tersebut jatuh terlempar.

"Kris? Kalian jahat!"

Chanyeol bergumam tidak jelas, dan ia segera lari darisana sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Seketika ingatannya akan nama Kris muncul kembali dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan semua ini. Yang ia ketahui jika Kris adalah orang jahat yang telah memukulinya seperti ini.

"Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris. Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris. Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris"

Chanyeol terus menggumamkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang sambil berlari. Ia ingin segera tiba dirumahnya dan mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris"

Sesaat lagi ia tiba dirumahnya, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat dua orang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Aku sangat ingin memilikimu"

"Kris hentikan.."

Baekhyun menahan dada Kris yang semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, namun ia tidak berhasil karena Kris telah menangkup wajahnya dengan kuat dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Kris- mphh"

Kris menyeringai ketika melihat lelaki lain sedang bediri menyaksikan mereka. Ya, ia yakin jika lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Dan betapa bersyukurnya ia karena sepertinya Tuhan sedang berada di pihaknya dan membiarkannya mencium bibir Baekhyun seperti ini tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya ketika dagunya di tarik oleh Kris berusaha untuk menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat dan terus mendorong tubuh Kris. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kris akan menciumnya seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Ia sama sekali tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat mereka saat ini.

"Umphh cpkh! hahh~ hahh~"

Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan ciumannya dengan Kris, dan ketika ia membuka matanya tak sengaja ia melihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri terdiam tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tentu Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, karena Chanyeol nyatanya telah melihatnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain.

'Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris'

Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya sendiri ketika matanya dengan mata Baekhyun bertubrukkan. Ingin sekali ia berteriak seperti itu, namun ia lebih memilih untuk memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Baekhyun disana bersama Kris.

"Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan tak sadar ia meneteskan airmatanya karena dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak melihat kondisi Chanyeol yang sepertinya sedang tidak baik. Saat Baekhyun ingin beranjak darisana, tangannya kembali di cekal oleh Kris yang hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bersalahnya.

"Dia kekasihmu? Maafkan aku Baek"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar lalu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

 _'Chanyeol maafkan aku. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau terluka?'_

"Argghh! Brengsek!"

Kris mengusak rambutnya kasar dan segera beranjak darisana. Ya, Kris memang menyuruh tiga orang temannya untuk menghajar Chanyeol hingga babak belur. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan lepas begitu saja, padahal ia masih ingin menikmati bibir Baekhyun bahkan ke hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Tapi sepertinya lelaki idiot itu cukup sulit untuk di singkirkan, karena ia tau Baekhyun sepertinya sangat mencintai lelaki idiot itu.

Ia harus mencari jalan lain. Ia tidak ingin namanya jelek di mata Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin melalukan cara yang halus hingga Baekhyun jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Ya, ia harus berusaha mencari strategi lain.

"Chanyeol! Kau terluka?"

Baekhyun berhasil menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah bertengger di kenop pintu rumah mereka. Terpaksa membuat Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah banjir dengan airmata tersebut.

"Kekasih Baekhyunee?" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku, Chanyeol"

"Tapi dia dan Baekhyunee berciuman"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku akan mengobati lukamu, kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak sakit"

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun semakin meneteskan airmatanya ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya yang berada di wajah Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sekarang, dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol setelah melihatnya tadi.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini terhadapmu? Cepat katakan padaku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menelusuri seluruh bagian wajah Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa terluka seperti ini? Apakah Chanyeol terjatuh?

"Tidak sakit, Baekhyunee" gumam Chanyeol lagi.

"Disini.."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di wajahnya, turun hingga tepat di depan dadanya.

"..disini yang sakit"

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya karena merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Apakah ini adalah kenyataan?

Chanyeol mengatakan jika dadanya sakit?

"Disini sangat sesak. Sakit sekali"

"Chanyeol.."

 ** _"Baekhyunee melakukan hal itu dua kali. Di depan Chanyeol. Dan dada Chanyeol terasa sangat sakit"_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kemarin Kai, sekarang Kris wkwk

Nih yang minta di bikin Kris sebagai cast, udah Yuta masukin(?) yaaa~

Semoga feelnya berasa.

Jangan heran kalo Chanyeol suka ngomong aneh, karena dia emang lelaki keterbelakangan mental. Semoga feel Chanyeol keterbelakangan mentalnya berasa yaa :'D

Yuta masih berusaha untuk bikin angst(?) dan mohon maklum kali FF ini updatenya 2 minggu sekali yaaa~

Semoga masih banyak yang minat hehe

Yuta gabisa ngomong apa-apa lagi tentang FF ini. Kalian bisa nebak-nebak sendiri apa yang selanjutnya terjadi sama hubungan ChanBaek. Sehun belum muncul, dan Luhan belum beraksi lagi(?) untuk rebut Chanyeol. KaiSoo pun belum kelar.

Jadi, kalo masih ada yang penasaran sama kelanjutnya, keep review dulu yaa~

Yuta tunggu :'D

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	7. Chapter 7

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Chanyeol! Kau terluka?"

Baekhyun berhasil menahan tangan Chanyeol yang sudah bertengger di kenop pintu rumah mereka. Terpaksa membuat Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah banjir dengan airmata tersebut.

"Kekasih Baekhyunee?" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Bukan. Dia bukan kekasihku, Chanyeol"

"Tapi dia dan Baekhyunee berciuman"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku akan mengobati lukamu, kenapa kau bisa sampai terluka seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak sakit"

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun semakin meneteskan airmatanya ketika kedua tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya yang berada di wajah Chanyeol. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sekarang, dan ia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol setelah melihatnya tadi.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini terhadapmu? Cepat katakan padaku Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menelusuri seluruh bagian wajah Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa terluka seperti ini? Apakah Chanyeol terjatuh?

"Tidak sakit, Baekhyunee" gumam Chanyeol lagi.

"Disini.."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang berada di wajahnya, turun hingga tepat di depan dadanya.

"..disini yang sakit"

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya karena merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

Apakah ini adalah kenyataan?

Chanyeol mengatakan jika dadanya sakit?

"Disini sangat sesak. Sakit sekali"

"Chanyeol.."

 _ **"Baekhyunee melakukan hal itu dua kali. Di depan Chanyeol. Dan dada Chanyeol terasa sangat sakit"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brukk

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol ambruk tepat ke pelukan Baekhyun. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun amat khawatir dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol. Sulit sekali memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengatakan hal yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, karena jika masalah hal buruk, Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakannya. Begitulah Chanyeol, menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin berbagi rasa sakitnya pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

Baekhyun menahan airmatanya agar tidak menetes dan lebih memilih untuk membawa Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ah lebih tepatnya, ia membawa Chanyeol menuju ke kamarnya. Ya, ia rasa itu akan lebih baik.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol di atas tempat tidurnya. Menggelarkan selimut tebal miliknya guna menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju dapurnya untuk mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan juga handuk kecil untuk membersihkan luka Chanyeol sebelum ia obati. Tidak lupa ia mengambil sebuah kaos milik Chanyeol dari kamar Chanyeol sebagai salinannya.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar berusaha sendiri karena ia tidak mendapati seorang pun di rumah seluas ini. Kemana Bibi Park? Dan kemana Luhan hyung? Apakah tidak ada yang memperdulikannya saat ini? Terlebih Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya.

Cklek

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Chanyeol dengan baskom air di atas pangkuannya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pakaian Chanyeol yang sudah basah karena keringat dingin dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang baru. Sungguh telaten dan sangat hati-hati karena ia tidak ingin Chanyeol kembali terluka.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah karena terus menahan airmatanya tidak sanggup melihat kondisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria dengan senyuman lebarnya, kini sudah tidak bisa ia lihat karena senyuman itu telah hilang entah kemana dan mata ini sudah tertutup. Baekhyun memeras handuk kecil yang basah dengan air hangat itu, lalu menempelkannya pada dahi Chanyeol dan bagian wajah Chanyeol yang terluka lainnya.

Baekhyun yang tidak mampu menahan airmatanya pun akhirnya menangis terisak.

"Chanyeol kumohon untuk sekali ini saja, katakan apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" gumam Baekhyun saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap luka lebam yang cukup besar di area bahu Chanyeol.

"Kau di pukuli eoh? Oleh siapa?"

Baekhyun mengusap-usap luka Chanyeol dan mengoleskan obat luka di bagian itu. Berharap agar Chanyeol membuka matanya dan berbicara tentang apa yang telah terjadi padanya hingga dirinya bisa sampai seperti ini.

"Apa sakit?"

Tangan mungil itu terangkat untuk mengusap lembut wajah Chanyeol yang sudah menunjukkan pergerakkannya. Dan benar, Chanyeol sedikit membuka bibirnya meskipun kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

 _'Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris'_

Itulah kalimat yang ingin sekali Chanyeol ucapkan pada Baekhyun, namun tidak bisa karena seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dadanya pun terasa sesak teramat sangat. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan kalimat itu pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. kau demam hiks"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya beralih untuk menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengusap keringat Chanyeol yang terus keluar di pelipisnya. Perasaannya semakin tidak karuan saat Chanyeol membalas genggaman tangannya dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Chanyeol katakan apa yang terjadi padamu! Hiks"

Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena kondisi Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Ia sangat khawatir dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf"

Baekhyun langsung menangis dengan keras dan ia langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'maaf' padanya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol saat ini.

"Hahh.. hahh-"

Nafas Chanyeol semakin menipis layaknya orang yang tercekik. Tentu hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Baekhyun langsung menarik dagu Chanyeol dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat bersamaan dengan airmata yang menetes membasahi wajah cantiknya. Baekhyun serasa sesak ketika menyadari jika ternyata Chanyeol kekurangan oksigen. Dada Chanyeol naik turun tidak beraturan karena nafas yang tersendat-sendat. Sedangkan Baekhyun saat ini sedang berusaha untuk memberikan Chanyeol nafas buatan.

Ya, Baekhyun melakukan pertolongan pertama respirasi pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terengah-engah dan Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk memberikan Chanyeol oksigen, tentunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia tekankan pada dada Chanyeol secara berkali-kali.

 _'Sudah saatnya aku melakukan ini untuk membalas kebaikan yang telah kau lakukan terhadapku selama ini Chan'_

Perlahan nafas Chanyeol kembali teratur, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Baekhyun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Dengan bibir Chanyeol yang masih terbuka, perlahan mata Chanyeol mulai terbuka. Baekhyun segera memegangi pipi Chanyeol dengan tangan yang bergetar hingga akhirnya kedua onyx itupun akhirnya bertemu.

"Maaf" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis disampingnya.

"Berhentilah mengucapkan maaf! Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu Chanyeol! Hiks"

"Baekhyunee maaf.."

"Chanyeol hiks.. maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyeka airmatanya karena ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini terhadap Chanyeol. Lebih tepatnya, ia merasa bersalah karena ia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk tidak berciuman dengan lelaki lain. Tapi karena kebodohannya, ia membiarkan Chanyeol melihatnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena telah menghancurkan kepercayaan seseorang yang lugu seperti Chanyeol.

Grep

Chanyeol masih sedikit terengah dan ia bernafas melalui bibirnya, tetapi ia berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga Baekhyun sudah jatuh kedalam pelukannya saat ini. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun pada akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan menopangkan kepalanya diatas dada Chanyeol.

 _'Chanyeol sangat ingin melindungi Baekhyunee'_

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup bibirnya rapat untuk menikmati pelukannya pada tubuh seseorang yang ia sayangi saat ini.

 _'Jangan lakukan itu lagi..'_

Baekhyun merasakan ada sedikit hal yang aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, namun ia menyukainya. Dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol jangan membuatku khawatir" gumam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menuruti perkataan Baekhyun karena jujur saja dadanya masih terasa sedikit sesak. Ia masih sulit untuk bernafas, namun selama Baekhyun masih berada di pelukannya seperti ini.. Chanyeol merasa tenang.

 _ **"Baekhyunee mencium Chanyeol kembali. Terima kasih Tuhan.."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Suamiku.. bisakah kita membeli rumah atau menyewa sebuah apartement?"

Suho mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar permintaan sang istri yang menurutnya sedikit terburu-buru itu. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini sebelumnya, dan mendengar Kyungsoo membahas masalah itu saat ini, membuat Suho sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Untuk apa? Rumah ini masih sangat layak untuk menjadi tempat tinggal kita Kyung"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup nyaman dengan keluarga kecil kita"

Kyungsoo bergumam lirih sambil memperhatikan punggung suaminya yang saat ini tengah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, karena saat ini sudah malam dan ia harus segera beristirahat.

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak nyaman? Apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Katakan padaku Kyung"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa tidak yakin jika ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya atau tidak pada sang suami. Ia masih belum siap jika hubungan persaudaraan Suho dan Kai akan hancur hanya karena dirinya. Sedangkan Suho yang tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo, memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo untuk segera beristirahat.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan itu menandakan jika masih ada suatu hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku Kyung"

"Aku tidak menyukai Kai. Aku tidak nyaman dengan setiap tingkahnya" jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Sebaiknya ia memang harus mengatakan hal ini pada Suho agar Kai tidak mengganggunya lagi. Ya, Kyungsoo yakin jika Suho tidak akan curiga kepadanya.

"Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya Kyung. Aku yakin Kai akan bersikap sopan padamu. Dan sekarang berbaringlah disampingku, kita harus segera beristirahat. Aku anggap kali ini kau hanya sedang kelelahan karena seharian mengurus rumah tangga. Aku belum mampu mengabulkan permintaanmu karena ini bukanlah saatnya"

Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah mampu memperdiksi jika jawaban Suho akan seperti itu. Tetapi setidaknya ia sudah mengatakan sebuah kejujuran pada suaminya sendiri jika ia memang benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan sikap Kai yang kurang ajar terhadapnya. Ia tidak ingin hatinya terluka oleh orang yang sama.

"Ne.." gumam Kyungsoo dan ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Suho. Ia peluk pinggang Suho dan menyamankan kepalanya bersandar pada dada Suho.

"Lagipula Kai akan aku kirim ke Jepang untuk meneruskan studinya setelah ia lulus SMA nanti"

Deg!

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya karena merasa amat terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari sang suami barusan. Jadi..

.. alasan Kai bersikap seperti ini yaitu karena ia akan tinggal di Jepang untuk beberapa waktu? Kenapa Suho tidak pernah membahas hal penting ini sebelumnya padanya? Ini sungguh mengejutkan.

"J-Jepang?"

"Ne. Hahh~ sudahlah. Aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Selamat malam istriku"

Cup

Suho mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan bergegas menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat merenungkan perkataannya tadi. Jujur ini masih sangat mengejutkan untuknya dan ia masih belum bisa mempercayai ini semua jika Kai akan pergi ke Jepang.

 _'Kai.. jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dulu aku ingin Sehun memakai pakaian yang sama denganku, tetapi kenapa aku merasa sedih?"

Tangan halus itu perlahan terangkat untuk meraih sebuah tangan lain yang masih belum juga bergerak sejak 5 bulan lalu. Lelaki manis itu terus memperhatikan wajah tampan di hadapannya, lalu menghela nafas beratnya beberapa kali. Ia merasa bersalah karena ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya yang ingin melihat sepupunya ini mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang di kenakannya. Sama persis karena mereka di rawat di Rumah Sakit yang sama.

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu, Sehun-ah? Dokter berkata jika aku sudah sembuh. Tetapi kau belum, dan itu yang membuatku sedih"

Wajah pucat sepupunya masih di penuhi oleh atribut Rumah Sakit yang sama sekali tidak di pahaminya. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika sepupunya ini berada dalam kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia tidak ingin melihat sepupunya yang selama ini sudah berbaik hati merawatnya justru terbaring lemah seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin mellihat sepupunya ini membuka matanya karena ia ingin menunjukkan hal yang indah. Tetapi berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu waktu sampai Sehun dapat membuka matanya? Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu tetapi nyatanya kondisi Sehun tidak kunjung membaik.

"Aku menyesal karena terus memaksamu untuk memakai pakaian Rumah Sakit bodoh ini. Aku menyesal pernah berharap seperti itu"

 _"Lay hyung.. aku baru saja mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kekasihku"_

 _"Kekasih Sehun-ah?"_

 _"Ne. Aku yang mengakhirinya dan aku menjadikanmu alasan agar aku bisa memutuskan hubungan dengannya"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku sakit. Mungkin kau akan tau penyakitku nanti. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sembuh. Kau bahkan sudah mampu menerima pemahaman yang aku berikan dengan baik"_

 _"Sehun-ah sakit?"_

 _"Cepatlah sembuh hyung. Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia dengan seseorang yang kau cintai karena kau masih memiliki harapan hidup lebih lama daripada aku"_

 _"Aku mencintai lelaki itu. Tetapi dia tidak ingat aku"_

 _"Dia pasti akan mengingatmu hyung. Berjuanglah untuk sembuh. Kau masih bisa sembuh karena kau memang sehat. Tidak sepertiku.."_

 _"Kita akan sembuh bersama dan bahagia bersama, Sehun-ah"_

 _"Lay hyung. Aku tidak memiliki harapan. Aku sudah melihatnya bahagia bersama orang lain. Aku tidak memiliki sedikitpun kesempatan"_

 _"Aku tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini Sehun-ah"_

 _Lay merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa kesal atas ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya begitu menyedihkan. Ya, ia tau jika dirinya mengalami keterbelakangan mental karena sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak ia ingat sama sekali kejadiannya. Yang ia ingat hanya seraut wajah tampan yang ia yakini adalah kekasihnya, tetapi ia tidak mampu bertemu kembali dengannya karena ia teringat jika lelaki yang ia anggap kekasihnya itu mengalami hilang ingatan._

 _Ya, Lay mengalami sebuah kecelakan mobil yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya bersama sang kekasih. Mobil yang ia kendarai di tabrak oleh sebuah Truk besar yang melanggar rambu-rambu lalu lintas, dan kecelakaanpun tidak terhindarkan lagi. Ia mengalami benturan hebat di kepalanya yang menyebabkan kepalanya bocor dan harus di operasi. Namun tidak semudah itu untuk mengembalikan fisik awalnya yang normal, karena pada akhirnya ia mengalami masalah pada otaknya dan menyebabkan ia lamban dalam berpikir._

 _Sedangkan sang kekasih di kabarkan langsung di terbangkan ke Jepang untuk operasi kedua kakinya. Ia mengingat nama kekasihnya tetapi lidahnya masih terasa kelu untuk mengucapkannya hingga saat ini. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya dan berusaha untuk sembuh demi sepupunya yang berharap besar padanya tersebut._

 _"Kau ingin sembuh hyung?"_

 _"Hanya melakukan beberapa terapi dan tes lagi, maka aku akan sepenuhnya sembuh Sehun-ah"_

 _"Wow kau berkembang dengan pesat, hyung. Berbeda sekali saat aku mendapatimu yang terlihat kebingungan saat kau membuka matamu setelah kecelakaan itu"_

 _Tanpa sadar Lay meneteskan airmata ketika melihat wajah pucat Sehun yang tertawa lebar padanya. Terlihat sekali jika Sehun sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap terlihat ceria disamping penyakitnya yang bisa saja membunuhnya kapan saja. Kemudian Lay memilih untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan sangat erat, dan itu membuat Sehun berhenti tertawa dan memperhatikan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh sepupunya ini._

 _"Terima kasih, Sehun-ah"_

 _"Tidak perlu-"_

 _"Kau berperan besar untuk kesembuhanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _Sehun kembali tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Lay tak kalah erat. Ia usap puncak kepala sepupu yang sudah ia anggap hyung kandungnya ini dengan sayang._

 _"Temui kembali orang yang kau cintai. Dan jangan melepaskannya. Kau harus memilikinya dan buktikan jika kau memang pantas memilikinya hyung. Itulah permintaanku"_

Tes

Airmata Lay kembali menetes ketika teringat kejadian 5 bulan lalu saat Sehun masih mampu tersenyum dan membuka matanya untuknya. Ia masih sangat mengingat permintaan terakhir Sehun sebelum Sehun kembali drop dan berakhir koma seperti ini. Ia masih mengingatnya dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakan permintaan Sehun untuk selama-lamanya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk menemukannya dan aku akan memilikinya. Tetapi kau harus membuka matamu dan melihat kami bahagia, Sehun-ah"

"Dan juga.."

"..tentu aku akan membantumu untuk menemui kembali orang yang kau cintai. Aku harap kau cepat membuka matamu karena aku akan menjelaskan padanya jika aku adalah sepupumu. Aku ingin dia tau jika kau yang sepantasnya di cintai. Jadi, bukalah matamu"

Lay menyeka airmatanya dan menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan lemah Sehun. Ia sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu meraih tas jinjingnya.

"Dia bernama Xi Luhan bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tersenyum manis ketika ia melihat sosok yang seharian kemarin ia cari. Kaki jenjangnya yang mulus itu terus melangkah mendekat ke arah si objek.

Ia tidak tau kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa sangat merindukan sosok itu, dan ketika matanya menangkap tubuh tinggi yang ia cari, ia segera menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol kau kemana semalam? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, tetapi kau tidak ada" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan Chanyeol.

Ya, sosok yang ia cari kemarin malam tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Chanyeol.

"Hyung mencari Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Chanyeol, namun cepat-cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya ketika Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol? Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan sedikit menghindari Luhan. Ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yaitu mencuci piring karena ibunya menyuruhnya untuk cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Chanyeol kau terluka? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini terhadapmu?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut karena ia baru menyadari luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol. Raut wajah Luhan yang semula ceria langsung berubah drastis menjadi wajah yang sangat khawatir. Ia pandangi terus wajah Chanyeol dari samping karena saat ini Chanyeol masih terfokus dengan piring-piring kotor yang berada di tangannya. Luhan sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang amat pucat dan berkeringat cukup banyak, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol, jawab aku. Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak hyung"

Grep

Chanyeol reflek menjatuhkan piring yang sedang di pegangnya ke bak pencucian piring saat tiba-tiba Luhan menariknya hingga ia terduduk di salah satu kursi makan yang berada tidak jauh darisana.

Perlahan tangan Luhan meraih kedua bahu Chanyeol dan hal itu tentu membuat Chanyeol reflek menatap kedua mata Luhan.

"Kita akan ke Rumah Sakit"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin pergi ke tempat yang menyeramkan itu. Ia tidak ingin berada di tempat itu lagi. Itu adalah tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia kunjungi untuk selamanya. Setelah dulu ia mengalami sesuatu hal yang buruk mengenai tempat itu..

"Kau demam Chanyeol. Dan kita harus ke Dokter"

"Chanyeol tidak mau hyung" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat sambil meringis memegangi kepalanya.

"Lalu kau ingin terus sakit seperti ini? Aku akan meminta izin pada Bibi Park nanti. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Luhan berniat untuk menarik tangan Chanyeol kembali menuju mobilnya, tetapi Chanyeol justru menahannya dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk saat itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekati Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tajamnya. Tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram kedua lengan Luhan sehingga Luhan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap raut wajah yang di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat ini karena ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol marah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak Chanyeol sukai?

"Akh-"

Luhan sedikit meringis ketika Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dan bahkan Chanyeol sudah menahan tubuhnya pada dinding yang berada di dapur tersebut. Apakah Chanyeol akan melukainya?

"Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin kau sembuh dan-"

Cup

"Hyung tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol"

Luhan menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol menempel tepat di permukaan dahinya. Wajahnya memerah seketika setelah mendapatkan perlakuan manis yang di lakukan tanpa Chanyeol sadari itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergetar keras dan sedetik kemudian ia menurunkan cengkraman tangan Chanyeol lalu beralih untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku sudah salah mengartikan bentuk perhatianmu, Chanyeol"

Perlahan Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian tanpa berpikir lama lagi ia tempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir tebal Chanyeol.

Cup

 _'Aku ingin memenangkan hatimu, Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bibi Park. Katakan padaku dengan jujur"

Bibi Park menghentikan gerakan memijitnya pada kaki Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu. Entah apa maksud Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tau. Namun dari pengalamannya selama ini merawat Baekhyun sejak dari bayi, ia sedikit tau jika Baekhyun pasti akan menanyakan hal yang cukup penting.

"Tentang apa, Baekhyun?" jawab Bibi Park dengan halus. Kemudian ia kembali memijat kaki Baekhyun seperti biasa saat keduanya memiliki waktu luang di malam hari di taman seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol. Bibi bahkan tau jika aku mencintai Chanyeol, maka dari itu aku ingin mengenal Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi karena sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu memperdulikan keberadaannya"

Bibir Park tersenyum tipis dan mengusap-usap bahu anak majikannya ini dengan sayang layaknya kasih sayang terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Katakan"

"Apakah Chanyeol memiliki riwayat penyakit? Umm.. maksudku.. apakah Chanyeol memiliki sebuah penyakit saat ini?"

Deg!

Reflek tangan Bibi Park bergetar dan ia menggerakkan kedua bola matanya gelisah seakan tengah kebingungan mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Bibi Park, langsung bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan menurunkan kakinya yang sedari tadi berada di atas paha Bibi Park.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Apakah Chanyeol terlihat sakit? Kau bahkan sudah mengetahui apa penyakit Chanyeol" Bibi Park sedikit meninggikan volume berbicaranya karena jujur saja ia merasa sangat sensitif ketika seseorang membahas penyakit Chanyeol.

"Bibi maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Bibi marah. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui Chanyeol lebih dalam. Aku sangat mencintainya, Bi"

Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi memohon dan merasa bersalah pada Bibi Park karena yang ia harapkan bukanlah ekspresi marah dari Bibi Park seperti saat ini. Namun Baekhyun segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia merasakan tangannya tiba-tiba di genggam dengan erat oleh Bibi Park. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika ia mendapati Bibi Park yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya.

"Bibi tidak tau apakah Bibi harus mengatakan hal ini padamu atau tidak. Bibi hanya takut kau akan menjauhi Chanyeol"

"Bibi lihat? Aku bahkan sudah menerima Chanyeol dengan segala kondisi Chanyeol. Apa yang perlu Bibi ragukan lagi? Demi Tuhan aku sangat khawatir melihat Chanyeol sesak nafas seperti kemarin, Bi"

"Chanyeol? Dia sesak nafas?" tanya Bibi Park tidak percaya. Kemudian Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan BIbi Park tersebut.

"Chanyeol bahkan hampir pingsan karena kehabisan nafasnya. Kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba seperti itu Bi? Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Bibi Park menunduk dan menyeka airmatanya karena sepertinya penyakit itu datang kembali pada kehidupan Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki sebuah penyakit lain yang bisa di katakan cukup parah. Chanyeol kecil memang sering merasakan sesak nafas karena ia mengalami anemia dan itu sangat berpengaruh besar pada pembuluh darah yang mengantarkan oksigen ke paru-paru, ginjal dan otaknya. Setiap kali Chanyeol kecil melakukan hal yang berat, maka ia akan pucat dan tidak jarang juga Chanyeol jatuh pingsan. Bibi Park yang sudah mengantisipasi penyakit Chanyeol sejak dini, langsung melakukan macam pengobatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Chanyeol. Dan berhasil. Untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi mengalami gejala itu.

Dokter memang belum sepenuhnya memvonis Chanyeol sudah sembuh. Tetapi melihat kondisi Chanyeol lama kelamaan terlihat segar dan sehat, membuat Bibi Park menghentikan pengobatannya. Hingga Chanyeol tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang ini, tidak pernah ia mendapati Chanyeol mengalami gangguan pada pernafasannya. Tetapi setelah mendengar Chanyeol hampir pingsan kemarin karena kehabisan nafasnya, membuat perasaan khawatir Bibi Park kembali muncul.

"Chanyeol mengalami anemia semenjak ia kecil, dan itu berpengaruh besar pada sistem pernafasannya. Bibi yakin jika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sembuh. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengalami penyakit itu lagi"

Baekhyun hanya menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia mendengar perkataan dari Bibi Park. Jujur saja ia masih tidak mengerti dengan masalah Chanyeol kali ini, karena ini sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Apakah penyakit Chanyeol itu berbahaya, Bi?"

"Chanyeol mengidap penyakit Hypoxia"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kalo biasanya Yuta bikin FF mengutamakan konflik dua OTP yaitu ChanBaek dan KaiSoo, kali ini Yuta mau pake dua OTP ChanBaek dan HunHan. Lay udah muncul di Chapter ini, dan Yuta sengaja gantungin apa yang akan Lay lakukan selanjutnya untuk sepupunya yang paling ia sayangi itu (Re : Sehun).

Luhan semakin menjadi pengen ngerebut Chanyeol dan memilikinya.

Kyungsoo makin dugeun-dugeun sama Kai yang akan di paketin(?) ke Jepang.

Dan terakhir,

Chanyeol ternyata mengalami penyakit Hypoxia.

Sebenernya ini diluar perkiraan Yuta, dan kebetulan Yuta di bikin jatuh cinta sama Chanyeol setelah ngeliat Chanyeol engap-engapan(?) itu kemarin karena penyakit Hypoxia itu :'D I love you Mas Cahyo *digampar

Entah kenapa Yuta jatuh cinta sama Papih, dan itu bikin Yuta sedikit terguncang(?) dan Yuta terus yakinin diri Yuta kalo Yuta itu gak incest(?) *kalimat ini abaikan aja ok :'D

Dan juga karena ada beberapa readers yang pengen di bikinin Papih kena penyakit Hypoxia ke Yuta, udah Yuta tambahin penyakitnya dalam FF ini yaa~

Semoga masih banyak yang suka :)

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

TERIMA KASIH~`

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	8. Chapter 8

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Bibi tidak tau apakah Bibi harus mengatakan hal ini padamu atau tidak. Bibi hanya takut kau akan menjauhi Chanyeol"

"Bibi lihat? Aku bahkan sudah menerima Chanyeol dengan segala kondisi Chanyeol. Apa yang perlu Bibi ragukan lagi? Demi Tuhan aku sangat khawatir melihat Chanyeol sesak nafas seperti kemarin, Bi"

"Chanyeol? Dia sesak nafas?" tanya Bibi Park tidak percaya. Kemudian Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Bibi Park tersebut.

"Chanyeol bahkan hampir pingsan karena kehabisan nafasnya. Kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba seperti itu Bi? Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?"

Bibi Park menunduk dan menyeka airmatanya karena sepertinya penyakit itu datang kembali pada kehidupan Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki sebuah penyakit lain yang bisa di katakan cukup parah. Chanyeol kecil memang sering merasakan sesak nafas karena ia mengalami anemia dan itu sangat berpengaruh besar pada pembuluh darah yang mengantarkan oksigen ke paru-paru, ginjal dan otaknya. Setiap kali Chanyeol kecil melakukan hal yang berat, maka ia akan pucat dan tidak jarang juga Chanyeol akan jatuh pingsan. Bibi Park yang sudah mengantisipasi penyakit Chanyeol sejak dini, langsung melakukan berbagai macam pengobatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Chanyeol. Dan berhasil. Untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi mengalami gejala itu.

Dokter memang belum sepenuhnya memvonis Chanyeol sudah sembuh. Tetapi melihat kondisi Chanyeol lama kelamaan terlihat segar dan sehat, membuat Bibi Park menghentikan pengobatannya. Hingga Chanyeol tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang ini, tidak pernah ia mendapati Chanyeol mengalami gangguan pada pernafasannya. Tetapi setelah mendengar Chanyeol hampir pingsan kemarin karena kehabisan nafasnya, membuat perasaan khawatir Bibi Park kembali muncul.

"Chanyeol mengalami anemia semenjak ia kecil, dan itu berpengaruh besar pada sistem pernafasannya. Bibi yakin jika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar sembuh. Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengalami penyakit itu lagi"

Baekhyun hanya menutup rapat bibirnya ketika ia mendengar perkataan dari Bibi Park. Jujur saja ia masih tidak mengerti dengan masalah Chanyeol kali ini, karena ini sangat mengejutkan untuknya.

"Apakah penyakit Chanyeol itu berbahaya, Bi?"

"Chanyeol mengidap penyakit Hypoxia"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Byurrr~

Suara air yang terpecah karena tekanan tubuh seseorang itu terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan olahraga indoor tersebut. Riak air tak beraturan menciptakan buih-buih kecil yang membalut tubuh para siswa yang sedang mengikuti aktivitas praktek berenang saat ini. Ya, kali ini adalah giliran kelas Baekhyun yang menjalani kelas praktek berenang. Terlihat teman-teman sekelasnya yang sangat antusias mengikuti pelajaran olahraga tersebut. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum mengganti kemeja seragamnya dengan pakaian renang.

Baekhyun enggan untuk mengikuti pelajaran ini bukan karena ia malas, tetapi karena ia sudah lebih dulu merasa tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan berenangnya yang bisa dikatakan yahh sangat-sangat buruk. Tidak terlalu buruk memang, setidaknya ia masih bisa berenang dengan gaya bebas. Tetapi akan terlihat sangat buruk jika di bandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang begitu pandai berenang dengan berbagai gaya. Dan berakhirlah ia seorang diri duduk di sudut ruangan kolam renang indoor itu dengan kaki yang tertekuk hingga dagunya.

"Aku pandai berenang. Tetapi aku trauma dengan bagaimana rasa sesaknya saat aku tenggelam"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk meninggalkan kolam renang besar itu. Namun raut wajah cemberutnya berubah seketika saat ia teringat dengan aksi heroik sang pujaan hati -siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol- yang telah menyelamatkannya saat ia hampir tenggelam karena kakinya yang terkilir. Pipinya merona hebat saat mengingat bagaimana tampannya kondisi Chanyeol pada saat itu. Ugh! Entah kenapa Chanyeol yang basah seperti itu, selalu saja muncul di pikirannya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup degan sendirinya.

Namun pada saat Baekhyun ingin mengambil tasnya di kelas, ia terdiam sejenak dan terlihat berpikir.

Chanyeol itu adalah anak keterbelakangan mental.

Tetapi..

Kenapa Chanyeol pandai berenang?

Darimana Chanyeol bisa pandai berenang lalu menyelamatkan nyawanya seperti pada saat itu?

"Baiklah, aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol secara langsung"

Dengan langkah yang semangat, Baekhyun akhirnya berlari menuju halte bus untuk segera sampai di rumahnya. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol dan ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol saat ini. Apakah kondisi Chanyeol sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Baekhyun nampak seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan kekasih baru. Ia nampak begitu ceria dan tersenyum dengan amat manis. Jika kalian masih ada yang ingin bertanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa seperti ini, maka jawabannya hanyalah ada satu, yaitu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol sore ini dan sepertinya ia harus menunda tugas sekolahnya untuk berkencan dengan Chanyeol di taman nanti. Eh? Tunggu dulu..

Berkencan?

"Selamat siang Baekhyunee? Baekhyunee menghabiskan makan siang yang Chanyeol siapkan untuk Baekhyunee?"

Senyuman Baekhyun semakin melebar kala ia mendapatkan sambutan dari sosok lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Chanyeol selalu saja berlari dari dapur hingga kedepan pintu utama hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan Baekhyun dari sekolahnya. Jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya Baekhyun akan menarik lengan Chanyeol dan mengajak Chanyeol untuk kekamarnya. Hanya untuk sekedar berbicara atau mengobrol, Baekhyun rasa ia akan semakin dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang menunggu Baekhyun yang berada di dalam kamar mandi, sambil membaca sebuah buku yang Baekhyun belikan untuknya. Sebuah buku cerita klasik dengan genre romantis yang sangat ringan untuk di baca. Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol, jika buku itu bisa di baca jika Chanyeol sedang merasa bosan.

 _ **"Lighters"**_

Chanyeol menyebutkan judul buku tersebut dan mulai membuka halaman pertama.

 _ **Cinta di ibaratkan sebagai sebuah cahaya dimana dia akan selalu membuat hidupmu terasa lebih hidup.**_

 _ **Cahaya di ibaratkan sebagai sebuah cinta yang kau berikan pada seseorang yang paling kau kasihi.**_

 _ **Siapakah Cahayamu?**_

 _ **Siapakah Cintamu?**_

Cklek

"Cahaya Chanyeol adalah Baekhyunee" gumam Chanyeol sangat lirih dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mata bulat itu terus menelusuri satu persatu kata yang tercetak disana. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Baekhyun dari kamar mandi, ow nampaknya Baekhyun sudah selesai dengan urusan mandinya.

Namun pada saat Chanyeol ingin membuka kembali halaman berikutnya, sebuah tepukan tangan mungil pada bahunya terpaksa membuatnya menutup buku itu kembali.

"Chanyeol. Ayo kita ke Taman. Aku akan membelikanmu ice cream"

Chanyeol sedikit tercengang melihat Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu manis dengan rambut coklatnya yang sedikit basah, di tambah dengan sebuah sweater berwarna peach yang terlihat begitu menenangkan mata dan hatinya.

"Baekhyunee seperti gula kapas"

"Ne?"

"Baekhyunee sangat manis"

"Ahahaha ne. Terima kasih Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menunduk malu untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya setelah mendapatkan pujian dari Chanyeol. Tidak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan sedikit berlari untuk menuju Taman tempat favoritenya. Chanyeol merasa sangat antusias karena kali ini ia tidak datang sendirian ke Taman itu, melainkan ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya kali ini.

 _ **"Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Baekhyunee terlihat sangat manis hari ini. Manis sekali seperti gula kapas"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan adikku? Kau sudah bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Dan sampai saat ini aku masih bertanya kenapa kau begitu antusias ingin memisahkan Baekhyun dengan si cacat itu"

Luhan menyandarkan punggung sempitnya pada sofa besar yang berada di cafe tersebut. Mata rusanya menatap jengkel pada pria blasteran yang berstatus temannya ini, lengkap dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut lucu. Perkataan Kris sungguh menusuk hatinya, karena bagaimana pun Luhan menyukai lelaki yang baru saja di katai cacat oleh Kris. Ia benar-benar merasa tersinggung.

"Aku menyukai lelaki yang kau sebut cacat itu. Kau puas?"

Kris langsung tersedak oleh minumannya sendiri. Ia menatap Luhan tidak percaya, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tertawa.

"Jangan bercanda, Lu. Apakah ini lelucon?"

"Tidak. Aku memang benar-benar mencintainya. Aku menyukai lelaki keterbelakangan mental itu. Aku mencintai Chanyeol"

Kris jawdrop.

"Kau serius?"

Luhan bangkit untuk menegapkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris, lalu menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Kau melukainya? Jadi, Chanyeol bisa babak belur seperti itu adalah karena ulahmu?"

"Sial!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melakukan kekerasan, Kris. Kau melukainya, itu berarti sama saja kau melukaiku"

"Ok, forgive me"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau bisa melakukan cara bersih untuk bisa mendapatkan adikku"

"Baiklah"

"Aku harus segera pulang. Umma pasti akan mengkhawatirkanku"

Kris menahan tangan Luhan dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Kris.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Selamat sore, Kris"

Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari cafe itu meninggalkan Kris seorang diri disana. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit marah pada Kris karena mengetahui Kris telah melukai Chanyeol. Ia harus segera kembali kerumah dan bertanya pada Chayeol apakah benar Kris yang telah melakukan hal itu? Meskipun ia tau jika Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Ugh! Kenapa harus sesulit ini?!"

Luhan menggerutu sendiri sambil mencari kunci mobil yang berada di dalam tasnya. Tetapi ia tidak fokus dengan langkahnya dan..

Brukk!

"Akh! Maafkan aku"

"Perhatikan langkahmu baik-baik, apa kau tidak me-"

Perkataan Luhan melayang entah kemana ketika ia melihat sosok lelaki yang baru saja menabraknya. Mata rusa itu bergerak gelisah dan raut wajahnya berubah seketika menjadi tak terbaca, karena bayangan masa lalunya tiba-tiba berputar dengan sangat jelas di pikirannya.

Lelaki berlesung pipi ini adalah lelaki yang di cium oleh Sehun 1 tahun lalu. Ia masih ingat betul wajah itu karena ia benar-benar sangat membencinya. Karena lelaki tidak tau diri ini, ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sehun begitu saja. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki keterbelakangan mental yang sukses menghancurkan hidupnya pada saat itu.

Tetapi yang membuat Luhan terkejut adalah kondisi lelaki ini yang nampak normal. Tidak mungkin jika ia salah orang, tetapi kenapa lelaki ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tidak seperti orang keterbelakangan mental?

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, tetapi aku sangat-sangat membencimu!"

Lay -lelaki yang baru saja menabrak Luhan- mengernyitkan wajahnya bingung ketika mendapatkan perkataan kasar yang di lontarkan oleh Luhan. Ia sudah meminta maaf dan ia pikir ia tidak melukai Luhan sama sekali, tetapi kenapa Luhan begitu marah terhadapnya? Sungguh aneh.

"Xi Luhan. Aku pun sangat membencimu" ucap Lay penuh penekanan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, karena lagi-lagi ia merasa terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang menyebabkanmu mengatakan hal itu. Kau yang telah merusak hubunganku dengan kekasihku pada saat itu. Ow, ataukah kau hanya berpura-pura menjadi seorang yang cacat untuk mendapatkan perhatian kekasihku dan merebutnya dariku?"

Lay terlihat berpikir sejenak mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini dari Luhan. Ia memang sengaja menabrak Luhan, karena sebelumnya ia lebih dulu menemukan Luhan yang tengah duduk di sebuah cafe dengan seorang pria saat kebetulan ia melewati cafe tersebut. Lay anggap jika sebuah kebetulan ini adalah kebaikan Tuhan dan juga sepertinya keberuntungan tengah berada di pihaknya, maka dari itu ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia memang terus mencari Luhan seminggu belakangan, dan betapa bersyukurnya ia karena bertemu Luhan di tempat ini.

"Ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Luhan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika kau mau ikut bersamaku. Kumohon. Ini tentang kondisi Sehun" ucap Lay dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Hatinya masih terasa sakit ketika mendengar nama itu masuk ke telinganya. Ia masih merasa benci dengan Sehun yang ternyata lebih memilih lelaki ini daripada dirinya. Dan ia yakin, lelaki ini sudah kembali normal dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Sehun semakin mencintai lelaki ini. Ugh! Hanya dengan memikirkannya ia benar-benar merasa amat marah.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menandang ke Lay dengan tatapan yang angkuh.

"Jika kau hanya ingin aku tau bahwa kalian ingin menikah, maaf aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dan katakan pada Sehun, aku sangat membencinya"

Tanpa menunggu reaksi Lay, Luhan melanjutkan langkahnya dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan airmatanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan ia ingin segera tiba dirumah untuk menyesali semua masa lalu bersama Sehun. Namun Lay lebih dulu menahan tangannya, dan terpaksa Luhan berhenti. Membiarkan Lay mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, karena ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya lagi karena tenggorokkannya terasa sakit menahan rasa sesak didadanya.

"Luhan, aku adalah Lay. Mungkin kau mengira jika aku adalah kekasih Sehun. Tetapi kau salah besar. Aku dan Sehun adalah saudara sepupu. Dan saat ini.."

Lay menggantungkan kalimatnya merasa bimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan saat ini atau tidak. Namun mengingat kondisi Sehun yang saat ini tengah sakit parah, membuatnya terpaksa mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya pada Luhan karena ia sangat menyayangi sepupunya tersebut.

"Dan saat ini.. Sehun sedang terbaring koma di Rumah Sakit. Kumohon percayalah padaku"

Luhan berdecih, namun airmatanya yang telah menetes entah sejak kapan itu tidak mampu membohongi perasaannya jika masih memiliki rasa yang begitu besar untuk Sehun. Orang bodohpun tau jika saat ini Luhan tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap egois karena rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kau fikir aku akan mempecayai perkataan konyolmu itu?" ucap Luhan dengan kasar.

Lay menunduk dan menunjukkan raut sedihnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, namun ia berusaha untuk meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat agar Luhan mau mempercayainya.

"Sehun menderita penyakit yang mematikan. Ia mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Aku tidak mungkin berkata bohong menyangkut penyakit seseorang. Kumohon ikutlah bersamaku ke Rumah Sakit itu. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Sehun kembali bersatu"

Brukk!

Luhan langsung terduduk lemas di hadapan Lay dengan pandangan kosong yang kabur karena matanya sudah di penuhi oleh airmata. Serasa di timpa oleh beton besar, Luhan benar-benar merasa hancur dan mencoba untuk memahami semuanya yang menurutnya terlalu mengejutkan ini.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah kenyataan?

Ataukah ini hanya sekedar mimpi buruknya?

"Sehun.."

"Maafkan aku, aku harus mengatakan hal ini kepadamu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah serius melahap ice cream yang baru saja ia belikan. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah tiba di Taman tempat biasa Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu sorenya, ah lebih tepatnya saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdua di sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung ke tempat bermain anak-anak. Baekhyun merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya ia memiliki waktu indah berdua saja bersama Chanyeol seperti ini. Tentu moment ini tidak akan dibiarkan terlewati begitu saja olehnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia teringat dengan tujuan awalnya kenapa ia berada disini bersama Chanyeol.

Ya, yaitu menanyakan darimana Chanyeol bisa pandai berenang.

"Chanyeol, kau menyukai ice cream?"

Baekhyun membuka percakapan mereka, berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Yang mana hal itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas memakan ice creamnya dan beralih untuk menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

"Ice cream dari Baekhyunee, Chanyeol suka" jawab Chanyeol ekspresi semangatnya seperti biasa.

Rambut lurus Chanyeol yang menutupi dahi itu, membuat Baekhyun reflek menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkap sedikit rambut itu agar ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali melemparkan senyumannya karena merasa puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee sangat suka ice cream?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa aku membelinya setiap hari jika aku tidak menyukainya?" kekeh Baekhyun setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee suka ice cream? Chanyeol akan membelikan Baekhyunee ice cream setiap hari" ucap Chanyeol dengan antusias layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan barunya.

"Memangnya kau memiliki uang untuk membelikanku ice cream setiap hari?" goda Baekhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Namun cepat-cepat Chanyeol kembali menunjukkan ekspresi antusiasnya pada Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol memiliki simpanan uang dari Umma dan Bibi Byun" jawab Chanyeol dengan bangga.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Bahkan ia baru mengetahui jika Chanyeol ternyata menabung. Dan ia yakin jika ini adalah ajaran dari Bibi Park yang begitu menyayangi putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun, suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan menjadi seorang pria dewasa dan membutuhkan uang untuk menikahi seseorang yang dicintainya di masa depan. Jadi, ini adalah hal yang masuk akal di lakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau simpan uang itu, karena aku yang akan membelikanmu ice cream" ucap Baekhyun sambil melahap setengah ice creamnya yang masih tersisa.

"Chanyeol menyimpan uang itu untuk Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Untukku?" ulang Baekhyun yang sedikit merasa terkejut.

Namun Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan justru menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol tidak kuasa untuk menahan senyumannya kala ia membayangkan ia akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan melamar Baekhyun. Dia menjadi lelaki yang normal di mata semua orang dan jalan di altar berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol ingin sekali menikah dengan Baekhyun suatu saat nanti.

Ketika Chanyeol mengatakan pada sang Umma jika ia ingin menikahi Baekhyun, sang Umma menjawab jika ia harus memiliki uang yang banyak dan menjadi pria yang baik. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat untuk mengumpulkan banyak uang hingga waktunya menikah dengan Baekhyun itu tiba.

Pemikirannya hanya sesederhana itu.

"Chanyeol? Kau tersenyum?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena sedari tadi ia memperhatikan sikap Chanyeol yang senyum-senyum sendiri. Chanyeol masih belum merespon dan terpaksa Baekhyun mengulang ucapannya yang barusan.

"Chanyeol?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat dan ia membuka bibirnya lebar-lebar ketika baru menyadari ice cream yang masih ada di genggamannya itu mulai meleleh. Mencair hingga membasahi tangannya. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan ia terlihat sangat panik. Namun naas, ice cream yang Chanyeol pegang itu justru mengenai baju Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang ikut bangkit berdiri berusaha untuk membersihkan bajunya dari noda cream yang memiliki rasa manis tersebut.

"Maaf" gumam Chanyeol sambil meraih ujung baju Baekhyun. Ia membuang ice cream yang sudah meleleh itu dan dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Baekhyunee"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah panik Chanyeol yang tengah membersihkan bajunya dengan percikan air. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat seperti ingin menangis karena merasa bersalah telah mengotori pakaian manis Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Ini hanya terkena sedikit" ucap Baekhyun kemudian.

"Bagaimana ini Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol dengan panik. Wajah panik Chanyeol terlihat sangat lucu dimata Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menatapnya, karena ia ingin memberikan pengertian terhadap Chanyeol.

"Ini hanya masalah kecil, Chanyeol. Aku memaafkanmu" satu tangan Baekhyun ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut pipi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hampir meleleh karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun menunjukkan senyuman yang luar biasa manis itu.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Baekhyunee" lirih Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyerah. Akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide iseng muncul di pikirannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu, tetapi dengan satu syarat?"

"Apa itu syarat Baekhyunee?" ulang Chanyeol yang sepertinya masih belum mengerti dengan arti kata itu.

"Syarat itu adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanmu" jelas Baekhyun sambil mencubit ujung hidung Chanyeol yang mancung itu.

"Apa syaratnya Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Gendong aku" singkat Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena merasa bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Gendong Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bangga dan Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat gendong aku"

"Menggendong Baekhyunee seperti ini?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyelipkan tangan kirinya di leher Baekhyun, dan tangan kirinya ia selipkan di lekukan lutut Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya.

"Yakk yakk yakk! Bukan gendong seperti pengantin, tetapi gendong aku di punggungmu Chanyeol. Kau mengerti?" cepat-cepat Baekhyun turun dari gendongan Chanyeol karena ia tidak ingin salah tingkah akibat perbuatan Chanyeol yang menurutnya terlalu intim(?) barusan.

"Seperti ini?"

Chanyeol berjongkok memunggungi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia berhasil menaiki punggung Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee peluk Chanyeol yang kuat" ucapan Chanyeol saat ia mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Um"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan akhirnya keduanya kembali ke rumah mereka dengan Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun. Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya pelan-pelan karena jujur saja ia sangat menikmati waktu berduanya bersama Baekhyun. Merasakan hembusan angin sore yang sangat menyejukkan dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai tenggelam mengikuti langkah mereka.

 _ **"Baekhyunee adalah cahaya Chanyeol"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo, tolong siapkan apa yang di butuhkan oleh Kai sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang. Pastikan tidak ada barang penting miliknya yang tertinggal"

Suho mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup dahinya sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Sudah tiba waktunya Kai harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang karena permintaan mendiang Ayah mereka sebelum meninggal. Suho selaku anak tertua di keluarga itu, harus menepati janjinya untuk menjadikan Kai anak yang lebih baik dari sekarang. Bukan soal yang mudah karena Kai adalah anak yang kasar dan pembangkang semenjak orangtua mereka meninggal. Dan Suho lah yang bertanggung jawab atas masa depan adik kandungnya itu.

"Um"

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam dan menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi perintah sang suami. Harusnya ia merasa lega karena akhirnya Kai akan pergi dari kehidupannya, tetapi muncul sebuah perasaan tidak rela jika Kai benar-benar pergi ke Jepang. Namun Kyungsoo segera menepis perasaan itu karena tidak seharusnya ia memiliki perasaan terhadap adik kandung dari suaminya sendiri. Perasaan itu salah, dan Kyungsoo tidak ingin terjerembab dalam sebuah kesalahan yang akan menyulitkannya suatu saat nanti.

Suho sudah berangkat ke kantornya, dan inilah saatnya Kyungsoo menemui adik iparnya yang nyatanya masih berkemas di kamarnya. Jantungnya bergetar dan tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku ketika matanya sudah menangkap sosok tinggi kekasih masa lalunya itu saat ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Namun dengan sisa keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa memposisikan dirinya tepat di belakang Kai yang nyatanya masih belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kai.." gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. Kai tersenyum miring dan membuang tatapannya ka arah lain.

"Kau senang sekarang? Aku tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu, Kyung"

Grep

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menubrukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kai dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo menangis terisak sekeras-kerasnya di dalam pelukan saja sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini membuat Kai tidak mengerti. Apa yang salah pada diri Kyungsoo? Apakah ini adalah pelukan perpisahan mereka? Lalu, apa pedulinya Kyungsoo jika Kai akan pergi ke Jepang?

"Jangan semakin membuatku berharap terlalu besar terhadapmu, Kyung"

"Kai.. hiks!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan dengan cepat kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Kai lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dengan begitu tergesa-gesa. Kyungsoo merasa sangat putus asa akan perasaannya terhadap Kai saat ini. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa, dan hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Ya, hati Kyungsoo telah menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kai begitu dalam seperti ini.

Sedangkan Kai yang masih membulatkan matanya, akhirnya runtuh dan beralih untuk menikmati bibir manis kekasihnya yang sangat ia rindukan ini. Tak kalah kasar Kai menghabisi bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya, menjilatnya dan bahkan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam bibir mungil Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan dengan airmata yang masih membanjiri wajah putihnya. Tangan Kai pun entah sejak kapan sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Kyungsoo, keduanya memejamkan mata mereka dengan erat untuk menikmati ciuman yang penuh emosi ini.

Kai tau, jika Kyungsoo masih mencintainya. Namun ia pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan hyung kandungnya yang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Jepang. Ia pun tidak ingin melihat hyungnya sedih karena ia masih mencintai Kyungsoo. Ini adalah moment terakhir yang akan ia anggap sebagai ucapan perpisahan mereka saja. Tidak lebih, karena ia tersadar jika ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali.

"Umph cpkh!"

Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas. Kai lah yang mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Kai tidak percaya dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya yang berada dipinggang Kyungsoo, kini berpindah ke bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis terisak-isak karena ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Ia serasa gila karena memikirkan tentang perasaannya terhadap Kai.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Kai. Hiks!" Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian mengeluarkan suaranya di sela isakannya.

Kai terdiam merasa amat terkejut. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ia menurunkan tangannya kembali untuk meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil istri dari kakak kandungnya ini untuk berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Kai dan lebih memilih untuk terus menatap mata elang Kai yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Buktikan jika kau memang benar mencintaiku, Kyung. Mari kita lakukan pengkhianatan ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki Chanyeol terdengar menemani suasana sekitar mereka. Baekhyun masih berada di gendongan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol masih menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ternyata mereka tidak langsung pulang kerumah karena sepertinya Baekhyun menginginkan lebih lama waktu bersama Chanyeol, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang berjalan memutar Taman tersebut hingga matahari benar-benar tengggelam dan menyembunyikan cahayanya.

"Chanyeol.. apa kau lelah?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Jika kau lelah, kita bisa beristirahat sebentar" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Chanyeol tidak lelah" jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol. Aku sangat senang bisa bersama denganmu hari ini" Baekhyun memperhatikan tengkuk Chanyeol dan berusaha menikmati hangatnya punggung Chanyeol ketika ia memeluknya erat seperti saat ini.

"Chanyeol juga senang"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Keheningan kembali melanda atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol pasti lelah telah menggendongnya sejauh dan selama ini, tetapi ia harus sedikit egois karena ia benar-benar menikmati ini semua.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ne Baekhyunee?"

"Kau bisa berenang?"

Ok, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

"Bisa. Tetapi Chanyeol akan merasa sesak jika berenang lagi"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia kembali teringat dengan penyakit Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol hampir pingsan kemarin. Apakah Chanyeol mengetahui penyakitnya sendiri?

"Aku ingin sekali pandai berenang sepertimu. Kau membuatku iri, Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisa mengajarkan Baekhyunee"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan ia langsung merona karena ia hampir saja mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Meskipun Chnayeol tidak sadar karena fokus menatap ke depan, tetapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Um" gumam Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa datang kesekolahku dan ajari aku berenang di kolam renang sekolah besok? Sore hari setelah aku pulang sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyunee besok" final Chanyeol dengan nada cerianya dan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jinjja? Huwaaaa terima kasih Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun bergerak gemas di gendongan Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat, membuat Chanyeol meringis dan melemparkan ekspresi protesnya.

"Akhh! Jangan cekik Chanyeol" keluh Chanyeol.

"Ahh maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak sengaja hihihi"

Dan akhirnya mereka memasuki gerbang rumah mereka karena tak terasa mereka sudah tiba. Dengan tawa yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama menantikan waktu bersama mereka kembali esok.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Duhh ChanBaeknya fluffy banget

Masih mau di lanjut ga?

Mau liat gimana Chanyeol ngajarin Baekhyun berenang besok? Err gaququ! Gakuat bayanginnya bakal kaya gimana :'D

Siap-siap for the next chap yaa~

Konflik belum ada yang kelar. Jangan pada seneng dulu! *lah emangnya siapa yang seneng? :'v *digampar

KaiSoo kayanya bakal enaena chap depan, dan HunHan kayanya bakal banjir airmata wkwk

REVIEW dulu kalo mau lanjut yaa~

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEW KALIAN~

SARANGHAE~ MUACHH *ditendang :'v


	9. Chapter 9

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Chanyeol.."

"Ne Baekhyunee?"

"Kau bisa berenang?"

Ok, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

"Bisa. Tetapi Chanyeol akan merasa sesak jika berenang lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia kembali teringat dengan penyakit Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol hampir pingsan kemarin. Apakah Chanyeol mengetahui penyakitnya sendiri?

"Aku ingin sekali pandai berenang sepertimu. Kau membuatku iri, Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menopangkan dagunya di atas bahu kanan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisa mengajarkan Baekhyunee."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan ia langsung merona karena ia hampir saja mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Meskipun Chnayeol tidak sadar karena fokus menatap ke depan, tetapi tetap saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Um," gumam Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa datang kesekolahku dan ajari aku berenang di kolam renang sekolah besok? Sore hari setelah aku pulang sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun dengan antusias. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol akan menjemput Baekhyunee besok," final Chanyeol dengan nada cerianya dan cengiran lebarnya.

"Jinjja? Huwaaaa terima kasih Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun bergerak gemas di gendongan Chanyeol dan memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan sangat kuat, membuat Chanyeol meringis dan melemparkan ekspresi protesnya.

"Akhh! Jangan cekik Chanyeol," keluh Chanyeol.

"Ahh maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak sengaja hihihi."

Dan akhirnya mereka memasuki gerbang rumah mereka karena tak terasa mereka sudah tiba. Dengan tawa yang mereka lemparkan satu sama lain, keduanya sama-sama menantikan waktu bersama mereka kembali esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terdiam di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Baekhyun. Ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya namun tidak mendapati seorangpun yang berada disini. Ow, sepertinya ia datang terlalu awal karena saking antusiasnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ini belumlah waktunya Baekhyun pulang sekolah, tetapi ia sudah tiba disini.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu disana dan terduduk di samping gerbang besar itu. Mengabaikan terik matahari yang terus membakar kulitnya. Beruntung ada sebuah pohon besar disana, bisa di jadikannya sebagai tempat untuk berteduh dari panas matahari. Mata bulatnya terus mengawasi pintu keluar sekolah itu, menunggu Baekhyun keluar darisana. Namun cukup lama ia menunggu, ia tidak kunjung melihat Baekhyun.

Peluh sudah mulai menetes mengalir dari dahinya. Membuktikan betapa panasnya disana. Kemudian Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat sebuah tas kecil yang di bawanya. Itu adalah bekal makan siang Baekhyun. Ia membuat khusus makan siang ini untuk Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak kelaparan saat mereka tengah belajar berenang nanti.

Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan ini semua. Chanyeol sangat mempersiapkannya.

"Berapa lama lagi Chanyeol harus menunggu Baekhyunee?" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tringgggg~

Namun tidak beberapa kemudian, bel tanda pulang sekolah itu berbunyi. Dan Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan antusias mendekati pagar sekolah yang mulai terbuka. Chanyeol terus menunjukkan senyumannya untuk menyambut Baekhyun, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat ia menyambut Baekhyun di rumahnya.

Banyak teman-teman Baekhyun yang keluar darisana. Chanyeol tersenyum pada mereka dan sedikit bergumam 'Chanyeol teman Baekhyune' yang mana Chanyeol langsung mendapati ekspresi aneh dari teman-teman Baekhyun.

"Benarkah Baekhyun memiliki teman seperti ini? Aku tidak mempercayainya," celetuk salah satu teman Baekhyun yang melewati Chanyeol.

"Tapi jika di perhatikan dia tampan juga."

"Yakk apa yang kau bicarakan? Bukankah dia terlihat seperti anak yang.."

"Keterbelakangan mental maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun secara langsung besok."

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ketiga orang itu bicarakan. Chanyeol menatap balik orang yang membicarakannya dan ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba beranjak darisana tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Apakah Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan?" gumam Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan ia mengembangkan senyumannya saat mendapati Baekhyun tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Baekhyunee."

"Kau datang?"

Baekhyun langsung merangkul Chanyeol dan ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya karena Chanyeol terlihat berbeda kali ini. Chanyeol memakai hoodie tebal juga celana hitam panjang, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan di mata Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menunduk malu dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia teringat dengan bekal yang ia bawa, lalu ia menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Bekal untuk Baekhyunee."

"Wo? Terima kasih Chanyeol. Jja, kita harus makan bekal ini bersama."

Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk kembali memasuki sekolah itu. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun sambil sesekali matanya memandang ke sekolah Baekhyun yang begitu bagus dan mewah.

"Baekhyunee pasti senang bersekolah," ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku jauh lebih senang saat sedang bersamamu."

"Chanyeol juga senang saat bersama dengan Baekhyunee."

"Maka dari itu, berjanjilah kau akan terus berada disampingku."

"Chanyeol berjanji."

Baekhyun kembali terkikik mendapati sikap Chanyeol yang begitu lugu. Semakin lama ia benar-benar mengagumi sosok Chanyeol.

Tak terasa keduanya sudah tiba di ruangan indoor yang mana disana terdapat sebuah kolam renang yang sangat besar. Mereka memasuki ruangan itu dan berjalan mencari kursi di tepi kolam renang itu. Chanyeol memandang takjub kolam renang besar itu dengan mata yang berbinar dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah berhenti melangkah tepat di depannya, lalu menabraknya.

"Akh-"

"Ah maafkan Chanyeol, Baekhyunee."

"Kau terkejut? Kau menyukai tempat ini?"

Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang dan mulai membuka bekal makan siang yang dibawakan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol yang sudah tersadar dari rasa ketakjubannya, mengikuti Baekhyun untuk duduk disana. Tepat disamping Baekhyun, dan ia tidak sadar bahkan posisi mereka sangatlah dekat.

"Tempat ini bagus. Chanyeol senang," ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai melahap bekal siangnya.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin sekali aku mengajakmu datang kesini, tetapi aku baru mendapatkan kesempatannya hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyunee. Makanlah yang banyak."

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun makan, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit malu karena pandangan Chanyeol begitu dalam menatapnya.

"Um.. Chanyeol. Kau sudah makan? Mau aku suapi?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bertanya untuk mengusir kecanggungan yang sempat melanda mereka.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Chanyeol sudah makan. Ini untuk Baekhyunee. Habiskan."

"Ne. Terima kasih Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menangis? Disaat kita sudah melakukannya?"

Kai memakai pakaiannya sambil menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut selimut tengah meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo kembali menangis saat Kai baru saja mencapai puncaknya. Dengan kondisi yang terbilang cukup mengenaskan karena dahinya penuh keringat dan seluruh bagian permukaan kulitnya penuh akan tanda cinta yang dibuat oleh Kai. Terlebih daerah selangkangannya yang penuh dengan cairan cinta Kai yang masih terlihat menetes mengalir di paha dalamnya.

"Kau menyesalinya? Sebenarnya apa maumu Kyungsoo?!"

"Jangan pergi.." lirih Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang bergetar karena menahan isakannya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan pada Suho hyung jika itu adalah anaknya. Kalian bisa menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kemudian ia menyanggupi dirinya sendiri untuk menatap Kai yang bahkan sudah berpakaian dengan rapih. Semudah itukah Kai mengatakan hal itu? Semudah itukah Kai melakukan semua ini dan pergi begitu saja? Semudah itukah Kai meninggalkannya?

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah bercinta dengannya selama kami menikah. Kau tahu alasannya? Itu karena aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan Suho. Dia selalu mengerti keadaanku, dia tidak pernah memaksaku dan dia tidak pernah mencurigaiku. Tetapi aku.. hiks! Aku berkhianat di belakangnya dengan adik kandungnya sendiri! Hiks!"

"Maafkan aku Kyung. Tetapi aku tidak bisa untuk terus tinggal disini. Aku harus menuruti perintah Suho hyung dan bersekolah disana hingga-"

"KATAKAN PADA SUHO JIKA KITA MENGKHIANATINYA!"

"Kau siap? Apa kau siap bercerai dengan suamimu sendiri? Dan apa kau siap dibenci olehnya di seumur hidupmu?!"

"Jika begitu, ajak aku pergi bersamamu. Ajak aku kemanapun kau pergi Kai!"

"Kyungsoo dengarkan aku."

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo lalu ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga mereka terduduk berhadapan saat ini. Kai berusaha menghapus airmata Kyungsoo lalu mengecup singkat dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dan tunggu aku kembali.."

Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya ingin melayangkan sebuah protes pada Kai, tetapi Kai lagi-lagi mencium bibirnya dan membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan meminta maaf pada Suho hyung dan mengatakan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu."

Kyungsoo kembali menangis dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bagaimanapun yang telah ia lakukan bersama Kai adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar karena mereka telah berkhianat di belakang seorang lelaki yang sangat baik seperti Suho.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Suho mengetahui perbuatannya nanti. Ia tidak yakin jika Suho akan memaafkannya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan Kyungsoo harus menghadapinya.

Kai benar-benar akan pergi ke Jepang dan meninggalkannya. Tepat disaat ia menyadari kesalahannya yang masih mencintai Kai padahal ia sudah memiliki suami yaitu Suho.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku, Suho-ah. Maafkan aku yang telah mengkhianati pernikahan kita."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memandang kosong ke arah pria yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Peralatan Rumah Sakit yang begitu banyak, menempel sempurna di tubuh lemah itu. Luhan masih setia menatap lelaki itu dengan air mata yang menetes dengan deras. Seolah dirinya baru saja tengah mendapatkan sebuah luka yang lebar di bagian dadanya.

Sangat lebar dan dalam. Dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya.

Mengetahui lelaki yang dicintainya ternyata tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri yang menggantungkan hidupnya dengan bantuan alat medis untuk bisa bertahan lebih lama, hanya karena sebuah penyakit yang sama sekali tidak di inginkannya.

Jemarinya terus ia tautkan dengan sedikit bergetar karena dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak melihat Sehun dengan kondisi seperti ini. Terlebih saat ia menyadari jika semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu pada kekasihnya ini.

"Sehun tidak akan senang melihatmu terus menangis seperti ini."

Luhan berusaha menyeka airmatanya dan mulai menatap Lay yang masih setia berada di sana. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang rawat Sehun, saat Luhan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Lay membawanya pergi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan terus saja merasa gelisah. Terlebih saat Lay masih urung menjelaskan semuanya secara lebih jelas lagi kepadanya.

Dan Luhan hampir saja pingsan ketika mendapati sebuah kenyataan yang paling pahit di seumur hidupnya. Disana ia melihat Sehun seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Lay sebelumnya. Lemah dan Sehun sedang sekarat. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya di atas ranjang putih berusaha untuk melawan penyakit yang terus menggerogoti kehidupannya.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Semuanya masih terasa begitu mengejutkan untuknya. Sehun yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang kuat dan selalu tersenyum lebar padanya, tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Sehun sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak dengan sangat keras pada semua orang dan bertanya apakah ia masih berada di dunia nyata saat ini? Karena melihat kondisi Sehun saat ini, benar-benar membuatnya serasa ada di dunia lain. Sehun tidak mungkin sakit parah seperti ini, bahkan dulu Sehun tidak seperti ini. Demi Tuhan, Luhan masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

"Apakah ini alasan ia memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja?" Lirih Luhan dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Luhan, aku pun tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hubungan kalian pada saat itu. Aku pernah mengalami cacat mental pasca kecelakaan, dan kau tahu siapa yang membuatku bisa sembuh dan kembali menjadi orang yang normal sekarang? Ini semua adalah kerja keras Sehun. Sehun yang terus membimbingku untuk sembuh, dan di saat aku sudah sembuh, ia justru jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang"

Luhan tidak menanggapi perkataan Lay namun airmata kembali menetes deras dari mata indahnya. Lalu ia kecupi punggung tangan Sehun dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sehun, inilah saat yang ia tunggu semenjak mereka berpisah. Bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun yang terjadi justru seperti ini, Sehun masih tidak mampu untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun," isak Luhan.

Lay menyeka airmatanya dan ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi pada Luhan agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Sehun selalu menceritakanmu setiap hari dan dia selalu mengagumi kecantikanmu. Aku sangat senang jika ia tersenyum saat sedang menceritakanmu waktu itu. Dan tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak membalas semua kebaikannya. Aku berusaha untuk mencarimu dan ternyata aku berhasil. Aku berhasil menemukanmu saat aku menyamakan wajahmu dengan foto yang terdapat di ponsel Sehun."

Lay mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang diyakini adalah ponsel Sehun, lalu menyerahkannya pada Luhan. Luhan sedikit tercekat saat berhasil membuka galeri ponsel Sehun. Karena disana terdapat banyak foto dirinya dan juga foto mereka berdua. Tidak ada foto lain. Dan itu membuat dada Luhan semakin terasa sesak karena baru menyadari Sehun benar-benar mencintainya.

Luhan segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lay dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sudah berapa lama Sehun koma seperti ini?"

"5 bulan. Tetapi 3 bulan yang lalu, Sehun sempat membuka matanya dan menggerakkan tangannya. Namun ia kembali menutup matanya dan tidak membukanya lagi hingga sekarang."

Pandangan Luhan beralih untuk menatap wajah pucat Sehun kembali. Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Sehun karena bibir dan hidung Sehun tertutup oleh alat bantu pernafasan Rumah Sakit. Jadilah Luhan mengecup dahi Sehun dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

 _'Bukalah matamu. Aku mencintaimu dan aku kembali untukmu, Sehun-ah.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol. Lepaskan pakaianmu dan masuklah ke kolam, bukankah kau ingin mengajariku berenang?"

Baekhyun yang sudah berada didalam kolam renang, meneriaki Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum melepaskan pakaiannya. Chanyeol justru berdiri terdiam di tepi kolam renang dan memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Lepas.. pakaian?" Ulang Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias dan Chanyeol langsung membentuk gestur menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepatlah.. aku kedinginan," rengek Baekhyun karena Chanyeol terlalu lamban.

"Lepas pakaian seperti.. sedang mandi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah lugunya.

"Haishhh."

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk naik dari kolam renang dan segera menghampiri Chanyeol. Kondisi Baekhyun sudah basah kuyup saat ini, dengan sebuah kaos dalam putih berlengan dan juga celana pendek sepaha. Baekhyun meraih handuknya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk itu sebelum ia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Kau tidak membawa pakaian ganti?"

"Pakaian ganti?"

"Chanyeol kau harus melepaskan hoodie mu dan lepaskan celana panjangmu itu. Bukankah kau sering berenang? Kenapa harus bingung seperti ini?"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan bingung masalah melepaskan pakaian, karena ia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Hey, Chanyeol bahkan sering berenang. Tetapi yang buat Chanyeol lamban yaitu karena degup jantungnya yang tidak bisa berhenti saat melihat Baekhyun berpakaian seperti itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian minim seperti itu, dan itu yang membuat Chanyeol merasa kikuk.

"Chanyeol wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?"

"Jja, kita berenang."

Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan hoodie dan celana panjangnya, menyisakan kaos dalam putih seperti Baekhyun lalu ia menarik tangan Baekhyun begitu saja kembali memasuki kolam renang tersebut.

Byurrr~

"Yakk Chanh-"

"Baekhyunee pegang bahu Chanyeol."

Tangan Baekhyun tertarik dengan sangat kuat oleh Chanyeol saat dirinya hampir saja tenggelam. Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah ketika Chanyeol memposisikan kedua tangannya menggantung pada bahu Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka berhadapan dan terus mengapung di atas air. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tetap mengapung agar Baekhyun tidak tenggelam, sepertinya ia akan mulai mengajari Baekhyun berenang.

"Haruskah tanganku berada di bahumu seperti ini?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah. Pasalnya, ia kembali melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tampan saat sedang basah seperti ini. Terlebih jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, membuat Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencium Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Kenapa? Wajah Baekhyunee memerah," tanya Chanyeol dengan lugu.

"Bagaimana wajahku tidak memerah jika melihat wajahmu yang begitu tampan seperti ini bodoh!"

"Ne?"

"Ah tidak. Cepat ajari aku berenang."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan ia mulai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas air. Baekhyun menuruti apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya, dan tak jarang mereka berpelukan karena Baekhyun memang sama sekali tidak bisa berenang di tempat yang dalam seperti ini.

Baekhyun sedikit bisa berenang, dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu sulit mengajari Baekhyun. Namun kedalaman kolam lah yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit ketakutan. Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang berenang berhadapan sambil memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak tenggelam saat berenang.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendapati wajah jengkel Baekhyun merutuki kaki pendeknya yang tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi jika berenang di tempat dalam seperti ini. Baekhyun berulang kali mengatakan ingin memiliki kaki seperti Chanyeol yang panjang. Menurut Baekhyun, perbedaan ukuran panjang kaki lah yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak bisa berenang seperti Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee sudah bisa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sedang berenang menuju tepi kolam karena Baekhyun nampaknya sudah kelelahan. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol yang berenang karena Baekhyun nyatanya hanya terdiam menggantung di atas punggung Chanyeol.

"Hari ini aku sudah bisa. Tetapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya lagi di hari esok," jawab Baekhyun dengan lesu.

"Baekhyunee semangat!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan antusias, dan Baekhyun membalas senyuman Chanyeol dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kini mereka sudah tiba di tangga tepi kolam, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk disana sejenak untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu duduk tepat di samping Baekhyun dan terus memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Baekhyunee ingin di pijit?"

"Ahh tidak perlu Chanyeol. Kau terlalu banyak bergerak untuk membantuku berenang tadi. Aku pikir kau juga lelah."

"Chanyeol tidak lelah."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia pikir ia tidak akan bisa mengelak Chanyeol. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk menopangkan kedua kakinya di atas paha Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan segera memijit kaki Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik terhadapku, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sedang fokus memijit kakinya.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Baekhyun terus bertanya karena Chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Chanyeol memang seperti ini, akan mengabaikan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya saat ia tengah terfokus pada sesuatu. Dan Baekhyun memaklumi hal itu.

"Katakan padaku jika kau kedinginan."

Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh Chanyeol sedikit menggigil. Tetapi Chanyeol masih urung berhenti memijit kakinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peka terhadap kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Chanyeol.. kita harus segera kembali. Ini sudah malam."

Terpaksa Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakkan tangan Chanyeol dan menariknya. Namun Baekhyun seperti kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, karena nyatanya ia masih terus menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga wajah mereka berdekatan saat ini. Sangat dekat, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas dingin Chanyeol yang membelai wajahnya.

"Chanyeol.. mian."

Cup

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia berhasil menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun melumat lembut bibir basah Chanyeol dan tidak menyadari jika ia sedikit limbung ke belakang karena Chanyeol sudah menimpa tubuhnya. Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh kedalam air. Namun di salah artikan oleh Baekhyun yang menganggap Chanyeol menginginkan ciuman ini juga karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol barusan, nyatanya membuat bibir mereka semakin menempel.

Baekhyun semakin gencar mencium bibir Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun terhadapnya. Kenapa Baekhyun sering menciumnya seperti ini? Dan juga.. kenapa ia senang jika Baekhyun melakukan hal ini?

Mata Chanyeol masih terbuka dengan lebar. Ia perhatikan terus wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merona sempurna sambil melahap bibirnya seperti ini. Baekhyun sangatlah cantik dimata Chanyeol, dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mulai membalas lumatan Baekhyun. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantung Chanyeol terdetak dengan sangat keras namun ia menyukainya. Hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya gugup seperti ini.

"Hmph ah-"

Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia pandangi terus wajah Chanyeol yang tampan lengkap dengan rambutnya yang basah. Baru kali ini mereka melakukan kontak mata setelah sekian lama. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan cukup lama dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

Chanyeol.. mulai berani melakukan kontak mata yang cukup lama terhadapnya.

"Mian.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee menyayangi Chanyeol?"

"Tentu."

Chanyeol segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan ia menarik tangan Chanyeol beranjak dari kolam renang itu. Jantung Baekhyun pun terus berdegup dengan kencang. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya karena ia tau untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti akan perasaannya itu tidaklah mudah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia mencium Chanyeol seperti tadi. Seolah ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul di dadanya. Seolah ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi bersama Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin memperjelas perasaan Chanyeol terhadapnya, apakah Chanyeol menyukainya atau tidak. Dalam arti sesungguhnya, ia ingin mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan cinta padanya meskipun ia tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang berbeda. Chanyeol tidak seperti lelaki lain yang bisa dengan mudah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang disukainya.

Tetapi..

Harus berapa lama lagi Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol mengatakan cinta untuknya? Ataukah Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu? Bisakah kali ini Baekhyun bersikap sedikit egois untuk bisa selalu bersama Chanyeol?

"Kita kembali. Terima kasih telah mengajariku, Chanyeol."

"Ne Baekhyunee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ting tong~

Bibi Park langsung berlari dari dapur menuju pintu utama. Ia sudah menduga jika yang menekan bel rumah keluarga Byun itu adalah Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun yang baru saja tiba dari luar kota karena urusan bisnis.

Bibi Park mengembangkan senyumannya dan membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya ini saat ia membuka pintu itu. Bibi Park segera mengambil alih dua buah koper besar yang dibawa oleh majikannya tersebut lalu menuntunnya ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Bi?" Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Kabarku selalu baik. Apakah urusan bisnis kalian berjalan lancar?" Bibi Park terlihat sibuk menuangkan minuman untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Byun.

"Tentu saja. Kami sudah bekerja keras," jawab Tuan Byun.

"Kalian selalu bekerja keras."

"Bibi pun sudah bekerja keras untuk keluarga kami. Maka dari itu.. kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada Bibi."

Bibi Park terdiam mendengar perkataan Tuan Byun.

"Duduklah Bi."

Bibi Park memutuskan untuk duduk dihadapan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun. Ia memandang kedua orang itu dengan pandangan yang tidak mengerti, karena tidak biasanya mereka berbicara dalam suasana yang serius seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, hanya ada mereka bertiga saja di rumah ini karena Luhan dan Baekhyun belum juga kembali dari sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Apakah ini adalah masalah yang penting?

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Ah bagaimana kabar Chanyeol? Apakah dia tumbuh dengan baik?"

Bibi Park mengangguk lemah.

"Ia selalu tersenyum saat sedang bersama Baekhyun."

Tuan Byun nampak menghela nafasnya, lalu Nyonya Byun mengusap paha Tuan Byun berusaha untuk menguatkan suaminya tersebut.

"Apakah kita harus membicarakan masalah ini sekarang?" Tanya Tuan Byun pada sang istri.

"Jika kalian ingin membicarakan Chanyeol, aku siap mendengarnya. Karena aku hanya ingin melindungi putraku satu-satunya," ucap Bibi Park dengan cepat.

Tuan Byun mengangguk.

"Kami pun seperti itu. Kami ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol, karena dilihat dari usianya yang hampir menginjak dewasa, kami memilihkan sebuah masa depan untuk Chanyeol. Kami melakukan hal ini untuk balas budi kami terhadap Bibi yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga kami selama ini."

"Katakan," singkat Bibi Park dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan bagaimana masa depan Chanyeol nanti. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia membuka telinganya lebar-lebat untuk mendengar saran dari orang lain.

"Sebenarnya kami tidak ingin memisahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tetapi.. Chanyeol harus menerima pendidikan khusus demi kebaikannya," lanjut Tuan Byun.

"Aku tahu anakku memang sedikit berbeda. Jika ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik, aku rasa Chanyeol akan mengerti," ucap Bibi Park sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit berpikir, apakah pilihan ini adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk Chanyeol? Dengan cara mengirimnya ke sebuah sekolah khusus dan berpisah dengan Baekhyun? Tetapi.. apakah Chanyeol masih bisa tersenyum jika ia tidak bersama dengan Baekhyun?

"Aku ingin membantu anakmu menjadi sosok yang berguna. Dia yang akan menjadi kebanggaan ibunya suatu saat nanti. Maka dari itu, aku mohon pada Bibi untuk membicarakan hak ini baik-baik pada Chanyeol. Dan yakinkan dia jika pendidikkannya nanti akan membawanya pada kehidupan yang lebih baik."

Bibi Park mengangguk lemah.

"Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol."

"Dan juga.. masalah hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," ucap Tuan Park sambil bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai hubungan mereka. Sudah waktunya mereka berpisah dan melanjutkan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Ya, Tuan Byun memang tidak menyukai Baekhyun yang selalu berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Bukan tentang persahabatan mereka, tetapi tentang Baekhyun yang menunjukkan sikap berlebihan terhadap Chanyeol. Ia takut Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Tidak salah memang, tetapi..

Ia tidak ingin anaknya hidup bersama dengan seseorang yang keterbelakangan mental dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kedua anaknya harus mendapatkan masa depan yang baik. Dan Chanyeol..

Bukanlah masa depan yang baik untuk Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil memandangi jalan disampingnya melalui jendela bus. Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam bus menuju pulang ke rumah mereka. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, dan itu membuat pikirannya tidak tenang. Ia takut kehilangan Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol masih berada tepat disampingnya terduduk dengan ekspresi lugunya seperti biasa. Baekhyun duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya. Bahkan tangan mereka saat ini sedang bertautan. Dan ini adalah Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu menautkan jemari tangan mereka.

Apakah Chanyeol merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini?

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol. Memandang sejenak wajah Chanyeol dari samping, mencoba untuk mengingat setiap garis wajah Chanyeol. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol menatapnya juga, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gugup karena kedapatan oleh Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan wajah lelaki keterbelakangan mental itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya dan melemparkan ekspresi bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih gelagapanpun, langsung membuka bibirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Itu um.. itu tanganmu.. kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?" Gugup Baekhyun.

"Apa salah?"

"Ah tidak. Aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke jendela karena ia tidak kuasa untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat mengagumi Chanyeol, tetapi ia masih saja merasakan seperti ada sebuah dinding besar yang membuat diri mereka tidak bisa bersatu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entahlah, mungkin karena kondisi Chanyeol yang berbeda.

Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang penumpang yang berteriak jika telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di ujung jalan. Baekhyun yang terkejutpun langsung melirik ke arah jendela untuk melihat kecelakaan itu, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang pengendara motor yang menabrak sebuah mobil dari belakang. Tidak ada korban yang terluka, yang ada justru dua orang yang nampak sedang cekcok mulut tentang siapa yang salah atas kecelakaan ini.

"Huft aku kira sesuatu fatal," gerutu Baekhyun. Dan baru saja Baekhyun ingin menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah jendela dan itu menyebabkan wajah mereka berhadapan, lalu..

Cup

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya saat menyadari jika bibirnya kembali menempel dengan bibir Chanyeol. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman ini adalah ketidaksengajaan diantara kedua belah pihak. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung buyar akan fokusnya terhadap kecelakaan tadi, beralih untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menciumnya. Kembali.

"Ahh maafkan aku Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Ia langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan tas yang sedari tadi di pangkunya, dan merutuki kebodohannya yang mencium Chanyeol di tempat umum seperti ini. Meskipun tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa malu bukan main. Dan ia yakin wajahnya kembali memerah.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menunduk malu dan jantungnya kembali berdegup. Kenapa berciuman dengan Baekhyun bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup seperti ini? Berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ia mencium sang Umma.

 _'Chanyeol harus bertanya pada Umma'_ batin Chanyeol sambil berusaha menutupi senyumannya karena ia benar-benar merasa senang saat ini.

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini sedang tersenyum karena merasa amat bahagia. Akankah ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersama Chanyeol setiap hari? Selamanya?

 ** _"Kini aku baru menyadari.. cintaku ini seperti menaiki sebuah bus. Ketika aku sudah menemukan bus yang tepat, maka aku bisa duduk dengan tenang hingga aku tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuanku. Dan saat ini, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku. Yaitu Chanyeol.. dan aku siap tiba di tempat tujuanku bersama Chanyeol nanti."_**

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menopangkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Chanyeol yang nyatanya masih bertaut.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol..'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kai ninggalin Kyungsoo abis enaena. Dan kayanya Suho bakal murka setelah mengetahui hubungan istrinya dengan adik kandungnya sendiri. *miris

Luhan udah ketemu sama Sehun, dan kayanya Luhan ga akan gangguin ChanBaek lagi. Tapi ada masalah baru, yaitu..

Tuan Byun pengen sekolahin Chanyeol dan otomatis itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah. Padahal ChanBaek lagi romantis-romantisan(?) tapi udah ada konflik yang mulai melanda hubungan mereka.

Apakah Chanyeol mau berpisah sama Baekhyun dan nurutin permintaan Ibunya yang ingin dia sekolah khusus nanti?

Dan apakah Baekhyun terima kalo dia berpisah sama Chanyeol padahal mereka abis cipokan dua kali tadi wkwkwk

Ini tidak adil(?)

Yes, dari judulnya aja UNFAIR :"D

Yuta bikin mirip sama Baby's Breath tapi ini versi Yuta, soalnya FF itu jleb bgt. Yuta suka banget FF itu. Semoga masih ada yang minta yaaa~

Jangan lupa reviewnya~

Terima kasih :*

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	10. Chapter 10

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke jendela karena ia tidak kuasa untuk menatap Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat mengagumi Chanyeol, tetapi ia masih saja merasakan seperti ada sebuah dinding besar yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bersatu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entahlah, mungkin karena kondisi Chanyeol yang berbeda.

Namun tiba-tiba ada seorang penumpang yang berteriak jika telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di ujung jalan. Baekhyun yang terkejutpun langsung melirik ke arah jendela untuk melihat kecelakaan itu, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah seorang pengendara motor yang menabrak sebuah mobil dari belakang. Tidak ada korban yang terluka, yang ada justru dua orang yang nampak sedang cekcok mulut tentang siapa yang salah atas kecelakaan ini.

"Huft aku kira sesuatu fatal," gerutu Baekhyun. Dan baru saja Baekhyun ingin menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah jendela dan itu menyebabkan wajah mereka berhadapan, lalu..

Cup

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya saat menyadari jika bibirnya kembali menempel dengan bibir Chanyeol. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ciuman ini adalah ketidaksengajaan diantara kedua belah pihak. Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung buyar akan fokusnya terhadap kecelakaan tadi, beralih untuk menatap Baekhyun yang menciumnya. Kembali.

"Ahh maafkan aku Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun cepat.

Ia langsung menutupi bibirnya dengan tas yang sedari tadi di pangkunya, dan merutuki kebodohannya yang mencium Chanyeol di tempat umum seperti ini. Meskipun tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa malu bukan main. Dan ia yakin wajahnya kembali memerah.

Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menunduk malu dan jantungnya kembali berdegup. Kenapa berciuman dengan Baekhyun bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup seperti ini? Berbeda dengan perasaannya saat ia mencium sang Umma.

 _'Chanyeol harus bertanya pada Umma,'_ batin Chanyeol sambil berusaha menutupi senyumannya karena ia benar-benar merasa senang saat ini.

Tak berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kini sedang tersenyum karena merasa amat bahagia. Akankah ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersama Chanyeol setiap hari? Selamanya?

 _ **"Kini aku baru menyadari.. cintaku ini seperti menaiki sebuah bus. Ketika aku sudah menemukan bus yang tepat, maka aku bisa duduk dengan tenang hingga aku tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuanku. Dan saat ini, aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku. Yaitu Chanyeol.. dan aku siap tiba di tempat tujuanku bersama Chanyeol nanti."**_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menopangkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Chanyeol yang nyatanya masih bertaut.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan kaki menuju rumah mereka. Mereka masih harus berjalan beberapa blok untuk tiba disana. Ini sudah malam dan Baekhyun sedikit khawatir akan di marahi oleh Bibi Park karena tidak mengabarinya. Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya mengajak Chanyeol hingga malam seperti ini, tetapi jangan salahkan dirinya karena ia tidak ingat apapun saat tengah bersama Chanyeol.

Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menikmati sisa waktunya bersama Chanyeol dengan berjalan kaki. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah, tetapi ia masih ingin bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin hari mereka berakhir begitu saja. Meskipun ia tahu jika ia masih memiliki hari esok. Tetapi, kenapa saat ini ia bersikap seolah tidak ada hari esok?

"Chanyeol.."

Gumam Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak meresponnya dan terus menunduk memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri. Kalian ingat bukan, jika Chanyeol sering mengabaikan apa yang ada disekitarnya ketika ia sedang terfokus pada sesuatu?

"Chanyeol?"

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun menghalangi jalan Chanyeol dengan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan usahanya ternyata berhasil, karena Chanyeol saat ini sudah memandang ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" Ucap Baekhyun sedikit merengek.

"Baekhyunee lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol balik dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Jawab aku Chanyeol- akh!"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba meringis sambil memegangi betis kanannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun merasakan keram otot di betisnya dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan untuknya.

"Baekhyunee tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan panik, Chanyeol langsung menopang tubuh Baekhyun dan menoleh ke arah sekitar mereka untuk mencari sebuah kursi. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menemukannya dan terpaksa Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke tepi jalan yang sudah mulai sepi itu.

"Akh Chanyeol.. kakiku keram," ringis Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin panik, tetapi Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal. Ia tarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Perlahan Chanyeol menuntun langkah Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun menyentuh sebuah tembok yang berada di belakangnya. Di apit oleh tembok dan tubuh Chanyeol, sehingga tubuh Baekhyun kini tegap dan kakinya menjadi lurus. Chanyeol melakukan hal itu agar kaki Baekhyun terus lurus seperti posisi ini hingga keram itu hilang.

Baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan dan ia memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol semakin memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok hingga ia benar-benar terapit oleh tubuh tinggi Chanyeol tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau-"

"Diamlah Baekhyunee. Biarkan seperti in,i" Chanyeol berbicara tepat di samping telinga Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.."

"Sampai keram Baekhyunee hilang," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan ia menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol. Memilih untuk menikmati waktu indah yang ia miliki bersama Chanyeol. Tidak tahu apakah ia akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi atau tidak. Ia hanya ingin memiliki waktu lebih lama lagi saat ini.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan sepertinya ia mulai mengerti sesuatu.

Nyatanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tidaklah seperti kelihatannya. Chanyeol hanya berusaha untuk membantunya, sama seperti saat Chanyeol menopangkan tangannya pada bahu milik Chanyeol agar ia tidak tenggelam, dan juga saat Chanyeol menahan pinggangnya ketika ia hampir limbung karena mencium Chanyeol tadi di kolam renang.

Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun salah mengartikan semua sikap Chanyeol terhadapnya selama ini?

Dan perasaan Baekhyun muncul saat Chanyeol menyelamatkannya ketika ia hampir saja tenggelam. Chanyeol memberikannya nafas buatan melalui bibir mereka secara langsung. Tetapi ia baru menyadari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan selama ini semata-mata hanyalah ingin melindungi dan menjaganya saja. Tidak lebih.

Apakah ia salah jika ia mencintai Chanyeol karena sikap baik Chanyeol terhadapnya?

"Berhentilah melindungiku dan bersikap baik padaku, Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini terhadapku. Kau membuatku salah mengartikan semua sikapmu itu.." lanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Dan baru saja Baekhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan mereka karena ia rasa keram di kakinya sudah menghilang, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menahan satu tangannya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Chanyeol mencengkram kuat tangan Baekhyun disamping kepala Baekhyun dan mata mereka saling bertatapan saat ini.

"Apa salah?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam dan terus menatap kedua onyx hitam itu bergantian.

"Apa ini salah Baekhyunee?" Chanyeol mengulang perkataannya.

"Jantung ini.. berdegup keras saat bersama Baekhyunee."

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, terlebih Chanyeol belum melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan tetap bertahan pada posisi mereka.

 _'Kau mulai menyadari perasaanmu?'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunee.."

Chanyeol menunduk sejenak dan kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Jangan bergerak."

Kemudian Chanyeol meraih wajah Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan. Tidak lebih.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan tetap menempelkan bibir mereka. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sudah menyadari perasaannya? Karena jika belum, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengelak kenyataan itu jika Chanyeol saat ini yang menciumnya lebih dulu?

Jantung Baekhyun semakin berdetak dengan keras saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan hati-hati. Ia bahkan masih bisa merasakan tekanan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Sungguh mendebarkan untuknya dan mungkin, kejadian barusan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin seorangpun memiliki Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol setelah ia selesai mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol berbicara tanpa menyebutkan namanya dan menggunakan kata 'Aku'. Dan lagi-lagi itu sangatlah mengejutkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kau.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibi Park mendapati Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan itu sangatlah membuat Bibi Park merasa bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada putranya tersebut?

Kemudian Bibi Park memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol dikamarnya dan tersenyum sambil melihat Chanyeol yang tampak merona terduduk di atas kasurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Bibi Park dengan nada yang lembut sambil mengusap rambut anaknya itu dengan sayang.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng cepat dan terus tersenyum. Nampaknya ia masih merasa malu dan enggan mengatakan apa yang baru saja di alaminya bersama Baekhyun tadi.

"Kau senang bermain bersama Tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias dan ia mulai menatap wajah sang Umma.

"Aigoo kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti ini?"

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia masih menunjukkan ekspresi malunya, tetapi berbeda dengan Bibi Park yang justru menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kau.. mencium Tuan muda Baekhyun?" Ulang Bibi Park.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk, tetapi wajah cerahnya hilang seketika saat mendapati ekspresi berbeda dari sang Umma.

"Seperti Umma mencium Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mencium Umma."

"Tepat dibibir?"

"Ne. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyunee tepat di bibir Baekhyunee."

Bibi Park tiba-tiba bangkit dan menjauhi Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendadak pusing setelah mendengar perkataan polos putranya tersebut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini, seharusnya ia senang karena Chanyeol saat ini sudah mulai jatuh cinta. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak ingin ini semua terjadi?

Jujur saja ia sangat menyukai Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menyayangi Chanyeol, namun ia rasa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Bagaimanapun ia harus memperjuangkan masa depan Chanyeol.

Membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terus berhubungan, itu sama saja dengan mengubur masa depan Chanyeol. Karena Tuan Byun nyatanya tidak menyukai putranya yang keterbelakangan mental ini, berhubungan dengan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu? Bukankah sudah Umma katakan untuk menjauhi Tuan muda Baekhyun?" Ucap Bibi Park sambil menahan isakannya. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti merasa sangat sedih jika ia bersikap seperti ini lagi.

Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

"Mian Umma.. Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyunee."

"Kau bisa menjauhi Tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Ia rasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan masalah Chanyeol yang akan di sekolahkan di sekolah khusus. Dan mungkin juga ini adalah saatnya ia memberi pengertian pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa.." lirih Chanyeol. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih dan Chanyeol memandang Ummanya dengan pandangan yang ketakutan.

"Chanyeol. Kau bisa meraih masa depanmu dengan mudah jika kau menjauhi Tuan muda Baekhyun. Kau bisa melakukan hal seperti yang orang normal lainnya lakukan. Hidupmu akan jauh lebih mudah, Chanyeol."

"Tapi.. Umma mengatakan ciuman adalah sebuah tanda jika kita menyayangi seseorang. Dan Chanyeol menyayangi Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol sudah meneteskan airmatanya karena mood nya tiba-tiba berubah. Perasaan Chanyeol bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat jika itu mengenai hal yang menurutnya sensitif.

"Chanyeol dengarkan Umma. Umma menyayangi Appa tetapi Umma membiarkan Appa pergi. Kau tidak harus selalu bersama Tuan muda Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Hiks! Maafkan Umma."

Bibi Park memeluk tubuh putra satu-satunya tersebut sambil terisak. Hatinya hancur ketika ia harus memaksa Chanyeol untuk berpisah dengan seseorang yang telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta Chanyeol.. hiks! Kau jatuh cinta pada Tuan muda Baekhyun."

"Cinta? Seperti Appa dan Umma?"

Bibi Park mengangguk.

"Tapi kau harus menyadari posisimu, Chanyeol. Umma hanya tidak ingin kau terluka karena perasaanmu itu."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam masih sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Umma nya katakan. Ia pikir ia sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan, ia hanya ingin terus bersama Baekhyun. Tetapi kenapa seolah-olah orang lain tidak menginginkannya?

Bahkan sang Umma sama saja seperti Luhan hyung yang selalu melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Ia bahkan masih mengingat betul masih ada orang lain yang tidak menyukai hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, yaitu Kris dan teman-temannya.

Apakah sesulit itu untuk menjadi teman Baekhyun? Apakah sesulit itu untuk menjaga dan melindungi Baekhyun?

"Untuk saat ini kau harus menjauhi Tuan muda Baekhyun dan turuti perintah Umma. Kau mengerti?"

Bibi Park mencengkram bahu putranya tersebut cukup kuat agar Chanyeol mau melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Tetapi nyatanya Chanyeol terus saja menunduk sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia merasa pusing karena ia masih tidak mengerti hal ini.

Ia tidak bisa menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Kita akan pindah dari rumah ini. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu. Kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Tuan muda Baekhyun lagi."

"Hiks Umma!"

"TUAN BYUN TIDAK MENGINGINKANMU CHANYEOL! HIKS!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutupi telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Airmata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya dan ia masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkan semua ini. Ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Tetapi kenapa harus dirinya yang mengalami hal seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Maafkan Umma.. hiks! Tuan Byun tidak menginginkanmu karena kondisimu."

"Apa Chanyeol berbuat salah?" Lirih Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau tidak salah Chanyeol. Umma yang salah. Umma yang salah karena tidak mampu menjagamu dengan baik sehingga kau terlahir seperti ini.. hiks!"

"Umma menginginkan Chanyeol menjauhi Baekhyun?" Datar Chanyeol sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Kau harus mendapatkan pendidikan untuk masa depanmu. Maafkan Umma."

"Bisakah Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu. Tentu kau bisa melakukannya."

Perlahan tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk mengusap lelehan airmata sang Umma, dan kemudian ia memeluk tubuh sang Umma dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan menangis, Umma."

 ** _"Berpisah bukan berarti tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kita akan kembali bersama, Baekhyunee."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo.. Kai sudah tiba di Jepang sore tadi," ucap Suho dengan suara yang lemah. Kyungsoo menyambut Suho yang baru saja tiba di rumah mereka, dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya tersebut.

Kyungsoo sedikit merasakan ada yang berbeda dari diri Suho karena tidak biasanya Suho bersikap sedikit acuh terhadapnya. Seperti saat ini, Suho hanya berjalan melewati tubuhnya begitu saja menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengecup keningnya ataupun mencium bibirnya.

"Syukurlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau nampak lelah," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan sebuah handuk pada Suho.

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin beranjak dari hadapan Suho, tetapi Suho lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tunggu aku di kamar. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," datar Suho. Kemudian ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Melenggang begitu saja, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Sudah cukup lama Kyungsoo menunggu sang suami di kamar mereka. Ia terdiam dengan pandangan kosongnya, karena saat ini ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Suho terhadapnya. Apakah ini adalah masalah huhungannya dengan Kai? Ataukah karena masalah lain?

Jika ini mengenai masalah Kai, Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar sudah siap menerima segala resiko yang bisa saja terjadi. Ia siap jika Suho akan kecewa padanya dan ia juga siap jika Suho akan menggugat cerai dirinya. Ini adalah hukuman yang sudah sepantasnya ia terima atas pengkhianatan yang sudah ia lakukan pada suaminya sendiri.

Cklek

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka oleh Suho. Ia pandangi raut wajah suaminya tersebut, tetapi sangat sulit ia mengerti karena tatapan Suho sangatlah sulit untuk di artikan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada suaminya tersebut?

"Kyungsoo.. kau mencintaiku?" Ucap Suho yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyungsoo. Dan Suho tertawa kecut saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru memilih untuk terus terdiam.

"Lalu untuk apa kita menikah?" Tanya Suho lagi.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Sudah selama setahun kita menjadi sepasang suami istri, tetapi kita sama sekali belum pernah bersetubuh. Apakah itu terdengar normal?" Suho menampilkan raut wajah kecewanya. Tetapi ia masih bisa untuk tertawa. Lebih tepatnya, tawa yang Suho tunjukkan saat ini adalah tawa yang menyiratkan beribu-ribu kesedihan.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap sosok lelaki yang sudah sangat baik terhadapnya. Kyungsoo pun merasa amat menyesal kenapa ia bisa mempermainkan hati seorang lelaki sebaik Suho. Ia merasa menjadi seseorang yang amat sangat jahat di dunia ini.

"Aku.. menyayangimu."

"Sebagai hyungmu? Betapa bodohnya aku yang baru menyadari ini semua ck!" Potong Suho.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku pada saat itu."

"Tetapi kau tidak harus selingkuh dengan adik kandungku sendiri, Kyung. Masih banyak lelaki lain di luar sana yang bisa kau ajak berselingkuh," ucap Suho meremehkan. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku baru mengungkapkan ini kepadamu. Tapi apakah kau ingat jika aku adalah kekasih Kai?"

Suho seketika terdiam dan ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Apakah saat ini Kyungsoo tengah membohonginya lagi?

"Aku tau aku pernah mengalami amnesia setelah aku kecelakaan, tetapi kumohon padamu untuk tidak membela diri dengan memanfaatkan hal it.u"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong. Maafkan aku, tetapi aku lebih dulu menjadi kekasih Kai sebelum aku mengenalmu."

"Kyungsoo hentikan," kepala Suho mendadak pusing karena entah kenapa ia kembali teringat tentang kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan ingatannya.

Ya, Suho pernah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan yang mengharuskannya koma untuk beberapa bulan, dan ketika ia berhasil membuka matanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah ia mengalami kecelakaan bersama kedua orangtuanya, dan kedua orangtuanya meninggal. Tetapi pada kenyataannya adalah salah, kedua orangtuanya meninggal sejak dirinya dan Kai masih kecil.

"Aku hampir bunuh diri pada saat itu. Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku ingin bunuh diri? Itu karena Kai. Kai berselingkuh dengan wanita lain dan aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku memutuskan untuk menabrakkan diriku pada sebuah mobil. Tetapi mobil itu justru menabrak tepi jalan dan terbalik karena menghindariku. Dan apakah kau tahu siapa pengemudi mobil itu?"

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya dengan deras sambil meraih kedua tangan Suho.

"Kau. Kau lah yang mengendarai mobil itu. Aku merasa amat sangat bersalah karena telah membuatmu kecelakaan dan koma. Aku menyesal, maka dari itu aku selalu menjagamu di Rumah Sakit hingga kau tersadar untuk menebus semua kebodohanku. Dan saat kau membuka matamu, kau menganggapku jika aku ini adalah kekasihmu."

Suho turut meneteskan airmatanya setelah mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Dan yang membuat hatinya remuk saat ini adalah..

Ia tidak mampu menemukan sebuah kebohongan dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku semakin membenci Kai ketika aku mengetahui jika Kai adalah adik kandungmu. Aku yang merasa benar-benar kalut pada saat itu, memutuskan untuk membalas dendam pada Kai. Dan aku menerima lamaranmu."

"Kau hanya memanfaatkanku?"

"Aku pikir aku bisa melupakan Kai setelah aku menikah denganmu. Tetapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku.. hiks!"

Suho menghela nafasnya perlahan. Dadanya terasa amat sakit. Tetapi setidaknya ia sudah mengetahui semua kebenaran yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyungsoo, ia pun merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung untuk berpura-pura.

Suho tidak boleh egois dan ia tidak boleh memaksakan perasaannya walaupun ia akan merasa tersakiti nantinya. Lebih baik ia mengalah dan menganggap semua ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan.

"Aku pun meminta maaf padamu karena telah memaksamu untuk berpura-pura mencintaiku selama ini. Aku merasa menjadi suami yang tidak baik karena selalu membuatmu merasa kesepian. Aku lebih mengutamakan pekerjaanku daripada dirimu."

Suho memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, kemudian mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita," final Suho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Aku tidak ingin seorangpun memiliki Baekhyunee'_

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah kenapa kalimat Chanyeol yang semalam, terus saja terngiang di pikirannya.

Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat kalimat itu dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya sampai kapanpun. Apakah ini adalah mimpi? Tetapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya menemui Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali melihat Chanyeol saat ini juga.

"Kau berhasil membuatku merindukanmu walau hanya semalam, Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun seorang diri dengan senyum cerahnya.

Kemudian ia mulai menuruni anak tangga rumahnya untuk menuju ke dapur. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu ada di dapur sedang memasak atau bahkan sekedar mencuci piring.

Namun ekspresi ceria Baekhyun luntur seketika karena tidak mendapati seorangpun disana. Dimana Chanyeol? Dan dimana semua orang? Baekhyun mulai panik dan ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar Chanyeol yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur.

Namun naas, Baekhyun tidak menemukan seorangpun disana. Terlebih lagi, kamar itu sudah kosong. Tidak ada perabotan sama sekali disana seperti biasanya. Apakah Chanyeol dan Bibi Park pindah kamar?

"Chanyeol.. kau dimana?"

Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan piyamanya berlarian mengelilingi rumah mewahnya. Ia mencari Chanyeol seluruh penjuru rumahnya, tetapi ia masih belum bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Dan yang paling ia khawatirkan, Bibi Park pun tidak berada disana. Sebenarnya kemana perginya mereka?

"Chanyeol kau dima-"

"Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun nak?"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar sapaan sang Umma. Ia langsung menghampiri sang Umma dan menunjukkan ekspresi paniknya.

"Dimana Chanyeol dan Bibi Park? Kenapa barang-barang mereka tidak ada di kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa berbasa-basi. Sedangkan sang Umma hanya terdiam dan tersenyum lemah.

"Mereka masih berada di luar. Temuilah mereka."

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk langsung berlari keluar rumah dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena Chanyeol dan Bibi Park sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan pakaian yang rapih.

"Chanyeol!"

"Baekhyunee?" Ucap Chanyeol saat menyadari Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera keluar dari mobil itu dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

Grep

Tubuh Chanyeol serasa kaku saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dan ia merasakan isakan Baekhyun didadanya. Apakah Baekhyun menangis?

"Jangan pergi hiks!" Isak Baekhyun sambil terus memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah membuat Baekhyun menangis. Tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menuruti perintah sang Umma yang mengharuskannya menjauhi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau diam saja? Hiks! Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Hiks! Kau ingin kemana eoh?"

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Chanyeol jawab aku," tuntut Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol segera mengembangkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Baekhyunee," jawab Chanyeol. Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia sedikit berbohong, karena ia mengingat perkataan sang Umma untuk mengatakan hal ini jika Baekhyun bertanya kenapa Chanyeol pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

Dan Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah mengetahui jika Chanyeol saat ini tengah berbohong. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Umma dan meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa Umma tidak memberitahuku?!"

"Baekhyun, Appa hanya ingin menyekolahkan Chanyeol di sekolahan khusus."

Sontak Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Appa yang muncul di belakangnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya melemparkan tatapan tidak mengertinya.

"Chanyeol, kembalilah ke dalam mobil," perintah Tuan Byun.

Tetapi Baekhyun berhasil lebih dulu menahan tangan Chanyeol dan ia langsung menunduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol jangan pergi," gumam Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lalu menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Hanya sementara," bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi nanti," bisik Chanyeol lagi.

Kini Chanyeol menyelipkan jari-jari di rambut Baekhyun dan terus menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pun hanya bungkam dan tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Biarkan lah ini menjadi perpisahan mereka yang manis.

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku berangkat Baekhyunee. Hiduplah dengan baik."

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya kembali ketika Chanyeol menarik jemarinya yang terselip di rambutnya. Kemudian Chanyeol perlahan mulai melangkah mundur dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerahnya.

 _'Aku menyukai Chanyeol sejak ia menyelamatkanku. Mungkin ini terlihat mustahil, tapi aku masih memiliki harapan. Tidak peduli bertahun-tahun berlalu. Tidak peduli bertahun-tahun aku menunggu..'_

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menunggumu, Chanyeol"

 _ **"Jika cinta itu seperti sedang menaiki bus. Meskipun aku sudah menaiki sebuah bus yang tepat, nyatanya aku masih harus melakukan sebuah perjalanan. Mungkin perjalanan yang aku lalui tidak akan mudah. Tetapi aku harus tetap menjalaninya jika aku ingin tiba di tempat tujuanku."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih saja terlihat menyendiri dan tidak menunjukkan senyumannya sama sekali. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat kehilangan sosok Chanyeol yang selalu melindunginya. Dan iapun juga merasa kehilangan semangatnya.

Sama seperti Luhan. Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini jarang sekali bertegur sapa dengan sang kakak. Ia pun merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tidak memperhatikan sang kakak setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun lebih sering mendapati Luhan yang selalu mengurung diri dikamar, entah apakah Luhan merasa sedih juga karena kepergian Chanyeol atau karena alasan lain. Mungkin sudah saatnya ia membuang perasaan egoisnya terhadap Luhan, ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada Luhan secara langsung. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan adalah satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki.

Perlahan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sang kakak, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan Baekhyun hanya berharap Luhan belum tertidur saat ini.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung.." lirih Baekhyun memanggil Luhan.

Cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam di depan pintu kamar Luhan, hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat sambil menangis terisak.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang khawatir. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan memasuki kamarnya, ia dudukkan tubuh Luhan di atas kasurnya dan kemdian ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis Hyung?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Baekhyun.. hiks"

"Hyung, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu soal kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu, Baekhyun. Aku.. hiks- aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah berusaha merebut Chanyeol darimu."

"Chanyeol sudah tidak berada disini lagi Hyung.. tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi."

Luhan menggeleng sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kecewa karena telah melihatku mencium Chanyeol pada waktu itu. Dan kau juga pasti kecewa karena akulah yang telah menuduh Chanyeol ingin memperkosaku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Jujur saja ia masih merasa sedikit sesak ketika mengingat tentang hal itu. Demi apapun, ia sudah berburuk sangka pada Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol terluka. Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi, dan tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi.

"Aku mempercayai Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mempercayainya. Dan kini aku baru tersadar jika Chanyeol tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Dia anak yang lugu, dan aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Luhan Hyung.. sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin Hyung menangis lagi."

"Tapi aku memiliki sebuah alasan mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu pada Chanyeol hiks!"

Luhan meraih kedua tangan adiknya itu agar Baekhyun mau menatap matanya.

"Sehun.. kekasihku.. kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang masih berlinang airmata.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Dialah alasan kenapa aku menjadi sosok yang seperti ini hiks! Aku kira dia mengkhianatiku.. ternyata- hiks!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun Hyung?"

"Dia.. dia memiliki penyakit yang parah. Dan betapa bodohnya aku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang hiks!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, ia mengenal Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan yang baik. Sehun terlihat kuat dan selalu tersenyum saat menjemput Luhan ke sekolah setiap hari. Ternyata ia baru mengetahui alasan kenapa Luhan dan Sehun tiba-tiba berpisah pada waktu itu.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya, dan keesokan harinya Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan keras kepala. Tanpa sebab, Luhan sering memarahi Chanyeol dan memaki-maki Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol tidak berbuat salah. Luhan terlihat sangat membenci Chanyeol sejak hari itu. Dan tak jarang, Baekhyun sering mendapati Luhan pulang sekolah dalam keadaan mabuk bersama teman sekelasnya, yaitu Kai.

Jadi, apakah saat ini Hyungnya tersebut sudah kembali pada sosok Luhan yang dulu? Luhan yang baik hati dan penyayang?

"Aku sangat menyesal. Nyatanya aku masih mencintai Sehun dan Sehun masih mencintaiku. Tetapi kenapa kenyataan ini begitu berat? Apakah ini adalah hukuman untukku?"

"Tidak Hyung. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Semua ini sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan. Dan yang seharusnya kita lakukan saat ini adalah berharap dan melakukan yang terbaik."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau benar. Dan saat ini, aku akan menjaga Sehun tidak peduli berapapun lamanya aku menunggu ia membuka matanya."

"Itulah yang saat ini sedang aku lakukan Hyung.." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol entah sampai kapan.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin chap depan Yuta bakalan kasih konflik dimana Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol *eeaa

Dan apakah sekolah Chanyeol berjalan dengan baik? Akankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bertemu lagi? *bisa lah, kalo gabisa ketemu lagi FF ini ga akan ada kelanjutannya wkwk *digampar

Kyungsoo dan Suho udah cerai. Tadi udah Yuta jelasin tentang masa lalu Suho yang ternyata korban kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan. Dan apakah masa lalu Suho akan terungkap sepenuhnya nanti? Tunggu saja wkwk *digampar lagi

Ok, Yuta gamau kebanyakan ngomong. Terima kasih banyak utk semua readers yang udh suka sama FF Yuta ini. Yuta bersyukur bgt. Dan semoga masih ada yang pengen lanjut juga :'D

OK, LAST!

NEXT?!

REVIEW JUSEYOO~~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	11. Chapter 11

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku mempercayai Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau harus mempercayainya. Dan kini aku baru tersadar jika Chanyeol tidak bersalah sedikitpun. Dia anak yang lugu, dan aku benar-benar menyesal"

"Luhan Hyung.. sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin Hyung menangis lagi."

"Tapi aku memiliki sebuah alasan mengapa aku bersikap seperti itu pada Chanyeol hiks!"

Luhan meraih kedua tangan adiknya itu agar Baekhyun mau menatap matanya.

"Sehun.. kekasihku.. kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang masih berlinang airmata.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Dialah alasan kenapa aku menjadi sosok yang seperti ini hiks! Aku kira dia mengkhianatiku.. ternyata- hiks!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sehun Hyung?"

"Dia.. dia memiliki penyakit yang parah. Dan betapa bodohnya aku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang hiks!"

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, ia mengenal Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan yang baik. Sehun terlihat kuat dan selalu tersenyum saat menjemput Luhan ke sekolah setiap hari. Ternyata ia baru mengetahui alasan kenapa Luhan dan Sehun tiba-tiba berpisah pada waktu itu.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun kepadanya, dan keesokan harinya Luhan benar-benar berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan keras kepala. Tanpa sebab, Luhan sering memarahi Chanyeol dan memaki-maki Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol tidak berbuat salah. Luhan terlihat sangat membenci Chanyeol sejak hari itu. Dan tak jarang, Baekhyun sering mendapati Luhan pulang sekolah dalam keadaan mabuk bersama teman sekelasnya, yaitu Kai.

Jadi, apakah saat ini Hyungnya tersebut sudah kembali pada sosok Luhan yang dulu? Luhan yang baik hati dan penyayang?

"Aku sangat menyesal. Nyatanya aku masih mencintai Sehun dan Sehun masih mencintaiku. Tetapi kenapa kenyataan ini begitu berat? Apakah ini adalah hukuman untukku?"

"Tidak Hyung. Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Semua ini sudah di takdirkan oleh Tuhan. Dan yang seharusnya kita lakukan saat ini adalah berharap dan melakukan yang terbaik."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Kau benar. Dan saat ini, aku akan menjaga Sehun tidak peduli berapapun lamanya aku menunggu ia membuka matanya."

"Itulah yang saat ini sedang aku lakukan Hyung.." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Aku menunggu Chanyeol entah sampai kapan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai." - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Tuan Byun menyambut kedatangan sang putra dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah dengan senyuman tipisnya saja.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Ayahnya melakukan ini semua. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Ayahnya menjadi tidak menyukai Chanyeol, padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti ini.

Dengan lesu Baekhyun melewati tubuh sang Ayah bermaksud untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Tetapi Tuan Byun lebih dulu menahannya.

"Bersiap-siaplah. Karena anak dari rekan bisnis Appa akan mengajakmu makam malam."

Baekhyun sedikit membuka bibirnya karena terkejut.

"Apa yang Appa maksud?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit tidak terima. Tetapi Tuan Byun justru tertawa kecil menanggapi protes sang putra.

"Appa senang karena ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal. Kris. Dia adalah kakak kelas di sekolahmu bukan?"

"Kris hyung?"

"Appa telah menjodohkanmu dengan Kris. Dan Appa yakin kau akan bisa nemerimanya secara perlahan karena dia adalah lelaki yang baik."

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan protesnya kembali, Tuan Byun lebih dulu beranjak dari hadapannya meninggalkannya. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun hanya mampu menghela nafasnya dan menuruti perintah sang Ayah.

Selama melakukan aktivitas membersihkan dirinya, Baekhyun sempat terlihat melamun beberapa kali. Wajahnya masih terlihat tidak bersemangat hingga sampai saat ini. Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian ketika Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut saat mereka pulang latihan berenang.

Reflek tangan Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia sudah beberapa kali di cium oleh lelaki, tetapi tidak ada yang paling mendebarkan seperti ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadapnya. Mungkin ia akan terlihat tidak normal karena menyukai seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. Tetapi apa pedulinya? Chanyeol itu berbeda. Dan ia melihat Chanyeol tidak seperti yang orang lain lihat.

"Kau membuatku menunggu, Chanyeol," gumam Baekhyun dengan lemah sambil menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di sebuah cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya.

Pandangannya menjadi sendu saat ia kembali mengingat tentang Chanyeol. Tentang dirinya yang menangis dengan hebat karena Chanyeol mengalami sesak nafas. Itu adalah hal yang paling ia takuti terjadi kembali pada Chanyeol. Nyatanya Chanyeol masih mengidap penyakit itu. Apakah Chanyeol akan baik-baik disekolah barunya? Dan juga.. kenapa sudah dua minggu ini Chanyeol tidak memberinya kabar sama sekali?

"Mungkin aku akan meminta Kris Hyung untuk mengantarkanku ke sekolah barumu," Baekhyun tersenyum malu di akhir kalimatnya. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya jika ia berusaha untuk menemui Chanyeol. Dan ia berharap Chanyeol mau menemuinya.

Tok tok tok!

"Ne Umma?"

"Kris sudah tiba di depan. Segera turunlah dan temui dia, Baek," teriak sang Umma dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ne.. arasseo Umma."

Baekhyun segera merapihkan dirinya dan tidak lupa ia membawa tas kecil miliknya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi bersemangat saat ini, atau mungkin karena ia berencana ingin menemui Chanyeol?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kris Hyung," ucap Baekhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada Kris yang sedah berdiri disamping mobil mewahnya.

"Aku tidak menunggu sama sekali Baek. Masuklah, cuaca malam ini sangat dingin."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menurut ketika Kris menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil. Baekhyun sudah duduk nyaman di kursinya dan ia melihat Kris tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

Namun cukup lama mereka berada di dalam mobil tersebut, Kris belum juga menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi bertanyanya pada Kris.

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Tetapi Kris masih enggan menatap Baekhyun dan terus menampilkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tentang perjodohan kita?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kris.

"Ya. Aku pikir kau akan terkejut dan tidak akan sudi menerima ajakan makan malamku. Kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini? Itu karena pertemuan terakhir kita tidaklah begitu menyenangkan, Byun Baekhyun."

Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal ini padamu. Sebenarnya apa alasanmu menciumku pada malam itu? Dan tepat di hadapan kekasihku?"

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Kris meraih kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Bahkan saat ini Kris sudah mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sontak membuat Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya menjauh dari Kris dan ia lebih memilih untuk menoleh ke samping.

"Aku hanya memiliki satu alasan. Dan bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku menyukaimu? Aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjadikanmu sebagai milikku, Baek. Dan untuk masalah kekasihmu itu.. aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris karena jarak mereka saat ini benar-benar dekat. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman sama sekali.

"Kau nampak merona. Apakah aku boleh menciummu lagi?"

Baekhyun meringis karena ia tidak berhasil mendorong tubuh Kris. Dan Baekhyun langsung membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Kris mengecup rahangnya dengan sangat kuat. Apakah Kris akan melukainya saat ini?

"Hyung.. kumohon," gumam Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan, aku ingin memakanmu."

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika dagunya di tarik oleh Kris dan Kris mengecup sudut bibirnya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini.

"H-hentikanh.."

Kris tersenyum miring setelah mendengar permohonan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu manis di telinganya. Namun Kris segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan kembali pada posisinya melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja.

Tidak mungkin jika ia menyentuh Baekhyun disini. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki kewarasan untuk tidak melakukan hal sebejat itu pada Baekhyun yang bahkan suatu saat nanti akan menjadi miliknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang bukanlah Kris seperti yang kau kenal."

Kris mulai melajukan mobilnya sedangkan Baekhyun membenahi kondisinya dan nampak masih sangat terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perhatian untuk semua murid. Kalian bisa memilih alat musik kesukaan kalian dan mari kita memainkan alat musik ini bersama-sama. Kalian siap?"

"Ne Sonsaengnim," jawab murid-murid secara serentak.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengambil sebuah gitar yang saat ini menjadi benda favoritenya. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui jenis benda apa gitar itu, tetapi setelah seorang guru musik di sekolah barunya mengenalkannya dan mengajarinya cara bermain gitar, Chanyeol langsung jatuh hati pada benda bersenar enam tersebut.

Kim Minseok, lebih tepatnya sering di panggil Minseok Saem pada semua murid-muridnya. Dia lah seseorang yang mengajari Chanyeol cara bermain gitar. Minseok adalah seorang guru musik yang mengajar di sekolah khusus ini. Dia begitu ramah dan baik hati. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol cepar sekali akrab dengan guru musik berpipi layaknya sebuah bakpao ini.

Chanyeol mengenakan sebuah seragam sekolah layaknya pelajar pada umumnya. Dan ia pun berada di kelas dengan teman-teman yang bernasib seperti dirinya. Ya, yang sedikit membedakan mereka daripada pelajar sekolah normal adalah..

Semua murid yang berada di kelas Chanyeol mengalami keterbelakangan mental.

Namun hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan semangat Chanyeol untuk tetap belajar di tempat ini. Karena seperti yang kalian ketahui, teman-teman Chanyeol sangatlah baik dan tidak pernah menghinanya layaknya orang lain yang 'normal'.

"Chanyeol kau bisa mulai memainkannya?" Ucapan Minseok berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dan dia reflek berdiri.

"Ne Minseok Saem."

Minseok terkekeh melihat reaksi panik Chanyeol, kemudian ia mendekati Chanyeol di kursinya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga di depan kelas.

"Mainkan gitarmu seperti yang aku ajarkan padamu kemarin di hadapan teman-temanmu."

Chanyeol sedikit merona dan ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu tangannya ia angkat untuk memeganmemegang tubuh gitar yang sudah bergantung di bahunya. Ia mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau juga memiliki bakat di bidang ini, dan aku akan membantumu mengembangkan kemampuanmu ini," bisik Minseok mencoba untuk menyemangati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mulai memainkan gitar itu di sambung dengan alat musik lain yang teman-temannya mainkan. Ada yang memegang biola, cello, seruling dan bahkan ada juga yang memainkan piano.

Kini kelas yang berisikan kira-kira 10 orang murid itu sudah penuh dengan alunan suara alat musik yang terdengar begitu memanjakan telinga. Bisa di katakan jika pelajaran musik ini adalah salah satu metode untuk para anak keterbelakangan mental agar mampu merespon syaraf-syaraf mereka menerima sebuah pembelajaran dengan baik masuk ke otak mereka.

Perasaan anak keterbelakangan mental juga bisa dikendalikan dengan alunan musik yang indah. Mereka bisa mudah terbawa suasana yang diciptakan oleh sebuah musik dan mereka akan menjadi tenang juga ceria. Dan jika sudah seperti ini, biasanya para guru pembimbing akan menyuguhi mereka dengan pembelajaran berupa teori lainnya.

Mata Chanyeol tak lepas dari sosok mungil gurunya tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

Chanyeol merasa jika keduanya sama-sama manis ketika tersenyum, meskipun ia tahu jika jarak umur Baekhyun dan Minseok Saem jauh berbeda.

Cukup lama mereka memainkan alunan musik, akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan mereka menunjukkan senyuman cerah mereka masih-masing.

"Baiklah semuanya. Kalian boleh beristirahat dan tidur siang," ucap Minseok yang masih berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

Ternyata disana tidak hanya ada Minseok, tetapi juga ada guru pembimbing lain karena masing-masing anak berkebutuhan khusus ini memiliki satu guru pembimbing. Seperti Chanyeol, Minseok lah yang menjadi guru pembimbing Chanyeol saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau anak yang pintar, Chan. Terima kasih karena semangatmu, aku bisa dengan mudah membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik lagi," ucap Minseok pada Chanyeol seperti biasa saat sebelum Chanyeol memulai pembelajarannya.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua didalam kelas, karena Chanyeol harus di beri beberapa pemahaman lebih daripada murid yang lain. Chanyeol banyak mengalami perkembangan dalam mengendalikan perasaannya, tidak seperti murid lainnya yang bisa dengan cepat menangis ataupun marah-marah. Chanyeol cenderung pada sosok yang diam dan tidak suka interaksi berlebihan. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit berbeda dari murid lainnya.

"Saem banyak tahu tentang Chanyeol," lirih Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat Minseok kembali tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak? Ia begitu senang karena bisa membuat seseorang yang autis menjadi seseorang yang normal, bahkan menjadi seseoang yang hebat seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku pun tahu apa alasan kenapa kau bersemangat setiap hari seperti ini. Apa kau memiliki penyemangat?"

Selama 10 tahun Minseok bekerja menjadi seorang guru anak-anak berkebutuhan khusus ini, ia tahu betul tentang karakter anak autis dan bagaimana perasaannya. Kebaikan dan ketulusan Minseok dalam mengajar, dapat membuatnya menjadi seorang guru yang sukses saat ini.

Bukan sukses dalam artian materi, tetapi sukses dalam arti ia telah berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa anak keterbelakangan mental menjadi seseorang yang normal dan juga hebat.

"Tentu, dan dia sangat manis seperti Saem," jawab Chanyeol malu-malu.

"Kau bisa meninggalkan orang itu untuk belajar disini?" Tanya Minseok tidak percaya.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah.

"Dia akan menunggu Chanyeol. Kami akan bertemu kembali."

Minseok menepuk kedua bahu Chanyeol.

"Buktikan pada dunia, kau mampu memilikinya."

Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap mata Minseok, ia sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Memiliki Baekhyunee?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee? Dia kah penyemangatmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

"Kau tampan. Dan kau mampu memilikinya. Buktikan mulai saat ini"

"Membuktikan apa?"

"Melawan semua yang menjadi penghalangmu untuk memilikinya. Kau harus menjadi orang yang hebat dan Baekhyunee akan melihatmu."

Tiba-tiba jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan keras saat membayangkan sosok manis Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorong dirinya untuk menjadi orang yang benar-benar bisa di pandang oleh semua orang. Ia ingin semua orang melihatnya dan ia ingin semua orang yang menghalanginya tahu..

Jika ia pantas untuk terus hidup bersama dengan Baekhyun.

 _'Aku akan membuktikannya.'_

"Chanyeol.. kau harus tahu dan mengingat apa yang aku ucapkan oke?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Minseok dengan serius.

"Sesuatu yang paling penting adalah sesuatu yang paling sulit untuk di ucapkan.."

".. maka dari itu, kau harus membuktikannya melalui sebuah perbuatan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyung. Aku ingin menciummu.'_

"Kau terlalu berani untuk mengatakan hubungan kita pada Suho secepat itu, Kai. Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Hyungmu?"

Kyungsoo memandang kosong pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan ponsel yang masih menempel manis di telinganya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah berada di balkon apartemen barunya dan terlihat sedang menghubungi Kai. Beberapa jam lalu, ia menghadiri sidang perceraiannya dengan Suho di pengadilan. Dan saat ini, dirinya sudah resmi berpisah dengan Suho.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera pindah dari rumah mantan suami karena ia tidak ingin menambah luka Suho. Ia pikir sudah cukup ia melukai Suho sampai sejauh ini, meskipun Suho sudah mengatakan kepadanya berkali-kali jika Suho sama sekali tidak terluka dan mulai saat ini ia hanya menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya saja. Sama seperti ia menganggap Kai.

 _'Aku yakin Suho hyung bukanlah orang yang pendendam. Lambat laun ia akan kembali mengingat kekasih masa lalunya. Ah iya, kau sudah mengetahui hal ini?'_

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan terus menyimak semua yang tengah ia bahas bersama Kai. Kenyataan jika Suho ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Suho sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?"

 _'Ya, Suho hyung dan kekasihnya sudah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun, dan kecelakaan itu membuat mereka berpisah.'_

"Suho tidak mengingat kekasihnya dan maka dari itu menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya?"

 _'Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin jika Suho benar-benar melupakan kekasih masa lalunya itu. Karena yang aku tahu, Suho hyung sangat mencintai kekasihnya.'_

"Tetapi Suho mengalami amnesia."

 _'Tidak selamanya orang yang amnesia itu melupakan segala hal, Kyung. Kau percaya padaku?'_

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, meskipun ia tahu Kai tidak mampu melihat anggukannya.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Cepatlah kembali, aku kesepian seorang diri di apartemen ini."

 _'Aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu ketika aku liburan. Tunggu aku.'_

"Um.."

Kemudian Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah koper yang berisikan seluruh pakaian dan benda-benda miliknya. Ia berniat untuk membenahi apartemen barunya karena ia akan tinggal di tempat ini hingga Kai benar-benar kembali kepelukannya.

Hati Kyungsoo merasa sedikit khawatir, takut kejadian di masa lalu akan terjadi kembali pada dirinya. Ia tidak ingin Kai meninggalkannya lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Ia tidak ingin Kai mengabaikannya seperti kejadian dua tahun silam. Ia bahkan telah merelakan segala hal yang ia miliki hanya untuk Kai.

Ia benar-benar akan bunuh diri jika Kai kembali mengkhianatinya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli akan dirinya sendiri karena ia benar-benar mencintai lelaki itu. Kai adalah lelaki pertama yang membuatnya mengenal apa itu cinta, maka dari itu ia berjanji tidak akan mencintai lelaki lain selain Kai. Meskipun ia sering mencoba untuk melupakan Kai, nyatanya ia tidak bisa melakukannya dan sepeti inilah yang terjadi.

Ia tidak mampu membohongi perasaannya sendiri dan tetap memilih Kai sebagai pelabuhan cintanya.

 _'Sampai matipun aku akan menunggumu, Kai. Aku akan selalu menunggumu hingga kau menjelaskan semua alasan yang membuatmu mengkhianatiku.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang nampak tidak bersemangat tepat di kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun hanya melihat makanan yang sedari tadi tersaji di hadapan mereka tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Apa yang salah pada Baekhyun? Apakah Kris membuatnya tidak nyaman dengan acara makan malam ini?

"Baekhyun.. katakan apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Baekhyun reflek menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris ketika tangan Kris melingkar di pinggangnya. Kris hampir saja menciumnya kembali jika saja Baekhyun tidak dengan cepat menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menciumku di tempat ramai seperti ini, Kris Hyung," lirih Baekhyun. Kris hanya tersenyum maklum dan mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman? Apakah kau tidak nyaman dengan sikapku tadi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Ne. Maafkan aku."

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Baek. Baiklah, aku tidak ingin memaksamu lagi. Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak terlihat berpikir. Apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk meminta Kris mengantarkannya ke tujuan awalnya? Yaitu, ke suatu tempat dimana Chanyeol belajar.

"Apakah jika aku mengatakan aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, kau akan mengantarku kesana?"

"Tentu, katakan."

"Aku ingin ke sekolah Chanyeol. Aku tahu kau mengetahui dimana Chanyeol bersekolah."

Kris terdiam sejenak, tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri mengikutinya. Kris tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun dan terpaksa membuat Baekhyun terus melangkah di belakang Kris. Dan ternyata Kris membawanya kembali ke mobilnya.

Mereka belum memasuki mobil itu dan Kris tiba-tiba merapatkan tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun terhimpit diantara sisi mobil dan tubuh tinggi Kris.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sekolah lelaki cacat itu, tetapi setelah kau menuruti perintahku."

Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol dan ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya. Mungkin Kris tidak akan memerintahkannya hal yang tidak-tidak, dan reflek Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menciumku. Aku benar-benar kecanduan dengan bibirmu yang manis itu Baek."

Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya.

Mana mungkin ia mencium Kris lebih dulu? Dan juga, kenapa Kris masih saja berambisi untuk mendapatkan hatinya?

Tetapi tiba-tiba bayangan wajah Chanyeol terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau langsung menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sangat erat.

 _'Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa segera bertemu. Aku sangat merindukanmu.'_

Cup

Baekhyun berjinjit guna meraih bibir Kris. Ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri yang ternyata telah mencium bibir Kris. Bibir mereka benar-benar menyatu, tetapi Baekhyun masih menutup rapat bibirnya. Hingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia membuka bibirnya kala Kris telah membalas ciumannya dan beralih melumat bibirnya.

"Cpkh cpkh hmph-"

Baekhyun sedikit bergumam di sela ciumannya, namun karena ia tidak ingin ciuman ini berlanjut lebih jauh lagi, Baekhyun segera mendorong dada Kris hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Tepati janjimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Baiklah sayang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Satu hari yang indah, di akhiri dengan memakan ice cream bersama Baekhyunee. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar kuat"_**

 ** _"Jangan membuat Baekhyunee cemburu"_**

 ** _"Maafkan aku Baekhyunee"_**

 ** _"Akhirnya Chanyeol berpisah dengan Baekhyunee. Luhan Hyung tidak menginginkan Chanyeol, dan ini adalah yang terbaik"_**

 ** _"Umma mengatakan jika Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyunee"_**

 ** _"Mungkin Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyunee"_**

 ** _"Baekhyunee melakukan hal itu dua kali. Di depan Chanyeol. Dan dada Chanyeol terasa sangat sakit"_**

 ** _"Baekhyunee mencium Chanyeol kembali. Terima kasih Tuhan.."_**

 ** _"Chanyeol sangat bahagia. Baekhyunee terlihat sangat manis hari ini. Manis sekali seperti gula kapas"_**

 ** _"Baekhyunee adalah cahaya Chanyeol"_**

 ** _"Berpisah bukan berarti tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kita akan kembali bersama, Baekhyunee"_**

Chanyeol memandang sendu buku hariannya sambil terduduk seorang diri di kamar asramanya. Ia membuka kembali buku pemberian Baekhyun itu untuk mengenang kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun yang telah ia tulis disana. Ternyata banyak hal yang telah mereka lalui, dan itu begitu manis baginya. Bersama Baekhyun adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Namun Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia mengingat dimana saat ia sedang memakan ice cream bersama Baekhyun di Taman. Chanyeol teringat akan harapannya untuk menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan normal agar ia bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun. Ia ingin sekali menikah dengan Baekhyun karena ia ingin tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun dalam waktu yang lama. Tetapi apakah ia mampu mewujudkan impiannya itu?

Cklek

"Chanyeol."

"Minseok Saem?"

Chanyeol segera berlari menuju ke arah pintu saat ia melihat Minseok datang ke kamarnya. Pasti Minseok ingin memberitahunya jika sang Umma datang mengunjunginya seperti biasa, maka dari itu Chanyeol sangat antusias karena bisa mengobrol dengan sang Umma dan menceritakan keluh kesahnya.

"Umma datang?" tanya Chanyeol. Tetapi Minseok menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah merasa tampan?" Pertanyaan Minseok membuat Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

"Tampan?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Ne, kau sudah merasa dirimu tampan? Apakah kau siap bertemu dengan penyemangatmu?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol bereaksi, Minseok lebih dulu menarik tangannya untuk menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu asrama yang berada di sekolah khusus itu.

"Aku rasa dia akan menerimamu apa adanya," ucap Minseok masih dengan senyumannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan guru pembimbingnya tersebut? Jujur saja Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti.

"Chanyeol?"

"B-baekhyunee?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan keras saat ia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang begitu ia rindukan. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, ia sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

Perlahan kaki Chanyeol melangkah untuk mendekati Baekhyun, rasanya ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat, tetapi langkahnya terhenti dan kakinya tiba-tiba mati rasa saat melihat sosok lelaki yang berada di samping Baekhyun. Kris. Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang bahkan baru menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku baru bisa mengunjungimu."

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang nampak mematung. Ia mengabaikan keberadaan Kris disana karena fokusnya kini hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunee hidup dengan baik?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Tentu. Apakah kau hidup dengan baik? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam sambil melihat kearah kedua tangannya yang di genggam oleh Baekhyun. Jujur ia masih bingung, kenapa Baekhyun datang kesini bersama Kris. Apakah mereka sudah menjadi kekasih?

"Chanyeol.. juga merindukan Baekhyunee," lirih Chanyeol menghindari tubuh Baekhyun yang baru saja ingin memeluknya. Ya, Chanyeol menghindari Baekhyun karena ia masih belum mengerti akan sikap Baekhyun.

Apakah Baekhyun hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja selama ini?

Jika tidak, lalu kenapa Baekhyun harus bersama lelaki ini?

Kembali?

"Chanyeol, apakah kau marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sedihnya karena mendapati Chanyeol yang menghindari pelukannya. Namun Chanyeol justru membalikkan tubuhnya dan meraih tangan Minseok yang berdiri disana sedari tadi, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kembali ke kamar Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kris yang masih terdiam disana.

"Chanyeol.." gumam Baekhyun dengan lirih masih tidak menyangka dengan sikap Chanyeol yang acuh terhadapnya. Dan juga..

Dadanya terasa seperti terhimpit oleh batu besar yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas ketika melihat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya. Apakah Chanyeol mengabaikannya karena lelaki itu?

"Hey Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Kris yang baru saja berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, dan berhasil karena Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam disana. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Minseok.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Baekhyun, ku harap kau tidak terlalu mengharapkan Baekhyun lagi karena saat ini.. Baekhyun adalah tunanganku."

"Kris Hyung!"

"Ne. Selamat Baekhyunee."

"C-chanyeol.."

"Kita harus segera pergi darisini, Baek."

Baekhyun memberontak saat Kris menarik tangannya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih mengacuhkan Baekhyun dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menatap Baekhyun barang sedetik saja. Baekhyun menangis karena tidak mampu menyangkal perkataan Kris. Bagaimanapun, perkataan Kris memanglah benar. Tetapi ia tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui ini semua dan berakhir seperti ini.

Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menjauhinya, terlebih Baekhyun semakin hancur saat mengingat lelaki yang sedari tadi Chanyeol genggam. Ia takut lelaki itu merebut Chanyeolnya. Ia takut Chanyeol akan jatuh hati pada lelaki yang kelihatannya sangat baik itu.

 _'Chanyeol.. apakah aku akan tergantikan?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung.. kau ingin kemana?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Sehun dan mendapati Lay yang terlihat ingin pergi darisana.

"Hanya ingin mencari udara segar dan membiarkan kalian memiliki waktu berdua," ucap Lay dengan ramah. Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Luhan bermaksud untuk menguatkan lelaki cantik itu. Bagaimanapun, Luhan harus terus bersemangat menunggu Sehun membuka matanya tak peduli seberapa lama ia harus menunggu. Dan itulah yang membuat Lay selalu menyemangati Luhan setiap harinya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," ucap Luhan dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Sehun seperti ia menjagamu di masa lalu?" ucap Lay sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu, bahkan aku yakin aku bisa lebih dari itu."

"Kau sangat cantik dan sempurna. Sehun pasti akan terbangun dan mencintaimu selamanya," Lay tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya yang sangat manis.

"Terima kasih. Dan akupun akan mencintai Sehun selamanya,"

Lay mengangguk dan kemudian ia benar-benar beranjak darisana. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun di ruangan itu. Sedangkan Luhan kini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Sehun. Seperti biasa, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di samping Sehun.

"Sehun.. aku mencintaimu. Dan kau ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang nyatanya masih saja menutup matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Luhan merasa benar-benar kecewa dengan kondisi Sehun seperti ini. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain tinggal bersama Sehun disisinya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Setiap hari Luhan mendatangi Sehun hanya untuk sekedar mengajak Sehun mengobrol dan menceritakan aktivitas kesehariannya selama di sekolah. Kadang Luhan juga menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka berdua saat mereka masih bisa bersama. Mengenang masa lalu mereka yang manis, tetapi harus berakhir saat Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapannya begitu saja.

Tak lupa Luhan pun selalu bertanya pada Dokter spesialis yang menangani Sehun akan perkembangan kondisi Sehun setiap harinya. Dan betapa bahagianya karena kondisi Sehun semakin hari berangsur membaik. Meskipun ia belum sadar dari komanya sepenuhnya.

Sebenarnya usia Sehun sama seperti usia Luhan, tetapi Sehun terpaksa harus berhenti dari sekolahnya karena ia harus menjalani pengobatan penyakitnya di luar negeri. Ia sama sekali tidak memberitahu tentang penyakitnya pada Luhan sehingga Luhan mengira Sehun mengkhianatinya dan pergi menghilang begitu saja.

Tentu kenyataan ini memukul Luhan dengan sangat keras. Ia tersadar akan sikap liarnya setelah putus dari Sehun yang dengan bebasnya bercinta dengan lelaki lain. Meskipun ia masih mampu 'menjaga dirinya', tetapi tetap saja ia sudah mengkhianati Sehun yang ternyata tidaklah mengkhianatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan memaafkanku nanti. Aku benar-benar hancur saat kau meninggalkanku, Sehun.. hiks!"

Luhan kembali terisak sambil menggenggam tangan dingin Sehun. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak kuasa melihat kondisi Sehun. Ia menangis sekeras-kerasnya disana tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Bahkan ia tak malu untuk menangis di depan Sehun yang bisa saja mendengar tangisannya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun tau jika ia sangat mencintainya.

"Sehun.. aku mencintaimu. Apakah kau mendengar suaraku? Hiks!"

Deg!

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya cepat-cepat saat ia merasakan pergerakkan dari tangan Sehun yang berada di genggamannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat Sehun ternyata sudah membuka matanya.

"S-Sehun?!"

Luhan panik bukan main. Ia segera berlari untuk menekan tombol darurat guna memanggil Dokter dan perawat di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, beberapa Dokter dan perawat segera masuk ke ruangan Sehun. Luhan terpaksa harus keluar dari kamar Sehun karena seorang perawat menyuruhnya untuk menjauh darisana.

Luhan menangis dengan sangat keras karena ia masih tidak menyangka Sehun ternyata membuka matanya. Apakah penantiannya selama ini akan berakhir dan apakah ia akan kembali bersama dengan Sehun seperti sedia kala?

 _'Sehun aku mencintaimu..'_

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan ucapkan selain kalimat cinta yang ia tujukan pada Sehun, karena Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar mencintai Sehun dengan tulus dan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Kumohon selamatkan dia" ucap Luhan dengan penuh permohonan pada perawat yang akan memasuki kamar Sehun kembali. Perawat wanita itu tersenyum dengan ramah dan mengangguk.

"Kami akan melakukan sekuat tenaga kami. Tentu kami membutuhkan do'a untuk pasien."

"Tentu aku akan mendo'akannya."

Tubuh Luhan ambruk begitu saja di sisi lorong Rumah Sakit itu, menunggu Sehun disana seorang diri. Ia meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan terlintas di pikirannya untuk menghubungi Lay. Ia rasa ia benar-benar membutuhkan seorang sandaran saat ini juga.

"Yeoboseyo Lay Hyung."

"..."

"S-sehun hiks! Sehun membuka matanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAKK!

Nafas Chanyeol terengah-engah sambil menatap sebuah vas bunga yang baru saja ia pecahkan di lantai. Airmata Chanyeol menetes dengan sangat deras begitu saja ketika ia baru saja tiba di kamarnya. Ia langsung menagis dengan sangat keras dan memecahkan benda apapun yang berada di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol sedang marah saat ini.

Ya, Chanyeol marah karena Kris. Karena Kris yang mengatakan jika ia akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Terlebih saat Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun padanya dan terlihat jika Baekhyun membenarkan perkataan Kris. Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima ini semua.

Ia menyesal karena telah pergi dan mengikuti pendidikan sialan ini. Ia marah pada semua orang yang mengatur kehidupannya. Ia marah pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun membiarkannya merasakan cinta dan rasa sakit ini. Apakah Baekhyun hanya mempermainkannya saja?

"Arghh!"

PRANG!

Brakk!

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Minseok membuka paksa pintu kamar Chanyeol saat mendengar suara keributan dari arah kamar Chanyeol. Padahal belum ada satu jam ia meninggalkan Chanyeol di kamarnya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah mengamuk seperti ini. Mau tidak mau Minseok menahan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih kalut itu, agar Chanyeol tidak melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi dari ini.

"Chanyeol hentikan!"

"Menjauhlah dariku Saem! Arggh!"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Minseok hingga tersungkur dan berlari keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan dan kondisi Minseok sama sekali. Chanyeol harus segera bertemu dengan sang Umma dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan sang Umma. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia percayai lagi selain sang Umma.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hahh hahh.. Umma."

Chanyeol terus berlari keluar dari asrama sekolah khusus itu tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Ia benar-benar marah dan hatinya terasa amat sakit setelah mendengar Baekhyun akan menikah dengan lelaki jahat.

"Baekhyunee jangan dekati Kris," gumam Chanyeol secara terus menerus.

Entah kenapa kepalanya di penuhi dengan bayangan senyuman Kris yang menyeramkan, dan juga tiba-tiba ia kembali mengingat ketika Kris mencium Baekhyun tepat di hadapannya pada malam itu. Jujur saja ia masih merasa sangat kecewa dengan kejadian itu, ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu karena Baekhyun selalu berada disampingnya.

Tetapi saat ini yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Baekhyun tidak lagi berada disampingnya dan ini seperti pukulan yang sangat keras baginya.

"BAEKHYUNEE JANGAN DEKATI KRIS!"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga sambil menangis. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah berlari cukup jauh hingga pagar sekolah. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan menemui sang Umma. Ia ingin bertemu dengan sang Umma dan meminta untuk kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tidak tahu jika ia tidak bisa melakukan itu semua.

"Umma."

Chanyeol nampak seperti orang yang kebingungan. Ia nekad memanjat pagar sekolah itu tidak memperdulikan kondisinya. Yang ia tahu ia harus segera menemui sang Umma meskipun ia tidak tahu dimana Ummanya tinggal. Ia harus pergi dari tempat ini karena ia tidak ingin terus terkurung disini tanpa mengetahui kondisi Baekhyun. Ia harus kembali ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. dia melarikan diri," ucap Minseok pada salah satu petugas yang berjaga disana. Ia tidak mampu mengejar ataupun menahan Chanyeol karena tubuhnya masih terasa sakit karena dorongan Chanyeol tadi. Ia sangat memahami apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi kalut seperti ini. Dan ia menyesali dirinya sendiri karena nyatanya Chanyeol sudah melarikan diri dari sini.

Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini, dan terasa ia meneteskan airmatanya ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih sangat lugu tentang masalah perasaan, dan ia sangat yakin jika ia begitu menyakitkan untuk Chanyeol.

"Baiklah kami akan segera mengejarnya dan mencarinya," ucap salah satu petugas dan segera berlari darisana. Sedangkan seorang petugas lain, menuntun Minseok untuk duduk dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kejadian seperti ini sudah sering terjadi."

Minseok mengangguk lemah.

 _'Tuhan, kumohon lindungi Chanyeol.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris Hyung kumohon berhentilah melakukan hal itu."

Baekhyun menahan dada Kris yang nampak ingin menciumnya kembali. Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai sikap Kris yang terlalu pemaksa seperti ini. Dan juga karena.. ia sama sekali tidak mencintai Kris. Ia hanya mencintai Chanyeol, bukan orang lain atau siapapun.

"Apa yang salah jika aku melakukan hal itu terhadap calon istriku sendiri?"

Baekhyun segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya karena ia tidak ingin terjebak lebih lama lagi di mobil Kris. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak saat ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu terhadap calon istrimu yang bahkan mencintai orang lain?"

"Kau benar-benar mencintai lelaki cacat itu?"

"Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya dan aku rasa kau harus mengetahui hal itu Hyung."

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Kris bermaksud untuk segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, tetapi lagi-lagi Kris menahannya dan terpaksa Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa yang salah pada dirimu, Baek? Apa yang kau lihat dari lelaki cacat itu?"

"Dia memiliki apa yang tidak kau miliki, Hyung. Dan aku mencintai segala kekurangannya."

Kris tertawa meremehkan, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun begitu menyukai Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol miliki sehingga ia dapat menarik hati Baekhyun dengan mudahnya?

"Kau benar-benar aneh, Baek."

"Ya. Kuharap kau segera menjauhiku dan mengatakan pada Appa untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini."

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu semua sebelum aku berhasil menikmati tubuhmu, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu."

Baekhyun hampir saja menampar pipi Kris jika saja Ayahnya tidak muncul dengan tiba-tiba disana. Baekhyun hanya berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa mau menatap Kris dan sang Ayah. Ia benar-benar muak dengan perjodohan yang mengharuskannya berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana acara makan malam dengan putraku?"

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik, Paman. Dia bahkan menciumku lebih dulu setelah kita makan malam."

Tuan Byun nampak tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Awal yang bagus. Baekhyun pasti akan mencintaimu".

"Aku akan berusaha membuatnya mencintaiku, Paman."

"Kau lelaki yang optimis, Kris."

"Untuk Baekhyun. Tentu saja, Paman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol nampak kebingungan jalan seorang diri di tepi jalan raya yang masih ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Lampu-lampu dari kendaraan itu menyilaukan matanya dan ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju terminal bawah tanah. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan karena ia tidak mengenakan jaket, di tambah dengan angin malam yang terus berhembus menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk terduduk di salah satu kursi yang di sediakan untuk penumpang yang menunggu kereta datang. Namun sudah nampak sangat sepi karena saat ini sudah larut malam. Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sampai ketempat ini, karena seingatnya sang Umma pernah mengajaknya ke tempat semacam ini, dan tentu saja ia menyakini jika ia bisa bertemu dengan sang Umma disini.

"Umma.." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk.

Chanyeol merasa amat lelah karena telah berlarian dan menangis cukup lama sedari tadi, dan tanpa sadar ia menutup kedua matanya lalu tertidur di kursi itu. Kondisi Chanyeol nampak berantakan. Pakaiannya nampak lembab karena tadi sempat turun hujan, dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit kebasahan. Wajah Chanyeol nampak menyedihkan dengan sisa lelehan airmata yang mengering di wajahnya dan juga rambut lurusnya sudah berantakan karena ia terus mengacak sendiri rambutnya bahkan meremasnya.

Separah itukah dampak yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menjadi sangat hancur seperti ini? Apakah Baekhyun merasakan sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol?

"Baekhyunee.."

"Hey anak muda, buka matamu."

Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya saat ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol karena pria tersebut membawa sebuah pistol. Membuat Chanyeol segera berlari, tetapi pria itu lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

Apakah pria ini akan berbuat jahat terhadapnya?

"Hey tunggu dulu, kau ingin kemana?"

Chanyeol memberontak sekuat tenaga agar cengkraman pria itu terlepas, tetapi usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil karena pria itu lebih dulu mengeluarkan pistol yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di pinggangnya. Chanyeol semakin ketakutan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menghindar dari pria ini.

"Disini bukanlah tempat yang aman, anak muda."

"T-tidak.."

DOORRR!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Intinya Kyungsoo udah cerai sama Suho, dan Kyungsoo pun udah menerima Kai kembali.

Cukup mengejutkan karena Sehun ternyata udah membuka matanya, di tunggu kejutan HunHan ini di Chapter selanjutnya yaaa~

Dan terakhir, konflik ChanBaek. Chanyeol ngamuk karena Kris bilang akan menikahi Baekhyun, padahal menikah sama Baekhyun adalah impian Chanyeol sejak lama. Chanyeol uring-uringan dan kesialan kayanya bakal menghampirinya.

Chanyeol di tembak..

Ok, Yuta minta maaf kalo Chap ini bikin baper *eeaa

Dan juga Yuta mau info ke kalian kalo Yuta hiatus selama bulan Ramadhan.

Semoga masih ada yang minat sama FF ini karena sekali lagi.. Yuta mau kasih 'clue' akan ada 'kejutan' di Next Chap.

So, kalo penasaran sama Next Chapnya silahkan tinggalin review kalian~

Yuta bukan apa-apa tanpa review kalian dan semoga kita masih bisa bertemu lagi setelah lebaran :'D *amin.

Untuk semuanya, Yuta ucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya :)

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	12. Chapter 12

Sebelumnya Yuta mau ucapin Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin mohon maaf lahir batin atas semua kesalahan yang udah Yuta lakukan(?).

Malam ini Yuta update **FF UNFAIR** ini bersamaan dengan Author ChanBaek lainnya. Bangga banget bisa update barengan kaya gini :'D

Terutama sama kakak-kakak Author yang udah senior *ceilah* seperti Author **Sayaka Dini, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Dee Stacia, Oh Lana** dan juga kakak-kakak Author lainnya seperti **Hyurien92, Flameshine, Baekbychuu, HoneyMellow, PrincePink dll.**

ENJOY! Banyak bacaan malem ini kkkk~

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Umma.." gumam Chanyeol dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk.

Chanyeol merasa amat lelah karena telah berlarian dan menangis cukup lama sedari tadi, dan tanpa sadar ia menutup kedua matanya lalu tertidur di kursi itu. Kondisi Chanyeol nampak berantakan. Pakaiannya nampak lembab karena tadi sempat turun hujan, dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit kebasahan. Wajah Chanyeol nampak menyedihkan dengan sisa lelehan airmata yang mengering di wajahnya dan juga rambut lurusnya sudah berantakan karena ia terus mengacak sendiri rambutnya bahkan meremasnya.

Separah itukah dampak yang Baekhyun berikan kepada Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol menjadi sangat hancur seperti ini? Apakah Baekhyun merasakan sakit seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol?

"Baekhyunee.."

"Hey anak muda, buka matamu."

Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya saat ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol karena pria tersebut membawa sebuah pistol. Membuat Chanyeol segera berlari, tetapi pria itu lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

Apakah pria ini akan berbuat jahat terhadapnya?

"Hey tunggu dulu, kau ingin kemana?"

Chanyeol memberontak sekuat tenaga agar cengkraman pria itu terlepas, tetapi usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil karena pria itu lebih dulu mengeluarkan pistol yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di pinggangnya. Chanyeol semakin ketakutan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menghindar dari pria ini.

"Disini bukanlah tempat yang aman, anak muda."

"T-tidak.."

 _DOORRR!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai." - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia segera menatap ke samping ketika pria yang masih menahan tangannya ini, menembak pria lain yang ternyata sudah ambruk berlumuran darah kira-kira sepuluh meter dari posisi mereka.

Keringat mulai mengalir membasahi dahinya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras ketika pria paruh baya ini menarik tangannya menjauh dari lokasi.

"Aku harus mengamankanmu, pria yang ku tembak tadi adalah orang jahat. Dia buronan yang sering menjual organ tubuh manusia. Beruntung aku lebih cepat menolongmu."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah dirinya yang sangat terkejut melihat aksi penembakkan tadi.

"Aku adalah seorang polisi, aku akan membawamu ke kantor karena jika dilihat-lihat, kau nampak seperti orang yang tersesat."

"Ne, Paman. Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Baiklah Chanyeol, kau akan aman bersamaku."

Chanyeol masih nampak bingung ketika ia di suruh masuk ke dalam mobil oleh pria tadi, tetapi ia hanya menurut karena dirinya benar-benar lelah dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya ia tertidur pulas di kursi samping pengemudi.

Pria yang menolong Chanyeol tadi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur. Sedikit mengawasi wajah Chanyeol yang nampak tak asing baginya.

"Margamu Park? Dan namamu adalah Chanyeol. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku, karena aku.."

Pria tadi mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju ke kantor polisi tempatnya bertugas.

"..adalah adik dari mendiang Ayahmu, Chanyeol. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu secara langsung setelah sekian lama aku mencarimu."

"Aakh-"

Pria itu langsung panik ketika Chanyeol nampak terengah sambil meremas dadanya yang naik-turun secara tidak teratur. Apakah Chanyeol sesak nafas?

 _'Bertahanlah..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Minseok nampak memandang kosong ke arah depannya. Ia menerima sebuah panggilan dari kantor polisi yang mengatakan jika mereka telah menemukan Chanyeol. Sekitar 2 kilometer jaraknya dari sekolah Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa menghilang sejauh itu?

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungi orangtua Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dan kami akan segera kesana."

 _"Anda tidak perlu menghubungi perwalian dari Chanyeol, karena aku sudah menghubungi Ibu Chanyeol."_

"B-benarkah?"

 _"Kebetulan, saya mengenal keluarga Chanyeol."_

"Baiklah jika begitu, Pak. Aku akan segera kesana."

Minseok segera bergegas untuk mendatangi Chanyeol di kantor polisi. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi Chanyeol yang entah berada dimana. Beruntung seorang polisi menemukan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol ke tempat yang lebih aman. Ia harus segera kesana karena Chanyeol adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Selama di perjalanan, Minseok nampak berpikir keras tentang alasan kuat yang membuat Chanyeol marah dan memberontak seperti kemarin. Ia memang sudah mengetahui perjalanan hidup Chanyeol langsung dari Umma Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol sudah kehilangan Ayahnya sejak ia masih berada di dalam kandungan. Hingga Chanyeol tumbuh di sebuah keluarga yang berbeda karena Umma Chanyeol bekerja sebagai pembantu.

Awalnya semua orang tidak mampu menerima kondisi Chanyeol yang berkebutuhan khusus, tetapi ketika ada salah satu anak dari majikannya itu menyukai Chanyeol dan sering bermain bersama dengan Chanyeol, lambat laun anggota keluarga lainnya mampu menerima Chanyeol. Tak jarang Chanyeol sering mendapatkan perlakuan yang kasar dari anak majikan yang satunya. Chanyeol sering di caci maki dan di marahi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi anak yang tertutup dan tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Chanyeol selalu berkata tidak apa-apa dan dia baik-baik saja, meskipun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol tidak baik-baik saja.

Dan pada suatu ketika, Chanyeol nampak sering menunjukkan senyumannya dan bersemangat ketika anak majikan yang menyukainya itu semakin akrab dengannya. Chanyeol seperti hidup kembali dan kadang Chanyeol bersikap normal. Chanyeol mampu mengendalikan perasaannya dan jarang menangis seorang diri. Dan betapa bahagianya sang Umma ketika Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika jantung Chanyeol berdegup keras ketika ia berdekatan dengan anak majikannya itu, yaitu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sering memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Baekhyunee, dan hanya Chanyeol yang menyebut Baekhyun dengan sebutan seperti itu. Umma Chanyeol pun tidak mempermasalahkan kedekatan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun nampak menyayangi Chanyeol. Dan hingga pada saat Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia mencintai Chanyeol, Umma Chanyeol merasa senang bukan main. Tetapi itulah awal dari penderitaan yang harus Chanyeol rasakan.

Minseok menghela nafasnya karena ia tidak terlalu paham dengan perjalanan hidup Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun. Tetapi dengan apa yang ia lihat semalam, menunjukkan jika Chanyeol benar-benar merasa tersakiti ketika melihat Baekhyun yang ternyata datang bersama seorang pria lain yang mengaku sebagai tunangannya. Mungkin ini masalah perasaan, karena anak semacam Chanyeol..

Masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan yang sedang di rasakannya pada seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu, Chanyeol. Kumohon kau jangan menyerah."

Tak terasa Minseok sudah tiba di kantor polisi, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendengar suara keributan yang berasal dari sana. Minseok segera berlari dan tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat Chanyeol tengah terduduk sambil menunduk dengan airmata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajah lugunya.

 _PLAK!_

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini Chanyeol?! Apa kau tidak menyayangi Umma?! Hiks!"

Bibi Park nampak murka pada sang putra, ia berteriak dan menampar wajah sang putra tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang berada di kantor polisi tersebut. Ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa pada Chanyeol yang melakukan hal seperti ini.

"C-chanyeol sangat menyayangi Umma.." lirih Chanyeol sambil menahan rasa perih di pipinya setelah di tampar oleh sang Umma.

"Kenapa kau mengecewakan Umma?! Tidak tahukah kau jika Umma sudah berusaha selama ini hanya untuk melihat kau menjadi orang yang sukses?!"

"Noona, kumohon berhenti memarahi Chanyeol," ucap polisi yang menyelamatkan Chanyeol.

"Diam kau Park Jaehyun! Anak ini harus di beri pelajaran agar tidak selalu menyusahkan Umma satu-satunya yang ia miliki! Hiks!"

Bibi Park menghempaskan tangan adik iparnya tersebut karena ia benar-benar merasa kesal Chanyeol telah bertindak seperti ini. Kabur dari sekolahan dan berpergian tanpa tujuan yang jelas adalah hal yang paling memalukan untuknya.

 _PLAK!_

Sekali lagi, Bibi Park menampar Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam sambil terisak disana. Ia benar-benar takut sang Umma akan meninggalkannya karena ia melakukan kesalahan ini.

"Chanyeol hanya ingin menemui Umma," lirih Chanyeol mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika orang jahat itu benar-benar menculikmu dan menjual organ tubuhmu, eoh?! Hiks! Kau membuat Umma khawatir Chanyeol.. hiks!"

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Umma."

 _Grep_

Minseok yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan kemarahan Bibi Park, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan ini semua dan memeluk Chanyeol. Memarahi Chanyeol bukanlah cara yang baik untuk mental Chanyeol kedepannya.

"Hentikan," lirih Minseok sambil memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol terlihat amat sangat ketakutan dan ia hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tubuh Minseok. Chanyeol sangat ketakutan melihat Ummanya marah seperti ini.

"Noona, kendalikan emosimu. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu terhadap Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak terguncang ketika aku menemukannya semalam."

Dengan hati-hati Jaehyun membawa tubuh sang kakak ipar untuk terduduk dan menenangkan dirinya. Masalah seperti ini harus diselesaikan secara baik-baik.

"Anak itu harus di beri pelajaran."

"Kita harus mendengarkan alasan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia bisa kabur dari sekolahnya," ucap Jaehyun dan di angguki oleh Minseok.

Kini mereka berempat telah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu kantor polisi tersebut. Menyelesaikan dengan kepala dingin akan memudahkan segalanya. Minseok masih memeluk Chanyeol sedangkan Bibi Park dan Park Jaehyun berada di hadapannya.

"Jadi.. bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini semua, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Jaehyun terhadap keponakannya tersebut.

Chanyeol nampak kebingungan, ia takut jika ia mengeluarkan suaranya, ia akan di marahi lagi oleh sang Umma. Maka dari itu ia menatap Minseok untuk meminta bantuan. Karena menurutnya, Minseoklah yang paling mengerti akan dirinya setelah Baekhyun.

"Katakan apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, Chanyeol."

"Minseok Saem pernah mengatakan jika hal yang paling penting adalah hal yang paling sulit untuk di ucapkan. Dan Chanyeol harus membuktikannya melalui sebuah tindakan," ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menatap guru pembimbingnya tersebut.

"Katakan satu alasan agar Umma mu mengerti, Chanyeol," ucap Minseok dengan lembut.

Perlahan Chanyeol menatap sang Umma dan memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka bibirnya. Ia harus mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sebelumnya. Hanya satu nama yang selalu berada di hatinya. Satu nama yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan di seumur hidupnya. Satu nama yang menjadi sebuah alasan mengapa ia bisa bertindak seperti ini. Dan satu nama yang akan menjadi satu-satunya nama yang terukir abadi di dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyunee.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Lay yang berlari ke arahnya. Luhan segera bangkit dan menerima pelukan dari Lay. Tangisnya kembali pecah karena ia tidak mampu membendungnya lagi. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena Sehun ternyata sudah membuka matanya.

"Tenanglah, berhentilah menangis. Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena Sehun sudah membuka matanya?"

Luhan mengangguk dan segera menyeka airmatanya. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Lay membawanya memasuki ruangan Sehun.

"L-lay Hyung?"

"Kau ingin melihat Sehun bukan?"

Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan wajahnya karena merasa bingung dengan reaksi Lay. Bukankah seharusnya Lay panik dan menangis sama seperti dirinya? Tetapi kenapa ia justru nampak tenang dan terlihat biasa saja? Bahkan Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Lay tengah tersenyum tadi.

 _Cklek_

"Hyung, kau tidak merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Sehun?"

"Apa yang perlu aku khawatirkan jika ia telah membuka matanya dan tersenyum seperti itu?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Luhan berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika melihat Sehun sedang terduduk di atas ranjangnya sambil tersenyum. Padahal belum genap satu jam Sehun membuka matanya, tetapi Sehun sudah nampak sehat seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit berat, perlahan Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lu," lirih Sehun sambil menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya.

"Sehun.."

 _Grep_

Sehun langsung menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Ia peluk dengan sangat erat kekasihnya tersebut sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki cantik ini.

"Sepertinya kita berhasil. Bagaimana rencanaku, Sehun?"

"Kau yang terbaik Hyung."

Luhan langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Kemudian ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lay juga Sehun secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Hya! Kalian membohongiku?!"

Luhan tiba-tiba berjongkok dan kembali menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia hanya di bohongi oleh keduanya.

"Hey, kami tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Sehun memang mengalami koma dan tidak sadarkan diri beberapa bulan," jelas Lay yang tidak kuasa lagi menyembunyikan tawanya karena melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Kau dengar itu, Lu?"

Sehun turun dari ranjangnya untuk memeluk tubuh Luhan kembali. Ia usap punggung Luhan dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan ia mengangkat wajah Luhan yang sudah banjir airmata tersebut.

"Kau membohongiku, Sehun! Tidak tahukah kau jika aku selama ini menunggumu? Hiks!" Luhan memukul kecil bahu Sehun yang sedang memeluknya. Jujur saja ia sangat-sangat merindukan Sehun, tetapi ia merasa kecewa karena Sehun ternyata telah membohonginya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang perlu aku jelaskan disini. Luhan, apa kau tidak tahu penyakit Sehun?" Lay berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Sehun berada.

"Kanker Darah?"

"Ne. Dan apakah kau tidak merasa janggal ketika Sehun mengalami koma selama itu?"

Luhan terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu.

"Luhan, aku memang mengalami koma saat tubuhku tidak merespon dengan baik terapi yang Dokter berikan kepadaku. Lebih tepatnya, aku koma beberapa bulan dan tersadar dua bulan yang lalu. Lay mengatakan padaku jika kau ternyata kembali, aku sangat bahagia pada saat itu. Terlebih saat kau mengatakan cinta padaku setiap hari. Aku sangat senang mendengar kalimat cintamu itu, tetapi aku rasa kepura-puraanku harus segera aku akhiri karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi."

Sehun mengusap wajah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya dan dengan perlahan membawa wajah Luhan mendekat ke wajahnya, kemudian tanpa segan Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Ia sesap bibir Luhan cukup lama untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang begitu besar terhadap lelaki cantik ini. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat dan menikmati bibir Sehun yang menyesap bibirnya dengan kuat.

"Hmph~"

"Aku sudah kembali, dan kumohon padamu jangan menangis lagi," ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua.

Luhan mengangguk dan perlahan mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Teruslah hidup untukku, Sehun. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Aku berjanji."

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Luhan, dan ia berjanji meskipun ia tahu penyakitnya adalah sebuah penyakit yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Bagaimanapun ia berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya tersebut, ia akan tetap mati juga dan meninggalkan Luhan untuk selama-lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Minseok yang terus memohonnya untuk bertemu. Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenal Minseok dan jujur saja ia masih sedikit tidak suka dengan Minseok ketika Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok pada malam itu.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang harus ia lalui. Minseok terus memaksanya untuk bertemu karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin Minseok bicarakan dengannya, dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun memenuhi permintaan Minseok. Mungkin saja Minseok akan menjelaskan semuanya yang sudah terjadi kemarin.

Dan disinilah ia berada, di sebuah cafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Minseok rela mendatangi Baekhyun karena ia tidak ingin membebani Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan tentunya meminta penjelasan dari Baekhyun tentang apa status hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Karena Demi Tuhan, Minseok hanya ingin mengetahui alasan Chanyeol bertindak kasar dan kabur dari sekolahnya kemarin.

"Maaf jika membuatmu menunggu lama, aku harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh," ucap Minseok yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama," jawab Baekhyun. Dan Minseok tersenyum pada Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya. "Perkenalkan, aku adalah Minseok. Guru pembimbing Chanyeol"

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun terdiam setelah mengetahui apa status Minseok dengan Chanyeol. Mereka terlihat akrab dan ia pikir Minseok adalah sosok yang akan 'menggantikan' dirinya bagi Chanyeol. Tetapi ternyata ia salah, Minseok adalah guru pembimbing Chanyeol. Jadi, apakah itu alasan kenapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat membutuhkan Minseok pada saat itu?

"Kau terkejut? Itu mungkin hal yang wajar, dan aku sudah mengetahui siapa namamu karena Chanyeol selalu menceritakan dirimu padaku."

Baekhyun kini merasa canggung. Ia tidak tahu jika akan seperti ini jadinya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk terdiam dan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan oleh Minseok selanjutnya.

Minseok terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya karena buku itu adalah buku yang ia berikan pada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol berulang tahun.

"Ini adalah buku harian Chanyeol. Aku menemukannya saat Chanyeol kabur dari asrama."

"C-chanyeol kabur dari asrama?"

Minseok mengangguk dan menyerahkan buku tulis itu pada Baekhyun. Dengan jantung yang berdegup, perlahan Baekhyun meraih buku tulis itu.

"Satu jam tepat setelah kau dan kekasihmu mendatangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak mengamuk dan marah. Ia bahkan melukaiku hingga akhirnya ia melarikan diri dari asrama itu."

"Bagaimana kondisi Chanyeol saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Ia tidak ingin melanjutkan pendidikannya dan tentu kami tidak bisa memaksanya. Ia kembali pada Ibunya tinggal disana. Kau bisa lihat isi buku harian itu.. setiap halamannya penuh dengan namamu."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika melihat tulisan tangan Chanyeol yang nampak rapih mengukir setiap huruf yang membentuk namanya. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Chanyeol akan marah setelah mendengar Kris mengatakan mereka akan menikah. Tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, dan ia menyesalinya saat ini.

"Aku.. menyesal," lirih Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Apakah kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan kekasihmu itu? Tetapi kenapa kau terlihat sangat peduli terhadap Chanyeol. Ku harap kau tidak hanya mempermainkan perasaannya saja."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintainya dan Kris bukanlah kekasihku. Aku terikat perjodohan dengannya."

"Dan apa kau tahu jika Chanyeol juga mencintaimu?"

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar tidak kuasa membendung airmatanya yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah melukai Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol berada dalam kesulitan.

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan jika ia mencintaiku secara langsung. A-aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku," lirih Baekhyun dengan isakannya.

"Tetapi Chanyeol membuktikannya. Ia memang tidak pandai berkata-kata dan melampiaskan perasaannya secara langsung. Tetapi yang aku tahu.."

".. dia hanya ingin kau untuk selalu bersamanya, Baekhyun."

"Tetapi Ayahku tidak akan suka jika aku berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Dia.. akan selalu berusaha untuk memisahkan kami."

"Maka dari itu bantulah Chanyeol untuk melewati masa cacatnya. Ia membutuhkanmu untuk melalui ini semua, Baek. Chanyeol akan membuktikannya pada semua orang jika ia pantas bersanding denganmu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah permintaan padaku. Ia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu di Taman tempat kalian sering menghabiskan waktu kalian. Aku harap kau memanfaatkan waktu yang kau miliki bersama Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih."

Minseok tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengabarimu. Aku hanya ingin membantu Chanyeol karena Chanyeol adalah anak didikku."

Minseok segera bergegas meninggalkan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menahan tangan Minseok dan menunjukkan ekspresi memohonnya.

"Tunggu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh menyimpan buku Chanyeol?"

Minseok tersenyum.

"Kaulah orang yang paling pantas untuk menyimpan buku itu."

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huft! Untuk apa aku terus berada disana hanya untuk melihat mereka berciuman seperti itu?"

Lay menggerutu sendiri sambil keluar dari Rumah Sakit Sehun. Meskipun ia sedang kesal saat ini, tetapi ia tidak mampu membohongi perasaannya yang turut bahagia karena akhirnya bisa melihat Sehun dan Luhan bisa kembali bersama. Ia senang bukan main karena ternyata ia berhasil berjuang untuk sepupunya tersebut menemukan kembali cintanya yang sempat pergi.

Dan juga, Lay turut merasa bahagia karena kanker yang bersarang di tubuh Sehun berangsur membaik. Meskipun tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi ia yakin Sehun dapat hidup sedikit lebih lama setelah ia melakukan beberapa kali lagi terapi kemoterapi dan cuci darah.

"Kalian membuatku iri," ucap Lay sambil tertawa miris. Ia masih berjalan seorang diri menuju sebuah supermarket. Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi karena kosong meminta untuk segera di isi. Dan tanpa ragu lagi, ia segera memasuki supermarket itu sekedar untuk mengisi perutnya dengan satu cup mie ramen.

"Terima kasih," Lay tersenyum dengan sangat manis pada sang kasir dan ia bergegas untuk memilih salah satu kursi yang tepat untuk tempatnya menikmati ramennya.

Memandang ke arah luar jendela untuk melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar jalan. Ia mulai menyuap ramen panasnya dan ia tersenyum seorang diri karena ramen ini terasa sangat enak.

"Aku tidak menyesal membeli ramen disini," gumamnya seorang diri.

 _Brushh!_

 _Srasshhh!_

 _Jeduarrr!_

"Aish!"

Lay meringis karena tiba-tiba diluar turun hujan. Dan ia nampak bingung ketika banyak orang yang masuk ke supermarket itu hanya untuk sekedar berteduh. Sehingga supermarket yang awalnya sedikit renggang itu kini mulai penuh.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk disini?Aku tidak menemukan kursi kosong lain."

 _Deg!_

Lidah Lay tiba-tiba terasa kelu ketika menatap sosok lelaki yang berada di hadapannya ini. Jantungnya berdegup dengan keras dan ia ingin menangis saat ini juga karena yang ia lihat saat ini adalah..

Kekasihnya yang pernah mengalami kecelakaan bersamanya setahun silam.

 _'Suho?'_

Lay hanya mampu memanggil nama Suho dalam hati, dan tak terasa ia meneteskan airmatanya ketika menyadari Suho sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Apakah benar Suho mengalami hilang ingatan sehingga ia nampak seperti orang asing di matanya?

"Terima kasih," ucapan Suho berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Lay. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan Suho.

Dan Suho memandang Lay dengan pandangan tidak mengerti ketika Lay justru menyodorkannya sebuah sapu tangan.

"Untuk membersihkan wajahmu. Kau nampak basah," ucap Lay. Suho langsung tersenyum dan menerima sapu tangan Lay. Jantung Lay kembali berdenyut saat melihat senyuman Suho, ia sangat merindukan senyuman itu karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihatnya.

"Terima kasih," untuk yang kedua kalinya, Suho mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lay. Sedangkan Lay hanya mengangguk dan ia buru-buru beranjak darisana. Jujur saja, ia tidak sanggup melihat Suho yang nampak menganggap dirinya sebagai orang asing.

Tetapi Lay merasakan sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkannya, sehingga dengan terpaksa ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali menatap Suho.

"Temani aku, sebentar saja. Aku sangat membutuhkan teman berbagi karena aku baru saja mengalami hari beratku," gumam Suho penuh permohonan pada Lay.

Lay menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Sepertinya..

Ini cukup menarik.

"Aku siap mendengarkannya," ucap Lay dengan senyumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Katakan padaku apa itu arti cinta**_

 _ **Jika kau hanya bermain dengan hatiku**_

 _ **Tetapi kenapa kau selalu berada di sampingku**_

 _ **Membuatku tertawa dan kita tertawa bersama**_

 _ **Hari terindah adalah hari saat aku bersamamu**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan**_

 _ **Aku kira kau akan mengajariku tentang perasaanku**_

 _ **Tetapi kau datang bersama orang lain**_

 _ **Aku tidak mampu mengendalikannya**_

 _ **Perasaanku ini amatlah besar**_

 _ **Dan itu hanya untukmu**_

 _ **Aku tidak mampu mengatakannya dengan kata-kata**_

 _ **Kuharap kau mengerti**_

 _ **Senyumanmu membuat jantungku berdegup keras**_

 _ **Genggaman tanganmu membuatku ingin berteriak dengan keras**_

 _ **Dan ketika kau menciumku..**_

 _ **Aku ingin merengkuhmu selamanya**_

 _ **Kau selalu memahamiku**_

 _ **Maka dari itu aku memiliki perasaan ini**_

 _ **Kumohon tunjukkan padaku**_

 _ **Apa itu arti cinta..**_

"Chanyeol mohon Umma.."

"Kau harus melupakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Kau tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersamanya!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah bentakan dari sang Umma. Ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Apakah ini adalah salah satu hukuman untuknya karena tindakannya kemarin.

"Maafkan Chanyeol, Umma."

"Kau bisa mencari seseorang. Tetapi itu bukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan sudah dimiliki orang lain, Chanyeol. Kumohon padamu, mengertilah."

"Aku tidak ingin seorangpun memiliki Baekhyunee."

"Chanyeol!"

Bibi Park tidak mampu mengejar Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar rumah sewa mereka. Ia seharusnya sudah mengetahui jika putranya itu memang benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol pasti akan terus memberontak jika ia tidak dapat bersatu dengan cintanya. Dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membiarkan Chanyeol menemui Baekhyun. Karena bagaimanapun..

Cinta itu tidak bisa di paksakan dan tidak bisa dilarang.

"Kejarlah cintamu, nak. Lakukan apa yang hatimu perintahkan."

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

"Hahh~ hahh~"

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia mengingat perkataan Minseok saem jika Baekhyun akan memenuhi permintaannya untuk menemuinya di sebuah Taman dekat rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat dimana rumah Baekhyun. Ia masih sangat mengingatnya dengan jelas dan bersyukur, ia masih memiliki beberapa lembar uang won untuk menaiki sebuah bus agar ia bisa tiba disana.

Chanyeol terus menunduk dan memilih kursi bus di dekat jendela. Dan setelah bus yang di naikinya mulai melaju, Chanyeol nampak mengembangkan senyumannya karena ia akan segera bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Terlebih saat ia mengingat ketika ia menaiki sebuah bus dengan Baekhyun dan tanpa sengaja Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya ketika ada sebuah kecelakaan di pinggir jalan. Pipi Chanyeol merona dan ia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Bahkan ia sudah melupakan rasa lelahnya karena terus berlari sejauh itu. Meskipun dadanya masih sering terasa sesak, ia mengabaikannya. Ia hanya memukul-mukul dadanya agar rasa sesak itu hilang. Tetapi tak kunjung hilang dan ia mengingat ia memiliki sebuah obat yang di berikan oleh Paman Park untuknya saat dirinya berada di kantor polisi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera meminum obat itu meskipun rasa sesak didadanya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Chanyeol sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena rasa sesak di dadanya ini semakin lama semakin parah. Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada dirinya? Kenapa ia terlihat semakin melemah?

 _Ckiiitttt~_

Bus berhenti dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol ternyata sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya. Chanyeol sedikit menarik nafasnya karena udara segar tak kunjung memasuki paru-parunya. Ia khawatir ia akan jatuh pingsan seperti saat ia melihat Baekhyun dicium oleh Kris setelah ia dipukuli oleh teman-teman Kris. Jujur saja, Chanyeol masih mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas.

 _'Baekhyunee..'_

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menggumamkan nama Baekhyun di dalam hati, ketika ia berhasil menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk di sebuah ayunan seorang diri. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun hingga akhirnya pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dari posisinya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dengan sangat erat tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa dari tubuh Chanyeol yang mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, menghalau angin sore yang berhembus dengan sangat kencang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati aroma tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat ia rindukan. Hingga cukup lama mereka berpelukan, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Kris. Aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin membandingkan diriku dengan Kris."

Baekhyun terdiam sambil membuka sedikit bibirnya karena merasa terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang terlihat amat sangat normal. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras, dan lidahnya terasa kelu walaupun untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja. Ia tatap terus mata Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan dalam.

Perlahan Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan dia," ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku.. ingin menjadi kekasih Baekhyunee."

 _Deg!_

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaga Baekhyunee. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala sejenak lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Pernyataan cinta Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut. Inilah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini, yaitu ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dan memintanya untuk menjadi seorang kekasih. Tetapi ia masih membutuhkan sebuah bukti jika Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tetapi kita adalah teman. Teman juga bisa saling menjaga," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Sepertinya ia tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak mau jadi teman saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Lalu betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman dan beralih menangkup wajahnya. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mengalir dengan deras. Desiran jantungnya yang menyenangkan kembali muncul ketika ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai menyentuh bibirnya.

Ya, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Chanyeol bahkan menyesap bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh lelaki yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ia merasa jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi yang membuatnya bahagia, ini semua bukanlah mimpi, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang indah.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi ia salah. Chanyeol justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan ia juga bisa merasakan Chanyeol menyesapi bibir atasnya. Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan mulai membuka matanya ketika tautan bibir mereka mulai terlepas. Kini ia yakin..

Chanyeol telah membuktikan cintanya padanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kura-kura berjalan dengan sangat lambat?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menampilkan wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Itu karena kura-kura ingin menikmati waktunya lebih lama. Sama sepertiku, aku ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjagamu agar kita bisa lebih lama bersama," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

"Selalu?"

"Selalu! Janji!"

 _ **"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, maka dari itu aku memperjuangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun, dan aku ingin terus bisa menjaganya."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu *lirik Chanyeol and Baekhyun :'v

Kayanya Chanyeol mulai nunjukkin kenormalannya nih. Apakah Chanyeol akan sepenuhnya normal? Kayanya sih ga mungkin, soalnya itu jarang terjadi pada anak yang terlanjur mengidap autis. Tapi jangan khawatir, Yuta bakal bikin cinta mereka senormal mungkin meskipun Chanyeol gabisa sepenuhnya sembuh.

Gimana tanggapan Tuan Byun nanti?

Tenang, Yuta bakal kelarin semuanya dan bikin Chanyeol jadi orang hebat wkwk

Semoga masih ada yang minat yaa~

Gimana? Masih ada yang mau lanjut ga? Beberapa Chapter lagi, FF ini bakal END kok :'D

Sehun udah sadar dan buka matanya, Lay dan Suho udah ketemu. Pengganggunya tinggal si Kris yang masih kehilangan pandanya(?) Apakah nanti bakal muncul seekor panda? .g

KaiSoo ga ada kabarnya wkwk

Apakah mereka kembali bersatu? Aminkan saja wkwk

Minseok nya juga bikin dugeun-dugeun yaa? Takut dia ngerebut Chanyeol ya? .g

Tenang aja, Minseok udah punya suami kok (read : Chen a.k.a Jongdae) dia juga udah punya anak namanya Daeul *eh :'v

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	13. Chapter 13

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku.. ingin menjadi kekasih Baekhyunee."

 _Deg!_

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku hanya ingin memiliki kesempatan untuk menjaga Baekhyunee. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. Pernyataan cinta Chanyeol sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut. Inilah hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini, yaitu ketika Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dan memintanya untuk menjadi seorang kekasih. Tetapi ia masih membutuhkan sebuah bukti jika Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya.

"Tetapi kita adalah teman. Teman juga bisa saling menjaga," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Sepertinya ia tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak mau jadi teman saja," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Lalu betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman dan beralih menangkup wajahnya. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang mengalir dengan deras. Desiran jantungnya yang menyenangkan kembali muncul ketika ia merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai menyentuh bibirnya.

Ya, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan sangat lembut.

Chanyeol bahkan menyesap bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman yang di berikan oleh lelaki yang selama ini ia inginkan. Ia merasa jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi yang membuatnya bahagia, ini semua bukanlah mimpi, melainkan sebuah kenyataan yang indah.

Baekhyun kira Chanyeol akan melepaskan ciumannya, tetapi ia salah. Chanyeol justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan ia juga bisa merasakan Chanyeol menyesapi bibir atasnya. Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya dan mulai membuka matanya ketika tautan bibir mereka mulai terlepas. Kini ia yakin..

Chanyeol telah membuktikan cintanya padanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa kura-kura berjalan dengan sangat lambat?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menampilkan wajah polosnya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Itu karena kura-kura ingin menikmati waktunya lebih lama. Sama sepertiku, aku ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama bersamamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan menjagamu agar kita bisa lebih lama bersama," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

"Selalu?"

"Selalu! Janji!"

 ** _"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, maka dari itu aku memperjuangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bisa menjaga Baekhyun, dan aku ingin terus bisa menjaganya."_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai" - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun nampak tersenyum di samping Chanyeol. Mereka saat ini tengah berjalan berdua menuju rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika ia ingin mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang hingga sampai di rumah karena mereka saat ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun menurutinya dan dengan senang hati ia memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginan Chanyeol.

Berjalan kaki melewati taman di sore hari sambil bergandengan tangan adalah impian Baekhyun sejak lama, terlebih lelaki itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa jika ia benar-benar berada di dunia mimpi saat ini.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ne Baekhyunee?"

"Aku sangat senang saat ini. Apa kau juga senang?"

"Um," gumam Chanyeol sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai balasannya. Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

"Chanyeol, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu boleh Baekhyunee."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol nampak merona dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya enggan untuk menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol jawab aku."

"Sejak Baekhyunee hampir tenggelam," jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat. Ia masih merona karena membayangkan kejadian itu.

"Sejak kau menyelamatkanku? Sejak aku memarahimu karena kau menciumku seenak jidatmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aniyo."

"Lalu?"

"Sejak jantungku berdegup keras karena memberi nafas buatan pada Baekhyunee."

"Hya! Itu sama saja! Kau menciumku Chanyeol! Maka dari itu aku memarahimu."

"Baekhyunee tidak suka?"

"Asal kau tahu, jantungku juga berdegup keras pada saat itu!"

Chanyeol tertawa keras saat ia berhasil menggoda Baekhyun. Kemudian ia meraih kembali tangan Baekhyun lalu menautkannya sehingga Baekhyun terdiam seketika.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyunee."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol. Ah iya, aku memiliki satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu."

"Apa itu Baekhyunee?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan 'aku'? Biasanya kau menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan 'Chanyeol'. Kau adalah Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya ingin. Karena Baekhyunee."

"Chanyeol.. terima kasih."

"Masuklah. Sudah sampai."

Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya karena tak terasa ia sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Chanyeol terus menyuruhnya untuk memasuki rumah, tetapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol lebih kuat.

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Masuklah Baekhyunee. Sudah hampir malam."

"Aku tidak akan masuk sebelum kau berjanji padaku, Chanyeol."

"Berjanji?"

Baekhyun menggangguk.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Dan berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintaiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tunggu aku."

"Ne?"

"Tunggu aku hingga aku bisa menunjukkan semuanya."

"Menunjukkan apa?"

Baekhyun sontak memundurkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya. Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian dia mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

 _Cup!_

"C-chan.."

"Menunjukkan ini pada semua orang. Aku akan mencium Baekhyunee di hadapan semua orang. Kris dan kedua orangtua Baekhyunee. Sekarang, cepatlah masuk. Diluar sangat dingin."

Wajah Baekhyun sudah semerah tomat, dan ia lebih memilih untuk menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol dan segera memasuki rumahnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Chanyeol."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku cukup senang bisa bertemu denganmu, dan maaf jika aku bersikap seperti ini padamu. Seperti yang kau tahu, hidupku tidaklah se ringan yang orang lain pikirkan."

Lay tersenyum maklum setelah mendengarkan semua cerita tentang kehidupan Suho. Ternyata selama setahun ini sudah banyak sekali yang terjadi, termasuk status Suho yang ternyata sudah pernah menikah dengan orang lain. Tentu ia mengenal siapa yang Suho nikahi, karena lelaki itu adalah kekasih dari adik Suho sendiri. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan mungkin ini akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerimanya.

"Ceritamu nyaris sama dengan cerita kehidupanku. Aku dan kekasihku bahkan harus berpisah karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bisa melupakan kekasihku itu, aku masih sangat mengingatnya meskipun ia tidak bisa mengingatku."

"Jadi, apakah kisah cinta kita sama?" tanya Suho sambil menyesap coklat panasnya. Mereka masih betah di cafe itu meskipun malam sudah tiba.

"Kurasa semua orang pernah mengalami hal serupa," jawab Lay dengan santai.

"Kau benar. Dan bersyukur hatiku jauh lebih kuat setelah aku merasakan yang namanya dikhianati."

"Jangan pernah menganggap kau terkhianati. Semua adalah takdir Tuhan."

 _'Dan pertemuan kita pun adalah sebuah takdir Tuhan yang sangat indah bagiku. Kau harus tahu, jika aku merindukanmu, Suho-ah,'_ lanjut Lay dalam hati.

"Aku tidak yakin jika aku akan menemukan seseorang yang dapat mengisi hatiku. Ah maaf, jika aku terlalu banyak bercerita."

Lay tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap canggung yang di tunjukkan oleh 'kekasih masa lalunya' ini. Kemudian Lay terlihat merapihkan dirinya berniat untuk segera beranjak disana. Karena ia merasa jika ia terlalu lama berada di dekat Suho, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan lelaki itu. Meskipun ia masih teringat jelas dengan janjinya kepada Sehun jika ia harus kembali pada Suho dan berusaha untuk mendapatkan lelaki itu kembali.

Tetapi setelah ia melihat kondisi Suho sekarang ini, ia sudah dapat menduga jika hubungan mereka sudah tidak dapat di selamatkan lagi. Karena Suho nyatanya sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, hujan sudah reda dan hari sudah gelap," ucap Lay sambil tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis.

Tetapi Suho menahan tangannya dan entah kenapa jantung Lay berdetak dengan sangat keras saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Suho seolah takut Lay pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja pulang ke rumahku," ucap Lay sambil tertawa kecil.

"Um.. bolehkah aku mampir ke rumahmu?" ucap Suho sedikit canggung.

"Hey ada apa denganmu?" Lay masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya dan terus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Suho sama sekali.

"Kau.. nampak berbeda."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Lay mendadak kaku setelah mendengar ucapan Suho. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Tetapi sialnya tubuhnya justru menuruti perintah Suho yang sudah membawanya keluar dari supermarket itu menuju sebuah mobil.

 _'Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada diriku, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menarik lelaki manis ini memasuki mobilku. Semua ini.. nampak tidak asing.'_

"Ku harap kau belum memiliki seorang kekasih," ucap Suho sambil menatap Lay yang nampak terkejut terduduk disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tak henti menampilkan senyuman cerahnya saat ia sudah tiba di rumahnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk seorang diri di ruang tamu rumah kecilnya. Disana ada Minseok –guru pembimbingnya- yang nampak sedang berbicara dengan sang Umma.

Untuk apa Minseok mengunjungi rumahnya? Apakah Minseok akan membawanya kembali ke sekolah itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di asrama lagi? Oh tidak, itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah tiba nak?" ucapan Bibi Park hanya di tanggapi oleh sebuah anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Duduklah, ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Minseok Saem."

Chanyeol menurut dan duduk tepat di hadapan Minseok yang masih setia tersenyum kepadanya.

"Harimu menyenangkan? Kau menemui Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok langsung pada ke inti.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah itu lagi," ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat, membuat dua orang yang berada disana terdiam sejenak.

Namun Minseok mendekati Chanyeol dan mengusap kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hanya dengan bersekolah kau bisa membuktikan kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol."

"Tidak mau Saem," Chanyeol menggeleng cepat dan nampak ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah itu lagi. Ia tidak ingin terkurung disana dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol, Paman bisa membantumu. Kumohon jangan memaksa Chanyeol seperti ini," ucap Park Jaehyun –adik Ayah Chanyeol- yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumah mereka. Semua orang nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan ketua polisi di kota mereka tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," ucap Bibi Park dengan lemah. Sedangkan Minseok nampak tertarik dengan ucapan Park Jaehyun tadi.

"Membantu Chanyeol? Apa maksud Paman?" tanya Minseok. Jaehyun tersenyum dan menunjukkan seragamnya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada hyungku sendiri yaitu mendiang Ayah Chanyeol, untuk menjadikan putranya seorang yang kuat karena ia tidak bisa menjadi sosok Ayah ketika putranya terlahir. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas janjiku itu, dan aku rasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat."

Bibi Park dan Minseok nampak terkejut. Tetapi Chanyeol justru tersenyum lebar dan mulai membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa jika dirinya menjadi seorang polisi sama seperti Pamannya tersebut.

"Aku akan membimbing Chanyeol untuk menjadi seorang polisi. Tentunya dengan persetujuan kalian," lanjut Paman Park.

"Chanyeol apa kau siap?" tanya Minseok pada Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol langsung menatap sang Umma untuk meminta izin atas pertanyaan Minseok padanya.

"Tentukan pilihanmu sendiri Chanyeol. Umma hanya mampu mendukungmu dari belakang. Terima kasih Park Jaehyun, kau sudah peduli pada putraku," ucap Bibi Park.

"Aku sangat bangga bisa membantu Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol.. apa kau siap untuk menjadi seorang polisi dan membantuku menangkap orang-orang jahat?"

"Tentu saja siap, Paman!" jawab Chanyeol dengan lantang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

"Hey apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kala Sehun sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataannya barusan dengan serius. Ia mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, tetapi kenapa Sehun justru menganggapnya main-main?

"Kau tidak akan menikahiku ya?"

Luhan menunjukkan raut kecewanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Saat ini Luhan sedang tidur berdua di atas ranjang Sehun dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Kau masih bersekolah, Lu. Tidak mungkin aku menikahimu dalam waktu dekat. Aku ingin melihat kau menjadi seseorang yang hebat."

"Untuk apa aku menjadi orang yang hebat jika apa yang aku inginkan sudah ada di depan mataku? Aku tidak membutuhkan itu semua, Oh Sehun. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku meninggalkanmu saat kita sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri? Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Lu."

"Lalu apa salahnya? Setidaknya kita sudah menjadi suami istri dan berjanji untuk saling mencintai di hadapan Tuhan."

"Kau ingin bahagia bersamaku? Meskipun dalam waktu yang singkat?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tahu Sehun masih mempersalahkan tentang penyakitnya. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika sewaktu-waktu penyakit itu menginginkan Sehun meninggalkannya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia hidup bersama Sehun, tidak peduli meskipun itu adalah waktu yang singkat.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang kedua. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan sedikit waktu yang aku punya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sehun. Hingga mati."

"Jika begitu, apakah aku boleh menemui Ayahmu dan mengatakan jika aku ingin menikahi putranya yang sangat cantik ini?" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa kecil.

Luhan nampak terkejut. Ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jinjja?"

Sehun ikut bangkit dari posisinya dan mencubit kecil hidung mungil Luhan dengan gemas.

"Setelah kau lulus dari sekolahmu. Aku berjanji akan melamarmu dan menikahimu."

 _Grep_

Luhan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dan hampir menangis di dada lelaki albino itu. Tetapi tidak lama, karena Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis. Hingga tanpa sadar Sehun sudah membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menindihnya masih dengan tautan bibir mereka.

"Eumphh hmmphh cpkhh-"

Tangan Sehun hampir saja melepaskan kancing seragam Luhan jika saja tidak ada ketukan pintu yang membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat tersebut.

 _Cklek_

"Pasien Oh Sehun, kami akan melakukan kemoterapi rutin anda. Mohon untuk bersiap-siap dan jangan memakan makanan apapun selain air putih," ucap seorang perawat dengan sopan.

"Baiklah," singkat Sehun. Tetapi Luhan justru berlari mendekati perawat tersebut dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar.

"Aku ingin menemani Sehun. Apakah boleh?"

Dan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat apa yang di lakukan oleh kekasih cantiknya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir ternyata masih ada yang sudi mencintainya disaat ia tengah sakit keras seperti saat ini. Mungkin Tuhan memberikannya sedikit kebahagiaan disaat dirinya yang sudah berada di ujung usianya yang bahkan ia yakini tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

 _'Terima kasih telah mengirimkanku malaikat seperti dirinya. Sampaikan padanya jika aku akan terus mencintainya meskipun aku sudah tidak bernafas di bumi ini lagi.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ 6 bulan kemudian ]**_

Kehidupan Chanyeol berubah. Setiap hari ia selalu mendatangi kantor pos polisi untuk menjalani bimbingan yang diberikan oleh sang Paman. Paman Park berjuang keras untuk mengajari Chanyeol tentang dunia kepolisian. Chanyeol yang dasarnya adalah seorang anak yang cerdas, dapat dengan mudah menerima pembelajaran tersebut. Chanyeol terlihat sangat semangat setiap hari belajar di kantor pos polisi tersebut.

Petugas polisi lain juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di antara mereka. Mereka menganggap Chanyeol sebagai salah satu dari anggota mereka. Chanyeol bahkan kadang ikut bertugas untuk menangkap para kriminal yang beraksi dan meresahkan warga. Chanyeol selalu dapat menemukan dimana penjahat itu dengan clue-clue yang di miliki oleh polisi. Bisa dikatakan, Chanyeol memiliki sebuah insting untuk membedakan mana orang yang memiliki niat baik dan mana orang yang memiliki niat buruk.

Pernah pada suatu hari, ada sebuah kasus penculikan oleh mafia yang berbahaya di kota itu. Korbannya adalah seorang gadis kecil dan telah lama di sekap di sebuah gudang yang sangat sulit di jangkau oleh manusia. Beruntung gadis kecil itu dapat melarikan diri ketika dirinya nyaris di tusuk oleh salah satu penjahat saat polisi berhasil menggeledah tempat itu. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk melewati sebuah sungai yang memiliki arus yang cukup deras agar bisa terlepas dari tempatnya di sekap. Gadis itu terlihat sangat ketakutan tetapi naas, anak gadis itu tenggelam karena arus sungai tersebut benar-benar deras dan tubuhnya sangatlah kecil untuk bisa melewati sungai besar tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat gadis itu tenggelam, tanpa menunggu lama lagi langsung menyelam di sungai itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Meskipun ia sendiri kesulitan untuk berenang di sungai itu, tetapi ia berhasil menarik gadis kecil itu ke tepi sungai. Chanyeol panik dan menangis karena tidak ada nafas dari gadis kecil tersebut. Namun pertolongan medis segera menindak lanjuti gadis kecil itu hingga nyawanya terselamatkan.

Polisi berhasil menangkap semua pelaku dan gadis itu selamat meskipun harus di rawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu. Tentu aksi heroik yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan yang tidak main-main karena telah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa. Kedua orang tua gadis kecil itu mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Chanyeol dan mereka cukup terkejut karena baru mengetahui jika Chanyeol adalah seorang yang keterbelakangan mental.

Fisik Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika ia adalah seorang yang cacat, justru sebaliknya fisik Chanyeol sangatlah sempurna dan cocok untuk menjadi seorang polisi karena tubuh tingginya. Orang tidak akan menyadari kekurangan Chanyeol kecuali ia berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol masih kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dan mudah sekali gugup ketika ia berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Kau berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan karena telah menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa. Tetapi aku ingin kau terus belajar dan berlatih untuk menjadi seorang polisi yang baik. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah menyerah dan kau harus yakin jika kau bisa menjadi seorang polisi," ucap Paman Park sambil menepuk kecil bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti Paman," ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyumannya pada sang Paman.

"Beruntung aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Dan apa kau tahu? Dunia kepolisian adalah dunia yang sangat cocok denganmu. Kau bisa menjadi seorang polisi yang baik. Karena apa? Karena Ayahmu, dia adalah kepala polisi di kantor ini sebelum ia meninggal karena terbunuh oleh para penjahat."

Chanyeol terdiam.

Kenapa ia baru mengetahui hal ini?

Kenapa Ummanya sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini kepadanya?

Ayahnya..

Adalah seorang polisi yang meninggal karena terbunuh? Haruskah ia melenyapkan seluruh penjahat yang ada di dunia ini agar tidak ada korban yang bernasib sama dengan Ayahnya?

"Bantu aku untuk menangkap semua penjahat, Paman. Beri tahu aku bagaimana caranya."

"Aku akan membantumu, Chanyeol."

 _ **"Aku benar-benar baik saja sekarang bila berbeda dari orang lain. Hatiku sudah tidak terluka lagi. Semua orang mulai mampu melihatku. Aku bisa berbuat lebih banyak hal lagi dari ini. Aku ingin mejadi seperti Ayahku, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kris akan lulus sekolah tahun ini, begitupun dengan Luhan. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang lama, kita harus mempersiapkan pernikahan Kris dan Baekhyun."

"Suamiku, bukankah kau tahu jika Baekhyun itu menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Lalu, apakah aku harus menunggu Chanyeol untuk menjadi orang yang normal lalu membiarkan dia menikahi putraku?"

"Kau tahu jika cinta tidak bisa di paksakan. Katakan pada Kris jika kau membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Baekhyun."

"Dan kau tahu jika aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua, istriku."

"Apa alasanmu? Aku mendukung hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin usaha Kris untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun akan menjadi sia-sia."

"Jika memang itu keinginanmu, buktikan padaku apa yang menjadi kelebihan Chanyeol. Apa yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol dan tidak dimiliki oleh Kris?"

"Apa karena Chanyeol keterbelakangan mental?"

"Aku tidak ingin anakku hidup bersama orang yang cacat."

Tes

Air mata Baekhyun mencelos begitu saja setelah mendengar perdebatan antara kedua orangtuanya. Demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin menikah dengan Kris, ia hanya ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Ayahnya selalu mempermasalahkan kondisi Chanyeol yang tidaklah sempurna. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan jika cinta tidaklah membutuhkan kesempurnaan. Ia mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mencintainya, itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa sempurna.

 _'Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang cacat..'_ batin Baekhyun sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu kamarnya.

 ** _"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Dan berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintaiku."_**

Baekhyun teringat dengan malam dimana Chanyeol menyatakan cinta padanya 6 bulan lalu. Ia meminta Chanyeol untuk berjanji padanya agar Chanyeol selalu mencintainya. Meskipun sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu karena Chanyeol yang menginginkannya.

Chanyeol mengatakan padanya jika Baekhyun harus fokus belajar, sedangkan dirinya sedang berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik agar bisa menunjukkan pada semua orang jika ia mampu dan pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun merasa sangat tersentuh dan ia menuruti semua perkataan Chanyeol dan menunggunya.

 _ **"Tunggu aku."**_

 _ **"Ne?"**_

 _ **"Tunggu aku hingga aku bisa menunjukkan semuanya."**_

 _ **"Menunjukkan apa?"**_

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu. Disaat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan lembut tepat di depan rumahnya. Pada saat itu, Baekhyun benar-benar menganggap Chanyeol sebagai lelakinya. Chanyeol sudah banyak berubah dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak bisa melepaskan lelaki keterbelakangan mental itu.

 _ **"C-chan.."**_

 _ **"Menunjukkan ini pada semua orang. Aku akan mencium Baekhyunee di hadapan semua orang. Kris dan kedua orangtua Baekhyunee. Sekarang, cepatlah masuk. Diluar sangat dingin."**_

Baekhyun semakin terisak mengingat moment indah itu. Ia tidak akan pernah mampu melupakannya. Dan apakah sudah saatnya ia yang membuktikan cintanya pada semua orang jika Chanyeol pantas untuk bisa hidup bersamanya? Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol berjuang seorang diri.

 _'Aku akan membantumu menunjukkannya pada semua orang, Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

Cklek

Dengan langkah yang cepat, Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menghampiri sang Ayah yang sama sekali tidak menyetujui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Ayahnya harus tahu jika Chanyeol bukanlah orang cacat seperti apa yang ada di pikiran sang Ayah.

"Kenapa Appa membenci Chanyeol dan mengatainya lelaki yang cacat?! Hiks!"

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun nampak terkejut mendapati sang putra bungsu yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menangis saat ini.

"Appa tidak membencinya, Baek. Appa hanya tidak ingin kau bersama lelaki itu."

"Apa karena dia keterbelakangan mental? Apa Appa malu jika ternyata putra Appa mencintai seorang lelaki yang keterbelakangan mental?"

"Kris jauh lebih baik daripada Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun."

"Kita sedang tidak membicarakan Kris, Appa hiks! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya!"

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT DARI LELAKI CACAT ITU, BYUN BAEKHYUN?! APPA MEMBESARKANMU BUKAN UNTUK MENJADI ANAK YANG PEMBANGKANG SEPERTI INI!"

"CHANYEOL BUKANLAH LELAKI CACAT, APPA!"

PLAKK!

"Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa kau menamparku Appa?! Hiks!"

Baekhyun memegangi pipinya dan segera berlari keluar rumah menjauhi sang Ayah. Ia tidak bisa terus menerus berada di rumah ini karena tidak ada yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Ia harus menemui Chanyeol saat ini juga. Tidak peduli jika ia harus menaiki bus malam-malam seperti ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau, dan hanya Chanyeol yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Berbekal dengan sebuah alamat yang bahkan sudah ia ingat di luar kepala, saat Minseok memberitahunya dimana Chanyeol tinggal saat ini. Tidak jauh dari asrama sekolah Chanyeol dulu, dan itu sedikit memudahkan Baekhyun untuk segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus menyembunyikan tangisannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada paling sudut di dalam bus tersebut seorang diri.

Memandang ke arah jalanan dan mengabaikan orang-orang yang naik-turun bus tersebut. Isakan Baekhyun sudah mulai mereda dan tergantikan dengan raut wajah kantuk karena terlau lama berada di dalam bus tersebut. Hingga tak terasa bus tersebut berhenti di sebuah halte yang ia tuju setelah ia menempuh perjalanan kira-kira satu jam. Baekhyun langsung turun dari bus tersebut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Di tempat lain, terlihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di luar kantor pos polisi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya karena harus mengikuti sebuah pengejaran penjahat yang sudah lama menjadi buronan. Chanyeol ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak untuk sekedar menikmati angin malam dengan secangkir cokelat panas yang ia buat sendiri.

Chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, namun ia segera menepisnya dan menatap cangkir cokelat panas yang berada di genggamannya itu. Menyesapnya perlahan lalu menghela nafasnya merasa bersyukur ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna. Tentunya ia harus berterima kasih pada semua anggota kepolisian yang telah membantunya untuk menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah memiliki darah seorang polisi dari mendiang sang Ayah.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, Chanyeol saat ini sudah tidak tinggal di rumah sewaan bersama sang Umma. Karena pekerjaan Chanyeol yang memaksanya harus tinggal dan standby di kantor pos polisi tersebut. Itu bukanlah suatu masalah, karena Umma Chanyeol hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Tentu Chanyeol tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaan sang Umma, ia akan membuktikan pada semua orang jika mampu bersaing dengan orang-orang yang normal.

"Baekhyunee.. aku merindukanmu," gumam Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Ne silahkan Hyung."

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat ketika salah satu rekan polisinya datang menghampirinya. Dia adalah Jongdae, bisa di katakan ia adalah polisi yang handal meskipun usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang mendukung Chanyeol hingga bisa menjadi seorang polisi seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku salut padamu. Kau nampak berbeda pada saat pertama kali kau datang ke kantor polisi ini. Kau benar-benar seperti anak berusia 10 tahun pada saat itu," ucap Jongdae memulai perbincangan hangat mereka.

"Benarkah? Semua tak lepas dari bantuan Hyung," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum malu.

"Usiamu masih sangat muda, dan akupun cukup terkejut dengan kemampuanmu yang ternyata pandai berenang dan membedakan mana orang yang baik dan mana orang yang jahat. Aku benar-benar iri padamu."

"Hyung berbicara apa," Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Jongdae benar-benar sosok Hyung yang baik baginya. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah berperan besar dalam kehidupannya, yaitu guru pembimbingnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Minseok?

"Aku mengatakan kejujuran. Dan aku yakin kau pasti memiliki seseorang yang mampu membuatmu menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tidak seperti diriku yang bahkan untuk mencari wanita saja aku tidak sempat haha," Jongdae tertawa renyah menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk membicarakan guru pembimbingnya itu pada Jongdae.

"Jongdae Hyung sedikit mirip dengan guru pembimbingku."

"Guru pembimbingmu? Siapa?"

"Minseok Saem."

"Ahhh aku ingat. Bukankah dia yang tiba-tiba datang saat kau dimarahi oleh Ummamu pada saat itu? Aku melihatnya."

"Ne. Dia Minseok Saem. Aku rasa dia cocok dengan Jongdae Hyung."

"Aku tidak yakin jika ia belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Hahh~ kenapa kita jadi membicarakan hal ini?" Jongdae kembali tertawa.

"Kau yang memulainya Hyung," Chanyeol ikut tertawa.

"Ahh baiklah, maafkan aku haha."

Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan Jongdae dengan membungkuk hormat. Entah kenapa perasaannya mendadak tidak enak sedari tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Chanyeol, aku ingin melanjutkan tugasku menulis laporan. Ku tinggal sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongdae yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku seorang polisi Hyung."

"Ahiya aku lupa. Bailklah, jangan terlalu lama diluar. Besok kita masih harus bertugas."

"Siap Hyung!"

Chanyeol memandangi Jongdae yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kantor, dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat kondisi luar. Perasaan resahnya tak kunjung menghilang, dan Chanyeol berniat untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sekedar untuk mencari angin. Seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat dirinya masih tinggal di rumah Baekhyun.

Berbicara tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol cukup merindukan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain sebelum ia benar-benar siap untuk menghadap Tuan Byun dan mengatakan jika ia sangat ingin memiliki putranya. Atau bisa dikatakan, Chanyeol masih membutuhkan beberapa waktu lagi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Melewati masa cacatnya agar Tuan Byun mau menerimanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Grep

Tubuh Chanyeol di peluk oleh seseorang ketika ia baru saja membalikkan tubuhnya karena ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari siapa orang tersebut, karena suara orang tersebut tidaklah asing untuknya. Ya, Chanyeol tahu jika itu adalah Baekhyun. Tetapi yang membuatnya sedikit bingung adalah.. kenapa Baekhyun bisa berada disini? Terlebih, Baekhyun terlihat sedikit terisak di pelukannya.

"Baekhyunee? Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Cepat-cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol karena Baekhyun nampak sedikit berantakan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?

"Chanyeol hiks! Kumohon lakukan sesuatu. Kita tidak memiliki waktu yang lama lagi."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun nampak kebingungan, ia pun tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa saat ini. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa yakin jika ia tidak salah mengambil keputusan ini. Yaitu kondisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak sempurna dengan seragam polisinya, dan Chanyeolpun sudah mampu berbicara lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jadi, apa yang harus ia ragukan lagi?

"Jadikan aku milikmu. Aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Ayahku mengenai perjodohanku dengan Kris. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku? Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mulai mengerti. Ini masalah yang tidak bisa di anggap sepele. Baekhyun bahkan sudah merelakan dirinya untuk menemui Chanyeol disini dan ini pastilah sangat penting untuk hubungan mereka.

"Kau nampak berantakan. Kita bicarakan lagi nanti setelah kita menemukan sebuah penginapan untuk kita beristirahat malam ini."

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ketika Chanyeol menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Ia sudah cukup lelah untuk sekedar berkata-kata. Ia sudah bersama Chanyeol saat ini, dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa aman.

"Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang nampak berbeda setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Chanyeol benar-benar berubah drastis dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang duduk disampingnya setelah mereka baru saja memesan sebuah kamar di salah satu hotel sederhana yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Chanyeol kau nampak berbeda," lirih Baekhyun. Dan perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Aku berubah karena Baekhyunee."

Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat sosok Chanyeol terlihat lebih gagah dan tampan dimatanya. Atau mungkin karena Chanyeol memakai seragam polisi saat ini? Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang, yaitu sikap Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak berubah dan terus memperlakukannya dengan manis.

"Jika begitu, apakah kau siap untuk menunjukkan dirimu di hadapan Ayahku dan Kris? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi."

"Apa yang harus lakukan untuk membuktikan semuanya?" Chanyeol menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. Dan entah kenapa jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras saat Chanyeol mulai serius dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Miliki aku. Lakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, Chanyeol."

Pandangan Chanyeol beralih untuk memandangi tubuh Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Dan pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada bibir Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera mendekatkan wajah mereka lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Baekhyun pun sangat terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Chanyeol. Namun rasa terkejutnya tidak bertahan lama karena Chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kamar hotel tersebut.

 _'Aku bisa melakukannya Baekhyunee.'_

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ia harus melakukan hal ini pada Baekhyun atau tidak. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan mimpi basahnya yang menyentuh Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kali. Chanyeol mengalami mimpi basah saat usianya menginjak masa pubertas. Dan ia pun tidak tahu kenapa harus Baekhyun yang berada di dalam mimpi basahnya tersebut. Ia malu ketika membayangkan mimpi itu, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benangpun terbaring di bawahnya.

Ya, Chanyeol bermimpi bercumbu dengan Baekhyun tanpa mengenakan pakaian dengan posisi dirinya yang berada di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Seperti saat ini.

Dan Chanyeol merasa terpukau karena mimpinya saat ini menjadi kenyataan. Lalu.. apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya?

"Hmhh cpkh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang nampak sudah memerah. Ia tidak yakin bisa mencumbui Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan di mimpinya, ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja saat ia menciumnya seperti tadi.

"Baekhyunee baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun yang nampak frustasi langsung menarik leher Chanyeol lalu membuka bibirnya untuk menerima bibir Chanyeol. Mereka sudah cukup jauh melakukan hal ini, dan ia pikir ia harus segera melakukannya dengan Chanyeol agar Kris tidak sudi mengganggu hidupnya lagi.

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak panas, dan dengan lugunya ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri sehingga ia sudah dalam keadaan topless saat ini. Mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam sambil mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun ternyata sangatlah mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuknya. Dan ia rasa ia tidak mampu menghentikan aktivitas ini begitu saja.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sangatlah menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia sangat terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit menuntut namun manis. Hingga Baekhyun tidak mampu menahannya lagi, dan ia memutuskan ciuman mereka untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumannya dan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Um.. berciuman dengan waktu yang cukup lama?" jawab Chanyeol dengan lugu.

"Apakah kau hanya ingin menciumku dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Kita sedang bercinta, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Apakah Baekhyunee akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mempercayaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memandangi leher Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Aku boleh mencium leher Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Anggap tubuhku ini adalah milikmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintai Baekhyunee."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun untuk menyesap leher putih nan mulus itu. Entah keberanian darimana Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal ini. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan sebuah perasaan yang sedari tadi terus mendesaknya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakannya.

"Lampiaskan semua yang kau rasakan padaku, Chanyeol. Aku siap menerimanya."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To Be Continued.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChanBaek enaena yeay :'D

Maaf kalo Yuta tiba-tiba TBC-in wkwk biar greget aja sih XD *digampar

Ohiya gimana tanggapan kalian pas Chanyeol tiba-tiba jadi polisi? Maafin ya kalo Yuta gabisa nulis cerita sebagus yang kalian inginin. Soalnya Yuta udah stuck banget u,u

Semoga kalian masih minat sama FF UNFAIR ini. Karena sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menunjukkan jati dirinya(?) pada semua orang kalo dia bukanlah orang yang cacat.

Btw, SuLay nya greget ga? .g wkwkwk

Maaf juga kalo KaiSoo belum muncul, tapi Yuta usahain KaiSoo bakal bertemu di chap depan karena chap ini udh Yuta skip selama 6 bulan. Semoga Kai cepet balik ke Koriya dan ketemu Kyungsoo. Amin :'D

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	14. Chapter 14

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Tubuh Chanyeol mendadak panas, dan dengan lugunya ia melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri sehingga ia sudah dalam keadaan topless saat ini. Mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam sambil mengusap lembut wajah Baekhyun ternyata sangatlah mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuknya. Dan ia rasa ia tidak mampu menghentikan aktivitas ini begitu saja.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sangatlah menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia sangat terbuai dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang menurutnya sedikit menuntut namun manis. Hingga Baekhyun tidak mampu menahannya lagi, dan ia memutuskan ciuman mereka untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan senyumannya dan nafas yang sedikit terengah.

"Um.. berciuman dengan waktu yang cukup lama?" jawab Chanyeol dengan lugu.

"Apakah kau hanya ingin menciumku dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih?"

"Sesuatu yang lebih?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Kita sedang bercinta, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

"Apakah Baekhyunee akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku mempercayaimu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memandangi leher Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Aku boleh mencium leher Baekhyunee?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol.

"Anggap tubuhku ini adalah milikmu. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintai Baekhyunee."

Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun untuk menyesap leher putih nan mulus itu. Entah keberanian darimana Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal ini. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan sebuah perasaan yang sedari tadi terus mendesaknya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di kenakannya.

"Lampiaskan semua yang kau rasakan padaku, Chanyeol. Aku siap menerimanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai." - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ Chanyeol POV ]**_

Baekhyunee terlihat sangat cantik dan sangat manis dimataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang saat ini aku lakukan bersamanya, karena semuanya terasa begitu mengejutkan bagiku. Memandang wajahnya yang nampak ketakutan ketika dia berlari menemuiku, membuatku ingin sekali melindunginya dan merengkuh tubuhnya dengan tubuhku sendiri.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku memutuskan untuk mengajaknya bermalam di sebuah hotel sederhana yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor pos polisiku. Aku hanya ingin ia beristirahat dengan tenang disana, karena aku tidak mungkin membawa Baekhyun kerumahku. Umma pasti akan sangat terkejut.

Dan disinilah kami berada, di sebuah kamar yang sepi yang hanya ada kita berdua saja didalamnya. Baekhyun terus memandangiku dan aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya diatas ranjang itu.

"Chanyeol kau nampak berbeda."

Aku tidak mungkin salah dengan penglihatanku sendiri jika Baekhyun tengah merona saat ini. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk terseyum dan mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Aku berubah karena Baekhyunee," ucapku, dan dia lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Senyuman yang sangat aku dambakan.

Tanpa ragu, aku mengecup senyuman itu setelah ia memintaku untuk menunjukkan semuanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tunjukkan, tetapi seperti ada sebuah perasaan yang terus mendesakku untuk mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam seperti ini.

Aku bisa merasakan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut karena ciumanku, tetapi aku menikmatinya dan tanpa sadar aku membaringkan tubuhnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, aku tiba-tiba kembali teringat dengan mimpi basahku yang sama persis seperti ini. Dengan orang yang sama, yaitu Baekhyun. Dan haruskah aku melepaskan pakaian Baekhyun seperti didalam mimpiku itu? Aku rasa iya.

Baekhyun membalas ciumanku dan ini terasa aneh karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Baekhyun. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras terlebih ketika Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih terhadapnya. Aku sedikit ragu karena aku takut akan melukai Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun hanya membalas perkataanku dengan senyumannya dan dia mengatakan jika ia akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun begitu manis dan itulah yang membuatku kembali menciumnya. Aku sempat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan jika apa yang kami lakukan saat ini adalah bercinta.

Bercinta?

Aku bahkan baru pertama kali mendengar kata itu.

Bercinta adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai untuk membuktikan cintanya, dan Baekhyun mendesakku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'bercinta' itu dengannya saat ini juga karena ia tidak bisa menungguku lebih lama lagi.

Mendadak aku khawatir ketika tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku bayangan wajah Kris yang mencium Baekhyun beberapa bulan yang lalu di depan rumah Baekhyun. Aku sangat marah dan sedih, maka dari itu aku akan membuktikan pada Kris jika aku mampu mencium Baekhyun seperti apa yang dilakukan olehnya saat ini juga, meskipun aku tahu jika Kris tidak akan melihatnya.

Dengan perlahan aku menautkan jemariku disela jemari Baekhyun. Masih dengan mencium bibirnya yang manis, aku melakukan hal seperti yang aku inginkan. Perlahan aku mengangkat tautan jemari kami ke atas kepala Baekhyun, dan aku mendengar Baekhyun sedikit melenguh ketika aku melakukan hal itu.

Pandanganku menjadi tidak fokus ketika tubuh Baekhyun sudah terpampang jelas tepat di hadapanku. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, aku berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tubuhku terasa panas dan reflek melakukan itu semua. Ataukah itu hanyalah efek karena kami berdua sudah sama-sama tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun?

Aku sangat ingin melakukan hal yang lebih terhadap Baekhyun saat ini juga. Tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melampiaskannya selain meraba dan menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ahh Chanhh-"

Sontak aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami berdua ketika Baekhyun melenguh dengan keras. Aku takut Baekhyun merasa tersakiti karena aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dan aku bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah aku menyakitinya?

"Aku menyakitimu?" ucapku. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona, terlebih nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku memutuskan untuk mengecup dahinya dan aku merasakan kedua lengan Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangku untuk memelukku.

Cup

"Chanyeol lakukan.. jangan terlalu lama memikirkan rasa ragumu. Kau mencintaiku bukan?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat lembut membelai telingaku. Aku segera mengangguk untuk menyetujui perkataannya. Jelas aku sangat mencintainya, dan jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras ketika aku menyadari kelaminku sudah bergesekkan dengan kulit halus bokong Baekhyun.

Sontak aku kembali menatap Baekhyun untuk memastikan semuanya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Lakukan apa yang hatimu perintahkan. Kita sudah sejauh ini, Chanyeol."

Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang hatiku perintahkan.

Sedetik kemudian aku memejamkan kedua mataku ketika aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibir Baekhyun. Aku berciuman kembali dengan Baekhyun dengan manis. Ia kembali melenguh dan aku senang mendengar suaranya. Kemudian aku semakin mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dengan tangannya. Sedangkan satu tanganku yang lain mengusap-usap bagian paha Baekhyun.

Aku merasakan sedikit perasaan aneh ketika aku menggesek-gesekkan kelaminku pada bokong Baekhyun. Dan aku semakin menyukainya. Perasaan ini sungguh mendebarkan dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku membawa masuk kejantananku ke dalam lubang yang berada ditubuh Baekhyun. Aku pikir akan sangat hangat dan nyaman jika milikku aku masukkan kedalam tubuh Baekhyun, dan benar saja..

Aku merasakan hal yang lebih mendebarkan lagi ketika dengan perlahan milikku masuk kedalam sana. Baekhyun nampak mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami dan bergumam 'Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol.' disela ciuman kami. Menghilangkan semua keraguanku dan reflek aku mendorong milikku lebih dalam lagi pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Hmpphh mmhh-"

Aku tersenyum mendengar lenguhan manis Baekhyun, entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai lenguhan itu. Terlebih disaat milikku berada didalam tubuh Baekhyun yang hangat. Aku merasa sangat nyaman.

Tidak lama kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan ia memandangku terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia tersenyum balik padaku.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah membuktikannya padaku dan pada semua orang," ucapnya.

Aku sedikit membulatkan mataku ketika Baekhyun merapatkan kedua pahanya melingkar di pinggangku. Aku pun sedikit melenguh ketika merasakan kelembutan jemari Baekhyun yang mendorong pinggulku agar milikku masuk lebih dalam di lubangnya. Reflek tubuhku menarik keluar milikku karena terlalu dalam tertanam di lubang Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya memandangiku ketika tanpa sadar aku melenguh karena rasa nikmat ketika aku menarik sebagian milikku keluar.

"Ini sangat mendebarkan bagiku, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil tetapi ia sedikit meringis. Dan tanpa kuduga, Baekhyun kembali menarik pinggulku maju ke arahnya sehingga milikku kembali tertanam di lubangnya. Astaga! Ini sangat nikmat. Apa yang sebenarnya kami lakukan? Apakah bercinta akan senikmat ini?

"Ahh!"

Aku mengeluarkan geramanku dan Baekhyun mengusap wajahku dengan sangat lembut.

"Kau baru saja mendesah," ucapnya.

Mendesah?

Aku mulai mengerti sekarang.

"Aku akan melakukan dorongan dan tarikan itu berkali-kali. Baekhyunee tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan senang jika kau melakukannya dengan cepat. Aku sangat menikmatinya."

Baekhyun mengajarkanku banyak hal.

Baekhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang pertama yang mampu mengisi hatiku. Hanya Baekhyun yang ada di pikiranku dan aku rasa memang hanya akan ada Baekhyun untukku selama-lamanya. Kaulah satu-satunya untukku, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan terus berjuang agar bisa memilikimu secara sempurna. Meskipun aku tahu jika aku tidaklah sempurna.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Seperti itulah suara tautan bagian bawah tubuh kami yang masih menyatu sampai sekarang. Aku mendorong dan menarik milikku berkali-kali untuk mencari sebuah perasaan yang bernama kenikmatan. Ini sangatlah nikmat, dan aku yakin Baekhyun pasti merasakan kenikmatan ini juga karena reaksi tubuhnya menunjukkan hal seperti itu.

Tubuh kami berdua mulai berpeluh. Baekhyun terus saja memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memeluk leherku dengan erat. Sedangkan aku, aku masih terus menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya sambil mengecupi seluruh dada dan lehernya.

Aku sedikit tertawa kecil menyadari diriku yang nampak seperti tengah memangsa Baekhyun. Aku bagaikan tengah mencicipi tubuh Baekhyun layaknya sebuah ice cream kesukaan Baekhyun yang sangat manis dan lembut. Kenapa Baekhyun bisa semanis dan senikmat ini? Apakah karena Baekhyun sering memakan ice cream favoritenya itu?

"Kau sangat tampan, Chanyeol."

Sontak aku memandang pada Baekhyun saat itu mengatakan jika aku tampan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisiku saat ini, karena aku pikir aku sangatlah berantakan. Tetapi kenapa bisa-bisanya Baekhyun mengatakan jika aku tampan?

"Aku sangat menyayangi Baekhyunee," ucapku untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Dan berhasil, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku.

Baekhyun nampak sangat mungil jika sedang seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak tega karena telah membuat Baekhyun lelah. Tetapi bukankah sedari tadi Baekhyun terus mengatakan jika ia akan baik-baik saja. Hingga pada akhirnya aku terus melanjutkan kegiatanku karena semakin lama gesekan ini semakin terasa nikmat. Aku kembali mencium bibirnya dan aku bergerak dengan sangat kasar di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Apa yang aku lakukan?

"Ahh Chanhh eunghh le-lebihh cepathh anghh!"

Baekhyun menjerit keras menyuruhku untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Aku pun merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak di bawah sana, dan aku menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Aku semakin gencar menusuk Baekhyun hingga akhirnya aku merasakan bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berkumpul di dalam perutku bersamaan dengan banyak cairan yang menyembur keluar dari milikku.

Aku panik dan hendak mencabut milikku keluar dari tubuh Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun justru menahannya dan melumat bibirku kasar dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Terpaksa aku menumpahkan seluruh cairanku di dalam tubuhnya.

Hahh~ sangat hangat dan sangat nikmat. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Terima kasih Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

"Cpkhh! Hahh~ hahh~ Kau melakukannya.. kita melakukannya."

Baekhyun nampak seperti ingin menangis, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan aku langsung mengecup dahinya cukup lama agar ia merasa tenang. Juga, agar ia tahu jika aku masih berada di sampingnya untuk melindunginya.

"Jangan khawatir," bisikku. Dan ia mengangguk.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah membuktikannya, Chanyeol."

Jadi?

Yang kami lakukan sedari tadi adalah pembuktian cintaku terhadap Baekhyun? Jika begitu, maka aku akan melakukannya lebih banyak lagi agar semua orang tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

Kemudian aku tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibirnya. Ia nampak tertawa kecil dengan eyesmilenya yang sangat cantik.

"Aku akan melakukannya hanya denganmu. Hingga semua orang tahu, jika hanya akulah yang pantas untuk memilikimu dan bercinta denganmu."

"Ne. Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyunee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo nampak tengah menatap kosong danau tenang yang berada di depannya. Terduduk di bawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang berguguran menjatuhkan helai kelopak bunganya tepat di atas tubuhnya. Duduk seorang diri merenungi sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu alasan kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini.

Mengingat kembali sedikit potongan kenangan yang nyatanya masih tidak dapat ia lupakan begitu saja. Dadanya masih merasakan sakit yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Terasa sakit sekali kala dirinya mendapati Kai yang tengah bercinta dengan orang lain tepat di depan matanya.

Ia seharusnya menjauhi Kai dan membenci Kai pada saat itu juga, dan ia sudah berusaha untuk melakukannya. Tetapi kenapa ia masih mampu bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu? Bahkan hingga sekarang. Disaat Kai sudah kembali kedalam pelukannya.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini untuk bercerai dengan Suho adalah pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Mungkin dirinya memanglah orang yang bodoh karena terlalu mencintai seseorang yang bahkan sudah mengkhianatinya begitu dalam. Menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang dapat membahagiakan dirinya hanya demi lelaki yang sudah menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo menertawai dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh karena tidak mampu bersikap tegas dan hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada takdir. Membiarkan dirinya terombang-ambing karena terus menunggu seseorang yang belum tentu mencintainya.

Jika Kai memang tidak kembali, ia mungkin bisa memahami hal itu. Tetapi setidaknya ia harus mendengar alasan kenapa Kai tidak kembali. Dan kenapa Kai selalu memberinya sebuah harapan palsu? Apakah Kai terlalu senang untuk mempermainkan dirinya?

"Aku kembali."

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya tidak peduli dimana dirinya sekarang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya untuk berdiri di hadapan seorang pria yang baru saja mengatakan 'Aku kembali' padanya. Kyungsoo tidak kuasa lagi untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak memeluk pria itu. Dan betapa bersyukurnya ia karena pria itulah yang lebih dulu merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" gumam Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis disaat aku kembali? Maaf.. aku telah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Bodoh!"

Kai tersenyum mendengar umpatan Kyungsoo dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah melakukan sebuah kebodohan dan melukai kekasihnya ini. Semua terjadi di luar kendalinya, dan ia tidak mampu bergerak untuk meminta maaf karena waktu telah menguncinya. Ia menyaksikan kekasihnya menikah dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri disaat ia belum menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semuanya berlalu secepat ini. Jangan menangis, Kyungsoo. Kau tahu jika tangisanmu ini sangat menyiksa untukku?"

"Aku menangis karena aku menyesal. Aku menyesal karena aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Untuk apa kau membenciku jika kau mencintaiku? Kau tidak bisa melakukan keduanya, Kyungsoo."

"Ya, aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan keduanya. Terlebih ketika kau meminta maaf padaku atas semuanya yang sudah terjadi diantara kita. Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan syal yang berada dilehernya. Ia lilitkan syal miliknya pada leher Kyungsoo, lalu ia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"Karena aku yang lebih dulu membuatmu menangis. Aku akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi dimasa lalu, disaat aku-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu. Kau sengaja ingin melukai lagi?" potong Kyungsoo karena sungguh ia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu pahit itu.

"Setiap hari aku berdo'a agar kau mengerti, dan sepertinya do'aku terkabul."

"Ya, do'a mu sudah terkabul. Aku sudah mengerti.. meskipun aku membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk memahami hal itu."

"Maafkan aku.."

"Aku ingin mendengar kalimat cinta darimu, bukan kalimat permintaan maaf."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terus menatap kedalam mata Kai, dan perlahan kedua mata itu tertutup kala Kai semakin mendekati wajahnya lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Sungguh ia merindukan ciuman lembut Kai setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Tangan Kyungsoo perlahan terangkat untuk meraih tangan Kai yang sudah menangkup wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ciuman itu perlahan terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo. Menikahlah denganku," ucap Kai penuh permohonan, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut.

"Secepat itu?"

"Aku pikir ini sudah terlambat."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai, lalu ia kembali memeluk Kai dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Kai.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kai kekasihku yang dulu sudah kembali."

"Ya, dan aku akan segera menjadi suamimu. Aku sudah lulus dari sekolahku, dan apa kau tahu? Aku di berikan kesempatan bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang ada di Jepang karena prestasiku. Kau bersedia ikut bersamaku?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku bersedia?"

Kai mencubit pelan hidung mungil Kyungsoo karena kekasih kecilnya ini terus saja menggodanya. Bersyukur mereka akhirnya bisa kembali bersatu. Dan sepertinya ia sudah menunjukkan pada dunia jika ia mampu berjuang dan berusaha agar ia pantas jika di sandingkan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau begitu sempurna dimataku," ucap Kai sambil merapatkan syal Kyungsoo.

"Kaulah yang membuatku sempurna," jawab Kyungsoo masih dengan tawa kecilnya yang begitu manis.

"Dan apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memiliki dua orang anak."

Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan ia membawa tangan Kai pada perutnya yang terlihat sudah membesar.

"Kau sudah memilikinya satu."

"Tetapi aku ingin lagi."

Kai terlihat untuk mengecup bibir Kyungsoo kembali, tetapi dengan cepat Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya dan menjitak kepala Kai.

"Yakk! Kau harus menunggu anak ini terlahir terlebih dahulu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada merajuk.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya didalam tubuhmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Dengan cepat Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobil dan segera melajukan mobilnya. Kemana lagi jika bukan ke apartement Kyungsoo?

"Bercinta?"

"Ya, bercinta."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Byun nampak tengah frustasi seorang diri di ruangan kerjanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing menyadari jika ia sudah melakukan hal yang kasar terhadap kedua putranya. Setelah dirinya menampar Baekhyun dengan sangat keras karena tidak mampu mengendalikan emosinya sendiri, ia pun menampar Luhan tak kalah keras saat Luhan mengatakan jika dirinya ingin menikah dengan Sehun.

Tuan Byun sangat mengenal Sehun dan ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui keadaan Sehun yang bahkan sedang sekarat melawan penyakitnya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan bertemu kembali dengan Sehun?

Ya, Tuan Byun memang menyuruh bahkan memaksa Sehun untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan putra sulungnya. Tuan Byun lah yang memaksa Sehun melakukan itu semua di masa lalu karena ia tidak ingin Sehun yang memiliki penyakit itu terus berdekatan dengan putranya. Mungkin kalian akan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tuan Byun selama ini terhadap kedua putranya.

Semacam mendapatkan sebuah karma karena Tuan Byun selalu menyukai hal yang sempurna, kini Tuan Byun merasakan yang namanya penyesalan. Ia harus membuka matanya jika di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Ini menjadi satu pukulan berat terhadap dirinya yang ternyata memiliki kedua putra yang sama-sama mencintai lelaki yang tidak sempurna.

Luhan mencintai Sehun yang memiliki sebuah penyakit parah yang bahkan sebentar lagi akan merenggut nyawanya. Dan Baekhyun yang mencintai seorang lelaki yang keterbelakangan mental.

Apakah itu terdengar adil untuknya?

Sangat tidak adil. Tetapi bukan takdirlah yang membuatnya harus merasakan ketidak adilan, melainkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu memaksakan kehendak.

Tuan Byun semakin frustasi ketika sang istri justru menyalahkannya, dan iapun sadar jika dirinya memang pantas untuk disalahkan. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini terhadap kedua putranya. Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah terlanjur meninggalkan rumah itu entah kemana. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kepala keluarga di keluarga kecilnya.

"Tidak seharusnya Appa melarangku untuk menjauhi Sehun hanya karena penyakitnya. Bagaimana jika Appa berada di posisi Sehun, apakah Appa akan senang di perlakukan seperti itu?"

Nyatanya ucapan Luhan selalu terngiang di kepalanya. Membuatnya perlahan tersadar jika apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah salah. Baiklah, ia menyesali semuanya.

Cklek

Tuan Byun menatap kearah pintu ruangan kerjanya dan menampilkan sang istri sudah berada disana. Dengan putus asa Tuan Byun segera memeluk tubuh sang istri dengan sangat erat.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang besar?"

"Kau sudah menyadarinya?"

"Aku menyesal."

"Biarkan anak kita menentukan pilihannya masing-masing. Kesempurnaan bukanlah segalanya, terkadang kita harus menerima ketidak sempurnaan untuk merasa sempurna. Yang harus kita lakukan sebagai orangtua adalah mendukung mereka."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Terima kasih sudah meringankan rasa penyesalanku."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku menjadi seorang istri. Dan katakan pada Kris, kau membatalkan perjodohan itu."

"Aku akan segera menghubunginya."

"Kau siap memiliki menantu yang tidak sempurna?"

"Aku siap. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan langsung melirik ke arah sampingnya yang mana terdapat Baekhyun yang masih terlelap dengan tenang disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan ia sedikit merona mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam bersama Baekhyun. Tubuh mereka pun saat ini masih tidak mengenakan pakaian. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Sepertinya Baekhyun nampak sangat kelelahan karena aktivitas mereka semalaman. Chanyeol memahami hal itu dan ia membenarkan letak selimut Baekhyun. Terlihat sangat jelas jika Chanyeol benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membersihkan dirinya yang terasa sangat lengket akan keringat karena aktivitas 'bercinta' nya bersama Baekhyun. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah tampan Chanyeol karena ia merasa sangat senang hari ini. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirinya setelah 'bercinta' dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit untuk membersihkan dirinya, Chanyeol kini nampak sudah rapih dengan seragam polisinya. Ia tidak mungkin terlupa akan tugasnya menjadi seorang polisi, dan sepertinya ia harus segera ke kantor pos polisi karena tidak ingin di cari oleh anggota polisi lainnya.

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Kondisi Baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan, dan itu membuatnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Chanyeol sangat terkejut ketika Baekhyun memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Pelukan Baekhyun sangat erat dan Chanyeol merasa gugup karena menyadari keadaan Baekhyun yang masih bertelanjang bulat. Dengan kikuk, Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat ceria.

"Baekhyunee, aku harus bekerja. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena bokongku terasa sangat sakit. Akhh~ sakit sekali Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun berpura-pura meringis dan itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Chanyeol nampak panik dan mulai memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh polos Baekhyun meskipun ia sedikit merona. Sedangkan Baekhyun terkikik geli mendapati Chanyeol yang panik, ia langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol hingga tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh Chanyeol di atas ranjang.

"Baekhyunee sakit? Apa masih terasa sakit? Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol.

"Sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah hal yang wajar karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku bercinta dengan seorang lelaki. Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana perasaan Baekhyunee?"

"Aku sangat bahagia. Dan kau? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyunee. Aku sangat bahagia bersama Baekhyunee."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol."

"Aku senang melakukannya bersama Baekhyunee."

"Berjanjilah kau hanya akan melakukannya bersamaku. Tidak dengan orang lain atau siapapun. Janji?"

"Janji!"

"Sungguh?"

"Aku bersumpah."

"Aaaa~ Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol!"

"Aku juga mencintai Baekhyunee."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus berangkat bekerja."

"Baekhyunee baik-baik saja?"

"Berhentilah bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja, karena aku akan baik-baik saja jika bersamamu, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyunee.."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mendengar suara lirih Chanyeol. Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun di buat terkejut oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memakaikan pakaiannya dengan telaten, hingga tak terasa Baekhyun sudah berpakaian rapih saat ini.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke rumah. Aku akan menemui Ayah Baekhyunee."

"Chanyeol.."

"Aku akan menunjukkannya pada semua orang jika kau adalah milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lay.. aku sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Lay menghela nafasnya lemah ketika Suho memeluknya dengan erat saat mereka tiba di rumah Suho. Suho tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, sehingga membuat Lay teramat bingung. Apakah Suho sudah kembali mengingatnya?

"Kau mengingatku? Kau yang memaksaku untuk bersikap seperti itu. Aku.. tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Kau tahu? Aku mengalami hari yang sangat berat semenjak kita berpisah. Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun atas semua yang telah terjadi. Aku memaafkanmu dan bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Lay berusaha bersikap tenang, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sungguh ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Tentu, tetapi apa kau masih bisa menerimaku setelah apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Aku sangat kecewa karena kau telah menikah dan itu bukanlah denganku. Aku hancur saat membayangkan kau bersama istrimu-"

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Pernikahan kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Dia mencintai adikku.. bukan diriku."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itulah yang menyiksaku hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dengannya. Kami bercerai dengan baik."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi. Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk mendengarkan semua yang akan aku katakan saat ini.."

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Lay dengan dalam.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga aku mati?"

Lay meneteskan airmatanya karena ia masih tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika Suho mengingatnya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Apakah ini adalah hadiah dari Tuhan atas penantiannya dan perjuangannya selama ini?

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Tentu aku bersedia," ucap Lay malu-malu. Dan Suho tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa berakhir dengan orang yang mengajarkannya cinta untuk yang pertama kali. Lay adalah orang yang tepat, dan tidak ada alasan bagi Suho untuk menunda ini lebih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah ia mengantarkan Baekhyun hingga sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya, tetapi terpaksa Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun berisitirahat di rumahnya sendiri karena ia tidak ingin Baekhyun jatuh sakit.

Dan disnilah ia berada, berdiri disebuah tepi danau yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun karena danau tersebut berada di sekitar Taman. Mata bulatnya menatap sosok lelaki yang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dan ia masih enggan mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum lelaki ini yang mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dulu.

"Kau pasti tahu apa alasanku mengajakmu untuk berbicara secara empat mata seperti saat ini."

"Tentu ini pasti karena Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Kemana kau membawa Baekhyun pergi kemarin? Tidakkah kau sadar akan posisimu? Atau kau bahkan sudah terlupa jika aku akan segera menikah dengannya?"

Chanyeol meremas kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak memukul wajah Kris saat ini juga. Ya, lelaki yang saat ini tengah berhadapan dengannya adalah Kris. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa Kris mengajaknya berbicara berdua saja. Atau apakah Kris akan berniat jahat terhadapnya lagi?

"Baekhyunee sudah menjadi milikku," ucap Chanyeol dengan dingin. Ia sama sekali tidak gentar dengan apa yang akan di lalukan oleh Kris, karena dirinya saat ini tengah mengenakan seragam polisinya. Dan ia menyakini jika ia mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Kenapa lelaki cacat ini begitu yakin jika Baekhyun adalah miliknya?

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan takut padamu karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang polisi. Permasalahan kita sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dengan profesi barumu ini."

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Kris."

"Cih! Ternyata kau masih saja bodoh. Tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku sangat ingin menyingkirkanmu?"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kau cacat! Dan seharusnya kau menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak akan menerimamu!"

"Berhentilah membuang waktumu," ucap Chanyeol dengan datar. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai lelaki arogan ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama Baekhyun dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari siapapun termasuk Kris.

"Brengsek!"

Kris menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju Kris. Ia tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Kris, tetapi sepertinya Kris sama sekali tidak mampu di ajak untuk bekerja sama. Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menepis cengkraman tangan Kris dan mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga hingga Kris sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau perlu tahu, aku sudah membuktikan cintaku pada Baekhyunee," ujar Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena terus menahan emosi.

Sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam karena jujur saja ia merasa sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang nampak berbeda saat ini. Chanyeol nampak seperti orang yang normal dan juga..

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadi lawan yang berat untuknya?

"Dengan cara apa kau membuktikan cintamu? Apakah kau mengatakan cinta setiap waktu padanya?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Kris. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kris jika ia terus berada disana. Ia tidak ingin melukai Kris karena nyatanya ia masih belum mampu mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin melakukan sebuah kecerobohan yang akan mengakibatkan dirinya berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

"Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun," ucapan Kris berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku.. sudah bercinta dengannya. Dan dialah yang memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu terhadapnya," ucap Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar ia meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam terpaku disana.

"Ini.. tidak mungkin."

Brukk!

Tubuh Kris ambruk berlutut ditanah karena ia tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Kris nampak kalut dan bahkan ia sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa di biarkan."

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak tau jika Kris berlari dibelakangnya pun, terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Kris sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang ia arahkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol tidak mampu menghindar sedikitpun dan..

SLAPHH!

CREKK!

SLAPHH SLAPHH!

"Ini.. tidak mungkin."

Brukk!

"Oh tidak."

"K-kau.."

"Luhan Hyung!"

"C-chanyeol.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Aaaakkkk~ *acak-acak tempat sampah(?)

Itu apa yang dilakukan oleh ChanBaek? :'D

Hamdalah akhirnya ChanBaek enaena juga :'D

Gimana NC-annya? Kurang hot? Kurang badabes?

Kalo mau yang lebih badabes, nanti nunggu ChanBaek nikah dulu disini yaaa wkwk

KaiSoo nya udah kembali dan SuLay juga udah kembali. Tinggal masalah konflik ChanBaek dan HunHan aja nih. Plus Kris yang di part akhir keliatan mau nusuk Chanyeol.

Tapi tapi tapi tapi...

Kenapa ada yang nyebut nama Luhan?

PENASARAN? .g

SILAHKAN KALIAN NEBAK-NEBAK AJA SENDIRI KENAPA TIBA-TIBA ADA LUHAN DISANA.

SEMOGA MASIH BANYAK YANG MINAT. AMIN.

OK, LAST!

NEXT?

REVIEW JUSEYO~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	15. Chapter 15

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika aku akan takut padamu karena sekarang kau sudah menjadi seorang polisi. Permasalahan kita sama sekali tidak ada urusannya dengan profesi barumu ini."

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Kris."

"Cih! Ternyata kau masih saja bodoh. Tidakkah kau mengerti jika aku sangat ingin menyingkirkanmu?"

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Kau cacat! Dan seharusnya kau menyadari jika Baekhyun tidak akan menerimamu!"

"Berhentilah membuang waktumu," ucap Chanyeol dengan datar. Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai lelaki arogan ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama Baekhyun dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari siapapun termasuk Kris.

"Brengsek!"

Kris menarik kerah seragam Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju Kris. Ia tidak ingin berkelahi dengan Kris, tetapi sepertinya Kris sama sekali tidak mampu di ajak untuk bekerja sama. Dan dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menepis cengkraman tangan Kris dan mendorong tubuh Kris sekuat tenaga hingga Kris sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau perlu tahu, aku sudah membuktikan cintaku pada Baekhyunee," ujar Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena terus menahan emosi.

Sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam karena jujur saja ia merasa sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Chanyeol yang nampak berbeda saat ini. Chanyeol nampak seperti orang yang normal dan juga..

Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan menjadi lawan yang berat untuknya?

"Dengan cara apa kau membuktikan cintamu? Apakah kau mengatakan cinta setiap waktu padanya?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Kris. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kris jika ia terus berada disana. Ia tidak ingin melukai Kris karena nyatanya ia masih belum mampu mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin melakukan sebuah kecerobohan yang akan mengakibatkan dirinya berpisah dengan Baekhyun.

"Katakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Baekhyun," ucapan Kris berhasil menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Aku.. sudah bercinta dengannya. Dan dialah yang memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu terhadapnya," ucap Chanyeol sebelum benar-benar ia meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam terpaku disana.

"Itu.. tidak mungkin."

Brukk!

Tubuh Kris ambruk berlutut ditanah karena ia tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Kris nampak kalut dan bahkan ia sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak bisa di biarkan."

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak tau jika Kris berlari dibelakangnya pun, terus melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Namun ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Kris sudah lebih dulu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat yang ia arahkan kepadanya.

Chanyeol tidak mampu menghindar sedikitpun dan..

SLAPHH!

CREKK!

SLAPHH SLAPHH!

"Ini.. tidak mungkin."

Brukk!

"Oh tidak."

"K-kau.."

"Luhan Hyung!"

"C-chanyeol.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai." - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris menjatuhkan pisau lipat yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menusuk Chanyeol. Namun bukan Chanyeol lah yang terkena tusukkannya, melainkan pisau itu lebih dulu menancap tepat di perut Luhan yang tiba-tiba berdiri untuk melindungi Chanyeol. Kris sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya saat ini, tetapi nyatanya ia sudah melukai sahabatnya sendiri hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Luhan telah tersungkur tidak berdaya disana, dengan segera berlari dan menggendong Luhan. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Kris yang terdiam mematung disana. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar dengan sangat keras ketika melihat banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Luhan masih membuka matanya di dalam gendongan Chanyeol, tetapi bukannya meringis kesakitan tetapi Luhan justru tersenyum.

"Luhan Hyung, bertahanlah."

Luhan berusaha untuk menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol yang masih menggendongnya sambil berlari.

"Tentu aku akan bertahan," lirih Luhan.

Chanyeol menangis. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba muncul di antara dirinya dan Kris yang sedang berdebat di Taman itu. Terlebih, kejadian ini sangatlah mengejutkan untuknya karena nyatanya Kris memiliki niat yang sangat jahat terhadap dirinya. Ia bersumpah akan menjebloskan Kris ke penjara setelah Luhan terselamatkan. Ia berjanji tidak akan memaafkan Kris atas apa yang telah di lakukannya.

Chanyeol terus berlari ke arah jalan raya untuk menunggu kendaraan umum yang mampu mengantarnya dengan cepat ke Rumah Sakit. Meskipun harus menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat menemukan sebuah taksi. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung berkata pada sang supir untuk segera mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit terdekat.

Selama di dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol terus saja menangis sambil menggumamkan beberapa do'a agar Luhan mampu bertahan. Wajah Luhan mulai memucat di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, jangan lupakan luka tusukan yang cukup besar melukai daerah bagian perutnya. Darah terus mengalir deras meskipun Chanyeol sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Luhan Hyung. Bertahanlah Hyung, sesaat lagi kita akan sampai."

Luhan masih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan redupnya, ia masih mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya pada Chanyeol karena merasa bahagia Chanyeol tidak terluka. Ia mampu melindungi Chanyeol atas apa yang telah di lakukannya selama ini terhadap Chanyeol. Bukankah pengorbanannya ini tidaklah seimbang jika di bandingkan dengan sikap kasarnya yang selalu menyakiti perasaan Chanyeol?

"Chanh.. yeol.. m-maafkanh.. a-aku."

Sontak Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Ia cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan barusan. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf karena telah membiarkan Luhan terluka? Namun Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perkataan Luhan dan segera turun dari taksi tersebut karena nyatanya mereka sudah tiba di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Tidak lupa Chanyeol memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada sang supir taksi, kemudian barulah ia memasuki Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Banyak petugas yang berdatangan menghampiri Chanyeol karena kondisi Luhan yang kritis berada di dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Luhan segera mendapatkan penanganan medis dan di bawa ke dalam salah satu ruangan gawat darurat untuk segera di tindak lanjuti. Sedangkan Chanyeol di tuntun untuk ke bagian administrasi, menyebutkan apa saja yang di butuhkan oleh Rumah Sakit tersebut untuk menangani Luhan. Setelah selesai dengan urusan administrasinya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu Luhan dan hanya terduduk di deretan kursi yang di sediakan tepat di depan ruangan dimana Luhan di operasi.

Kondisi Chanyeol sudah tidak karuan dengan seragam polisi yang masih dikenakannya. Darah Luhan telah mengotori hampir seluruh bagian seragamnya dan juga tangannya. Kemudian Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Luhan, airmatanya sudah mengering dan tenggorokkannya terasa sakit karena terus menangis. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk terdiam dan mulai memahami apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya dan Luhan.

"Luhan Hyung, maafkan aku."

"Baekhyunee, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol terus bergumam meminta maaf namun aktivitasnya harus terhenti karena melihat ada sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau mengenal Luhan? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Chanyeol masih menutup rapat bibirnya dan terus menatap sosok lelaki asing yang baru saja menyebutkan nama Luhan. Apakah ia mengenal Luhan? Ataukah lelaki ini adalah teman dari Luhan? Tetapi..

Kenapa lelaki ini mengenakan pakaian Rumah Sakit ini?

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya!"

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak ketika lelaki yang memiliki tinggi tubuh tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya ini, menarik kerah seragamnya dengan erat dan berteriak dengan nada putus asa di depannya. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak tentang siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini, dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan lelaki itu yang mencengkram kuat kerahnya lalu menurunkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Luhan Hyung terluka parah karena ku," gumam Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadapnya?!"

Lelaki itu menangis terisak sambil membentak Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah. Dilihat dari sikap lelaki ini yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Luhan, Chanyeol sedikit mengerti jika lelaki ini pastilah memiliki sebuah hubungan yang lebih daripada teman dengan Luhan.

"Bukan aku yang melukainya, tetapi-"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol dan lelaki itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang lelaki tinggi lain yang tiba-tiba datang dan memanggil nama Chanyeol. Dia adalah Kris. Chanyeol langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi marah dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia benar-benar membenci Kris.

"Sehun?"

Kris nampak terkejut dengan sosok lelaki yang berada di dekat Chanyeol. Ya, dia adalah Sehun. Sehun tak sengaja mendapati Chanyeol tengah menggumamkan nama Luhan dan Baekhyun di depan sebuah ruang operasi, saat dirinya tengah ingin menuju ke sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong Rumah Sakit tersebut. Dan langkahnya terhenti, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang nampak kacau dengan noda darah di sekitar pakaiannya. Sehun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk segera menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena perasaannya sangat tidak enak saat Luhan berpamitan untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Jantung Sehun semakin berdebar dengan keras dan ia tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat maaf padanya. Chanyeol mengatakan jika Luhan terluka dan itu adalah kiamat baginya. Terlebih kehadiran sosok Kris yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luhan. Apakah Kris ada sangkut pautnya dengan kondisi Luhan yang terluka seperti ini?

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Bruk!

Kris jatuh berlutut tepat di hadapan Sehun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan ia menangis layaknya lelaki pecundang. Ia benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Luhan beberapa menit lalu. Terlebih, Kris mengenal betul dengan sosok Sehun yang nyatanya adalah kekasih dari Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabatnya saat mereka masih duduk di kelas satu menengah atas. Namun keadaan berubah begitu cepat ketika Sehun memintanya untuk tutup mulut dan tidak memberitahu kondisinya yang ternyata sakit parah pada Luhan. Pada saat itu, Kris tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan Sehun. Dan juga, ia semakin frustasi kala ia memiliki sebuah perasaan aneh pada adik Luhan, yaitu Baekhyun.

Kris hanya terfokus pada Baekhyun dan terus mendekati Luhan agar ia bisa mendekati Baekhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak mementingkan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan pada saat itu. Katakanlah jika Kris memanglah orang yang bodoh dan tidak memiliki hati, dan itulah yang membuatnya menyesal teramat sangat saat ini. Terutama pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kris. Aku tidak ingin berpikiran negatif padamu, dan aku mohon katakan padaku jika kau bukanlah yang menyebabkan Luhan-"

"Maafkan aku. Kau bisa menghukumku saat ini. Akulah yang telah melukai Luhan dengan cara menusuknya."

Tubuh Sehun mendadak lemas setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin membenci Kris karena Kris adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tetapi kenapa perasaannya terus saja mendesaknya untuk membenci Kris atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Kris nyatanya sudah melukai Luhan, dan ia tidak mungkin memaafkan dengan mudah siapa saja yang telah melukai lelaki yang sangat di cintainya tersebut.

"Dan Chanyeol.. ku mohon maafkan aku."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam karena ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa memaafkan Kris atau tidak. Jujur saja ia merasa rasa kecewanya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa amarahnya terhadap Kris. Dan untuk saat ini, ia masih belum bisa menentukannya.

"Berdirilah," singkat Sehun pada Kris yang masih berlutut dihadapannya.

"Sehun, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk melukai Lu-"

"Aku katakan padamu berdirilah, brengsek!"

Kris mengalah dan ia memutuskan untuk berdiri di hadapan Sehun. Masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, karena ia merasa benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang pengecut saat ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Semua ini terjadi karena takdir Tuhan. Aku tidak mungkin akan terus menerus menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik bagi Luhan, maka dari itu aku akan terus berusaha untuk melindunginya di sisa hidupku yang masih aku miliki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuan Byun mendadak lemas dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di kamarnya. Kemudian Nyonya Byun nampak menghampiri sang suami dan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hukuman apa lagi yang harus aku terima kali ini?" gumam Tuan Byun dengan airmata yang sudah deras membasahi wajahnya. Nyonya Byun berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan ia mengusap lengan sang suami dengan lembut.

"Luhan.. berada di Rumah Sakit. Kita harus segera kesana, pihak Rumah Sakit baru saja menghubungiku."

"L-luhan? A-apa yang terjadi pada putra kita?" tanya Nyonya Byun yang mendadak khawatir dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Luhan mengalami luka tusuk yang cukup parah, aku tidak tahu jelasnya. Yang terpenting saat ini kita harus segera kesana. Panggilkan Baekhyun di kamarnya, aku menunggumu di bawah."

"Baiklah."

Nyonya Byun segera berlari untuk menghampiri Baekhyun di kamarnya, sedangkan Tuan Byun menuju keluar rumah untuk menyiapkan mobil. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan tubuhnya bergetar masih merasa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada putra sulungnya tersebut. Kabar ini sangatlah mendadak dan tentunya ia merasa amat menyesal karena tidak pernah memperhatikan sang putra. Dan ketika Luhan mengalami sebuah insiden seperti ini, barulah Tuan Byun menyadari kesalahannya yang tidak mampu menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik untuk putra-putranya.

Tuan Byun menghela nafasnya ketika melihat Baekhyun dan istrinya yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Tuan Byun menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut lengan sang putra, lalu ia mengecup dahi sang istri dan mengatakan jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Hatinya serasa hancur melihat kondisi orang-orang yang amat disayanginya bersedih seperti ini, terlebih pada kedua putranya yang telah ia sakiti perasaannya karena sikap egoisnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Tuan Byun segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit dimana Luhan di rujuk.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan Hyung?" lirih Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang terus mengalir tak terbendung.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir, Luhan Hyungmu akan baik-baik saja. Maafkan Appa," jawab Tuan Byun yang juga tidak mampu menyembunyikan airmatanya.

Kemudian keheningan melanda atmosfer keluarga kecil itu, hingga beberapa saat dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian mereka sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit yang mereka tuju. Setelah bertanya di ruangan mana Luhan menjalani operasinya, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Ia terus menangis dan mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh karena berlarian di lorong Rumah Sakit sambil menangis terisak. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan Hyung satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun melemah ketika pandangannya menangkap tiga sosok lelaki yang di kenalnya. Chanyeol, Sehun dan juga Kris. Ia bahkan berusaha untuk mengabaikan kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah penuh darah, dan terus berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Isakan kecilnya terus terdengar dan ia terus menatap Chanyeol yang mulai berjalan menghampirinya juga.

Grep

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Baekhyun.

Ia memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, tidak peduli jika pakaiannya akan kotor karena darah yang mulai mengering di seragam polisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun masih terisak, tetapi Chanyeol segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun karena ia merasakan sebuah tepukan pada bahunya. Dia adalah Kris.

"Baekhyun. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kris. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi di lihat dari wajah Kris yang sangat menyesal, membuat Baekhyun merasa jika Kris telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal.

"Aku.. tidak sengaja menusuk Luhan," lanjut Kris dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

PLAKK!

Reflek Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menampar Kris dengan sangat keras. Airmatanya kembali mengalir karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kris melakukan hal bejat itu pada Hyungnya. Karena yang ia tahu, Kris adalah sahabat Luhan. Jadi, apa masalah yang Kris miliki sehingga ia menusuk Luhan hingga Luhan di operasi seperti saat ini?

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADA LUHAN HYUNG?! HIKS!"

Baekhyun berteriak dengan keras pada Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya menunduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh Baekhyun dengan sangat keras. Sudah seharusnya ia menerima tamparan dari Baekhyun untuk menebus kesalahannya meskipun itu tidaklah sebanding. Kondisi Luhan bahkan jauh lebih parah daripada rasa sakit yang timbulkan oleh tamparan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak menampar Kris lagi, tetapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan cara memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, semua terjadi bukan karena kesalahan Kris seluruhnya. Ia mengingat perkataan Sehun jika semua ini terjadi karena takdir Tuhan.

"PERGI KAU DARI SINI BRENGSEK! HIKS!"

Baekhyun terus berteriak pada Kris. Baekhyun sungguh kalut dan ia histeris tidak mampu memaafkan kejahatan Kris. Ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan Kris, dan ia tidak sudi melihat wajah Kris lagi untuk saat ini.

"AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU! HIKS HIKS!"

Baekhyun terus meronta di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali memukuli Kris untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Ia ingin menghajar Kris hingga Kris mati, karena ia tidak ingin Kris melukai siapapun lagi. Dan Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan ambisi Kris. Apakah Kris tercipta dengan jiwa iblis?

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun.."

Kris bergumam meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sambil berlutut. Ya, Kris kembali berlutut di depan Baekhyun yang masih menangis histeris. Hingga tidak beberapa lama, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun tiba disana. Kris langsung berlari menuju Tuan Byun dan memeluk kedua kaki Tuan Byun sambil menangis meminta maaf. Demi Tuhan, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah melukai Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Paman."

Tuan Byun hanya terdiam mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kris. Tidak seharusnya Kris bersujud padanya seperti ini, meskipun Kris nyatanya sudah melakukan kesalahan tetapi menurutnya ini tidaklah manusiawi. Kris sudah meminta maaf dan seharusnya ia menerima permintaan maaf Kris. Ia harus menerima kenyataan dan takdir Tuhan ini.

"Berdirilah Kris. Aku memaafkanmu," final Tuan Byun dengan suara lemahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan operasi, akhirnya Luhan di pindahkan ke ruangan perawatan. Meskipun belum sadar sepenuhnya, tetapi keluarga Luhan sudah di perbolehkan untuk melihat kondisi Luhan. Disana sudah terdapat Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun yang terduduk di sisi kanan tempat tidur Luhan, sedangkan di sisi kiri tempat tidur Luhan terdapat sang kekasih yaitu Sehun.

Sehun nampak sedih melihat kondisi Luhan seperti ini, dengan mata yang tertutup dan juga perban yang melilit bagian perutnya. Sehun terus menghela nafasnya berat karena menyesali keadaan Luhan yang terbaring lemah seperti ini. Ia menyesal karena tidak mampu menjaga Luhan sehingga Luhan terluka.

Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat untuk membelai lembut wajah pucat Luhan, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Luhan yang lemah. Kenapa keadaan mereka menjadi berbanding terbalik seperti ini? Kenapa disaat kondisinya sudah mulai membaik, justru Luhan lah yang mengalami hal tak terduga. Apakah Tuhan memang tidak bisa mentakdirkan mereka untuk bersama?

"Sehun," gumam Tuan Byun yang terus memperhatikan sikap Sehun yang begitu menyayangi Luhan.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak mampu menjaganya, tetapi demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintainya dan aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menjaganya," ucap Sehun dengan lirih.

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Aku pun meminta maaf karena sikap egoisku yang menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Luhan di masa lalu. Aku pun menyesal karena tidak bisa membiarkan kalian bersama. Dan mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan pernah melarang kau untuk mencintai putraku, tetapi yang aku minta darimu untuk terus menjaganya dan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Aku pun telah gagal untuk melindunginya."

Sehun mengangguk dengan cepat. Kemudian ia mengembangkan senyumannya pada kedua orangtua Luhan lalu memutuskan untuk membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih. Luhan sangatlah berharga bagiku, dan tentu aku akan berusaha untuk terus membuatnya bahagia."

Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Sehun. Akhirnya mereka tersadar jika lelaki pilihan putra mereka adalah yang terbaik. Mereka berjanji tidak akan memaksakan putra mereka lagi dalam hal apapun.

Sedangkan disisi lain. Terlihat Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap bersandar di dada Chanyeol di sebuah sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela ruangan rawat Luhan tersebut. Chanyeol nampak terus memandangi wajah manis Baekhyun yang tertidur. Kemudian satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk terus mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun agar Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Chanyeol terlihat sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan sangat memahami Baekhyun yang lelah karena terus menangis sedari tadi.

Dan semua yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun disaksikan oleh kedua orangtua Baekhyun. Diam-diam Tuan Byun merasa bersyukur karena ada seorang lelaki yang terlihat begitu menyayangi Baekhyun meskipun kondisi lelaki itu tidaklah sempurna. Dan sepertinya ia harus menerima jika Chanyeol nyatanya memiliki sebuah perasaan yang begitu besar terhadap putra bungsunya tersebut. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah melukai Baekhyun dan satu hal yang membuat Tuan Byun yakin pada Chanyeol adalah..

Chanyeol telah menyelamatkan nyawa kedua putranya.

Seorang autis yang memiliki perasaan lembut. Selalu berusaha untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik agar ia bisa di terima di keluarganya. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan juga Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang luar biasa tulus, dan itulah yang membuat semua orang yang awalnya membencinya, kini berubah menjadi bangga akan dirinya.

Chanyeol nyatanya adalah seorang lelaki berhati malaikat yang telah dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menjaga kedua putranya. Chanyeol telah menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun yang hampir tenggelam, dan juga Chanyeol menyelamatkan Luhan yang terluka dengan membawanya segera ke Rumah Sakit.

Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya bodoh dan tidak seharusnya semua orang memandangnya sebelah mata. Meskipun ia terkadang lambat dalam berpikir dan mengalami kesulitan dalam berkomunikasi, tetapi lambat laun kondisi Chanyeol menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terbukti dari Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian di salah satu kota. Bukankah itu semua sudah cukup membuktikan jika Chanyeol mampu menunjukkan sesuatu yang ia miliki dalam dirinya?

Kemudian Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terlihat sibuk memandangi sang putra. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya dan cepat-cepat Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dengan hati-hati akrena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ucap Tuan Byun pada Chanyeol. Dan ia menatap sang istri untuk menggantikan posisi Chanyeol agar Baekhyun tetap terlelap dalam tidurnya. Membuat Chanyeol segera berdiri dan mengikuti arah langkah Tuan Byun yang membawanya pada sebuah Taman yang berada di belakang Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Tuan Byun nampak menghela nafasnya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang terdapat disana. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Tuan Byun menatap kosong ke arah depan dan nampak berpikir sejenak. Menyiapkan dirinya untuk menerima Chanyeol menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecilnya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau sudah tinggal lama di keluargaku, dan kau tumbuh besar karena Ibu mu yang berjuang keras hingga kau bisa seperti ini," mulai Tuan Byun.

Chanyeol terdiam dan ia menundukkan kepalanya mencoba untuk memahami perkataan Tuan Byun. Kemudian Tuan Byun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang nampak tertunduk, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau terlahir tanpa Ayah, dan aku yakin Ayahmu bangga melihatmu menjadi sosok yang seperti saat ini disana."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya karena ia teringat dengan sosok sang Ayah yang tidak pernah di lihatnya.

"Chanyeol, kali ini aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu. Aku merasakan ada perbedaan dari dirimu. Dan apakah aku boleh mengetahui alasan kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang seperti sekarang?"

Perlahan Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan bibirnya perlahan terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tuan Byun.

"Baekhyunee. Putra anda. Dia yang mengubahku menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku telah berjuang untuknya dan aku bahagia bisa bersama dengannya."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintai putraku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum ke arah Tuan Byun.

"Aku sangat mencintainya," jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Tuan Byun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol yang terdengar begitu yakin. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya untuk meyakinkan Tuan Byun akan perasaan cinta yang begitu besar terhadap sang putra.

"Impianku adalah menikahi Baekhyunee. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memiliki impian seperti itu. Aku berusaha untuk menuruti perkataan Umma agar aku bisa menikahi Baekhyunee, meskipun aku harus menghadapi beberapa masalah yang tidak hentinya datang menghampiriku. Aku.. hanya berusaha agar aku bisa memiliki Baekhyunee seutuhnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Membayangkan ketika ia merasakan perubahan pada dirinya sejak ia lebih dulu mengecup bibir Baekhyun, karena degupan dijantungnya yang begitu luar biasa mendebarkan tetapi menyenangkan. Ia merasa dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun, ia semakin merindukan dan membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk terus berada disampingnya.

Dan sejak saat itu..

Ia yakin jika apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Baekhyun adalah perasaan cinta.

"Aku telah menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyunee dan dia menerima cintaku," lanjut Chanyeol.

Ya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melupakan saat dimana ia berlari dari rumahnya menuju sebuah Taman yang terletak di dekat rumah Baekhyun. Merasakan sesak di dadanya karena terlalu lelah berlari, tetapi ia mengabaikannya karena ia ingin segera melihat wajah manis itu. Dan ia berhasil, ia mampu melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk di ayunan seorang diri dan tanpa ragu ia menghampirinya.

Baekhyun menyadari kehadirannya dan ia segera memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Menempelkan dahi mereka berdua dan menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Pada detik itu, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang normal. Baekhyun begitu menghargainya dan Chanyeol yang tidak mampu menahan keinginannya lagi, segera menangkup wajah cantik Baekhyun lalu mengecup bibir tipis nan manis itu.

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun menerima perasaan cintanya dan Baekhyun membalas cintanya.

"Aku sedikit menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perasaanku terhadap Baekhyunee. Tetapi aku kembali berpikir jika tidak ada yang terlambat sebelum aku menjadikan Baekhyunee sebagai milikku. Aku tidak akan terlambat karena aku yakin akulah lelaki terakhir di hidup Baekhyunee."

Dan saat ini, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia sudah membuktikan cintanya pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun terus mendesaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan ia melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan. Ya, ia menyentuh Baekhyun di seluruh bagian. Bibir, tubuh dan hati Baekhyun. Semua yang ada di dalam diri Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

"Aku.. sudah memilikinya."

Tentu apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol membuat Tuan Byun terkejut. Apa maksud Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia sudah memiliki putranya tersebut?

"Memilikinya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tuan Byun.

Namun Chanyeol justru tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji akan berjuang untuk masa depannya. Aku akan melindunginya semampuku hingga aku tidak mampu melindunginya lagi. Paman tidak perlu khawatir, tentu aku akan bertanggung jawab pada Baekhyunee."

Bertanggung jawab?

Ucapan Chanyeol lambat laun membuat Tuan Byun mengerti. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan menyesalpun tidak akan ada gunanya. Nyatanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah..

"Kalian telah melakukannya?"

"Ya, Paman."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ 3 Bulan kemudian ]**_

Luhan terus menunjukkan senyuman cerahnya pada semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung olahraga yang menjadi tempat perhelatan acara pelepasan siswa dan siswi tingkat akhir di sekolah tersebut. Perlahan Luhan berjalan ke atas mimbar karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusannya, sungguh ia merasa amat bahagia karena nyatanya ia berhasil meraih kelulusannya setelah apa yang telah menimpa dirinya beberapa bulan lalu.

Dengan bangga Luhan mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya pada pihak sekolah dan guru-guru yang telah membimbingnya hingga ia berhasil mencapai kelulusan dengan nilai yang baik. Ya, setelah ia terlepas dari kondisi kritisnya setelah kejadian penusukkan terhadap dirinya itu, ia di perintahkan oleh sang Ayah untuk bersemangat belajar dan menjadi sosok yang lebih baik karena sang Ayah sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Tentu Luhan semakin bersemangat dan dilihat dari pencapaiannya saat ini, ia telah membuktikan jika dirinya sudah kembali menjadi sosok Luhan yang sebelumnya. Sosok Luhan yang pintar dan juga ramah pada semua orang. Begitupun dengan Sehun, meskipun Sehun terpaksa berhenti dari sekolahnya karena kondisi kesehatannya yang tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk terus bersekolah, tetapi Sehun memiliki tekad yang besar untuk menjadi lelaki yang berguna bagi Luhan.

Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan. Dan itulah alasan kenapa Sehun terus belajar dan berusaha untuk bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya sendiri. Sehun tidak dapat berjanji jika ia akan bekerja dengan baik, dan Ayahnya pun memahami kondisi Sehun yang tidak sesehat dirinya. Maka dari itu, Ayah Sehun membiarkan Sehun tetap bekerja karena ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk putranya. Dan tentunya ia merestui hubungannya dengan Luhan karena Luhan adalah anak yang baik dan juga berasal dari keluarga yang baik pula.

Kini hanya tinggal menghitung hari Luhan dan Sehun dapat melangsungkan pernikahan mereka. Keduanya sama-sama berharap jika semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar hingga mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Permintaan mereka tidaklah banyak, mereka hanya ingin terus bersama dengan waktu yang lebih lama lagi.

"Kau berhasil."

Sehun berbisik pada Luhan yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung, dan Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Sehun nampak terduduk di salah satu kursi hadirin yang menghadiri acara tersebut, dan ia menunjukkan senyuman semangatnya juga jangan lupakan kepalan satu tangannya yang ia angkat saat ia menyemangati Luhan.

Tak terasa acara kelulusan itu usai. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Luhan segera menuruni panggung itu dan berlari menghampiri Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari kekasihnya tengah berlari padanya, segera berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya berniat untuk memeluk Luhan sambil mengucapkan kata selamat.

Grep

"Sehun, aku sudah lulus," ucap Luhan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Senyuman cerah masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Selamat. Kau merasa bebas sekarang?" Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat. Lalu Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Ne. Tetapi aku ingin berdiri disana bersamamu."

Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak dan ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu secara perlahan. Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan raut sedihnya pada Sehun.

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak mampu melakukannya, Lu."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah atas ucapannya tadi. Tetapi tidak bertahan lama karena Sehun mengusak rambutnya dengan sayang lalu meraih satu tangannya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun menarik tangannya untuk berjalan mengikuti langkahnya. Luhan hanya menurut dan ia cukup terkejut karena Sehun membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang berada di belakang sekolah mereka. Luhan masih mengingat betul jika tempat ini adalah tempat dimana Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

"Tempat dimana aku mendapatkan hati seorang malaikat cantik," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Perlahan ia memegang kedua bahu Luhan agar Luhan mau menatapnya, dan ketika Luhan menatapnya, ia mendapati wajah cantik Luhan yang sudah merona.

"Aku masih mengingatnya. Sangat mengingatnya," lirih Luhan.

Perlahan Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan dan satu tangannya meraih dagu Luhan agar sedikit terangkat. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut cukup lama.

Cup

Luhan reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia menikmati kecupan lembut bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat ia rindukan, dan ia merasa kembali pada masa dimana mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih beberapa tahun lalu.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan ia mengusap pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya, menatap mata rusa itu dengan dalam dan kemudian ia kembali membuka suaranya karena ia melihat ada tatapan kekhawatiran yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Penyakit ini bukanlah halangan. Aku masih mampu hidup lebih lama lagi asalkan kau terus menemaniku. Aku.. akan segera menikahimu, Lu."

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat dan ia memeluk leher Sehun. Berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyuman manisnya, dan tanpa di duga ia kembali mengecup bibir Sehun dengan ekspresi malu-malunya.

Cup

"Cepat nikahi aku," bisik Luhan tepat di samping telinga Sehun.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Ayahku untuk menikahimu. Ayah menyetujuinya dan ia mengatakan padaku, aku harus menikahimu setelah kau lulus."

"Dan sekarang aku sudah lulus," Luhan tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau sudah lulus. Dan apa kau siap menjadi istriku, sayang?"

"Um! Tentu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke rumah yang pernah disewa oleh sang Umma selama ia bersekolah di sekolah khusus. Setelah mengatarkan Bibi Park untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga Byun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba membawa Baekhyun kembali ke rumah ini. Rumah kecil ini sudah nampak kosong karena barang-barangnya dan sang Umma sudah di pindahkan seluruhnya. Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengajak Baekhyun kesini, tetapi yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin berdua saja disini bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin memiliki waktu berdua bersama Baekhyunee," ucap Chanyeol kemudian setelah beberapa lama mereka terjebak dalam kesunyian.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan mengelilingi seluruh bagian rumah kosong yang mungil itu. Mata sipitnya sesekali memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih nampak berdiri terdiam di tengah ruangan rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Dan sekarang kita hanya berdua saja. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Baekhyun terus menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang nampak menunduk. Baekhyun merasakan sedikit ada yang aneh dari diri Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol memiliki sesuatu yang ingin di sampaikan padanya?

"Baekhyunee.. um.. bolehkah aku memelukmu?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil karena sikap Chanyeol yang masih saja lugu dimatanya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta izin? Bukankah kau selalu memelukku dengan tiba-tiba?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menunjukkan senyumannya pada Baekhyun. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan erat. Dan tentu Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat bahagia," ucap Chanyeol. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun seolah tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun terlepas dari pelukannya barang sedikitpun.

"Aku ingin menikahi Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau memang berhak untuk menikahiku."

Perlahan Baekhyun membawa tangan Chanyeol ke arah perutnya yang masih datar. Saat ini dirinya tengah mengandung 3 bulan, dan Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya. Tentu Baekhyun tidak akan melanjutkan sekolahnya dan ia lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan aktivitas belajarnya di rumah. Hal itu sama sekali tidak di permasalahkan oleh kedua orangtuanya karena kedua orangtuanya sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera menikahinya.

Baekhyun terus menunggu reaksi yang akan di tunjukkan oleh Chanyeol. Ia hanya berharap Chanyeol tidak akan merubah sikapnya dan tetap mencintainya. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol menjadi lelaki yang bertanggung jawab.

Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya pada perut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak tersenyum. Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya, maka dari itu ia ingin sekali mendengar detakan jantung buah hatinya tersebut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hanya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang mendengarkan perutnya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya. Membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum karena ia tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi pada dirinya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Baekhyunee."

Chanyeol kembali berdiri dan ia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup wajahnya kemudian menurunkan kedua tangan besar itu ke arah pinggangnya. Sedangkan tangannya sendiri ia topangkan pada bahu Chanyeol, kemudian dengan perlahan Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk mencium bibirnya saat ini juga. Jujur saja, ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol dengan suasana romantis mereka seperti saat ini.

"Disini? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang nampak gelagapan dengan isyarat yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun padanya. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar dengan keras, entah kenapa ia gugup seperti ini padahal ia tahu Baekhyun akan segera menjadi istrinya.

Chanyeol semakin gelagapan ketika Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan membuka sedikit bibir tipisnya. Reflek tangan Chanyeol semakin erat memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun secara takut-takut. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sungguh tergoda untuk segera mengecup bibir tipis nan manis itu.

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan berakhir dengan hanya sebuah ciuman saja, Baekhyunee."

"Umph-"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya melalui celah bibir Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya, bukan karena ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu membuainya, tetapi perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya.

Jadi..

Apakah Chanyeol akan mengajaknya bercinta di rumah kosong ini?

"Cpkhh cpkhh cpkhh cuphh mphh cphh!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras karena ciuman hebat yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus saja melilitkan lidah mereka dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menutup bibirnya barang sedikitpun. Bibir keduanya terus terbuka dengan lebar dan terus beradu lidah. Baekhyun mendadak lemas sehingga ia menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terus mendorong tubuhnya hingga dirinya berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang dan ia merasakan punggungnya sedikit terbentur oleh sebuah meja makan yang nyatanya masih berada di rumah itu. Ow, sepertinya meja dan kursi makan ini adalah milik dari sang pemilik rumah yang menyewakannya. Hingga Baekhyun sedikit membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya agar terduduk di atas meja makan yang memiliki tinggi sepinggang orang dewasa tersebut. Lalu mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka kembali.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah, begitupun dengan nafas Chanyeol karena aktivitas ciuman mereka dan juga karena degupan di jantungnya yang begitu keras. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman itu dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku lagi padamu. Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ia membawa tangannya sendiri untuk mengusap lembut area kejantanan Chanyeol yang nampak sudah mengeras, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak karena belaian tangan Baekhyun yang sangat lembut.

"Tentu. Akupun ingin melakukannya denganmu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan kancing pakaian yang di kenakannya, sehingga membuat penyatuan dahi mereka terlepas. Chanyeol menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena ia tidak mampu untuk menahan hasrat ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Hmphh cpkh! Baekhyunee.."

"Hahh hahh.. Nehh?"

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang."

"Um."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Adegan enaenanya di cut wkwk *digampar :'D

Ok, besok Chap terakhir ya. Dan setelah FF UNFAIR ini kelar, Yuta bakal rilis FF baru yang judulnya SECRET LOVE. Jangan bosen-bosen baca FF Yuta yaa~ *digampar lagi :'D

Last, kalo ada yang liat ENDING FF UNFAIR ini macam mana, jangan lupa review dulu ya.

TERIMA KASIH~

REVIEWNYA YUTA TUNGGU~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	16. Chapter 16

**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan berakhir dengan hanya sebuah ciuman saja, Baekhyunee."

"Umph-"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Chanyeol segera melesakkan lidahnya melalui celah bibir Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan kuat. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya, bukan karena ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu membuainya, tetapi perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu mengejutkan untuknya.

Jadi..

Apakah Chanyeol akan mengajaknya bercinta di rumah kosong ini?

"Cpkhh cpkhh cpkhh cuphh mphh cphh!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras karena ciuman hebat yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus saja melilitkan lidah mereka dan tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menutup bibirnya barang sedikitpun. Bibir keduanya terus terbuka dengan lebar dan terus beradu lidah. Baekhyun mendadak lemas sehingga ia menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan berpegangan pada bahu Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol terus mendorong tubuhnya hingga dirinya berjalan beberapa langkah ke belakang dan ia merasakan punggungnya sedikit terbentur oleh sebuah meja makan yang nyatanya masih berada di rumah itu. Ow, sepertinya meja dan kursi makan ini adalah milik dari sang pemilik rumah yang menyewakannya. Hingga Baekhyun sedikit membuka matanya saat Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya agar terduduk di atas meja makan yang memiliki tinggi sepinggang orang dewasa tersebut. Lalu mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka kembali.

Nafas Baekhyun terengah-engah, begitupun dengan nafas Chanyeol karena aktivitas ciuman mereka dan juga karena degupan di jantungnya yang begitu keras. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menghentikan ciuman itu dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku lagi padamu. Apakah aku boleh melakukannya?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan ia membawa tangannya sendiri untuk mengusap lembut area kejantanan Chanyeol yang nampak sudah mengeras, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak karena belaian tangan Baekhyun yang sangat lembut.

"Tentu. Akupun ingin melakukannya denganmu, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan kancing pakaian yang di kenakannya, sehingga membuat penyatuan dahi mereka terlepas. Chanyeol menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena ia tidak mampu untuk menahan hasrat ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Hmphh cpkh! Baekhyunee.."

"Hahh hahh.. Nehh?"

"Aku akan memulainya sekarang."

"Um."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**  
UNFAIR (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**  
Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**  
Xi Luhan a.k.a Luhan  
Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai  
And others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**  
M ++

 **Genre:**  
Fluff, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer:**  
Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Terlebih pengalaman ketika semua usaha Yuta selama ini di anggap tidak berguna oleh beberapa pihak dan akhirnya pihak tersebut berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yuta (malah curhat -,-). FF ini di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri dan tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
Chanyeol seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental. "Dia.. terlalu aneh untuk menjadi lelaki yang aku cintai." - Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) YAOI! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**  
EXO - Unfair

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bibir Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh permukaan kulit bahu Baekhyun yang mulus. Ia mengecupi bahu itu dengan lembut sehingga membuat Baekhyun terus melenguh karena rangsangan yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu darimana Chanyeol mempelajari semua hal ini, tetapi jika di lihat dari pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan, Chanyeol melakukannya berasal dari apa yang di perintahkan oleh hatinya. Dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman jika tengah bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Ciuman dan kecupan bibir Chanyeol pada bahu Baekhyun perlahan beralih hingga leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mendongakkan kepalanya membiarkan Chanyeol membuat tanda cinta di sekitar lehernya. Untuk informasi, saat ini Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan yang benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol masih belum memulai ke permainan inti karena nyatanya Chanyeol masih ingin menikmati seluruh tubuh Baekhyun seperti ini.

Dahi Baekhyun sedikit berpeluh, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Nafas keduanya sudah terengah-engah terlebih saat ini Chanyeol sudah melumat bibir Baekhyun kembali dengan lumatan kasarnya. Baekhyun selalu merasakan perbedaan dari diri Chanyeol saat mereka tengah melakukan aktivitas ini. Chanyeol benar-benar berbeda dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat gugup. Chanyeol kini sudah menjadi lelakinya, bukan lagi Chanyeol si lelaki autis yang lamban dalam berpikir. Chanyeol melakukan hal ini dengan cepat layaknya lelaki yang normal.

"Eumphh cpkh nghh cpkh!"

Reflek Baekhyun melenguh di sela ciumannya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol kala Chanyeol menekankan kejantanannya pada lubang milik Baekhyun. Terlebih kedua paha Baekhyun di buka dengan lebar dan Chanyeol menahan kedua paha itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Baekhyun merona dengan hebat ketika Chanyeol memperlembut ciuman mereka saat Chanyeol tengah berusaha untuk melesakkan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa sedikit pusing ketika kejantanan Chanyeol sudah melesak sepenuhnya di bawah sana. Pasalnya, milik Chanyeol tepat menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit menegang karena perasaan nikmat yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan cepat Baekhyun meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gugup.

Kemudian tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol nampak sudah bernafsu dan ia terus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sangat cantik dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Bibir Baekhyun masih sedikit terbuka dan itu sangatlah manis di mata Chanyeol. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, yang mana membuat tubuh Baekhyun mulai terhentak. Sontak Baekhyun kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan ia mendesah kecil. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada kedua lengan Chanyeol yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, agar ia dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang mulai terhentak-hentak.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan terus memandangi Baekhyun sambil merasakan kenikmatan yang menyerang seluruh bagian kejantanannya. Lubang Baekhyun memeras miliknya dengan sangat lembut, membuat Chanyeol serasa berada di langit ke tujuh. Ia tidak tahu jika pembuktian cinta pada seseorang akan senikmat ini, terlebih pada seseorang yang ia cintai dengan sangat. Siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun?

"Akh! Chanhh~"

Baekhyun sedikit memekik ketika Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Chanyeol segera mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun. Kemudian kedua tangan Baekhyun, ia lepaskan pada lengannya lalu ia menggenggam tangan itu. Baekhyun hanya menurut dan terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol agar Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih lagi.

Chanyeol merasa tidak tega pada Baekhyun, dan ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tetapi Baekhyun melarangnya jika ringisan yang ia keluarkan adalah bukti jika Chanyeol telah melakukannya dengan baik, dan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol terus melakukannya dengan cara meringis seperti itu. Membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dan ia memutuskan untuk terus melakukannya hingga saat terindah itu tiba. Perasaan yang sangat luar biasa di akhir permainan cinta mereka saat ia melakukannya dengan Baekhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Argh Baekhyuneeh.. aku sangat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mempercepat dorongannya pada lubang Baekhyun sambil mengecupi dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia merasa takjub pada Baekhyun yang mampu memberikannya perasaan nikmat seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Baekhyun selain berjanji untuk terus berada di samping Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya. Tidak ada yang Chanyeol harapkan di dunia ini selain hidup bahagia bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun terus mengernyitkan wajahnya menikmati kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Sesekali ia mengecupi bibir Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan apa yang di rasakannya. Dengan senang hati Chanyeol membalas kecupan bibir Baekhyun tak kalah kuat.

Posisi Baekhyun saat ini tengah terbaring lemah di atas meja tepat di bawah tubuh besar Chanyeol. Tubuh keduanya berpeluh dan nyatanya mereka masih melakukan aktivitas panas mereka. Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka melakukan penyatuan tubuh mereka, tetapi salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengakhirinya. Mereka masih ingin menikmati aktivitas mereka ini lebih lama lagi, meskipun tenaga mereka sudah terkuras.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali menjadi berdiri, masih dengan penyatuan kelaminnya dengan Baekhyun. Kedua tangan besarnya mencengkram pinggang langsing Baekhyun guna memudahkannya dalam penyatuan bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Baekhyun menjerit ketika Chanyeol semakin kasar menghabisi lubangnya, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan kini ia terduduk dengan satu tangan yang menjadi topangan tubuhnya. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain, Baekhyun gunakan untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan semakin dalam mendorong miliknya masuk ke lubang Baekhyun. Ini sangatlah nikmat, terlebih suara kepakan yang dihasilkan dari tubrukkan paha atas Chanyeol dengan bokong Baekhyun. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menopangkan kedua kaki Baekhyun agar Baekhyun semakin membuka lebar pahanya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak mampu menahan keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempercepat gerakannya hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, ada suatu cairan yang keluar dari kejantanannya menyembur keluar di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan rintihan Baekhyun saat cairannya memenuhi lubang kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

Crotth crotth crotth!

Brukk

"Akh! Hahh~ hahh~ haahhh~"

Baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja, membiarkan Chanyeol menikmati orgasmenya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat dirinya merasakan kehangatan cairan cinta yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Kemudian tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya kala ia sudah mampu mengatur nafasnya menjadi normal. Perlahan ia menatap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol saat dirinya sudah puas seperti sekarang. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka. Chanyeol nampak sedikit terkejut, tetapi tidak beberapa lama kemudian Baekhyun segera melahap bibir Chanyeol. Melumat bibir itu dengan sangat lembut dan dengan gerakan yang sensual.

Ia hanya ingin memberikan ciuman yang manis pada Chanyeol di akhir aktivitas bercinta mereka. Ia pun merasa senang karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol puas dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun sungguh ingin menjadi pelengkap hidup Chanyeol.

"Apakah permainan cinta kita sudah berakhir? Bukan hanya berakhir dengan ciuman saja 'kan?"

"Terima kasih, Baekhyunee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ Chanyeol POV ]**_

Saat ini hubunganku dengan keluarga Byun semakin membaik. Begitupun dengan Ummaku. Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun membiarkan Ummaku kembali tinggal disana. Seharusnya akupun tinggal disana, tetapi tugas kepolisianku yang memaksaku untuk tinggal di sebuah camp kantor polisi tersebut.

Dan itulah yang membuatku sangat merindukan kekasihku. Siapa lagi jika bukan si lelaki manis yang bernama Baekhyunee? Haahh~ hanya dengan membayangkan wajah manisnya saja, membuatku sangat merindukannya. Sudah terhitung selama satu bulan aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Tetapi kami melakukan ini semua adalah untuk kebaikan kami di masa depan.

Aku melanjutkan tugasku sebagai seorang polisi, sedangkan Baekhyun menjaga buah hati kami yang masih berada di kandungannya, dan juga mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kami.

Ya, beberapa hari lagi kami akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan kami. Dan itulah yang menjadi satu alasan mengapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk bekerja keras disini. Meskipun berpisah beberapa waktu dengan Baekhyun, tetapi aku rasa itu bukanlah suatu masalah karena dengan adanya perbedaan jarak di antara kami, membuatku semakin dewasa dan tidak egois.

Jujur saja, aku amat sangat merindukannya. Bahkan kadang teman kepolisianku sering memarahiku karena mendapatiku tengah melamun sambil memandangi foto Baekhyun yang selalu tersimpan di dompetku. Sebenarnya aku masih sulit membuang sifat burukku yang terlalu fokus terhadap sesuatu sehingga mengabaikan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarku, tetapi aku sedikit mampu mengendalikannya meskipun itu terasa amat sulit bagiku.

Tuan Byun mengatakan padaku jika aku harus menjadi seorang lelaki yang hebat jika aku ingin menikahi Baekhyun. Maka dari itu aku ingin membuktikannya sekarang. Walaupun menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian yang berada di kota kecil, tetapi setidaknya aku mampu mengurangi angka kejahatan dan melindungi semua orang yang tidak bersalah. Bahagiaku adalah saat aku mampu menemukan seorang penjahat dengan mudah hanya dengan memandang wajah penjahat itu sekilas. Aku tidak tahu darimana aku mendapat kemampuan itu, dan itulah yang membuat kepala polisi di kota ini memberikanku beberapa penghargaan dan kenaikan posisi.

Aku rasa pencapaianku saat ini tak lepas dari peran mendiang Ayah kandungku. Kepolisian yang berada disini sering sekali menyamakan sifatku dengan Ayah. Mereka mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang ramah dan polos. Tetapi aku pun tidak bisa di remehkan karena kemampuanku dan pikiran cerdasku. Dan itulah yang membuat mereka mampu menerima kondisiku yang tidak sempurna ini. Menurut mereka, aku memiliki lebih banyak kelebihan daripada kekuranganku. Itu cukup membuatku merasa percaya diri.

Meskipun aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat Ayahku, tetapi ia memberikanku kehidupan yang baik saat ini. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya. Aku sangat merindukannya dan aku terus berharap kami mampu bertemu sekali saja meskipun itu hanya lewat mimpi. Aku hanya mampu melihat wajah Ayahku hanya dengan sebuah foto saja, dan memang benar apa yang di katakan oleh mereka jika wajahku dan Ayahku terlihat sangat mirip. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat kami berbeda, yaitu..

Ayahku adalah seorang lelaki yang normal, sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental.

Tetapi itulah yang menjadi acuanku agar aku mampu menjadi orang yang normal seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Menjadi normal seperti Ayahku.

Puk

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Melamunkan calon istrimu lagi?"

Sontak aku menolehkan kepalaku pada seseorang yang baru saja menepuk bahuku dan terduduk disampingku. Itu adalah Jongdae Hyung, sahabatku di kepolisian ini.

"Aku sangat merindukannya Hyung."

Mungkin kalian harus tau jika baru-baru ini aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar gembira mengenai Jongdae Hyung. Kali ini masalah percintaannya. Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi setelah aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat Jongdae Hyung mengecup dahi seseorang yang sangat aku kenal kemarin pagi, aku langsung mempercayainya. Ya, Jongdae Hyung ternyata sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Minseok Saem. Guru pembimbingku dulu.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa berhubungan seperti ini, namun yang aku harapkan dari mereka adalah mereka harus menjadi pasangan yang baik karena mereka terlihat sangat sempurna jika bersama. Aku menginginkan mereka hidup bersama.

"Besok kau akan cuti untuk menikahi kekasihmu itu. Jadi, persiapkanlah dirimu mulai saat ini. Kau harus segera istirahat."

Aku tersenyum membalas ucapan Jongdae Hyung yang sudah aku anggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri. Dia adalah sosok yang dewasa sama seperti Minseok Saem, jadi tidak heran jika mereka terlihat sangat cocok.

"Baiklah Hyung. Jangan lupa hadiri acara pernikahanku bersama Baekhyun. Kau dan Minseok Saem harus datang."

"Tentu. Tentu aku akan datang ke pernikahanmu, Chanyeol."

"Terima kasih Hyung."

 ** _[ Chanyeol POV End ]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ucap Bibi Park saat menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk seorang diri di dalam ruangan yang terdapat di gereja tersebut.

Baekhyun nampak menundukkan kepalanya dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga di genggamannya. Pipinya merona samar dan ia tersenyum tipis. Terlihat seperti tengah merenungkan sesuatu yang akan membahagiakan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sesaat lagi ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol di gereja kecil ini. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol seperti ini. Lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dimasa lalu yang secara tidak sadar telah menarik dirinya begitu dalam oleh sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan dengan cinta.

"Sangat mendebarkan. Kami sudah berjuang sejauh ini," lirih Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba Bibi Park memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat dan menangis disana. Baekhyun sontak terkejut, namun ia lebih memilih untuk membalas pelukan Bibi Park yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah membuat putraku merasakan sebuah cinta yang normal. Kau telah menunjukkannya apa itu kehidupan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kau selalu membela dan melindunginya disaat banyak orang yang menentangnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, karena dirimu.. Chanyeol bisa menjadi lelaki yang normal. Meskipun autisnya tidak hilang sepenuhnya."

Baekhyun ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Namun ia masih berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyumannya karena ini adalah hari bahagianya. Hari bahagia yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

"Jika Chanyeol berubah menjadi seseorang yang normal, itu bukan karena diriku. Tetapi karena dirinya sendiri. Aku hanya membantunya dan menemaninya.. karena aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Aku tidak memperdulikan apapun perkataan orang lain, Bi. Aku mencintai Chanyeol, dan itu berarti aku harus mempercayainya."

"Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya putraku berakhir denganmu. Hiduplah dengan baik, aku hanya mampu mendo'akan kalian dari jauh."

"Do'a Bibi adalah yang paling penting. Aku harap aku bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol. Percayalah padaku, Bi. Aku akan selalu setia menemani Chanyeol."

Bibi Park mengangguk kecil dan kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap wajah cantik Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau dan anak kalian akan menjadi malaikat untuk Chanyeol. Aku sudah bisa melepaskan Chanyeol untuk hidup bersamamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan cepat dan ia menyeka airmata yang terus saja mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Hatinya merasa sangat hangat saat ini. Dan ia sangat mensyukuri apa yang berhasil ia dapat di akhir perjuangannya.

"Terima kasih, Bi."

"Aku sudah menjadi Ibumu, Baek. Panggil aku Umma."

"Ne. Tentu. Terima kasih Umma."

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus segera bersiap dan hampiri Chanyeol yang sudah menunggumu disana. Chanyeol akan segera berjanji untuk melindungimu dan memilikimu selamanya di hadapan Tuhan."

"Ne Umma."

Baekhyun memeluk sekali lagi tubuh Bibi Park dan kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu menuju altar yang akan menjadi saksi dirinya dan Chanyeol mengucapkan janji suci.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan sangat keras ketika ia melihat banyak orang yang akan menyaksikan pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia genggam rangkaian bunga yang di pegangnya dengan sangat erat, lalu menghela nafasnya agar ia lebih rileks. Namun yang ada justru jantungnya semakin berdebar dengan keras ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri dengan tegap di atas altar.

Deg!

Pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu. Dan Baekhyun reflek mengembangkan senyuman manisnya kala Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dan Chanyeol nampak seperti lelaki yang sangat normal. Chanyeol nya yang sekarang kini telah berubah menjadi lelaki yang hebat. Dan ia bersyukur karena dirinyalah yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk menjadi pasangan hidup.

Hingga tak terasa Baekhyun sudah tiba di hadapan Chanyeol, dan memposisikan dirinya di samping kanan Chanyeol. Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari dirinya dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis," bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung merona dan ia membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau juga sangat tampan," Baekhyun sedikit tertawa kecil untuk membuat suasana menjadi tidak menegangkan. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan diri Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak terlihat gugup sama sekali? Apakah Chanyeol tidak merasakan debaran yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan?

Hingga tak terasa Chanyeol memulai untuk mengucapkan janji sucinya di hadapan Tuhan dan semua orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahan ini.

"Saya, Park Chanyeol, menyatakan bahwa saya meresmikan pernikahan ini dengan hati yang tulus. Saya bersedia mencintai dan menghormati Byun Baekhyun sepanjang hidup. Saya bersedia menjadi Ayah yang baik bagi anak-anak yang akan dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saya."

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya ketika mendengar janji yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat begitu yakin dan tenang saat mengucapkan janji itu. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan semua ini dengan sangat matang.

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang mengucapkan berjanji di hadapan Tuhan jika ia bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping hidup dari Chanyeol. Apakah ia benar-benar siap?

"Saya, Byun Baekhyun, menyatakan bahwa saya meresmikan pernikahan ini dengan hati yang tulus. Saya bersedia mencintai dan menghormati Park Chanyeol sepanjang hidup. Saya bersedia menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi anak-anak yang akan dipercayakan Tuhan kepada saya."

Imam atau pemimpin pernikahan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu meresmikan pernikahan mereka secara sah. Di ikuti oleh para tamu yang mengucapkan kalimat syukur karena akhirnya kedua makluk ciptaan Tuhan itu bisa terikat oleh suatu hubungan yang dinamakan dengan pernikahan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk saling berpelukan sebelum mereka bertukar cincin kawin. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan bersorak ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang di rasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan baru.

Chanyeol menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Baekhyun begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga saat yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tiba, dimana disaat Chanyeol di perintahkan untuk mencium istri barunya di hadapan semua orang yang hadir disana. Chanyeol mendadak gugup saat ia di hadapkan oleh wajah manis Baekhyun yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencium Baekhyun di hadapan orang ramai seperti ini? Ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat dirinya mencium Baekhyun dengan dalam.

Terlebih disana banyak anggota kepolisian yang menghadiri pernikahannya. Kerabat dekatnya dan juga teman-teman Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendadak ragu hingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dan terus menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menunggu Chanyeol menciumnya karena seruan orang banyak terus mendesak mereka untuk segera berciuman. Hingga Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri agar Chanyeol tahu jika ia harus segera mencium Baekhyun.

"Bibirku," lirih Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol semakin gelagapan ketika matanya tak lepas untuk menatap bibir Baekhyun yang nampak manis itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencium Baekhyun, tetapi ia ragu ia akan mengacaukan pernikahan yang sudah sangat sempurna ini. Lalu Chanyeol mencoba untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun, namun harus terhenti karena ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing.

"Chanyeol! Kau adalah seorang polisi! Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bertanyanya. Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Chanyeol, dengan cepat menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dia adalah Kai. Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Lelaki yang menciummu tepat di depanku?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kau ingin membalasnya?"

"Tentu."

Kemudian tanpa ragu Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Baekhyun. Menarik pinggang Baekhyun dengan cepat hingga tubuh keduanya semakin merapat. Sontak Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan ciuman lembut yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Beribu kali lipat lebih mendebarkan dari ciuman yang biasanya. Bahkan menurutnya, Chanyeol terlalu berani untuk melumat bibirnya saat ini. Terpaksa Baekhyun melayani ciuman Chanyeol dengan membalas lumatan lembut itu.

Apakah seperti ini akhir yang di dapatkan olehnya setelah apa yang telah di laluinya untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol?

Ya, memang seperti inilah akhir yang sepantasnya ia dapatkan.

 _"Aku berakhir dengan cinta pertamaku, lelaki yang tak pernah aku pandang sebelumnya justru menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang ingin terus aku pandangi. Lelaki yang mengajarkanku banyak hal dan terus menuntunku untuk menjadi seorang yang dewasa. Dia adalah Chanyeol.. lelaki yang aneh karena keterbelakangan mentalnya, tetapi bodohnya aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mencintainya dengan tulus."_

 _"Lelaki manis ini adalah cintaku satu-satunya. Yang membuat perasaan cintaku tumbuh dengan sangat cepat. Menunjukkanku suatu jalan dari semua ketidaktahuanku. Aku telah menemukan jalanku, yaitu bersama dengannya yang terus berada di sampingku. Meskipun aku memiliki banyak kekurangan, tetapi dengan adanya Baekhyun di hidupku, kekurangan yang aku miliki menjadi terlengkapi. Aku hanya mencintainya, dan aku hanya akan mencintainya saja. Aku berjanji."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Maaf aku jarang menemuimu sejak aku di pindahkan ke Jepang."

Kai memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan sangat erat setelah menghadiri acara pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kai memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan bersama Kyungsoo karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu.

"Aku selalu baik. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri? Dan juga.." Luhan menjeda ucapannya karena melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang sedari berada disamping Kai. Kai yang mengerti dengan arti pandangan Luhan, segera tersenyum dan mendekap Kyungsoo untuk semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku pun selalu baik dan semuanya sudah menjadi baik. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah bersama dengan Kyungsoo sekarang."

"T-Tapi kalian.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi terkejut yang Luhan tunjukkan padanya.

"Adik dan kakak ipar? Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, kau sudah menemani Kai saat aku tidak mampu menemaninya. Aku adalah kekasih Kai sebelum aku menikah dengan Hyungnya, dan saat ini.. aku sudah bercerai dengan Hyung Kai," ucap Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan tenang.

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku?" protes Luhan pada Kai.

"Kejutan."

"Yakk!"

Kai tertawa saat Luhan memukul kecil lengannya. Mengenang sedikit masa lalu mereka saat masih duduk di kursi sekolah. Luhan memang tidak mengenal Kyungsoo sebelumnya, jadi yang Luhan tau Kyungsoo adalah kakak ipar dari Kai saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Kai. Cukup mengejutkan karena pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Kai yang sudah lama.

"Ehem. Aku cemburu."

Kai sedikit melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedari tadi berada di samping Luhan, kemudian ia bergantian untuk memeluk Sehun karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sehun nampak tertawa kecil saat melihat Kai yang kikuk, ia membalas pelukan Kai dan meninju kecil lengan Kai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu," ucap Kai setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau memperdulikan kondisiku?" Sehun tertawa meremehkan ke arah Kai.

"Sehun, kali ini aku serius. Tentang.."

"Penyakitku? Aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah aku masih hidup sehat hingga saat ini?"

"Kau memang lelaki yang kuat. Luhan pasti sangat bangga memiliki suami yang kuat sepertimu."

"Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya tertawa bersama dengan sedikit saling melempar gurauan. Namun tawa mereka perlahan menghilang ketika menyadari pasangan mereka yaitu Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, kemana perginya mereka?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aishh semua salahmu."

Kemudian mereka kembali tertawa dan berlari untuk mencari pasangan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlibur ke sebuah penginapan yang memang di sediakan untuk pasangan baru seperti mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ingin menikmati hari-hari indah mereka lebih lama lagi hanya bardua saja tanpa ada seorangpun yang dapat mengganggu mereka. Menyewa sebuah penginapan kecil yang akan menjadi rumah sementara mereka dalam memadu kasih.

Kandungan Baekhyun saat ini sudah berusia empat bulan, dan itu menjadi salah satu faktor utama kenapa Baekhyun bersikap begitu manja pada Chanyeol. Tidak membiarkan Chanyeol pergi jauh darinya dan terus siaga berada disampingnya. Alasannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol menjadi orang pertama saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu karena mereka benar-benar hidup berdua saja di rumah kecil ini selama seminggu.

Baekhyun sering merengek pada Chanyeol untuk menuruti apa yang ia ingini. Bisa dikatakan, Baekhyun sedang merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan saat sedang hamil. Baekhyun memiliki banyak permintaan yang tak jarang membuat Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan. Namun kali ini permintaan Baekhyun berbeda daripada permintaan yang sebelumnya.

Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk berenang bersama di sebuah kolam renang yang terdapat di belakang rumah itu. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu merepotkan, tetapi saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengkhawatirkan kondisi Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun jatuh sakit karena berenang di waktu selarut ini.

"Baekhyun, ini sudah larut. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit nantinya. Dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja-"

"Chanyeol kumohon."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun langsung menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya ketika Chanyeol mulai menarik tangannya menuju ke kolam renang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga yang tersisa di tubuhnya hanyalah sebuah celana boxer. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memakai pakaiannya secara utuh karena Chanyeo tidak membiarkan Baekhyun melepaskan pakaiannya satu pun.

Chanyeol mulai menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam air, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terduduk di tepi kolam renang sambil merendam kedua kaki mungilnya.

"Aku sudah berenang. Apakah ini sudah cukup?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat dirinya sudah berenang dari ujung kanan ke ujung kiri kolam. Namun Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ayo kita segera-"

Byurr!

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kala Baekhyun menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air secara tiba-tiba. Chanyeol langsung panik dan ia segera berenang menghampiri Baekhyun. Jantung Chanyeol bergedup dengan sangat cepat ketika ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Seolah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali terjadi saat dirinya menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang tenggelam karena kram.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berenang membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke tepi dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol terlihat amat panik ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah basah kuyup. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun dan membuka bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun pingsan dan jatuh sakit.

"Baekhyunee bukalah matamu. Aku tidak ingin kau-"

Cup

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati lumatan lembut yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun pada bibirnya saat ini. Hingga tanpa sadar, Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas Baekhyun yang berbaring lemah di bawahnya. Membalas lumatan bibir Baekhyun tak kalah lembut dan ia menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun.

Rasa panik Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan, bahkan ia memberanikan dirinya menuntun Baekhyun untuk terus membuka bibirnya karena ia ingin sekali menikmati seluruh bagian rongga mulut Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menuruti keinginan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah merona dengan sangat cantik.

Tangan Baekhyun yang awalnya menangkup wajah Chanyeol, kini beralih untuk menyentuh dada Chanyeol dengan gerakan lembut yang mana membuat Chanyeol sedikit menggeram karena rangsangan yang di berikan oleh Baekhyun. Nafas mereka beradu, membuat suhu tubuh mereka yang awalnya dingin menjadi sangat hangat karena tautan bibir yang mereka lakukan.

Hingga cukup lama mereka saling melumat, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman mereka karena nafas Baekhyun yang sedikit terengah. Kemudian ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka, meminta sedikit penjelasan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

"Aku.. sudah mewujudkan keinginanku. Terima kasih Chanyeol," lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dan ia menunggu perkataan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mampu melakukannya saat kau menyelamatkanku. Dan saat ini.. aku baru saja melakukannya."

"Baekhyunee."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Baekhyunee. Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Dan untuk saat ini, apakah aku.."

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun dan sedikit mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun yang masih terbuka.

".. boleh melanjutkan semuanya? Apakah aku boleh menciummu seperti tadi?" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab, dan ia kembali membuka bibirnya kala bibir Chanyeol sudah melesakkan lidahnya melalui celah bibirnya. Baekhyun memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan untuk saat ini..

Ia ingin bercinta bersama Chanyeol di tepi kolam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau siap bertemu dengannya?" ucap Suho sambil memperhatikan wajah Lay yang terduduk di sampingnya. Lay nampak tidak tenang, maka dari itu Suho memutuskan untuk mengusap lembut lengan kekasihnya tersebut agar lebih rileks.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di sebuah cafe menunggu kehadiran Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ya, Suho memutuskan untuk mempertemukan Lay dengan sang mantan istri karena Lay terus memintanya. Lay ingin sekali bertemu dengan seseorang yang sempat menggantikan posisinya beberapa waktu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika mantan istri Suho adalah lelaki yang baik, tetapi entah kenapa dirinya saat ini merasa sangat gugup. Namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dan berharap jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan Suho, dengan Kyungsoo yang menyusulnya duduk tepat dihadapan Lay.

Suho nampak menghela nafasnya saat melihat Kyungsoo, namun ia segera menepis perasaan sakit hatinya dan lebih memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Lay.

"Dia Kyungsoo. Mantan istriku," ucap Suho.

Lay sempat terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datarnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tidak mengerti dan merasa sedikit takut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dan berterima kasih padamu."

Lay mengatakan kalimat itu pada Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh Lay dengan sangat erat. Kyungsoo pun meneteskan airmatanya seperti yang Lay lakukan. Entah kenapa ia merasa semua beban yang selama ini tertumpuk di dalam hatinya terangkat begitu saja saat ia berpelukan dengan Lay. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Lay adalah kekasih yang sempat di lupakan oleh Suho beberapa waktu lalu karena kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyungsoo sambil terisak kecil.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menjaga Suho dengan baik."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tidak mampu mengucapkan satu kalimatpun. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan dan berakhir dengannya yang semakin memeluk Lay dengan erat.

"Aku siap menjadi kakakmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya sudah berakhir dan kaupun sudah kembali pada Kai."

Kini giliran Suho yang angkat bicara. Kemudian Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dengan Lay dan membungkuk hormat pada Suho. Airmata masih setia mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam menyaksikan sang istri tengah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hyung kandungnya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Suho Hyung."

"Dan.. apakah semuanya sudah berakhir?" tanya Kai dengan santai. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang yang mana membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkikik karena geli.

"Ya, semuanya sudah berakhir. Dan berakhir dengan adil," ucap Suho sambil tersenyum melihat kemesraan yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu, Tuhan memang akan selalu bertindak adil. Aku akan selalu mengingat perkataanmu, Hyung. Jika semua yang terjadi pada kehidupan ini tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

Suho tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Kai. Kemudian mereka saling berpelukan membuktikan jika hubungan mereka sebagai kakak dan adik kandung masih berjalan dengan baik.

"Kau benar. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ UNFAIR ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalani kehidupan baru mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tentunya mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang Chanyeol beli dengan hasil jerih payah usahanya menjadi seorang polisi. Baekhyun menjadi sosok istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol dan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, yaitu melayani Chanyeol di dalam kondisi apapun.

Chanyeol masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaannya agar ia menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi. Ia harus berusaha untuk memberikan Baekhyun kehidupan yang layak dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri. Dan juga buah hati mereka yang akan segera terlahir ke dunia, menambah semangat tersendiri khususnya bagi Chanyeol.

Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sedang menjalani pelatihannya sehari-hari menjadi polisi. Melakukan latihan fisik setiap hari seperti push up, sit up, berlari dan juga berenang sehingga tubuh tinggi Chanyeol semakin terlihat terbentuk. Chanyeol kini sudah benar-benar menjadi lelaki yang matang dan ia patut untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Pelatihan inilah yang di lakukan oleh Chanyeol dan anggota polisi lain ketika mereka tidak memiliki tugas.

Ah iya, sepertinya kalian harus tahu jika apartemen yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama Baekhyun letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja. Sehingga memudahkannya untuk memantau kondisi Baekhyun takut-takut sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dan karena jarak yang dekat pula, Baekhyun sering mengantarkan bekal makan siang pada Chanyeol sehingga membuat Baekhyun semakin akrab dengan anggota polisi yang bekerja dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu di goda oleh anggota polisi lain karena kemesraan yang selalu di tunjukkan oleh keduanya. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol selau memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan sayang ketika Baekhyun mengunjunginya untuk memberikan bekal makan siang. Dan jika sudah seperti itu, biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan melakukan sebuah ciuman manis. Tak jarang membuat iri pada anggota polisi yang masih lajang kkkk~

Dan hari ini, Baekhyun kembali mengunjungi Chanyeol di kantor polisi tepat di jam makan siang. Dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya, Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kantpr polisi itu dengan bekal makan siang di tangannya. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Chanyeol dan matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat Chanyeol tengah terduduk seorang diri di ruangannya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol dan menunjukkan bekal makan siangnya pada Chanyeol.

"Bekal makan siang untukmu," ucap Baekhyun dengan menunjukkan eyesmilenya. Sontak Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baekhyunee terima kasih," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya dan menerima bekal makan siang dari Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bosan melakukan hal ini setiap hari padamu, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan ini."

Baekhyun sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan terus memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang selalu terlihat cantik dimatanya.

"Aku memikirkan jawabannya, dan aku mendapatkannya," lanjut Baekhyun. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol dan menampilkan ekspresi menggodanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Chanyeol menempelkan dahi mereka berdua sehingga wajah mereka semakin dekat.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan aku ingin kau selalu menciumku setiap hari," jawab Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Seperti.. ini?"

Cup

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun cukup kuat. Membuat Baekhyun reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengeratkan pelukan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Hingga tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun memasuki ruangan polisinya dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas meja kerjanya. Melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang kini sudah berubah menjadi lumatan. Hanya lumatan kecil yang manis tanpa adanya rasa nafsu karena mereka melakukan ciuman ini karena perasaan cinta. Cinta mereka yang murni.

Diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum di sela ciumannya dan ia mengusap wajah Baekhyun dengan sayang. Merasa amat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang melebihi dari apa yang ia harapkan.

 _"Aku adalah seorang anak autis. Tapi dengan bantuan banyak orang, aku mampu melewati cacatku. Walaupun aku belum pulih sepenuhnya, tetapi tetap saja, aku jauh semakin membaik. Itu sebabnya sekarang, aku dalam perjalanan untuk menjadi seorang Polisi. Dan tentunya.."_

 _".. menjadi seorang suami yang baik untuk lelaki yang amat aku cintai. Yaitu, Baekhyunee. Pendamping hidupku hingga akhir."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Huahh kelar juga. Akhirnya FF UNFAIR ini bisa Yuta selesaiin. Yuta Cuma mau ucapin banyak terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udah baca dan review FF UNFAIR ini. Terima kasih udah suka sama FF ini. Maaf Yuta gabisa sebutin satu-satu tapi Yuta bakal inget semua semangat yang kalian kasih/? ke Yuta selama ini/?. Tanpa kalian, Yuta mah bukan apa-apa :'D *digampar

OK, semuanya udah bahagia. Tapi Krisnya malah ngilang wkwk

Anggap aja Kris sudah menemui kehidupannya sendiri/? Maaf ga Yuta jelasin di part akhir karena udah terlalu banyak pairing. Nanti pada pusing wkwk *digampar lagi

Yuta gabisa berkata-kata lagi/? Intinya Yuta seneng banget bisa kelarin FF ini. Dan semoga Yuta bisa nulis yang jauh lebih baik lagi daripada ini. AMIN.

LAST,

Gimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF UNFAIR ini?

Meskipun Chanyeol belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tetapi dia berhasil menjadi manusia yang jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Jadi, jangan anggap remeh orang yang autis ya. Untuk para Ibu yang memiliki anak autis, jangan khawatir karena kita masih memiliki Tuhan yang selalu bersikap adil. Bimbing anak autis dengan kasih sayang dan tunggu anak autis itu menjadi seseorang yang hebat dimasa depan. *ngomong ala ala blogger :'D

OK, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA!

REVIEW TERAKHIR DI FF INI. JANGAN JADI SIDERS MULU, KASIAN NIH YUTA UDAH NULIS CAPEK-CAPEK TAPI MALAH GA DI ANGGAP T.T

REVIEW YA?

YUTA TUNGGU~

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!

 _ **#CHANBAEKISREAL**_


End file.
